The Sibling Complication
by Eliya Shirwood
Summary: After a disastrous two weeks, the troubled siblings find themselves entangled in a forbidden relationship that they will either regret or cherish forever. (A/N: Waterpark arc finished!)
1. Day 0: Our New Relationship

A/N: A little later than I expected, but here I am with the continuation of the Complex entries with the permission of Zkname.

The events that will play out will be quite elaborate and slow in comparison to many entries you've read, but please embrace the patience. It will all be worth it in the end. I will warn you though that I'm a very busy fellow nowadays; a full-time job along with other unnecessary life responsibilities. I'm going to be heavily dependent on you, the readers, to remind/encourage me to get a chapter out per week so this gets done without months of delay.

Now, Let's see the lifelong dilemma of the Kousaka siblings...

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim the property of Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai / My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute. The story belongs entirely to the novelization provided by Tsukasa Fushimi. Guest character, Hikage Sumino, belongs to Ema Toyama's Koko No Iru Yo / I Am Here!.

'Good, and you better keep it that way… Aniki.'

Even after a week had passed since that awkward confirmation, Kyousuke was still bothered by her response. No amount of distraction or discomfort could rid his mind of her ambiguous expectation, or that wonderful smile she wore.

'My life is never going to be normal. Ever again,' Kyousuke mentally confirmed as he rubbed his eyes once again for the hundredth time that day.

Since then, he maintained a new routine of seclusion after dinner every day, purposefully avoiding his sister at all cost. At the dinner table, he would rush to finish his meal before getting dragged into an uncomfortable stare with Kirino across the table. As long as his father and mother doesn't decline his leave, he was willing to keep it up until he could officially move out in a few years.

Nowadays, Kyousuke could hardly look at Kirino without being plagued by some unwanted thoughts. After all, he did fuck her... Drunk, of course; both were blissfully intoxicated that unfortunate night of subconscious debauchery.

Surely, he wasn't having the recurring vision of himself on top of her out of desire. Kyousuke blamed the fact that he was well aware that he was no longer a virgin, yet unable to thoroughly enjoy his first time.

"With my own sister…" He grumbled in a low tone, once again rubbing his eyes.

Men are suppose to engrave every second-no, every millisecond of the moment in their soul, he argued to himself. The tightness of her inside; the overwhelming warmth; the intense pulsing pleasure; his name whimpered in-between every few seconds of passionate moanin-

*SMACK*

"Damn it, got to stop that!" Kyousuke continually slapped his face to stop the indulging process, as well as a good hit to the groin just in case. The hit did the trick, albeit the horrid pain. Kyousuke took a few deep breaths before he picked up the pen on his desk.

"I better get this stuff done or else."

Several stacks of paper were arranged across his desk; all the piles were as intimidating as the fierce font of the massive quantity printed on them. All of these sheets were pieces of punishment for Kyousuke after his father found out about…

Well, the four missing bottles of grape wine (known as pinot noir, Kyousuke found out through a stern talk) upon the morning of his parents' return. 360 pages of blanked-out articles assigned to him to be completed in 2 weeks' time. At this point, those would be due tomorrow morning.

However, luck was on Kyousuke's side for this misfortune. The assignment turned out to be an English-to-Japanese translation assignment: Kyousuke's forté in school. Before being distracted from the haunting reminder, he managed to finish 280 pages in the days that Kirino had not bothered him. At that rate, he would be done in time to get some much needed rest.

Much like the previous week, Kyousuke did not get much sleep, thanks to all of the incestuous drama brewed by his little sister.

'Well, maybe not too much drama,' he rationalized at the thought. He realized that despite how clingy she was after the convention, Kirino had not approached him about anything. In fact, it seemed like she avoided him also. Break away stares. Uncomfortable silences. No additional eroge that he would be forced to endeavor.

'That's right, I haven't played something like that in so long!' A wave of relief washed over him once acknowledged. He was going on 2 weeks without having to be annoyed by the theme of little sister loving/love-making. He almost forgot about the whole matter all the while worrying about what to expect from her.

'More than likely, she'll come at me full force to make up for this vacation,' Kyousuke worried as he jotted down the proper infinities for the articles. Kirino would not let him get away with being happy, because she apparently was not…

Kyousuke stopped working on the paper and looked over to the wall separating their rooms. "…Maybe I'm over-thinking it."

Suddenly, he became so conscious over her feelings for the matter. She SEEMED joyous at hearing that she became his… 'urgh, first'… but other than that… wouldn't she be more attentive to him? He was pretty sure that's how most girls acted like after doing the nasty. At least, that's how they're portrayed in most series.

Looking up at the clock hanging above his desk, he realized that the time was 11:57pm. Typically, his parents would be asleep right now, and Kirino would be locked in her room playing those eroge games while doing…

"Don't want to know that," Kyousuke stopped himself and he put down his pen then walked to his door. He stood in front of it like a challenge, yet he didn't open it. Should he go and ask? Wouldn't he only fall into a trap and be forced to play yet another game?

Quite frankly, deep down he missed having that connection with Kirino (albeit not with that theme). Their whole awkward affair was the only thing that joined them; what brought them together after not speaking to each other in such a long time… Not even acknowledging the fact that they were siblings.

"…Damn it."

Reluctantly, Kyousuke opened the door. He ignored his quickened pace to stand before her door. All he knew was that he was at her door, and was greeted by complete silence. Of course, he'd prefer the silence instead of muffled moans resonating from her game, yet…

Kyousuke intended to knock softly on her door, but it suddenly opened. Crouched over, Kirino emerged while backing out as though trying to sneak out. She didn't get far before she bumped into Kyousuke and let out a loud yelp. He quickly covered her mouth as he looked downstairs.

"Shhh! Don't be so loud, you'll wake them u- ofph!" Her knuckles connected with his chin once she broke free of his clutch.

"What are you doing in front of my door? You frickin' siscon!"

"S-siscon? I wasn't even doing anything! Why the hell were you sneaking out of your room like that?"

"Why the hell were YOU outside of YOUR room at this time of night?"

Although it could have happened at a better time, Kyousuke felt relieved to have this sort of conversation with his sister again. If only she'd turn down the aggression of her tone.

"I just… wanted to know how you're doing. You haven't exactly been pestering me lately."

To that, she only remained silent. Despite the overall darkness in the hall (minus the dim light coming from his room), he could distinctly see her silhouette. Much like usual, she wore some very short shorts (a bit blue from what he could tell) and a pink tank top. That same hair clip attached at the ordinary spot, and a frown upon her face that ate into him. Yeah, something was up.

"…Doesn't mean you have to lean up against my door to find out."

"That wasn't my intention! Besides that, I told you what I was doing so tell me why you are sneaking around." Again, she remained silent.

"Just tell me, not like I'm going to get mad."

"…I wanted to see you."

Kyousuke was flustered. Well, maybe a bit irked as well. Like that first night when he confirmed her hobby, she planned on sneaking into his room and get caught in some embarrassing situation. Can't she ever do something normal?

"…What about?"

Kirino looked from both sides of the hall and down the stairs without giving her answer. Kyousuke didn't like the secrecy she was trying to convey, neither did he like the fact that she took his hand and tugged.

"In my room. Not in here." Instinctively, Kyousuke yanked his hand free.

"H-Hell no, what are you planning?"

"BE QUIET. GET. IN. MY. ROOM."

Much like a Western cowboy movie, the two had an intense stare down. Neither of them moved- neither flinched, in fact- as they held their ground in the hallway. He could only imagine what disaster awaited him in her room. More games, more exploits, she might even jump onto him for some more-

'No, don't think of that!' Kyousuke decimated that thought the moment it popped up, and looked down at his sister. To his surprise, she wasn't harnessing her angry, serious face which demanded his compliance. Instead, she was actually giving him such a sad, needy face. He could only compare it to the time that their father threatened to destroy her collection. Surely, Kyousuke didn't bring this about.

With much reluctance, he let out a defeated sigh and walked in. Without much delay, Kirino shut the door behind them. Kyousuke didn't turn around to face her, nor did she walk around to face him. His strong back remained towards her as they both shared the silence.

Who was going to be the first to talk? Kyousuke didn't know what to say other than being bluntly direct. He couldn't stand the disgusting silence anymore.

"Why are you-"

"I need more life counseling."

Kyousuke swung around to catch the avoided glance of his sister. Somehow he felt surprised by the same procedure they always had gone through. He knew what she would refer to.

"Is it about that night when we…"

"…A bit."

"Seriously? Life counseling? We need a damn professional psychiatrist! Do you not realize how seriously messed up we are?" His voice began to raise without concern for their sleeping parents below.

"…I don't want anyone else's help with this."

"Don't come to me for help then! Because of me, I ruined so many things! Damn it – I mean, we DID it, Kirino! No amount of 'life counseling' will remove that from our past-"

"No! Don't speak like that!"

Kyousuke froze upon hearing her rebuttal though the building rage inside him continued to rock through his body.

"I don't want to forget something like that. I just- cant-." She looked aside as she blushed. The quickening sniffles warned him that she was about to cry, if not bawl. Without thinking, he found himself cradling her head in his chest despite the disgust he felt.

'What the hell- what the hell am I suppose to do?' He thought to himself over and over again as he listened to her sobbing. He tried to calm her down by tightening his grip around her, but that only caused her to twitch more and wrestle out of his hold. He braved a fake smile to comfort her.

"Fine, then we just… we just don't talk about it anymore."

"…*hick*….*hick*…"

Kyousuke didn't know what to say to help the situation. This was completely extra-extraordinary that he doubt anyone could fix. Here, his sister cried over the intercourse they shared for their first time [as virgins]. He knew that this was going to scar them both for the rest of their lives.

"…Life counseling. I want you… to take responsibility."

Kyousuke was baffled by her continuation of the proposal. He couldn't refuse, right? Yet at the same time, accepting this counseling would only deteriorate the scenario to something worse. What the hell was he suppose to do?

"I suppose… I'll have to."

"…-oyfriend." Kyousuke couldn't make out the word she spoke. He wiped her face clean of fallen tears before reconfirming.

"What?"

"I want you to be… my boyfriend."

Kyousuke chocked on the lack of air after hearing her better. He smacked against his chest to recover himself from the shock. Kirino only stood in wait of his [forced] compliance while looking to the side. If he could see a bit better in that dark room, she must have been blushing profusely.

"Wh-What are you saying? Do you understand what you just said?"

"I know what I said, idiot. I want… Aniki to be my first… for many things."

"…Uh- I- Uh-"

"You've already done the worst of it, so… man up."

Quite honestly, what could Kyousuke do? He had been brutally dragged into the inferno reserved only for him after indulging Kirino in her secret hobby. His mind abruptly remembered the sacred message atop Hell's entrance: 'abandon all hope ye who enters.' That passaged burned true at that moment.

"If I refuse?"

"…I'll tell dad that you sexually harassed me. Siscon." Of course, that was her response.

"Looks like I have… no other optio-"

Before he could finish, Kirino lunged at Kyousuke and buried herself in his chest. Just from her tight grasp, he could tell that she was utterly serious. Despite the foreboding mischief, he wrapped his arms around her.

Only for a few seconds though, before Kirino pushed him back. "You don't get to do that, pervert."

"…What the? You're the one instigating this-" Again, before he could finish, she pushed him out of her room.

"I'll give you your mission tomorrow, Kyousuke. Get that stuff from Dad done so you can get some sleep."

He wasn't able to complete his remarks by the time she shut the door hastily. Though… he guessed there wasn't much else to say. He's fucked.

In the middle of walking back to his room, he heard her door click open slightly. He didn't turn back in hope that she wouldn't punch him or some other form of violence. However…

"…thank you… Aniki." The door shut quietly for the final time that night.

Kyousuke's heart jumped at the mention. Every time she would reserve that title for the sincere moments to which he could not fight back. That night; hearing her whisper his name so pleasantly amidst their engagement…

"Yeah," he whispered as he shut his own door behind him. He sat down at the desk, but could not find the drive to finish the assignment set before him. He looked over at the wall once more before he forced the pen into his grip. Automatically, he submerged himself into translation work so he can get that much-much-much-needed sleep.

"Everything's about to get more complicated."


	2. Day 1: Keeping Close

Kyousuke wished the following morning could have been much more refreshing. Despite how simple and short the remaining pages were, he could not focus on the assignment. His mind kept reminiscing the events that occurred hours before. Kirino's demand for him to become her boyfriend quite frankly... freaked him out.

However, this strange improvement over their affair did have its good points: Kyousuke would be able to spend more time with Kirino; get to know her better as he should as her older brother. However still, that was easily trampled by the downside: the so, so many so-called benefits that come with a relationship. He knew she was implying more than just getting 'familiar' with each other. In many ways, they would be exploiting the many steps between innocent intentions (such as holding hands) and revisiting the one action that got them into this shitstorm.

"Hell no, that's not going to happen EVER again," Kyousuke declared under a mumble, soon stifled by a long-withheld yawn. Why couldn't the day be extended a bit longer so he enjoy five hours of sleep instead of two? That pressure combo last night was definitely a cruel joke played in unison by his father and sister.

Despite it all, Kyousuke was quite glad to see that the streets were not too bustling busy this early Friday morning. Usually the pavements were flocked with pedestrians, and mini cars would be speeding every direction without precaution; he guessed that everyone else wanted to stay indoors to get an extra hour of sleep during the arrival of the weekend. At least he won't have to deal with that annoyance.

Speaking of annoyance, he rejoiced in the fact that he managed to avoid the lingering disaster known as Kirino while leaving for school. She was busy applying her makeup by the time Kyousuke sneaked out of the house without being caught. Though he won't be able to enjoy the usual piece of toast slabbed with a big dab of butter, he would be able to go through the morning without being bullied by-

"Hey you, slow down!"

'Damn it.'

He recognized the authority in the voice; the ferocious undertone hidden within the shout. Kirino had caught up to him somehow, and the crosswalk signal just turned red. What could he have done in life to deserve this early morning harassment?

...

Oh, right. He fucked her.

"Why are you leaving now? You don't have to travel that far to get to school like me."

"Don't ask about my motives; I can go whenever I want," Kirino replied after catching a better breath. She definitely sprinted to get caught up with him if she, a track-and-field practitioner, was out of breath. She wasn't kidding last night.

Overlooking that, Kyousuke noticed something more peculiar about her pursuit: she was being cautious of all of her surroundings while she caught up- no, more accurately, she was extra cautious of everything within a block radius. Literally looking four times back-and-forth along crossroads, excessively scanning each individual who passed by, even going to such lengths like shielding her face from a few in particular. Was it that embarrassing for her to be within proximity of her brother?

Kyousuke merely ignored her dramatization as he continued to wait. "Seriously, are you that embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No!" Kirino yelled out before calming her tone. "I just don't need anyone I know to catch me with you."

"Oh yeah, that's a -completely- different story," Kyousuke dowsed his response with sarcasm as he looked up. How could the sky be so wonderfully blue and his world so cruel? What a joke.

"S-Shut up, it's for your own good. Ayase would flip knowing how you're taking advantage of me."

"You mean how YOU are- no, not going there. I'm determined to have a good day."

He rubbed his shoulder, still waiting for the light to change. Although he was amongst a good-sized crowd, he felt quite comfortable being slowed to such a pace. Almost like fate paid back a favor.

However, the same couldn't be said for Kirino. She was continually glancing around as if guilty of a crime, to which Kyousuke could understand... as her accomplice. Well, if anyone else knew.

He patted her on the head and let out a sigh.

"Calm down already. This isn't like you." Kirino didn't look up to him, nor acknowledge his comfort. Sometimes he had to wonder what exactly goes through her head... Well, only at certain times. He didn't want to know what happens when she undergoes Eroge mode.

He was taken by surprise when he felt a tug at his arm at the light switch. Kirino had wrapped her arms around his, and forced him to start walking. Maybe because of the lack of sleep, Kyousuke did not try to fight out of her grip, though he had enough cause to blush. Quite a bit, actually.

"K-Kirino, what are you doing?" Again, she refused to acknowledge him. After a few steps, he began to push against her to gain her attention. What he didn't expect was an outburst.

"WHAT."

"What are YOU doing taking hold of me like this?"

She merely huffed then continued to lead the way. "Are you that stupid? Young couples always hold onto each other, especially while going to school."

"Yeah, COUPLES. Unless you meant a young couple of nitwits, you've got the wrong idea." Clearly, his retort agitated her.

"Idiot, you better not have forgotten our agreement," Kirino reminded him with a tightened grasp. A sharp sensation shot up his spine after considering her point.

"Wait, you meant even out in public?" She punched him hard in the side to silence his reply. Her attention quickly dithered away to avoid the glares of the people around them.

"Don't make such a big scene, dumbass! People might misunderstand!"

"Then don't do something so- so- so clingy so suddenly," he shrugged a bit to try loosening her hold, but to no prevail. Instead, she only held on tighter.

Kyousuke became aware of their situation once he looked at the others. A few exchanging glares, whispers amongst themselves, and a giggle or two from some other girls. In response, Kirino cowered towards him. His anger began to raise as the commotions grew, but he did his best to remain calm for Kirino's sake.

He found himself wrapping his arm around Kirino's back to make the embrace seem more natural, to which she twitched a bit. He might as well play it off as though this was legit to remove their centerfold attention. After all, they were only two students clad in uniform from two different schools: most young couples follow that same category, right?

"Fine, I'll play along. But you need to rethink this 'mission' stuff. You're only going to make this worse for us in the future." He glanced over to her while keeping in pace. "I don't know what you think to expect out of this life counseling, but we are not going to be 'in love' like a typical relationship. We just aren't."

"..."

Enforcing that reality was hard for Kyousuke to do, but it had to be done. Even if -EVEN IF- he would fall for his sister, no one would accept it. Their parents, their friends, the entire city, the whole world. They would become outcasts and everything would fall apart.

He only wished he had the audacity to completely end it right there, yet... How could he when she clung so close and seemed so susceptible to cry? Their situation was becoming way too complicated.

Kirino picked up the pace in order to distance themselves from the rest of the crowd until they were alone. She let out a relieving sigh and slightly loosened her hold on Kyousuke. She looked him in the face and opened her mouth to say something, but then turned away.

She stayed silent for quite a distance, and Kyousuke had no intention to force her to talk. He would remain neutral until she felt comfortable speaking.

"I... know, but I don't want to stop."

"...You dummy."

"Just... keep at my side, and keep appealing to me. I'm scared enough as is with these- these-"

Kyousuke could feel his heart painfully throbbing inside his chest. If only he could freeze that bothersome organ and stop this sway of emotions. "Don't say it. Just keep walking."

As he instructed, she merely nodded and continued their walk. For the next several blocks, they never spoke a word nor looked at each other. To any observer, they were an uncomfortable couple, yet seemed so natural to question. Thinking of such a scenario, Kyousuke realized a particular flaw in their cuddle.

"Now that I think of it, weren't you worried if someone familiar noticed us, or if anyone asks why we are together? Not like we can tell them the truth."

"Simple: we're not related."

"*Sigh* The same-ole response?"

"We hardly look alike anyways, so it's perfect. So shut it." Kirino leaned her head slightly against his shoulder blade. Kyousuke tried his best to ignore the gesture, but kept getting distracted by the hint of her shampoo. Strawberry?

"...I don't know that much about you."

She looked up at him in ponder. "What?"

"Well, other than your hobby, I quite honestly don't know that much about you. I find that weird." He admitted the flaw in their sibling relationship as he looked over at a store display for the latest novels. What are the odds they'd be romance novels?

"...Then you should ask, idiot. A boyfriend should know everything about his girlfriend."

"Where the hell do you get this stuff anyways? A few friends of mine in relationships don't know squat about each other."

"Simulations, obviously. Gah." She pointed out the obvious so bluntly. Of course, Kyousuke didn't want to remember that particular fact.

Abruptly, Kirino let go of his arm and hastily paced forward. Kyousuke didn't even realize that they were now within a block of her middle school. He assumed that she was purposefully putting space between them to avoid a possible spotting.

"Your morning duty is done for now. Wait for me after school for the next part. Remember that I have extracurricular activities after my last class."

He grunted at the implication that he'd have to patiently wait for her, only to continue the harassment in the evening. He didn't want to think what she had in mind for later. Simply, he nodded, waved, and continued the path towards his school.

"Wait."

Dully, he stopped without turning around. He breathed in to embrace for inevitable additional verbal abuse, and slowly turned.

"What?"

Quickly, she jogged over to him and leaned up on her toes. She softly kissed his cheek before giving him a sheepish grin. He blushed as profusely as her at the innocent action.

"...Thank you."

"Y-Y-Yeah," Kyousuke stumbled before he continued to wave at her though she was running off to a group of girls crying for her attention. It took him awhile to remember that he needed to hurry to school, all the while caught in the daze.

"I can't believe she kissed me on the cheek like that,' he mused to himself as he picked up his pace. 'Seriously, how can my sister be that cute?'


	3. Day 1: His Indecision

Kyousuke knew that the peaceful morning would not be so easily recovered after Kirino's intervention. Yet another possibly decent day, sullied by his sister and her vague intentions. Hostly, how could she managed to rule his entire day with such ease? He blamed his indifference towards everything, but deep down understood the true reason behind it all. However, he would never accept it.

He stifled a yawn as he approached the school entrance guarded by the large iron gate. Looking around, he noticed the early signs of Summer creeping over the Spring time: the flourish of treetop grins subtly decayed into the dulling yellow hues, the other students who changed their attire to shorter lengths to compensate for the heat (which Kyousuke began to regret with the growing heat), the lack of soothing winds that otherwise cooled his body, the overall ruckus from amongst peers of their upcoming vacation activities. As always, Summer arrived with an unwelcome bang.

Kyousuke wasn't too thrilled about the approaching season like the rest, however. He felt more like an Authumn fellow, really: the fluxing drop and rise of temperature was as greatly appealing as the vibrant distrinction of the free leaves dancing in the wind. The simple thought of a cool breeze sent chills down his spine at the mental conjure of the scenery.

However, the warmth still residing on his side brought him back to the heat of the now. Myabe that was another fact he should have been indifferent about: couples do tend to get much more clingy because of the hot air. Again, he SHOULD feel indifferent about it, yet he found himself wondering if Kirino will act the same around that time.

'...'

'Yeah, right.' He clearly over-analyzed his dilemma. This situation was nothing more than a swinging phase that Kirino was going through. By the end of this week or the next, she should revert back to her 'normal' self... whatever that might be.

So he hoped, at least.

He greeted a few friendly faces along the way once he passed by the school gate, entered the main campus, and scowled its halls. The occasional cheering from an upperclassman reminded him that the end of his junior year quickly approached, and those annyoing senior would be long gone. Then he'll be at the top of the rank.

Not that Kyousuke actively thought of such perks. Simply put, he was just a normal male student going through life without a set direction. Great emphasis on the 'was' a normal male student several weeks ago.

He noticed that everyone else still scurried everywhere by the time he entered his classroom's hallway. He forgot that on the average day he'd always been either on time or slightly late to enter class. Now, he had ample amount of time before the teacher arrived. He didn't know by how much because of the belated fact that his wristwatch had been broken for quite awhile.

What could he do in the meantime though? He could skip a few minutes of class to stall at the nearby convenient store, but that'd be too much of a delinquent's cliché. He could go find a quiet corner and catch up on some sleep, Again, too much of a cliché. Seriously, what the hell could he do at school this early?

Although Kyousuke figured he should properly wait in the classrom like the rest of his peers, his feet orchastrated other plans in another location, and he didn't maind at all. Anyways, he didn't really want to see Manami while bothered by his sister's apparent aggressive affection.

Along the way, he was further greeted by the various underclassmen he became familiar with over the year; no one important, yet no one unfamiliar. He seemed to like the growing transition they provided in greetings. He almost regretted thinking of the following year with freedom in his grasp, and he'll be off to some renowned college.

...Rather, that would be the game plan... if only Kyousuke knew where he wanted to go- what he wanted to do. Despite all the prep worked forced upon him, he never sat down and thought of his future career. One thing had been sure thus far: he would not be riding the coattail of his father's success, nor follow in his large footsteps. After witnessing Kirino's breakdown, he could never appreciate the manner at which people were persecuted for thier beliefs. How devastating it must be to watch the flaws and unethical judgment brought upon the innocent-yet-not-so-much. He'd rather fight the system than to uphold it, in such a case.

"I guess I could just file under 'undetermined.' Arguing that there's a vast sea of opportunities available should win me some points with the old man.'

'...'

Kyousuke smacked himself in the head. "Who am I kidding?"

The pity life of a slacker would not be forgiven in the Kousaka household, not while his father lived. Then again, Kyousuke never really approved of the idea anyways.

"Well, maybe I can find something that relates to translation." He was well-aware of his efficiency in linguistics. He thought he should make use of this specialty while its still predominant. Though frankly, he wasn't too bothered by the pressure; maybe he'll think about it more in a few months...

He didn't realize that still walked farther into the school, past the hallways reserved for the younger generations. Moving through these forgotten halls brought up a reminisce of his youthl; of a more peaceful time before all of the sibling troubles.

The scattering movements of the younger students around him began to fumble with the remembered moments of the past. In front of classroom 207-D to his left, the time Manami chose to experiment an entire day without her glasses, smacking into the wall on many occasions. Father down in 209-D was when Isshenji, the current class rep, pulled down Takasawa-sensei's pants in front of all of the students. If Kyousuke remembered correctly, Isshenji spent the entire semester in detention for that glorious stunt.

Then to the right, at the doorway of 206-D, was Kouhei lurked by the entrance of the classroom with a rather large box which he cautiously removed from the bystanders. Of course, how could Kyousuke forget that time in 210-D...

"...Wait, Kouhei?" He didn't remember that moment of Kouhei being so... coy and odd. Looking again, he realized that vision was the real Akagi, not some memory. He was crouched beside the entrance with that big box in his hands, intentionally shielding it from anyone. His focus was completely absorbed into whatever was happining in that classroom. Kyousuke wouldn't be surprised if Kouhei was peeping on the younger girls. Really, he wouldn't be surprised at all.

Kyousuke didn't even try to conceal his presence while he walked up beside Kouhei. Kyousuke sneaked a glance inside the classroom without raising attention to either of them. Inside, a moderate-sized group of girls gathered in front of a couple of desks, no doubt to gossip. Aside from the typical raise of giggles and outcries, the scene played out quite normal.

"You shouldn't be syping on those girls, Kouhei. People might say you're being a peeping tom."

"SHIT!" Kouhei jumped in surprise, fumbling to keep hold of the box. Kyousuke reached out to help prevent the box from tipping, but moved too late. All of its contents spilled out onto the floor, and Kouheir immediately began to sweep them back into its holder in panic.

"Ah, sorry Kouhei. Thought you wouldn't be that startled if I said... something..." As he reached down to assist, he had the misfortune of picking up one of the covers. Two guys groping each other in intimate, unwanted ways. This was... yaoi material.

"The hell!" Kyousuke threw the vile magazine into the box so violently before he rubbed his eyes. He wouldn't be able to unsee that image for the rest of his days. "What are the hell are you doing with those?"

"Shut up man, you're going to bring attention to us- damn it," Kouhei grunted after he looked ahead to notice a good portion of the underclassmen looking their way. Kyousuke could tell by some of the expressions that they witnessed the box's content. Without much delay, a few began to whisper and several snickered. Kyousuke wished he could just run away, but knew that'd make the situation worse.

"Heh, you guys got it all wrong! We're uh- getting ready to pull a prank here!" Kouhei did his best to pull off a hearty laugh, despite being obviously tainted by embarassment. "Our year is notorious for freaking out the teachers with a shower of digusting images!"

He pulled out a copy to show to everyone. "Today Sugami-sensei has the misfotune of being drenched in gay porn!" Without any expectation, everyone burst into laughter. In fact, a few cheered at the ploy.

Kyousuke wiped a weat bead from his brow; he almost got compromised in a queer moment with one of his friends. The year would not have gone well with that rumor spread around. He tried to keep his cool while providing a few high-fives to a couple of awed youngsters, but coulnd't quell the violent disgust chunring his stomach.

"Seriously Kouhei, that was too close." Kouhei weakly laughed as he continued to gather the material.

"Telll me about it! Bad enough that my imouto has this bizarre craving."

"Oh, you're holding that for Sena? Wait, then why are you holding the box right out in public like this?"

Kouhei sighed while looking to the side, ashamed of the truth. "Because I need to. She WAS suppose to come back out here a few minutes ago to take them." He groaned and glanced back into the classroom, "but you know how girls are: always dragging their feet with their conversations."

Kyousuke rubbed his eyes because of this idiotic devotion his friend displayed for his sister. He discovered Akagi's similar situation with his sibling some time ago, yet with a more cruel disposition to his own: Sena was strongly into the male-on-male interaction. To make things worse, the main star tended to feature Kouhei. Kyousuke omitted the additional fact that he was also dragged into the fray during the first time he met her.

Kouhei whistled at Kyousuke to gain his attention after shoving the box into his chest. "Don't just stand there, help me carry this crap. It's frickin' heavy!"

Of course, Kyousuke retreated a few paces. "No way. This is your crisis, not mine. I won't be dragged into this."

The school bell ran overhead, meaning two minutes remained before class started. Meaning just in time for a necessary distraction. With full intent, he took the opportunity to walk away. "Good luck with that 'prank' anyways."

Kouhei stumbled trying to stable his balance while catching up to the fleeing Kyousuke. "You couldn't pay me enough to do something that stupid. Sugami-sensei's the only teacher who won't hold back on a student."

Kyousuke laughed once he recalled a similar case from a year ago. "Almost forgot about that: the whole whoopy cushion crusade. You really took quite a pounding Pope Poo- Hey! I told you I'm not carrying that!" He pushed the inclination back again, causing Kouhei to farther stumble.

"At least grab a side! My arms about to fall off! Oawoawoawoaw!"

Kyousuke reluctantly held the closest corner to help steady the load. Kouhei gave him a foolish grin despite the agitation projected by Kyousuke's frown. 'I need better friends.'

"Seriously man, I'm envious of you."

"What about? There is nothing great about me." Kyousuke vigilantly kept his attention around his surroundings for any familiar faces. He was ready to abort mession at first glance.

"You and your sister- your relationship with her. You two seemed to get along quite well whenver I saw you two together. Like it was natural."

"Then you havent' seen us together that much."

"Tch, better than what's going on between Sena and me. The communication between us is when she demands that I must get her more of these magazines." Kyousuke twitched at the mention, creeping away in fear.

"Wait, are you saying you just came back from buying these things this morning? You sick bastard-"

"H-Hey, that's not how it is!" Kouhei pulled his hand free to wave off the accusation then frantically tried to recover his stance. "Our parent's kind of... found out about her stash. She didn't realize that they planned to incinerate the entire collection this morning. I only managed to recover most of them before it was too late."

Kyousuke just noticed how disgruntled Kouhei's attire was: his brown slacks tarnished in ash-black, a few smear marks across his shirt, a few patches of dirt along his arms. He must have climbed through a good amount of debris to recover her items.

"Well, aren't you chivalrious. I'm surprised she's not indebted to you in some way. Probably even owes you a favor."

"I wish," Kouhei let out a long sigh, which didn't seem right to Kyousuke. Sounded almost like he wished for such a perverted situation. "She probably won't even tahnk me once I tell her. That's why I'm jealous; I'm sure Kirino-chan would thank you in such a cute way. Like with a big, gracious hug."

Kyousuke coughed to refain from thinking of such a far too familiar scene.

"I'd rather not even imagine Kirino acting like a normal sister. She's entirely different- more like a banshee than an appreciative person."

"Whatever. I wish we had your type of relationship, that's all I would ever need."

"...Trust me, you don't."

Kyousuke looked ahead and spotted a beacon of chance: a lingering Manami standing at the classroom's doorway. He smiled at fate's generosity before letting go of the box. "And that's my cue. See you in class."

"W-Wait KyousuuuWAAAH!"

He ignored the loud thud and clatter of pages scattering across the ground, and the numerous curse remarks bellowing the hallway. Kouhei was truly fortunate enough that everyone else had already entered the room.

"Manami? Late for class? This sure is new." Although she jumped a bit, Manami courteosly smiled back.

"Kyou-chan! Good morning!"

"Yeah, it's morning."

She tilted her head a bit in ponder. The manner at which she observed his blank expression made him feel uncomfortable. "Aw, what happened to your usual burst of morning energy?" So much like her, to exaggerate to such obvious extents.

Kyousuke scratched his head and looked aside while continuing inside. "This is my usual amount of energy any time of the day. Surely you know that." He played along as though she wasn't wrong.

Manami hurried over to his side. To any observer, she seemed like a pet appealing for his attention with the way she bawled at his negativity. "What about a smile? You need to act more cheery or you won't have a good day!"

"And you need to act more your age, Manami: you sound like you're preaching to me like an obaa-san yet again," Kyousuke lamely pointed out during a stretch before sitting down. As always, she overacted.

"Ah, again with that joke! Already acting so mean!" Kyousuke smirked while waving off her concern.

"No no, I'm just teasing you. You know you won't quickly age by midday. Though you do take things too seriously," he chuckled underneath a grin, "now that might do the miracle."

Manami chuckled and blushed. "I'm just trying to help lessen your burden. It is the least I can do for you."

Kyousuke relaxed against his chair and let out a pleasing sigh. "And I thank you as always. I really appreciate it." Suddenly, the door slammed open and the teacher made his appearance obvious with the morning greetings.

"You should get to your seat before you get in trouble. Sorry to stall you." Manami twitched once she realized she was away from her seat.

"N-No, it's not a problem at all, Kyou-chan! I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Yeah. Oh, about that," Kyousuke rubbed his nose as he thought about the relationship dilemma with Kirino. He needed to find a way to quickly please her before things get too serious. Surely, Manami would give him some good suggestions as always.

"I need some of that advice of yours about... Well, some -personal- things. Can I ask you duing lunch?"

"Of course! I'll be more than happy to help you! Then if you'll excuse me," Manami slightly bowed before she jogged to her seat, not before flashing that genuine smile his way, of course.

"Everyone! Bow!" Isshenji yelled out in his ferocious voice to start the lesson.

Even with class starting with the usual boring subjects and reminders of continual studying, which he chould be drifting to sleep by now, Kyousuke felt very uneasy by the series of events as of late. What was he suppose to do to get this life counseling business over with in short time? How many options would be available for him to resolve all of this anyways?

"More than likely, I'll definitely have to take notes from now one."


	4. Day 1: The Advice I

'Oh my God, 2 hours and counting.'

Kyousuke wondered why diligently obeyed Kirino's instructions to wait for her activity to end. 'Diligently obeyed', meaning to waste his stamina leaning against the middle school's gate while staring at the leaning clock overhead. She had mentioned that the track team did run late, but two hours after school dismissed? He might be a carefree older brother with plenty of time to spare, but this devotion was ridiculous. His free time thrown away without concern because of Kirino.

To add on to his circumstance, he didn't particularly enjoy the fact that he had to wait outside of the campus rather than inside; the faculty were rather persistent about his presence within the first hour. He could understand, people might get the wrong idea of a high school student standing alone, as if stalking the younger girls for a hobby. Really, he got that idea projected onto him, judging by a few fierce passing glances. Why couldn't he wait in another less suspicious location rather than there? He even dared to consider stepping inside one of those local maid café shops on the opposite side of the street. At least there he could try to blend. Try.

"Wait patiently for her. Women really like a guy willing to sacrifice his time for her." Manami's face had glistened as she imagined the scene in her mind. "My heart would race at the sight of a wonderful man idling by with me as his only purpose."

Kyousuke couldn't help but blush at the all-too-familiar scenario; after all, that described exactly what he had done for Manami after school every day. However, this would be the first time in years to break their tradition.

"Tell me, why would you obsess over something so – mundane? It's more inconvenient for the guy to just stand around if he has something better to do. If that were me, I might even lose interest."

"But Kyou-chan, it's the thought behind the act! She's put at the top of his list, and that's what counts in a girl's heart!"

'Hell, if it will quench Kirino's thirst for attention faster, then I won't complain.'

A yawn broke out and he gazed back at the clock. Most of the day diminished with the arrival of six o'clock, and she had yet to make her appearance.

Kyousuke's focus moved from the front gate to the track field off in the distance behind the main campus. He didn't spot any students running on the track, stretching on the sidelines, nor playing in the fields. Surely that was the sign that everyone readied to leave, so what the hell was taking Kirino so long to meet up with him?

His hand mechanically wrestled with his tie to lessen its nuisance on his neck.

"Don't forget to straighten yourself up before you meet her," Manami had remarked while she had examined his attire with a stern expression. "See? Not like this Kyou-chan; your tie isn't set properly, and your hair is a bit of a mess."

Kyousuke had become her dress-up doll for the moment while he idled by, chewing on a flaccid piece of beef from his bento. He was worried more on the opinions of those around them than the fact that his attire appeared slightly messy. Like always, she had let her motherly nature take over, even during lunch.

"I'll fix it later, Manami. Right now is the time to relax, for once-"

"What about making a good impression on her? That's quite important to remember while you are talking with her. You need to be more considerate to others." She had smiled at him before backing off, understanding their close proximity.

"Don't blame me, blame the morning. Besides, I'm sure even the best impression won't mean squat to her." He had to reconsider though. Kirino was a recognized model after all, won't she be rather insistent on the high maintenance of his appearance while around her in public? To imagine her demanding him to buy a whole selection of designer clothes to match her had irritated him.

Manami had sipped a bit more from her milk carton before she had given him a pondering expression. "Say, Kyou-chan, you never mentioned whom this person is. Will I get to meet her after school?"

"Ah, about that. Seems I won't be able to walk home with you tonight. Got to wait for the girl at the mid- mi- uh, some disclosed location."

"Oh… I see." She had frowned a bit while looking off to the side. Kyousuke knew that this was quite a painful break from the norm for the two of them, but what could he do? He definitely didn't need to conjure the wrath of his little sister.

"…So, who is she? Do I know her?"

Kyousuke had scratched his head as he tried to avoid a direct answer. Should he utterly lie or stretch the truth a bit? What a hard decision to make towards a close friend. "Eh, you could say that you know her. Quite a bit, perhaps?"

"Eh? Then she goes to this school? I wonder," her eyes had scanned around the classroom as if she had suspected someone in their class. "Could it be Megami-chan?"

Kyousuke had looked aside to the mentioned girl: a rather timid schoolgirl set with glasses, long black hair, and eyes bound to the novel she thoroughly read. Not many people openly talk to her because of her reclusive nature (aside from Manami), so he had found it strange how Manami concluded such.

"No, but- why don't we skip the interrogation for now? I'm not going to tell you."

"So cruel, Kyou-chan." Manami had pouted the best she could, almost resembling a punished puppy, which made Kyousuke smirk. "Um let's see, what was the other thing I was going to mention? Oh Oh! The important part! A girl really likes-"

"OMPH!"

Kyousuke wheezed out the little amount of air left in his lungs after a sudden blow to his gut. The fist might have been small by nature, but the following impact was fierce and tremendous by freak of nature. His ear was snatched between two fingers by the time his body drooped down, and he was dragged away from the gate. His assailant pushed him against the wall, forcing him to cough even more air.

"What the *cough* hell Kirino, why are you *cough* *cough* being so rough?"

"What the HELL are you doing standing in the middle of the school gate?" Though she spoke under a whisper, her tone made up for the volume with dense anger.

Kyousuke swiped off a few bits of saliva from his lips from coughing so violently. "I'm waiting for you, like you told me to. Where else did you think I was going to wait?"

Kirino stamped her foot on the ground while glancing around the corner. "Somewhere less obvious, baka! You were lucky that I managed to convince my friends to take another route instead of spotting your sorry ass."

"You mean you were lucky, apparently. What's so strange about your brother waiting for you after school? Or are you embarrassed of the fact that you are trying to imply more-"

Kirino pushed against his shoulders to stop him from speaking more, and Kyousuke could see why. Farther down the road gathered a rather large group of girls crowding around the crosswalk, likely discussing the rest of their night. He guessed that they were part of her track team because of their running attire, all sweaty and –

Then it hit Kyousuke. He looked down and noticed that Kirino was dressed in the same manner. Her white blouse drenched in her sweat and those tiny red shorts clung so close to her thighs. His heart jumped at the sight despite how he futilessly tried to mentally convince himself otherwise that it was normal.

"What?"

He tried to avoid his glance over to a spot on the road after he realized that he'd been staring much too long at her. He almost missed the growing blush once he looked up at her face when she asked.

"Sh-Shouldn't you go change already? I bet you're pretty smelly."

"D-DON'T GO SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She pushed him again as he chuckled. At least he managed to change the subject.

"I was heading that way, but then I saw your pathetic sight. Come with me." Kyousuke had to think twice since she was heading back into the school, but surely those teachers were already gone by now. He didn't get to stall much longer by the time she looked back and yelled at him to hurry.

Although he was familiar with the campus because he was once its student, he felt uncertain with the passageway Kirino guided him down. If he remembered correctly, this direction led to the girl's… change room.

"H-Hey! Why are you taking me this way? I shouldn't be back here."

"…Just keep going." Her words were reinforced with her grip on his shirt. He couldn't help the terrifying nervousness he felt while he was dragged ever closer- past the side doors, down the halls, through the gym, and at the front of the restricted door.

Fearing that she might actually make him go inside, he pushed aside her grip. "Enough, I'll wait outside for you while you get dressed."

"No, you will wait out here."

"Hell no, I'm more likely to get caught out here in the opening. At least out there I can make some desperate escape."

"You're not going to leave me alone in here, alright?" She looked aside while checking that everything was clear.

"Apparently not, but why are you so insistent that I be close? It's not like I'm going to run away now."

Her voice was rather soft and quiet, but he understood her intent through the cautious look in her eyes. "...I don't like being alone around here... It can be scary when I'm vulnerable."

Though he didn't want to risk his being- his reputation- by being near the middle school's changing room, he knew he couldn't reject his little sister's demand/request. Especially with her acting this dependent.

"...Fine, but I'm not going in there even if you dare asking."

"A-And don't you even DARE peeping in on me! You siscon." He didn't get a chance to retort before she slipped into the room outside of his reach.

Either case, he was in a risky scenario: if he sneaked into the change room (hopefully without intent), there might still be other girls inside, which would lead to even worse consequences; if he waited out here, anyone could just walk by and spot him standing at the entrance. What the hell was he suppose to do?

Time seemed to pass by very, very slowly while Kyousuke stood guard. He could hear the shower going, so she was obviously bathing in there. Yet another reason not to try entering the room. Who knows how that scene would play out. More than likely the view will bring up some unwanted deja vu from weeks before.

Every bit of sound irked him while he looked around. He was an antelope in the lion's den, brave enough to mock fate by walking in their nest yet ready to dash the fuck out at moment's notice. How long will it take Kirino to finish? Knowing girls, she's going to take extra long to bathe, dry off, dry off even more, and fancy her appearance. She really knew how to torment her already damaged brother.

"Kyousuke? I'm done." Her sudden voice spooked Kyousuke, though relief washed over him knowing that she was ready to go.

"Good, now hurry up and-" He froze when he turned around to met her. He wasn't use to this different appeal of Kirino, still glistening from the moisture, hair damp behind her shoulders, and her clothes. These weren't her school clothes that he's seen on a daily basis. These were more casual everyday wear.. for a model.

A purple shirt, designed with vibrant lines and swerves around the kanji for 'Kawaii', much too loose for her form, one side dangling off her arm. However, that didn't mean her upper body was overly revealed; underneath she wore a gray tank-top with the black strip of her bra slipping out from the side. Kyousuke seemed to recall seeing something similar in an American 80's movie, but he supposed fashion has its repeating moments.

Below she had on a skirt quite kin to the school's design, but shorter and darker in color. The long black socks sticking out of her school shoes complimented her overall dark hue appeal while making her appear young. He didn't recall ever seeing her dressed like such, and wondered why she chose that instead of her uniform.

"Um, what's with the getup?"

"...Geez, are you not going to say anything?"

"About?" Kirino growled at him though she refrained to smack him, which Kyousuke was thankful for. He had already been hit too much for the day. Instead, she looked to the side while hiding her hands behind her back. Her expression: completely timid and cute.

"How do I... look?"

Kyousuke gulped and composed his words carefully. Can he really say that she looked beautiful without going over the line? "W-Well, I think you look... g-great. Cute even, I suppose?" He tried to avoid making eye contact to evade any misconception, but she was rather insistent that he look at her.

"Do you mean it? That I look... cute?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess I should take that back and say- 'beautiful?'" He knew he regretted saying it because of her fluster, trying to avoid his gaze. She blushed profusely as much as he.

"O-Of course, that's what boyfriends are suppose to say, r-right? 'Girls really like flattery,' or at least that's what I heard."

Unexpectedly, Kirino chuckled a bit before closing in on Kyousuke, leaning into his chest. Despite the demanding stare, she lacked the intimidation behind it to make him feel more uncomfortable. "And where did you hear that from?"

"Ma- My friend, obviously. I had to seek some -advice- on our situation OUCH!" That time he was thankful that she didn't hit him before? She made up for it this time around on his arm.

"You TOLD someone about us?"

"D-Don't get me wrong! I didn't give out more info than needed. Just some overview advice. I swear! Not like I'm that dumb to speak the real parts."

Kirino let out a relieving sigh and leaned into Kyousuke. Obviously, that type of exposure worried her the most. He kept that in mind while he rubbed her hair a bit to comfort her. "Hey, let's get going already. I've been in the danger zone far too long today."

She breathed in deep, almost like taking in his scent, before pushing off of him. "Alright, it is getting rather late."

"Yeah, that reminds me. Must be close to a quarter after seven by now. Mother will probably have dinner on the table if we leave now-"

"We're not going home, idiot." Kyousuke looked at her. A quizzical expression on his face once he took in her statement.

"What do you mean? School's over, you're cleaned up, and I'm hungry so let's go home."

"No. God, think about it. We're going," Kirino tugged at his tie to get him moving with her, "on a date."

"What!" He withdrew his voice remembering their situation. "What do you mean a date? We don't have time for that mission nonsense."

"Couples prefer late-night to go on dates. Plus you can treat me to dinner as a bonus."

'Urgh, she expects me to do the paying. Doesn't she realize that I don't have the same kind of funds that she has?'

Very true, since his father only hands him a 'reasonable' allowance per two weeks to purchase rations and emergency items. At the current situation, he expected to see all of that go straight down the drain with his sister's ambition.

"Fine, fine, I'll go with you- on a... date." Kirino graced him with a brilliant smile, which made his heart race.

"That's what I thought."

She led them out of the gym and past the campus before she slowed down to walk beside Kyousuke along the sidewalk, which he became quite aware of her intent. However, Kyousuke was already way ahead of her with her objective. He took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, earning him a gasp, a strong blush, and a right hook to the cheek.

"What are you doing, you pervert?" She tried to wrestle out of his grasp, but he held on tightly.

"Ow, why are you making such a big deal? Couples always hold hands, right?" He really, really hated using her own type of responses against her, especially for the intention he implied as a couple. Him and his sister.

"Y-You've got to have my permission first to hold my hand, idiot! Where did you hear that crap anyways?"

"Friend. Come on, calm down. You're going to bring up unnecessary attention to us again."

Although she shot deadly eye bullets at him and pouted for several seconds while continuing to free herself from him, she eventually calmed down and let him take reign of their development. Her grip shifted from restless wiggling to tightened dependence. She dared not to look up at Kyousuke, who was half-forcing a smile while trying not to think further of their proximity.

"Be aggressive, of course. The man conquers the uncertainty of the woman's heart," Isshenji had boldly stated after hearing a brief summary of Kyousuke's circumstance. If only Manami didn't act so giddy with her expressions, Isshenji wouldn't have taken interest in their conversation.

"I suppose that's one way to make her yours... for a caveman," Kyousuke had mentioned before swallowing the rest of the rice. Manami had mumbled as she subtly agreed with Isshenji.

"So what? The caveman was very intuitive, domineering, damn manly! Ever wondered how you got here? You can thank him later when you think about it."

"Yeah yeah, but what exactly can I do to be aggressive yet considerate?"

Isshenji had grumbled while he pondered the condition. He didn't think that far ahead when he jumped in. "Ah ha! Hands!"

"...Hands?"

"Yes, holding hands." Isshenji clasped his hands in front of him in demonstration. "Normally, women are too afraid to seek out the man's comfort. Therefore, you must be the one to start it. Take hold of her hand, even if she tries to pry out. She'll eventually get it." He had smirked at his brilliant response.

"Sounds like a good way to get a restraining order placed on me. Isn't that how you and Haruyi broke up anyhow?" Isshenji had chuckled at his point, probably admitting to his fault.

"She just couldn't handle my fervor. Just trust me on this one. You'll see your answer written clearly on the girl's face."

Kyousuke hated to admit that Isshenji was right: Kirino had a bit of satisfaction spilled on her face while she clung closer to him. He felt awkward that he engaged with his sister in such an intimate activity, but he might as well go all-out to finish the whole ordeal. He coughed lightly to get her attention.

"Where are we going anyways? Got any place in mind?"

"You're the guy, aren't you suppose to be the one to plan ahead?" Kyousuke sighed before he accepted her reason.

"Not like I could plan ahead for something I just learn a few minutes ago."

"Then don't, because I already got just the thing to do."

"Well why didn't you just say- never mind, tell me already."

Kirino tightened her grip on his hand and looked up to his eyes with glee, "you're going to help me choose some clothes to wear over the summer."


	5. Day 1: His Opinion

"I've been meaning to go shopping sometime; I'm glad that I can finally go."

Kirino seemed too comfortable with that pretty smile guiding Kyousuke down the bustling sidewalks… as his date, unfortunately. Well, that and her tight grip on his hand.

She took a while to get adjusted to this new level of proximity with Kyousuke. At first, she acted all nervous and concerned about how close she was to him, all the while very wary of everyone around them. Her cowering similar to a puppy dragged through the large world filled with larger breeds.

Little by little though, Kirino managed to seep courage from Kyousuke through his firm mannerisms: squeezing her hand, pulling at her to divert her attention, leading the way without knowing the destination. However, this had the opposite effect for him. His strong façade slipped away with every drop of confidence Kirino absorbed from him. Now he was the one paranoid of his surroundings; of the numerous eyes curious of their relationship. He almost felt like he was criticized for embellishing a joy with his sister- as if they'd known.

He tried to ignore their situation by looking at the surrounding stores. Everything was so unfamiliar to him; the sky crowded with neon signs and lingering banners, tall buildings competing to reach for the limits of his sight, goofy videos displayed on digital screens, and the advertisements. Oh, all the advertisements that polluted the five senses with each step into the chaos of the district. No wonder Kyousuke never ventured into the downtown region of Ichihara.

"Are we there yet? I'd rather not spend the rest of my evening in this place," he mumbled in a low tone. He knew that she probably couldn't hear him, especially with that ecstatic expression plastered on her face as she partook in the entertainment. She'd remark once in a while about some item sold at a store being "gaudy" or "out-of-date" (as expected of a model), but then distracted by the next item to be advertised. He couldn't help but think how she resembled a little child browsing through a toy store, intrigued by every toy she passed by.

'She is definitely cute in this aspect-'

He shook his head before getting too caught up in the thought. He had let the situation take control over him. He squeezed her hand and forced her to stop.

"What?"

"Don't get lost in all of this nonsense. Find the store and get your business done."

"We're not rushing through this. You have all night to make sure that I'm satisfied, 'boyfriend.'"

Kyousuke rubbed his eyes in irritation. Why did she have to say it like that? "That's expecting too much, Kirino. Besides, you know how father is about staying out too late. I'm sure I'll get an ear-full for the two of us missing out on dinner."

"…But," Kirino looked aside while lowering her voice, "aren't I worth it?"

'…Damn it, Kirino.'

He sighed in defeat. He didn't know how, but he understood that he was beaten with that statement. After all, arguing against her would drag him further into the night with her… and in a bad mood too.

"Fine, whatever. Where exactly are we going anyways? All of these bright lights are annoying so I'd prefer getting indoors already."

Kirino grinned and pulled at his hand to resume their walk. "Don't worry about that, we are only a block away."

Kyousuke tried to maintain his calm demeanor while led by Kirino, but he found it hard after seeing her so pleased. His heart still flustered from her genuine joy despite becoming accustomed to the frequenting scene.

Adding the fact that he felt uncomfortable in his school uniform while walking through this fashioned area didn't help his case. Aside from typical businessmen, he was the only one wearing formal attire; everyone else in his age group platted in casual wear or the various oddities of the young generation. Yet again, he wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't taking him to buy better clothes.

Compared to everyone else, he preferred plain attire that didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Plain shirts, worn-out jeans or flimsy pants in gray, white, black, or dark navy. His favorite motto for his appeal: the more comfortable the better. The only time he'd ever wear something more would be for school in slacks, dress shirt, and plain tie. Not even Kirino could change his tendencies.

He felt worry jolt up his spine at the sight of a dress shop for men, Jet Blue, waiting at the edge of the block. She did say that they were going to buy clothes for her, right? So why the hell were they heading towards this store?

"H-Hey, I don't need any clothes."

"What are you sputtering about all of a sudden?"

He pointed at the store with disgust. "I know what you are planning. No way in hell are you dragging me in there."

She continued pulling his hand though he fought back. "Don't be stupid, who'd want to see you sampling clothes anyways?"

"That's EXACTLY what you would say before pushing me into the store! I know how you are!"

"Look, I promise not to make you go in there." He vigorously shook his head in disagreement. He was not going to budge an inch and risk being detoured into a catastrophe.

"You can't trick me like that. You'll still do it even after you promise." As expected, she played the innocent card.

"I would never do that to aniki."

"I can name several times."

Knowing that her feint would not work, Kirino let her anger out on his foot. He stumbled because of the pain, just enough for her to get him in motion. "Seriously, you are being so stupid. You don't even need any clothes."

He didn't have much of a choice now that they stood in front of the door. He could only wait for the strong push from behind… which didn't come? He looked beside him, but she waited for the light to change with an irritated look on her face. Maybe she was waiting for his guard to drop before the hit?

"…What are you waiting for? Your chance is taunting you. I'm ready for your determination." He twitched after her grip tightened on his hand.

"Stop being such a dumbass. I told you that we're shopping for me." He looked across the street to see the women's version, Loveless, at the other edge of the street. He supposed she really wasn't trying to trick him… a rare moment. He let out a sigh of relief while scratching his head with his free hand.

"Guess you weren't kidding."

"Of course not. You are making a fuss over nothing, as usual."

"I can't help it you know," he glanced aside while relaxing his clamored stance, "you have a tendency to put me in those situations."

"Then learn to distinguish the moments, idiot."

"Or you could just be honest all the time. Wouldn't hurt you that much." Kirino nearly pulled his arm out of his socket when the light changed. She picked up their pace to compensate for her temper.

"Shut up. Just go with the flow and trust your girlfriend!" He felt the nervousness return as she spoke such so loudly- so boldly- amidst the large crowd.

"…You sure do like to use that title often."

He nearly missed her mumble because she refused to look back at him. Did she say 'maybe'? She wasn't going to allow him to think about it before she hastily charged through the automated door and dragged him inside.

Immediately, he was greeted by the overwhelming presence of perfume and feminine odor. He had just entered an even worse nightmare for any man to encounter: the woman's department. A toxic blend of fragrances shot through his nose, causing him to sneeze viciously. Kirino elbowed him just as viciously while letting go of his hand.

"Stop being so rude!" Kyousuke tried to apologize under the shortness of breath, but failed miserably. While he recovered, Kirino took the opportunity to move on.

"Don't take too long at the door. I'm going to make my selection so you stay near the changing room."

"Yeah yea- wait what? The changing room? Why do I-"

Kirino already vanished amongst the cluster of clothing racks before he could respond. Kyousuke leaned against the entrance rail to maintain his balance, but feared staying in one place- specifically, the entrance- where anyone could see him. Now he was alone; no single man would dare stand alone in the female's territory... except a diehard pervert.

A little farther in, he was greeted by one of the employees who bowed to him. Awkwardly, he bowed in kind while looking around.

"Welcome sir, do you need assistance finding anything?" The subtle ferocity hidden under her gentle smile proved that he was not welcome there. It only made sense.

"Y-Yeah, my sis- er, friend asked me to wait by the changing room while she looked for something."

"Yes sir, right this way." The employee bowed once more before offering the way. He kept close to her in fear that any other woman might get the wrong idea of a man wandering past dresses without a clue. He looked around the clothes stands to try spotting his sister, but to no prevail. In fact, he only found more women giving him the cold stare. He knew this experience wasn't going to fold out well.

He almost felt like he was escorted to his execution by the hateful glances he received along the way. The manner at which his executioner moved at a distance wasn't exactly contradicting the notion.

"You must be so happy to have your girlfriend display her clothes for you," the attendant spoke out with a modest giggle along the way. Kyousuke twitched at the mention of Kirino being implied as a girlfriend.

"No- I mean, she kind of demanded it of me all of a sudden. Then she just disappeared to leave me behind which had me in that troublesome situation earlier. Heheh," he tried to laugh his fear away, though the overall daunting of the girls around him canceled out his effort.

"That's only because she doesn't want to ruin the surprise for you," the attendant mentioned before pushing back the curtain which acted as the opening for the change room. "Girls like to show off their appearance to their special ones before the rest of the world. You should be honored."

He walked in while he rubbed his neck. "I suppose… I should. Thank you for showing me here away from the public."

She smiled back. "We'd rather not have a boy walking through the store and risk ruining our establishment's reputation. It is our pleasure."

"…I see."

"I'll let your company know that you are waiting for her in here. If you'll excuse me then." The attendant bowed once more before withdrawing.

Kyousuke felt like he had been waiting for an hour in that cramped stall. If he suffered from claustrophobia, he would not have lasted long in this desolate capacity. The only furniture to sit on was a short bench bolted into the wall. Even worse, the amount of mirrors plastered along the way: Body-long mirrors, small circular mirrors, double mirrors, overhead mirrors, hanging mirrors. If he didn't know any better, this was more of a fun-house than a change room.

He only had two exits available to him: the curtain which brought him back into the scary department, and the back door which seemed to lead to another changing room. He deduced that this one was for display whereas the other dedicated to the actual changing. Best and worst case, he had no way out.

He looked down at his broken watch which read six-fifteen. He knew it read two hours slow, which meant that the current time was eight-fifteen.

'Wonderful, I'm sure Oyaji will really pile on the assignments this time.'

He would have chosen to storm out quickly as possible, search for Kirino with little interference, and get their miserable asses back home, but her voice stopped him.

"Kyousuke, are you in there?"

"Yeah. What took you so long? I've been in here for so long waiting for you."

"Sh-Shut up! I had a lot to choose from so it took me awhile!" He wondered why she hadn't walked in yet, and was about to pull back the curtain-

"W-Wait! Don't open the curtain!"

"What? Just get in here so we can get this over with."

"…Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"…I don't," she paused a bit which made Kyousuke worry, "want you to see the clothes just yet. Not until I have them on."

He growled in frustration. Kirino prolonged the night as he expected, but she had to do it in a ridiculous way. He shut his eyes and turned around to the main mirror. "Fine, just get in here already."

He heard the curtain fling open and shut quickly along with her skittering movement. She leaned into his back as if to hug him without using her arms before opening the other door and entering that extra room.

"Thanks Kyousuke, I won't take too long to get dressed."

He blushed at her vague implication. "I hope that means you aren't already in the nude when you walked past me."

"I-IDIOT, DON'T SAY THAT."

As Kirino said, she didn't take long to slip into the first ensemble, signaled by a knock on the door.

"A-Are you ready, Kyousuke?"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question? Not like I'm going to mind if you're in something new or not."

Kirino pushed open the door with little effort which delayed his view. His temper demanded him to swing open the door quicker to hurry out of there, but something happened. He did not expect to become so shocked and flustered by her new appearance.

He had seen something rather close to this on a new anime show; something that could be called both acceptable yet so lewd. The yellow shirt splashed with dabs of orange so tight around her upper body, clinging around her developing chest as if emphasizing their curves, and ended short above her navel. Her shoulders were completely revealed underneath the short frills lifting from the seams. Underneath the shirt were hints of a white tank top that bled through the shirt to articulate the luminosity of the overlaid colors.

Then her shorts: the literal definition of 'short's. They stopped much too close to her crotch line while preventing any peek inside. However, this did not mean she was unprotected from the peeping toms because of a safeguard of some black silky material underneath. The shorts were a lighter shade of blue which seemed already worn out by default (something about fashion, he figured).

"What do you think, aniki?"

"A-Aside from the danger zones you mean? That is WAY too revealing."

"That's what modeling is all about! Get as close as you can get to censoring without revealing anything!"

Kyousuke hoped she wouldn't rely on some advice regarding modeling because obviously those lunatics were mad. They even have his sister parading in such risqué apparels. The protective brotherly nature in him refused to give away her innocence to a perverted audience.

"I'm just saying keep it to a minimal. I don't- I don't want others eying you like a piece of candy."

Kirino took a moment to soak in his advice, and quickly returned back to the room. Kyousuke might have asked if he offended her, but knew that his point was valid.

The awkward silence should have said it all. However.

"But… I want only you to look at me, aniki. Like... *mumble* that." He froze along with the stall of his heart. He couldn't believe that Kirino had said such a potentially vulgar thing. She was being way too serious about the two of them to be implying something more than just for appearances.

"…Just keep it in mind. Let me see the rest of them." He heard her gasp a bit before a ruffle of clothes as she changed. Clearly that had at least perked her up a bit, though it should have disgusted himself greatly to continue seeing his sister in such clothing. Should have.

The rest of the clothing were not as revealing as the first one; a few cheerful ensembles that helped soak in the summer heat through light colors and short lengths (not too short, of course). He applauded a few which brought out some of her range of emotions such as her timid and anger expressions (the latter which she punched him for). He especially liked the light blue skirt and blouse match-up that was quite similar to her school uniform.

After the fifth set, Kyousuke looked down at his watch. He was shocked to see that it read (improperly) nine fifty-three. There was no way that his father would let him off easy for keeping his sister out late, let alone not calling to inform them. Oh man, he was in deep shit.

"Hey Kirino, we need to get going. We are extremely late as it is."

"What, already? But I still have a few more that I want to show you!"

"Then it'll have to be on another day. I'm not risking my ass any longer tonight."

She slammed the door open, and he was greeted with a blissful smile. "Really aniki? You mean it?"

"That my ass is in trouble? Hell yeah I do."

She kicked him at the shin from the distance before pouting a bit. "No, I mean about another day. You'll go out with me again?"

"Well, I mean I wouldn't be surprised you'll force me to anyways. Might as well accept my fate-"

Suddenly, Kirino caught him in a tight hug and she cried in joy. "Thank you, aniki! You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

His body subconsciously hugged her back because of reflex, but realized how close she was. He could feel her chest pressed up against his, and the scent of her shampoo rushing back into his memory. He pushed her back a bit to try recovering his sanity.

"Alright alright, I get the picture. Now pick out the ones you want and pay for them already."

"No, you have to choose."

"Oh come on, I only observed-"

"And THAT'S why you have to choose!"

He growled because of the arising standstill. "Fine. The second, third, and fifth ones. In that order. Now let's go." His hand reached out for the curtain to leave the room, but he felt her hand reach out and grab the end of his shirt. He knew this was Kirino's manner of saying she did not want to go yet. Reluctantly, he stood still and sighed.

"What?"

"There's still… one more."

"I said we don't have time for one mor-"

"This one is important. The most important one for you, aniki." She really stretched his string to its limit. He had already gone through enough for the day, yet she wanted to showcase another ensemble to stall the night. How much more did she want to torment him? Despite the logic dictating his mind, he turned around and nodded.

"One more. That's it."

He didn't expect Kirino to smile so timidly while looking over to the embedded bench. He didn't like where this was going. His instincts told him to get out of there while her innocent demeanor demanded that he stay.

"You're going to want to sit down. Just in case."

His throat parched up faster than he could nod his head in reply. She placed her hand on his once he sat down, as if building up the courage to do her next task, and walked back into the extra room and closed the door.

Kyousuke didn't know why he was so nervous. After all, his sister was just showing off her clothes to him. Aside from the first one, they were not that provocative to merit his discomfort. In fact, it was quite an enjoyable form of entertainment to see her reaction to his feedback. So why did he shake so much?

The suspense literally murdered his courage to stay in that room. He needed to excuse himself and get the fuck out of there, yet… his body refused to move.

"I'm ready, aniki."

The door had yet to open. He thought he could hear her breathing on the other side of the closed door. She waited for his reply. Shouldn't he say he was not ready?

"…Go ahead."

She stalled for almost a minute before the click of the handle indicated that the door opened. The lightest push on the door creaked it open at the lowest place, which Kyousuke was glad for instead of an instant burst.

He was almost afraid of what he saw. He spotted a lot of exposed skin as the door motioned aside. He tried to keep his vision strictly on her blushing face, but the sight was too attractive.

He feared that she dared to wear something very, very, very lewd like something torn from her eroge games, but he was relieved at the full picture.

She wore a bathing suit. A typical white two-piece bathing suit for swimming in.

'Oh god, what a relief.'

Despite the intense ease, he felt his heart still lump from her figure. The suit was rather skimpy around her chest though it did house her cleavage enough without putting off any emphasis. The bottom portion was a bit interesting in the fact that it was half a bikini and half a tiny skirt. The frill portion of the skirt covered around her sides and back, but cut off at the front. To include the fact that she had her hair bunched up nicely revealing her neck was a deadly combo for Kyousuke. He hated to admit it, but Kirino was definitely... hot.

"…I wanted to get a bathing suit, but… I didn't know what would look good on me. So," Kirino looked away again while shielding her chest with her arms, "I wanted you to see before anyone else-"

She couldn't finish before Kyousuke pulled her into an embrace. He smirked as he ridiculed himself for over-thinking and acting like a moron. She was really afraid of what his reaction would be.

"You look great, Kirino. Seriously, it really suits you well. In fact, I like this one the most."

Kirino gasped at his response. Though she whimpered a bit, she ended up giggling into his collar. "I'm glad you like it."

He didn't like the fact that his hands betrayed him by feeling the smooth skin along her revealed lower back, but he had to admit she felt great in this embrace.

'Yeah, I'm going to hell.'

He took a deep breath before pulling away, picking up the selected clothes and smiling at her. "Go get dressed so we can head back home."

She smiled back at him, nodded, and returned back to the extra room to dress back into her original wear. Kirino had more spirit in her motion, taking less time to get ready, and greedily clung to his arm while they headed towards the register. She placed the clothes up for the same attendant to ring up.

"Did these work well for you, m'am?"

"Yes, they were exactly what we were looking for." Kyousuke ignored her comment into their relationship. He didn't need to stress out the night more than what it already has been.

"Yes m'am, and your total is going to be… 11,500 yen."

Greedily, Kirino looked up to Kyousuke with a smirk.

…

'Oh no.'

"What are you waiting for, Kyousuke? Boyfriends always buy gifts for their girlfriends."

The disgust on Kyousuke's face was priceless.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Despite his continuous uproar over his purchasing of the clothes, the two enjoyed their calming walk back home. Well, more like Kirino enjoyed the walk on behalf of the two.

"Why didn't you pay for all this crap? You're the one with an actual job and payroll!"

"That money is for other things. If you are complaining about money then get your own job," Kirino pouted with a taunting smirk at the end. He was helplessly baited further in.

"That's not the problem here! It's the thought that you think you can live off of MY earnings without having to pay for squat!"

"I shouldn't have to. Simple as that."

"Like hell you shouldn't. You're going to owe me a huge favor for this, Kirino." He mumbled in the extended rage while tightening his grip on her hand. In response, she only giggled.

"I'll be more than willing to return the favors later on, onii-chan."

He knew that she only mocked him since he would be under her whim for as long as he lived, or until he can break their relationship on fair grounds. He probably didn't even consider that he was still engaging in a lovers' quarrel by holding her hand.

He looked down at his watch to calculate that the time was ten-thirty. In the best scenario, by now their parents were dead asleep in their room so that they can just sneak inside and deal with the consequences tomorrow. However, the more likely scenario is that their father patiently awaited at the door with a fist ready for Kyousuke's face.

Kyousuke hoped for the best case.

With utter caution, they sneaked up to their house's entrance (remembering to let go of their hands). He prayed to his god before fixing his spare key into the keyhole. He worked like a professional thief, slowly adjusting the angle to prevent any sound from the lock mechanism. Once he found the right spot, he turned the key to open the door. As desired, no sound sprung out.

After another prayer, he pushed open the door, holding onto it to stop the creaking effect. He looked inside to see no lights were on. He motioned Kirino to stay outside until he confirmed that they were safe.

Farther in, he looked inside the living room as well as the kitchen. He was ready to defend himself in case of an ambush by his father, but that did not happen. No one occupied the room. He saw a piece of paper on the table; large letters were imprinted on the surface and knew those only spelled super trouble, so he ignored reading it.

He sneaked over to his parent's bedroom, whose door was open slightly, and looked inside. As he wished for, they were fast asleep in the bed. He tried not to hurry as he retreated just for extra precaution. He waved for Kirino to follow inside, and she took that cue to enter and silently shut the door behind her.

The two stared in fear that their father would storm out with hell's wrath, but nothing came out. They looked at each other, smirked a bit before Kyousuke signaled her to head up the stairs.

They continued to be silent all the way up the stairs, still in fear of the terror downstairs, and walked up to Kirino's door. She turned around and smiled at Kyousuke.

"I suppose we survived for the night."

"No kidding. You better prepare your ass for the morning though."

"I don't have to prepare for anything. You're taking the blame-"

Kyousuke sighed before finishing her intention. "The boyfriend always takes the blame, right?"

Kirino simply smiled. "Right. Go get some sleep, I won't bother you about playing eroge for tonight."

He gulped at the mention. He hoped that she had forgotten all about his vacation from that. "Y-Yeah, alright. So I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kyousuke turned to head towards his room while waving to her. "Wait."

He knew what would follow after her command. Like this morning, she would peck him on the cheek with a kiss.

'She's going to become too much of a readable sister at this pace,' Kyousuke thought as he turned around with a bit of a smirk. "Wha-"

He was stopped short by her enclosing hands at his shoulders and her kiss on his lips. Granted, it was not a passionate kiss, but she chose not to break free for several seconds. She held on for a while, not looking up at him, before retreating back to her room.

"Thank you, onii-chan." The door closed shut without opening up again for the rest of the night.

Kyousuke slid his finger across his lips where hers once were. He could still feel the softness lingering on the surface, and the quick throbbing pulse of his heart. He knew that this marked a dangerous turn of their dilemma because he felt swayed by her action.

'We are so messed up.'


	6. Day 2: Taking the Blame

Kyousuke relished in a peaceful slumber for the first time in many weeks. The feeling felt as if all the building guilt slipped out of his conscience, and his long forgotten innocence regained control.

He was not visited by the continual flash of three week's past, lying in the same bed with Kirino exposed to each other like lovers. Embracing like lovers. Fucking like lovers.

Instead, Kyousuke compared the sight to purgatory: surrounded by a blank world painted in white. He was somewhere, yet he was nowhere… to put it bluntly. He didn't mind though, since it was better than the recurring nightmare.

Oddly, the silence was not irritating. The lack of attention to any arbitrary object was not as vexing as he stood in the barren space. He never would have realized how refreshing the absence of everything could be. No pressure. No observation. No judgment. Why couldn't the world be more like this?

However, something slowely made itself known; an echoing voice in the distance growing in volume as time passed. Was the voice coming from the white void? It sounded more like it resonated from the back of his mind. The more strange point was the familiarity of the voice. If he had to guess, it must be Kirino's. The words were indistinguishable, but the playful chuckles and laughs were easy to pick up.

Even though those moments were rare with her, he really enjoyed those the most. He supposed because of those reasons, he loved them in fact.

'Heh, even in a dream she haunts me.'

He closed his eyes for a second, and immediately he was transferred to some other dimension. This new world was more realistic, meaning there was an actual background. Grassy fields and bulky trees were abundant in all directions, but he could not recall where he stood. The paved roads indicated this a part of rural territory, but there were no landmarks to help.

What he didn't notice was that he had company. He felt his hand being tugged to his left as if forced to move. He looked over to see his hand clasped with someone else's. Who did this small hand belong to? How long had this person been here beside him?

The mystery was being quickly resolved as the pieces of the illusion puzzle fixed together. A female voice became more clear as he regained his sense of hearing. He didn't need to look away from this hand to know it belonged to Kirino. She talked about something, but he didn't focus on the topic. As if inherently, he knew that they were having some genuine conversation along their route.

Why did he remember that they were going to a foreign park for a date all of a sudden? He had taken a vacation from his office work to spend a few days alone with his wife. He had wanted to keep the location (unknown to himself, ironically) secret from her, and she was obviously anticipating it. He teased her that it laid just beyond the horizon, and she hastened their pace-

'Wait, my wife? When did this happen?'

He looked up to her face to confirm her presence. The woman beside him was definitely Kirino, but with an older appeal: she had matured to an unbelievable extent, grew a few more centimeters, and really brought out her gorgeous physique with that white dress bound by a large red ribbon around her waist. How old was she in this dream?

He was more shocked to see the golden ring settled on his left hand and the flickering shine from hers. Although he hoped that it was not proof of their matrimony, he knew it was undeniable. What the hell kind of dream was he having? How long had their overly endorsed façade been going on?

He had to wake up. He feared the extent that this full-blown fantasy would go if they make it to the location. Well, he found out in a few seconds as time sped forward. They stood in each other's embrace, surrounded by golden canopy above and smooth plains below. Tears built up in her eyes as she looked up at him along with that prideful smile. He felt entrapped by her. He could not deny the wanton of his feelings, despite how much he utterly refused.

He spoke sweet words that he could not remember nor hear, but he heard hers so well.

"I love you too, anata-aniki."

She reached up to kiss him, her lips persing to seal the deal. His head would not falter back. He felt her breath against his skin. She was getting closer and closer. Without the contact, he could feel the flashbacks rushing back. They were about to get very intimate. This kiss would start it all over. He could not stop it. He felt her lips brush against his, and he opened his mouth for his tongue to-

"NOOO!"

Kyousuke jumped in his bed as he awoke, struggling to recover to reality. He felt around for his sheets and looking along his blank ceiling to assure his presence in his room. Thankfully, he was no longer in that damn dream. He rubbed his eyes to quicken the recovery.

"Thank god, that was close…"

"I'd say, idiot. You almost hit me."

A high pitch scream yelped from his mouth as he jolted to the side, his back hitting full force against the supporting wall. At the side of his bed sat Kirino, dressed in her typical sleep attire: shorts and a pink top. He bunched all of his sheets around his waist because he knew he was indecent. The unwanted 'morning wood' and all.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Do you always wake up like that? It's almost like you're a maniac in the morning."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION."

Kirino huffed after she looked aside. "And good morning to you, Kyousuke. And I hope you slept well also, despite your vulgar display."

Kyousuke grumbled at her remark. She was going to start this crap this early in the morning, and the shenanigan's intensity was already at maximum.

"Good morning, Kirino. Did you sleep well, and what the hell are you doing in my room."

She chuckled a bit before looking over at him again. "That's better at least. I did have a good sleep in fact, unlike you."

"…I couldn't help noticing you did not answer my question."

Kirino pointed her finger up as if to make a point. "It's too obvious to answer back. I'm just waking my brother up like any sister would do."

He scratched and rolled his head to ease the ache in his neck. "I'm surprised you didn't make this one of your excuses as a girlfriend's duty."

He eagerly waited for her staggering rebuttal or a punch to his face, but nothing came. He peeked over to see her staring down at the sheets, bunching it in-between her hands. He regretted bringing up that remark because he knew that's what she thought. He sighed before loosening up the folds of sheets poured over him. He had to 'relieve' himself, and her presence wasn't helping.

"Alright alright, just go downstairs already. I need to get changed."

"…Don't want to."

He choked at her reply. He threw a bit of the sheets at her. "You are NOT going to watch me get undressed, weirdo."

Kirino fought against the blanketing sheets in her rage. "Th-That's not what I meant by that, siscon! No one would want to see you getting dressed!"

Kyousuke took that time to sneak over to his closet and shut himself inside so he could dress in private. He hurt him quite a bit to crouch run in his heated predicament, but he was desperate. He spoke loud enough for her to hear him through the closet door.

"Why don't you want to go downstairs? It's only our parents down- Oh."

"That's why."

Kyousuke groaned at the thought of what his father would say- no, what he would do once they revealed themselves; they were in deep shit despite this being their first real offense. To put it in perspective: Kirino would probably get a slap on the wrist, but Kyousuke would receive severe dutiful punishment. Their father was very serious about these things.

He purposely stalled himself to get changed to delay the inevitable; one leg into a pant leg at a time.

"…You've got to face him sooner or later."

"That's why I was waiting on you."

Despite the bad joke, he chuckled. "So you want me to take the blunt of it? That sure is chivalrous of you."

"Do your job, knight in shining armor."

An even worse bad joke, but he chuckled again anyways. He supposed he might as well try laughing it off while he can to lessen the pain's affect. He tucked his shirt into his pants before opening the closet door. He breathed in deep before looking over at Kirino. She slightly cowered although she tried to hide it. She understood the severity of their situation.

Kyousuke walked over to her, took her hand, and lead her to the door. She fought against his grasp, breaking free and bunched against the door. "Don't even dare joke about this! We've got to keep THAT a secret, dumbass! Otou-san would kill us over and over for tha-"

"I wasn't going to hold your hand all the way down, idiot. It's just to ease you down."

Kirino looked aside to hide her blush. "It's only doing the opposite."

"Probably, but you like it. Come on." He opened his door and boldly marched to the stairwell. He heard Kirino's light footsteps follow after him, and felt her hands grasping at his shirt. As expected, he would be the one to take the full responsibility of last night. Oh well, somehow he was already accustomed to it. Another deep breath and he took the first step down.

Each step cut away at his confidence. His hands clutched inward many times to strengthen his dwittling resolve. The narrow stairway had become so haunting despite having used it countlessly. He could feel the cold, killing aura from his father plaguing the air. He found breathing very hard while he approached the last step.

He looked around to the right towards the kitchen to see his father sitting at his chair, arms firmly folded across his chest. His portrait was as stern as ever, perhaps even more than Kyousuke expected. He knew that his father was pissed.

He felt Kirino's grip on his shirt lessen until she let go. Her breathing was erratic since they climbed down the stairs, but now she had more control. He lead the way and he stepped into the kitchen. He looked over to his mother who silently attended to breakfast without turning back. Even she knew the extent of their violation.

Kyousuke stood beside his father, though at a few cautious steps back, and took in yet another deep breath. He would wait for his action before trying to explain everything.

"…Where is your greetings, Kyousuke?" Daisuke, his father, barked out in the same robust tone that demanded respect.

"Good morning."

"…I meant about last night." Daisuke didn't even flinch, nor gaze over at Kyousuke. Rather, he didn't need to; the anger in his tone made up for that aggression. Kyousuke could feel his spine breaking as he fought to stand his ground.

"I felt that it would be disrespectful to wake you up because it was so late-"

"Disrespectful? You have already disrespected me by staying out past your curfew."

Kyousuke knew he could not- SHOULD NOT rebuttal against his father. He was already in the wrong, plus he had to worry about the shivering Kirino behind him. Instinctively, Kyousuke bowed deeply to express his apology.

"Yes sir, you are right. I'm truly sorry for disregarding the severity of my situation. I did not intend to return as late as we did."

Again, Daisuke did not turn around nor move during Kyousuke's apology. "And why aren't you making your excuses, Kirino-"

"She does not need to. I am the one who dragged her around last night to do some clothes shopping. I needed an opinion so I figured she would be the best person to get it from. I take full responsibili-"

Abruptly, Daisuke slammed his fist down at the table. Everyone in that room flinched from the power behind the recoil. "Enough! I will not tolerate that nonsense. Both of you will take responsibility; you, for not thinking about the consequences and you, for not calling to warn us."

Kyousuke remained in the bow position in fear that he would receive his father's hellsome wrath other than blantant words. His punishment was bound to be fierce as always, but he was more worried about Kirino.

"Kyousuke, since you have exams coming up, you are hereby barred to your room the whole weekend to study. After studies, you'll produce for me a 237 page report over the vigilante charge for which you committed. No contact with anyone, and I expect to hear nothing but the scrapping of your pencil against the paper. Your mother will bring up your dinners."

Kyousuke responded with a quick "yes sir" before invoking more punishment. At least this way he'll finish that crude and get his studies done.

"Kirino, get dressed for your modeling job. Straight there and back. That's it. We'll discuss your further punishment for tomorrow later-"

"No!"

Kyousuke rose up and looked in shock at Kirino's refusal. This was totally unexpected. Was this the first time for the damsel to stand up for the knight? Didn't she know that she was getting off easy? This was much better than having her stuff threatened to be burned/destroyed like last time.

"I am equally as guilty for last night. Please give me the same punishment!"

"Do not argue with me. You're already pushing my limits."

"Kirino be quie-"

"Shut up! I don't care what you think, stupid aniki. I shouldn't be disregarded so easily while my brother is restrained with that garbage!"

"Just consider yourself lucky and shut u-" Kyousuke tried to whisper to her, but was stopped by the determination radiating from her expression. She was serious and he would not be able to change that. However…

"I will not have you dishonor the family reputation by skipping work. You will pay for this outburst later as atonement. Now leave; the two of you are not permitted breakfast today."

Kyousuke returned to his bow before dismissing himself back upstairs. He turned around once to see his sister motionless, her head bowed, yet her shoulders fidgeting as if fighting back her anger… or perhaps her sadness for him. Despite his need to comfort her- to remind her of her place, he continued to climb the stairs to his room. After one more look back, he shut the door behind him and sought after his studies.

Time moved by very slowly for Kyousuke, still deeply focused on his studies. He wanted to take as much time to memorize all of the material before forcing himself upon the atrocious report his father had assigned to him. Reaching the end of his notes, he rubbed at his eyes to reset his vision. How long had he been narrowing his sight to the small print in his notebook? His clock showed 6:59pm though his internal clock declared later. Any minute his mother would knock at the door to serve him his dinner. The sudden growl from his stomach reminded him of the lack of food today.

"At least he allowed me some food for the day. Heh, I thought he would have been more unreasonable."

As he anticipated, a subtle knock against his door had him up and greeting his mother. "I guess I shouldn't expect a full-course meal?"

"Sorry Kyousuke, you know how he can be. I sneaked some extra rice in there for you though- as long as you don't speak about it."

He snickered while taking hold of the bowl. The amount was hardly enough to fill him up for the night, but he wouldn't complain. At least it contained some beef instead of nothing but vegetables. "Thanks. I guess Kirino hasn't called in yet?"

His mother shook her head while looking at her wristwatch. "Not yet, though she should be getting off in an hour. I hope she doesn't do anything drastic; that girl never takes punishment very well."

"You're telling me. Well, I better get back to my assignment. Thanks again. Have a good night."

"Yes yes, now make sure you don't drag your sister any further into this mess. Act like her older brother." He felt a shiver run through his spine, as though he was the guilty party. Should she be saying that to Kirino instead of him? She was the real perpetrator, after all...

He sat the bowl down on the corner of his desk before sitting back down. The blank notebook in front of him about to be filled to the brim with content intimidated him more than the actual subject. How the hell was he going to work his way through this? He wouldn't be able to put in filler to quicken the pace; his father was rather sharp when he reviews his articles. A single slip and he'd have to do this all over again.

Kyousuke leaned back in his chair while he took a relieving breath. He had the whole night plus Sunday to get this done. Then after the exams are done, he'll be able to finally relax. Well, so he hoped.

"More than likely SHE will force me on more dates. Take her places. Urgh, buy her stuff." He reached over for his wallet laying on the desk to check its contents. Hardly 5,000 yen left over. Why couldn't she understand his situation? He doesn't have a job yet to stabilize his income. He knew that he'll have to get a summer job to maintain their progress. Surely the finish line to being free was knocking at opportunity's window.

*tap* *tap*

'Well, I suppose it could be more like.. a... tap... Huh?'

Kyousuke turned around to find a hand tapping at his window and a dim silhouette of a person leaning against it. How the hell was that possible? His room is on the second floor! Which friend of his would dare to climb up, let alone know that he cannot see anyone?

Upon unlatching the window, he pulled it up and was horrified at the sight: Kirino in her model attire clutching at the perch. "Are you out of your mind? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shh! Be quiet, idiot! We are already in serious shit; don't make it worse!" She slipped into his room and patted at her skirt. She was sweating a bit- probably from the climb- and her blouse wrinkled considerably. The only thing intact was her straight hair and the same clip attached to it.

He drew himself closer to her while straightening up her blouse. "This is serious shit right here! Oyaji's going to flip if he finds out you are not at work."

Kirino pushed his hands off of her then she continued to adjust. "I 'am' at work right now, so he won't find out. The director thinks I'm taking a break for the rest of the shoot while Ayase takes the spotlight. I told her I'll make it up to her later on."

He ran his hand through his hair before returning back to his desk. He can't afford to be distracted from the assignment. "So why come here? You've got the rest of the night to be free unlike me."

She didn't immediately reply, though he heard her sit down at his bed. "It's because of that, that I can't do such. Aniki is taking the blame, so I came to keep you company."

"Don't need it. Just need to get this workload finished so I can continue on with life."

"I can't believe you are not fighting against this. Teenagers always stay out late nowadays. I know most of my friends who do."

"They don't have a father like us. You know how it is, simple as that."

"Terrible excuse."

He tapped his pen in irritation, but continued on with his beginning statement. "Life is all about excuses, or whatever some guy said long ago. If you're going to stay, at least don't talk about our dilemma. It's not going to get better with discussion."

He heard her huff at his dead-end, but chose to ignore it. The minutes that passed since either spoke seemed to turn into hours. He was too caught up in the assignment to think of a topic, and he could only wonder what went through her mind. He did not want to think about some diabolic scheme she was planning up to heighten the moment.

He nearly flinched when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. He could feel her chin settling on his collar though he tried not to look. His heart raced despite trying to think nothing of it.

Either she was tired or she was observing his writing. Yes, that was all. Surely nothing more.

"...You've got a lot of patience." He continued though he knew he was probably writing down trash since he could not think.

"Patience comes with age."

"Psh, you're not that old. You don't have the wrinkles for that yet."

"You don't NEED wrinkles to be considered old. The underclassmen already think of me as an older man with whom they can respect. Take Ruri for instance-"

Kirino slapped him against the back of his head while rubbing her chin against his neck. He hissed at the heating friction from her infliction. "Why'd you bring up that Gothic letch for? She ain't got any respect or dignity."

"She's more restrained and mature than you, harming her brother for merely speaking out." He rubbed at the burn to soothe the ache. "That's going to leave a mark."

She giggled a bit before looking back at his article. "Bet everyone's going to tease you about it. Like some kind of hickie."

He could not help but gulp at her suggestion. She acted rather affectionately right now, and he wouldn't be surprised if she did start doing that.

'Got to stay focused. Got to stay focused.'

He remained quiet the remainder of her talk. She spoke about some stuff that happens at her modeling job, but he made sure not to take much note. Instead, he simply nodded at a few decisive statements.

Every once in awhile he ate from his rationed dinner, but Kirino made teasing her duty by pulling at him while he took a bite. At one point she even had him feed her a mouthful as if with romantic intent. He wasn't very pleased at the thought, but he did like the spout she had over its flavor. She never did like the spice that their mother used.

Even worse were moments that she'd blew at his ears, completely drawing him away from his thoughts. She laughed at his giddy reactions, and continued to repeat the action every few minutes. How much he wanted to return the favor to some magnitude, but understood the consequences far too well.

He looked over at the clock by the time he ended the last sentence on the 17th page. Relief and sorrow washed over him simultaneously as he recognized the importance of the time.

"Ah, almost 8:30. Should you be getting home by now, Miss Hardworker?"

"...You've got a point. Wouldn't you rather have me stay here and take responsibility?"

Kyousuke scratched his head while avoiding her gaze. "I'd rather... not have you be in any trouble at all. Period."

He heard her gasp a bit, but knew she nodded joyfully. Oh well, at least that would get her out of his room faster so he could concentrate.

Kirino tightened her grasp around his neck in a hug, and Kyousuke almost had the urge to turn around and hug her back. Almost.

To make matters worse, she slipped her lips over his ear to kiss him on the cheek. He wondered what the hell convinced his head to try faltering aside to connect their lips. Thankfully, he still had control over himself, waiting for her to withdraw from him.

Kirino paced herself to the window, as if waiting for him to stop her. He had no intention to do such though. He offered her a wave before returning back to his work.

"Have a good night, Kirino."

"Good luck with the work. I'll... stop by tomorrow to spend some time with you."

"Seriously? You shouldn't make this into some routine; it's not healthy."

Kirino giggled as she slipped out the window and confirmed her grip on the nearby tree outside. "I doubt that. I have more fun in here than with anyone else. Good night, aniki."

Kyousuke waited for the window to slip close before exhausting a bothersome breath. Wasn't this punishment suppose to separate them for awhile? To give him a breather? Now she purposefully sought out to bypass the limitations. Kirino was one hell of a... sister.


	7. Day 3: Sharing the Burden

The sharp scrapping of pencil against paper continued on for the rest of the night. Kyousuke drove himself past the point of dawn to reach the 147th page of the assignment. The brightening light that seeped through the window scorned his exhausted eyes. He would have pressed on to the 148th page had his retinas not burned like inferno. 'Sleep be damned' was his mindset as he focused on getting this done as soon as possible.

The rest of the day could be spent sleeping if he finished early. Though he did moan at the implications behind the 'could be.' The worst case scenario was that Kirino would sneak in once again to pester him. Of course, this would double as a best case because that was the only plausible case to ever occur in this isolation.

He took a moment to relinquish his tensed sight before looking at the clock.

'Close to seven already. I can definitely complete these pages before dinner at this pace.'

He overheard his rumbling stomach while he attended to knuckle cracking. Its roar eagerly reminded him that he hadn't had breakfast; his mind sternly reminded him that he wasn't going to receive any. His father was rather explicit to the amount of food he was permitted. Although slaving through the weekend without food chiseled away at his stamina, he harnessed all of his willpower to keep at his duty. That was the only strength he could rely on in this damnable fate.

The next few hours whizzed by without notice. The flow of supporting ideas and clauses continued to blast into his mind as he thought of plausible consequences. After all, he was quickly becoming an expert in that field through everything he's experienced thus far. Writing that assignment was more like predicting his future encounters. Granted, he was not proud of that prowess...

A sudden knock at the door broke him of his concentration. His eyes roamed around the room as if to recognize his surroundings despite being there. The drowsiness was kicking in after losing his focus. For the time being 11:00am, this was not a good sign for the rest of the day.

'Urgh, if only I had some caffeine to drink.'

His legs shook a bit as he tried to stand. A moment's hesitation was all he needed to regain his strength, and he wobbled over to the door. He dared not open it in fear that his father awaited him. Perhaps his mother had taken another chance to slip a meal to him? He hoped so as he waft in the smell, trying to predict what was brought to him.

"Yeah I'm here. What is it?"

The stall was a bit fearsome, dragging on the possibilities awaiting him in his mind. His response wasn't exactly proper for his father to hear, so more than likely Kyousuke was going to be more in trouble-

"...Good morning, aniki."

"Kirino? Geez, why are you here?" He refused to open the door. He couldn't risk the two of them getting into more trouble.

"Being polite, obviously. You don't have to be so damn rude in the morning."

"...Yeah yeah, sorry. Good morning." He heard her slide against the door, probably leaning against it with her back.

"That's better. Where did you learn your manners anyways? Disgrace."

He didn't move towards the door nor away. Kyousuke stood at the door while looking down at the crack beneath his door. How long was she going to stay there?

"The better half from our parents; The worse half from you and your harassment. I hope you don't have planned for today-"

"Yep, that might be it." He didn't feel that much bothered by her quick response for some reason. In fact, it was more pleasing than returning to that cramped desk to scribble down bullshit.

"Work must be going well for you to miss it like this."

"...Doesn't start 'til noon."

"Then go get dressed or have breakfast or something. I've still got to finish this stuff."

Kyousuke heard her anger towards his avoidance arise through her breathing. Inadvertently, he was skilled at building that up. "Fine, it's not like I'd want to continue talking to a dense blockhead."

As expected, he heard her footsteps storm off towards the bathroom, followed by the loud slam of the door. He sighed before pulling away from the door. Kirino was never going to get over that drama queen characteristic.

He stumbled over to the chair to resume his work. His eyes roamed over the bed which seemed to invite him to test its comfort. Despite the need to sleep, he denied himself that right and picked up the worn down pencil.

Kyousuke's vision failed a couple times during the next five hours. His hand continued to write automatically as his eyes rested, only to burst the energy back to focus. He didn't even check what he wrote in fear that he produced complete garbage in his subconscious. He could get these last twenty pages in an hour. The end justifies the means, he was sure of it.

The cramps in his hand caused him to stall a few times, but he convinced himself to bite the bullet for the last strive. He didn't have to look up at the clock to know it was some time around six because of the ache in his body. He hoped that the dinner tonight will satisfy that pain, but wondered how much ration he'd receive. Since this was the last night of curfew (implicitly), his father might give him some leeway for a nice hot meal.

He could see imagine a grand feast set before him- rather, he could literally SEE that feast at the end of this ridiculously long table in front of him. He didn't question how he got there, but instead questioned how he was going to get that meal. He picked up the spoon placed to his left and extended his arm, but then the strangest thing happened: the spoon jumped out of his hand and transformed into a lizard.

This lizard skittered towards the plate before standing on its hind legs, growing into a gargantuan within a few seconds. What the hell was up with this lizard? It started firing plasma-based beams out of its mouth and crushed the table with relative ease. Kyousuke, upset by the ruined feast, chased after it.

"-up! Wa-"

"Urgh, stop making so much noise. The monster is getting away," Kyousuke mumbled through his closed mouth. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep and probably talking to himself through a dream. Probably got that Godzilla movie stuck in his mind still, though he hadn't seen it in several weeks.

"-Get up, Kyousuke! Seriously, you dazed bastard!"

"-I swear ngh- Godzilla is only capable of beams from a long range. I don't' know, I'm not a *yawn* damn scientist-"

A strong sharp pain spiked from his cheek, causing Kyousuke to jolt up. He looked down at his paper to see his drool stained along the edge of his paper. How long had he been out? Page number 227 showed that he continued to work, but the more important question at the moment was: what woke him up with such a powerful pinch-

'Oh God.' He looked over to his left to see Kirino's face very close to his. The furrowed brows foretold her annoyance as she looked into his eyes. He blushed upon looking slightly down, greeted by the dark crevice of her hanging blouse. He could see her bra!

He pushed himself away from her as he rubbed his eyes. He hardly had the energy to apologize for staring or try to make an excuse. "Man, how long have I been out?"

"Who knows? I just found you passed out there when I sneaked in."

Kyousuke glanced over at the window, her recent means of entering his room. The darkening light outside informed him that night was coming soon. He tried to look up to the clock to see the time, but felt a tug at his arm.

He looked at Kirino who was staring intently at him. He felt danger ensuing through her gaze.

"What?"

"Lay down."

"..."

"..."

"...Huh?"

Kirino, fed up with his ignorance, pulled him towards her as she fell into the bed. Her momentum dragged him away from the chair and collapse onto the bed. In a rather... compromising position.

Kyousuke found himself hovering over Kirino while his leg rode up her short skirt (again with the school clothes for modeling?). He barely managed to extend his arms out in time to prevent his body from slamming into Kirino's, yet that didn't help his predicament. She seemed helplessly sprawled underneath him while staring up at him.

The two did not move despite how uncomfortable and misleading the situation was. Kyousuke's mind was barraged with deja vu of the same scenario from weeks ago. He had to get away.

"S-Sorry. I'll get up-" He wasn't allowed to move away. Instead, he was pulled down with his head cradled in her arms. His gulp was so loud while he struggled to slip out. Unfortunately for him, he was so drained from the all-nighter.

"Don't think about it." She was surprisingly calm though her chest was beating rapidly. He probably could have compared their heart rates, had his not been racing at similar speed. "It was... an accident, right?"

He tried to lessen his tension, and slid across her side to avoid the awkward hold. He felt like he was too overwhelmed by her grip to maintain his control. Why did she have to always lead them into these situations?

"Y-Yeah. Just an… accident." He regretted hesitating because of plausible misunderstanding. Oh how much he regretted it.

"...S-Sure."

Kyousuke quickly fought to change the subject. Any more of this awkward implication might provoke... things.

"What's with this sudden impulse anyways? I've got to finish the last few-"

"You're done for tonight. Get some rest." Kyousuke looked up at Kirino, who was looking aside to the tree outside the window.

"You can't declare that. It's my objective for the night."

"And -I'm- saying your new objective takes top priority."

Kyousuke huffed at her supreme command. The slight pulls he managed were refused by her entangling arms. She was not going to let him return to that chair. He knew he didn't have the strength to bypass her, so he accepted his fate... at least until she loosens her grip.

"You're going to get me in trouble."

"And I'll take the punishment this time."

"Heh, you? YOU'RE taking responsibility for this one?"

She smacked him across the back of his head before pulling him in closer. He didn't know whether to enjoy the enhanced smell of strawberry from her shampoo or the complementing supplement of vanilla of her perfume. He knew he definitely shouldn't enjoy the close proximity of his face to her cleavage.

"...It's just... not fair."

Kyousuke remained silent as he listened to her explanation. Making fun of her wasn't going to get her to let go anyways. "Even though we were both guilty of staying out, you got this horrible task and I'm to go on with my normal life."

He repositioned his hands, realizing they were close around her waist. "Then consider yourself fortunate. This is nothing but a chore to me."

"But still-"

"You told me to protect you, and so I did. At least be thankful for that instead of being a glutton for punishment. Think about it." Kyousuke hoped that she would connect the dots and hasten her dismissal. However, it only provided the opposite effect.

"Then... let me heal you in compensation."

Kyousuke burst into laughter suddenly, but calmed himself before getting too loud. He was not expecting such a remark. She had been playing too many video games.

"W-What, you idiot! I mean it!"

"Whatever, you can't do something like that, wannabe white mage. Or should I call you Nightingale?" The usual antics started up again as she pounded away at his shoulders and back with her hands. Even during the pain, he couldn't stop chuckling.

"I don't mean like that, baka! God, you are really retarded when it comes to metaphors."

'I make up for it with puns,' Kyousuke thought to himself as he relaxed against the comforter of his bed. Although he wanted to rush back to his desk, he didn't mind the comforting heat soothing him to sleep. In fact, he was encased in it within her grasp.

"I guess I can nap for a few minutes," Kyousuke bargained, hoping that Kirino would comply. Instead, she smirked while running her hand through his hair.

"You're not getting off that easy. I'm making sure you get your sleep." Kyousuke shifted his eyes down to the bed.

"So now you're acting like a mother? You really are a strange case."

"I'm acting as your better half, dumbass. Don't overwork yourself like this… it makes me worry about you."

Kyousuke's heart faltered. He adjusted his position to ease the uncomfortable ache. He found it hard to convince himself that she was speaking as his sister rather than his girlfriend. How could she not know to what extent she was torturing him by acting so… affectionately?

Despite himself, he tightened his arms around her waist as if molding a pillow. The only means for him to escape this situation was to sleep. At least that was easy to undergo in his current condition.

He mumbled a bit before closing his eyes, ignoring Kirino's sluggish shifting underneath him. Judging from the bony structure pressing against his check, she had moved his head onto her knees while she continued to play with his hair.

To make the matter worse, he could hear her humming. It was a soft melody that pleased his ears; a strong seduction that drove him quicker to slumber. He wanted to ask what the song was, but could not muster the strength to move his lips. The fatigue had already taken its toll on his body.

'Whatever, good night Kirino.'

"Sleep well, aniki." Kirino whispered into his ear as she looked down at him. Her heart raced seeing his ease reflected through the bashful smile on his face. She didn't care if she was caught in this position by her mother or her strict father; she was with her most important person with his guard down.

Kirino gasped at the thought. 'With his guard down? No no, it's not like I WANTED that!'

She shook her head violently to rid the idea, unaware that her motion affected Kyousuke. Well, only slightly. He mumbled before tightening his grip around her legs. She smiled at his reaction; she knew that he could be quite the stubborn sleeper, only awoken through violent means or fearsome noise. How he managed to get up in the morning was beyond her.

Kirino turned her attention to the room around her. She had only ventured into his room a limited amount of times in her life, surprisingly only during these last couple of months. Ever since Kyousuke's discovery of her dirty little secret and her dragging him into her world.

Ever since then she admired her previously anonymous brother for passively accepting her and her hobbies/interests. Despite how much she plunged him into its depth, he never openly rejected or refused to participate. Rather, she would not allow him to.

"You are quite the masochist, Kyousuke." Kirino giggled as she looked down at him, almost expecting him to deny her statement. She really enjoyed those moments the most: how they would argue continuously over meaningless things. She would prefer that their relationship would always remain this way, instead of following a mundane path beset by the standards of normal brother-sister living.

Yet… she wanted to take things to another step. Their façade of a relationship was nice and all, but Kirino really desired to express more; to experience more actions that come with intimacy. She didn't exactly get to remember her… first time… after those long weeks ago.

However, she did not have the courage to do so. Perhaps because she had the sister's characteristics that she felt Kyousuke needs to that the initiative. Through these past four days she has pushed the boundaries, but he had not responded in the way she expected. Was he that dense?

No, she knew that he was only playing naïve for her behalf. He understood more than her the repercussions that must follow because of their indecency; it was clear through his actions during the past three weeks.

Kirino looked over to the desk and noticed the stacks of paper set beside his current page. She didn't have to try counting to know that he was near completion. She placed his head to the side to avoid waking him (though she knew the precaution was moot) before walking over to the desk. She looked at the page number on the edge and smiled gleefully.

"Geez, 227 pages done within two days. You really are amazing, aniki." She glanced aside to see a scattered mess of pencils beside the stack. Five of the pencils were grinded down to the bare minimum, and the erasers were nearly gone. The sixth pencil that he was recently using was making its way towards the same amount with a seventh pencil already sharpened and ready to use.

She picked up the latest page to scan its content. She was surpised by the accuracy of the report despite how far into the subject Kyousuke got up to. Even suffering from enough fatigue to have him pass out, he managed to state his arguments with clarity and comprehension. She picked up a few more pages to see that it remained true for those pages as well.

"My brother is that skilled? Who would have thought?" She looked back to her knocked out brother with a smile. "I should have you write my fan-fictions from now on if you're that good."

"Well, only AFTER you've fully rested. Leave the final 10 to me."

Kirino adjusted the seat before picking up the pencil to continue his assignment. Only after reading a few sentences she was able to identify the track he was aiming for, and produced adequately similar arguments. Even though her brother may be this capable at writing, she praised herself more as being an expert writer. After all, she was the master at creating great endings.

Five pages were already written up within the ten minutes that passed by. Kirino had everything set up perfectly in her mind as she continued to write, not staggering once or having to erase anything. In just ten more minutes, his assignment would be done and she could over snuggle up next to her brother-

*knock knock* "Kyousuke, are you awake?"

The pencil scrapped against the paper as Kirino twitched. Their mother was at his door which meant that the time must be 7:00pm, the usual time that they would have dinner.

'Crap, I forgot that she would bring his food up to his room.' She panicked to put the pencil down and hide the sheets she wrote before scrambling out of the seat. She looked around to find a hiding spot. Under the sheets? No, she would still be seen if her mother checked Kyousuke's condition. Underneath the bed? No, she wouldn't make it in time.

*knock knock* "Excuse me from bargaining in, Kyousuke."

Kirino heard the door click while she pranced around the center of the room.

'Where to hide, where to hide?' Although she spoke of wanting to be caught in this scenario before, she was not ready at this particular time to live up to her word. Not to mention if Kyousuke was further punished on her behalf…

Luck was on Kirino's side when she noticed the closet and her mother waited to open the door out of respect. With much caution, Kirino swung the closet door open and silently closed it behind her. She was half-thankful that the door did not have shutters so they could not be looked through nor be looked into. She pressed her ear against the door to listen to her mother.

"Kyousuke, how are you doing on that- Ah, already sleep. That's good, I was afraid that you were going to work throughout the night and the day."

"I'll just set your tray at your desk. I've got your favorite: curry with a little more beef, like always. Heh, I'm probably in as much trouble as you and your sister at this rate."

Kirino heard the papers being searched through. "Oh my, you were really hard at work. Your father will be proud of you, I'm sure. *Sigh* If only he'd calm down a bit…"

She heard her mother's footsteps move away towards the main door followed by the creeping of the door closing.

"Sleep well, Kyousuke. Oh, and be sure to head home 'early,' Kirino. Don't get yourself in more trouble."

Kirino managed to hold in the gasp before hearing the door shut. She was afraid to open the closet door and be welcomed by her mother. The last thing she needed was to step out into the room and encounter her mother with open mocking arms. How did she manage to know she was in the room anyways? Did Kirino forget to close the window? Like that would give her away, right?

With much hesitation, Kirino creaked open the closet door with much caution, and peeked into the room from the closed space. Thankfully, her mother had left when she closed the door; the only person in that room was Kyousuke who continued to blissfully sleep the evening away.

Kirino stalked over to the desk, avoiding making any obvious noise. She didn't doubt that her mother was still lingering by the door, ready to jump in at any given time. She always was the giddier member of the family.

Kirino wasted no time to finish up the last five pages. She was rather impressed with the conclusive remark she left before placing down the pencil and shuffling her pages into a new stack. Although she wanted to slip into his bed and sleep with Kyousuke, she knew that she was pushing the limits already. Especially now that her mother knew where she spent her day.

Before pushing up the window to exit the room, she bent down to kiss Kyousuke on the lips- a quick peck, of course. Her hand brushed across his, but refrained from coupling with it. She stalled as much as she needed to get a nice glimpse of his tired form before retiring to the window. After she slipped past its frame and slid down the glass, she whispered out to Kyousuke.

"Dream a perfect dream, aniki."

The bright sunshine amplified by the window's glass aggravated the drowsy Kyousuke who managed to wake up despite the loud alarm being set off beside him. He never was able to wake up properly after indulging in a long sleep like last night. He probably would have slept through the rest of this day had he not remembered it was a school day.

He scratched at his eyebrow when he recalled that he had finals today. Despite the long haul of the previous night, he was able to clearly recollect all of the information he studied for.

"Looks like I won't have to worry about that exam. If anything, I'll just aim for a B." Kyousuke didn't worry about the possible consequences his father would fathom for him with a lesser grade; the summer vacation was just about to begin this week.

Then again, he groaned at the thought of a vacation: meaning Kirino would want to engage in more dates. Of course, his allowance hasn't exactly recovered from Friday. He only receives the family payment from his father every second week; this week's Friday would be the next time for reload.

"I suppose I'll have to get a summer job then. Geez, girls and their needs…. Wait, why am I thinking about dates with my sister anyways? I've got other crap to do."

The thought flashed into his mind as he thought of that 'other crap:' he still had to complete those last ten pages for his assignment. Judging from the 8:10am displayed on his clock, he had 30 minutes to finish that up and head to school. Hopefully, Kirino was too busy getting dressed to notice he has slipped out of the house.

His mind finally registered the subtle smell of food in the air before he saw the plate of curry placed at the edge of his desk. He chuckled in joy as he looked at the larger amount for him than the other night. He didn't care if it was no longer hot, at least it was food.

"Looks like it's going to be a great day-"

He froze upon reaching the desk, looking down at the new stack of paper greeting him.

"What the? When did I write these?" He spread the pages out, counting all of them. Sure enough, all ten pages were accounted for, meaning he was done. However, he couldn't believe he wrote those while he was sleeping-

He didn't even need to analyze the content to know who the culprit was: it was obviously Kirino while he slept. He was surprised by the extent of material she provided in her attempt; all of the pages were entirely filled with sentences much like how he wrote. He smiled before he brushed the pages aside and pulled out some blank pages. He examined the words before duplicating them.

"Idiot, you didn't even try copying my handwriting."


	8. Day 4: Just Ask

Kyousuke grinned as he bound the document with a large clip, concluding the weekend suffering. He chose not to proofread any of the segments in fear of needing to change any mistakes. Who knows how many possible things could have gone wrong as he subconsciously wrote through most of the night. On another note, he wasn't willing to put more hours into the assignment; these last 48 hours were the most amount spent working on some form of work. There was no need to break that record any further.

After fully dressing himself for the school day, Kyousuke hurried out of his room with a skip to his step. He continued his haste while going down the staircase, not caring for its dangers. The true danger was the beast that might be lurking upstairs. He had no intention of wasting any more time waiting for her to emerge.

The smell of a damn good breakfast filled the air once he stepped on the ground floor, reminding him of his grotesque hunger despite consuming the leftovers a few minutes ago. He could not ignore his longing for strips of bacon or even a piece of toast with a slab of butter; anything to feast upon would send him to paradise.

However, his quest for delicacy was halted with the always vigilant view of his father at the table. Much like the last time, he bore his stern expression complemented with folded arms. Then again, this was the only gesture Kyousuke had known his father for. Whether it was because of this reason or how carefree he felt at the moment, he continued on to the kitchen.

"Good morning, father," Kyousuke spoke aloud to ensure the proper atmosphere. The situation was already poor since his mother was not present. That morning was not the best time for her to go shopping.

'Oh well, at least she left out some toast.' He took two pieces already smeared with butter before placing the bound document over on the table. His father didn't even shift his eyes from Kyousuke as he placed it down.

"237 pages, as instructed."

"And your studies?"

"Taken care of, sir."

"I better not find any inconsistencies," Daisuke mentioned as he pulled the document closer to him. "Paperwork is not something you can just spit out in less than 2 days."

Kyousuke did not enjoy the accusation that his father was pressing towards, but he continued to play it off.

"Well, I had the whole weekend to think about it, so there was enough detail to analyze. Plus, I didn't want it affecting my ability to study for the exams."

His father nodded his head as though to dismiss the matter. Obviously, Kyousuke was happy to oblige. Just in time, in fact, as he looked to the clock. If he evacuated now, he'd be able to avoid running into Kirino; even that she-devil wouldn't dare leave for school an hour early. Kyousuke eagerly clamped another piece of toast in his grasp to satisfy his hunger.

"I'm off then. I'll head home without delay this time."

He waited for his father to reply- at least insist that Kyousuke held true to his word-, yet nothing happened. Daisuke remained as stiff and ferocious as a gargoyle without muttering a word. The tension was sharp, and Kyousuke took that as the cue to 'gtfo,' as other youngsters phrased it. However, before he could take the first step, he heard his father sigh.

"I thought I had raised the two of you better."

A budding temper anchored Kyousuke to his stance. The implications from such a simple statement angered something fierce in him, but he chose not to act on it even though this would be the best time without Kirino to see it. After all, his father has been begging for a fateful confrontation.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyousuke refused to look back in order to retrain his agitation. He knew the simple sight of that obnoxious face would set him off.

"Both of you were tolerable as infants, much unlike the typical baby. In fact, you rarely cried if I remember correctly. Then when Kirino was born, the same remained true for her."

Kyousuke had never heard his father speak of their childhood before, so he found it hard to walk away.

"The both of you grew, and I hoped things would remain the same. You became more reclusive, and she explored more into the social world. A few incidents here and there, but they were considerable for her age."

"Yet somehow, in a matter of a few months, everything went awry. Finding out about that –repulsive- hobby of hers, your defending of her interests, and now you're deliberately disobeying the rules of this house."

Kyousuke remained silent because he did not know exactly how to respond. He doubted an apology would get him out of this situation.

"I might have to broaden the restrictions if this tendency starts to happen more."

"You don't need to do that. I must be a late bloomer for teenage rebellion, and I'll make sure Kirino doesn't follow my footsteps. If you'll excuse me, I should head to school to refresh my studies…"

Kyousuke heard the harsh humph which he took as the permission to leave. Swiftly, he made his way to the door and exited the house.

As soon as the doorknob clicked shut, Kyousuke pushed his back against the door and took a long-desired deep breath. Any longer in that room would have proven to be fatal, more for himself than his father. Despite his head throbbed from the agitation, he bore a smile for the new relief.

"Took you long enough to leave, baka."

Easily as the smile appeared, it disappeared at the sight of Kirino leaning against the wall beside the door. He should have expected that she was going to wait for him, but not outside their house like a stalker.

'Oh well, better than on my bed like last time.'

"Morning," Kyousuke mumbled as he took a bite from the toast in his hand to lessen the continuing rumble from his stomach.

"I thought you would have left earlier since you like to sneak away without my permission. Guess I was right," Kirino barked as she folded her arms.

"Yeah yeah, you caught me. So I needed to get out of my jail cell sooner, sue me." He rubbed at his neck to try to rid the ache from the headache. Unfortunately, it didn't go away. "Did you even study for your own exams? You were busy pestering me all weekend."

Kirino smirked while she pushed herself off the wall. "Don't need to. It's all elementary to me." Her brow furrowed as she stared at the toast in his hand. "Hey, give me your toast."

Kyousuke growled as he took another bite. "You should have grabbed one yourself if you had enough time to waste out here."

"You're supposed to share with your girlfriend, so fork it over."

Reluctantly, he gave the piece to Kirino who smiled greedily. As usual, he caved in way too easily to her even at the sacrifice of his hunger. He blamed the early morning for his lack of resistance.

He could tell that she was trying to tease him as she stalled to take a bite; that sinister side-glance pained him while he watched the ploy play out. By the time she finally got the toast in her mouth, she hesitated to bite down. She seemed conflicted as she looked down at the piece. He supposed it was because the side she chose was where he previously ate at. In an odd manner, she fumbled the toast in her mouth and nibbled.

"Do you have to be so weird even while you're eating? While we're at it, why did you have to eat from the same spot? There's three other sides for you to harass."

"B-Be quiet! This isn't a matter of cracking an egg, and I can take as much time as I please!"

"Not when it's my toast. Come on, I'd rather not solicit the entrance of our house with father around." He was unaware that he grabbed her hand as he led the way towards school. He probably wouldn't have realized that fact if she didn't squeeze his hand, even if so subtly.

"…You're holding my hand."

"It's just so I can set the pace. Not like you're going to complain anyways, so get used to it."

He heard her mumble under her breath, something that sounded like "-in front of our house."

"I don't care about that. Besides, at least it distracts you enough to act like a fool." He snickered as he watched her anger flare on her face. As usual, he embraced himself for the physical assault.

"I do not act like a fool! It's just that I didn't give you permission to hold my hand! We've been over this already!"

"Then let me ask for that permission now and get it out of the way. Include the right to hold your hand later on as well."

He didn't expect the sudden push as Kirino grabbed around his arm and clung to him. He didn't look down because he knew he was blushing; he could feel something- some things, actually- pressing against his arm.

"Fine, I give you permission. Was it that hard to do?"

"Was it that hard for you to just accept it as it happens? Don't forget that I'm going to hold you to your word if you hit me later for holding your hand."

"Yes, I'll take a little of the responsibility." Kyousuke groaned hearing the 'little' part.

"The heck do you mean? Take all of it instead of half-assing our agreement."

"Hell no, you're still going to get hit if you do something pervy, siscon."

He sighed as he slowed down his pace. At least they managed to cover several blocks from their house, so he could ease up a bit. "Weren't you the one begging to share the burden just a few days ago? What happened to that die-hard nonsense?"

Kirino pointed out her finger. "For particular cases."

"Such a silver-tongued serpent." She coiled herself tighter around his arm in response, though Kyousuke laughed instead of flinching in pain.

A comfortable silence ensnared them as they continued their walk towards school. Kyousuke didn't feel that much bothered by the curious glances they received every few seconds (quickly adapting to their situation); for once he was having a prolonged relaxation with Kirino. Well, for the moment. He hoped that something wouldn't flip her out.

Looking over at Kirino, whose eyes were closed and was calmly humming an unfamiliar tune, he started to remember that disturbing fact: he didn't know his sister that well. Aside from the unwanted tidbits, she was this too-familiar stranger arm-in-arm with him.

"Say, Kirino?" A curt hum in-between her tune acknowledged him to continue.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Eh?" Kirino snapped up to him with a quizzical gesture. "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

"Just wanted to know something about you- nothing bizarre, right? I'm not being much of a brother if I don't even know your favorite color."

Kirino smiled as she pulled into him once more. "Not much of a boyfriend either. About time you started asking, aniki."

Kyousuke scratched at his head while adjusting to the new weight leaning into him. "Just hadn't crossed my mind lately. A lot has happened, if you hadn't noticed."

"Excuses, yet again. Shame on you."

"And you're avoiding the answer, yet again. Unless you don't want me to kno-"

"Pink, obviously. It's –like- the only thing I make look the best. Ever wonder why I always have this hair-clip?" She pointed at the clip before adjusting it because of the shuffling. Kyousuke merely shrugged, acting like he didn't care.

"Thought it was some other reason you always wear that."

"Well, yeah…"

Kyousuke smirked at the growing blush on Kirino's face. He was lucky enough to be present with yet another golden opportunity to tease her back.

"Oh? And what might that be? Some girly gift exchange years ago? Or perhaps some secret admirer that you can't bear to-"

Kirino twitched as she freed her hand to wave off the suspicion. "No, it wasn't something like- I got it from- B-Besides, your favorite color!"

"Hm? Mine?" Kyousuke hissed with a jest. "This isn't some exchange of information; I'm the one asking the questions this morning."

"Hey, I'm entitled to ask things about you! I never hear you speak about yourself anyways!"

"*cough* Probably because you're too busy blabbering all the time- OUCH!" Kyousuke yelped against the sharp tug of his arm hair. Kirino had one hell of a grip on a large patch.

"Take. That. Back."

"One does not simply take back the trut- OWOWOW HOLY HELL, I take it back! Stop it already!"

Kirino growled after yanking once more to remind him who's in charge. As he predicted, she was ready to flip out at moment's notice. "Meanie."

Kyousuke mumbled "abuser" under his breath, daring to counter her statement. He allowed himself to cool down by increasing their pace. Although it did the trick, he felt uneasy about not returning the answer. He could tell she was also, since she was pulling at his arm for a response. He let out a strong sigh before looking down the road.

"Dark blue. Something along that hue, I guess."

"...That's rather depressing, aniki."

"Shut it. I like what I like. So… and your favorite food is still kushiyaki with extra soy, right?"

He heard her chuckle beside him as he focused on crossing the road. "And you said you don't know anything about me, yet you're asking such an obvious question."

"Doesn't hurt to confirm, you know."

"Sure, and your's…?"

"Psh, and you know crap about me. Well, I guess just about anything- aside from those really salty treats."

"What? How can you NOT like those?"

Kirino was getting more energetic by the second after hearing that. Kyousuke provided a simple reason like "just doesn't taste good," but his answer did not suffice for his judge. To no surprise, she countered with a magnitude of reasons why he should. And once more, to no surprise, she mentioned how they were popularly advertised through her magazine and the eroge games.

By the time he managed to evade that debate, he could only ask a few more questions: favorite music, favorite season (Autumn as well, surprisingly), though he refrained from asking what her favorite TV show was. He knew that too well already.

Several minutes of argument and blocks of walking later, they arrived at the entrance of Kirino's middle school. Awkwardly, she hesitated to let go of his arm as they stood at the gate. Kyousuke didn't know the best way to break away because of the continued glare she had set upon him. Would a wave be enough?

"So, I guess I'll see you tonight? Remember to head directly home if you don't want to get in more trouble."

"Yeah I know, baka. You don't have to bring it up."

"It's for your own good. Well then, I'm off." He turned around after waving, but didn't get a step farther.

"Hey… aren't you… forgetting something?"

He looked back around, afraid of the implication. She had stepped closer to him, their faces very close to one another. He couldn't believe she wanted to enforce that, all the while in public, in front of her school in fact.

He figured she had this strange confidence because no one was around. Rather, he didn't see anyone familiar nearby; just a few middle schoolers heading inside. He nearly forgot how early they left the house so these were mostly the athletics and shut-ins getting to school before everyone else.

The worse factor to his situation was Kirino's yearning face; her lips awkwardly puckered out with eyes closed, as innocent as a schoolgirl (which he could totally forget at times). He had seen that expression many times, and couldn't stop thinking how cute she looked like that.

Reluctantly, he leaned in. He swept his hand across her cheek as he planted his kiss. On the other cheek, of course. Even if he was so tempted to devote to this charade, he would not do it in public. He could see the shock on her face, as well as a bit of temper returning.

Kyousuke chuckled as he stepped back. "As if. Later."

With that, he waved again and left towards his school. He feared that she would follow him with a fury unleashed, but it never came. Instead, she turned the other way, blushing all the way to the courtyard.


	9. Day 4: His Forced Plans I

"Time's up. Put down your pencils and turn in your papers. Remember to have a great summer break as well as a safe one. You're dismissed."

Kyousuke took in a peaceful breath as he wrote down the last answer on his exam. He didn't expect to take the full lapse of time to finish, but couldn't help the lag in his thoughts because of his sister. Even amidst the time of a crucial test, she occupied his mind with her adorable disposition: the way she stood in front of him in all innocence waiting for a full-on kiss at the entrance of her school. Perhaps that innocence was heavily cloaked with malicious intent to get her brother caught in the moment, and Kyousuke was grateful that he remained firm… well, aside from one part of himself.

While placing his pencils and extra pages of paper into his bag, he caught Manami glancing towards him with a disheartened gesture. She must have realized he noticed because she twitched back to arranging her materials into her bag with a curt smile. He figured she must still be worried about him. After all, he hadn't spoken to her since class on Friday.

He didn't even notice that she had tried to call him during the weekend until he happened to look at his phone upon entering the school gate; the situation probably didn't help that he forgot to turn on his phone during the weekend so he missed her many messages. To make things worse, he didn't have a chance to speak with her prior because Tsukaime-sensei decided to start the exams early. Seemed like the world turned against his mending in wake of all these changes.

Although he knew that Manami would unconditionally understand his dilemma (excluding most of the information and persons involved, of course), he felt like a strong tension was starting to build between them that might not be so easily fixable. The norm of their bond was being tested by his sibling complication and the expectations of their dangerous relationship. However, he was not willing to lose his best friend through these hardships. After shuffling the exam pages in a neat stack, he picked up his bag and headed towards her desk.

He had to shift through some of his classmates gathered in groups discussing their summer plans. Some tried to pull Kyousuke in, but he waved them off as politely as he could. He felt like he was paddling through ocean waves to get to the long forgotten friendly shore shortly across the classroom. He reached the edge of her desk just in time before she stood up ready to leave. He looked down upon her with a gentle smile, but she didn't immediately return the gesture. As usual she twitched upon noticing him and dumbly nodded with the charming smile, yet… there was a hurtful hesitation filling the air.

"Ah Kyou-chan, I didn't see you come up."

"Hey, sorry about not replying to your messages. Got into a bit of trouble over the weekend; you know how parents are, right?" Kyousuke chuckled as lightly as he could, hoping to lessen the tension with a playful manner.

"O-Of course, I was just worried that something happened to you. I was going to see if you wanted to study for this exam on Saturday, but I didn't hear back from you." Manami looked aside as she considered the possible reasons for being ignored. "And when I called, I only got your voicemail."

"Well, the truth is I kind of… forgot to turn on my phone after leaving school Friday. You know how I am with that cursed phone." He felt like he was going to have to defend himself even further at this rate.

"Heh, that does sound like Kyou-chan. But then I came over to your house yesterday morning and-"

"Wait, really? You came over?"

"Y-Yeah, I thought you might have been hurt or something after not hearing back from you. Thankfully you are alright." Kyousuke noticed that Manami was starting to shiver as she buckled her hands into her chest. He was starting to panic at the thought of her breaking down in front of the rest of the class. How would they view this as? A break up?

"H-Hey! Of course I'm alright! It's me you're talking about! Calm down before you start whimpering like a puppy." He patted her on the head to assure his statement, and she reacted as he expected.

"Don't compare me like that! I was genuinely worried about Kyou-chan!"

"I know, I know, and I'm thankful that you feel that way. Just let me explain things and you'll feel better. You'll probably laugh a bit as you compare it to younger days, Obaa-san."

"Ah, you're doing it again! Quit it, Kyou-chan!"

Kyousuke grinned at the recovering Manami. At least they were getting back to their normal exchange of humor.

"Anyways, so I went out to see that –girl- and I happen to lose track of time. I ended up getting back home a few hours past my curfew and I got grounded. Simple as that, so don't worry about it," Kyousuke dully played off the last part in attempt to avoid an elaboration.

"Wow Kyou-chan, that's not like you to miss your curfew. In fact, I don't remember ever hearing you break one."

"Yeah, it's the first and last time, I assure you. The old man worked me to the bone on a 200+ page assignment the whole weekend. What a hard ass."

"Oh my! Do you still have to work on it?"

"Nope, finished it mid-Sunday."

"Amazing, Kyou-chan! I've never heard of someone doing such a feat!"

"Now you know one. I hardly got to eat aside from a few bowls of rice."

"Yes, I heard from Koukaa-san(1) when I came over. She said you were not allowed to speak to anyone the whole weekend."

"So you knew about that, yet you were playing it off like I was missing? How cunning for an obaa-san."

"But you explained it anyways Kyou-chan, so it's alright! I even asked her to sneak some extra beef I brought along for you. I know how much you like more meat in your meal."

"Oh, so you were the reason I got more rations? Thanks, Manami."

"I-It was the least I could do since I couldn't see you." Kyousuke noticed the blush beginning to bloom on her face, and he felt a bit of heat rising on his cheeks as well. He forgot how fortunate he was to have someone like her around. If only his sister would act more like that.

He shrugged off that thought, feinting to stretch while he did so. "Anyways, since all we have left for the day is that closing ceremony, how about I walk you home like usual? I feel like I've been knocked out of routine these past few days."

"Eh? You… you don't have to, Kyou-chan. I know how busy you must be." Again, she averted her eyes as she toyed with her fingertips.

"I insist. That way I can avoiding thinking about her- well, ignore that."

"Oh ho, what's going on with this lovely couple?"

Kyousuke and Manami jumped in unison at the sudden intrusion of a familiar voice. Kyousuke looked behind him and noticed Henshin Isshenji had made his way towards them, no doubt with intent to join their mingle; he was well-known for joining in on any conversation.

"So how was your little date the other day, Lil' Slugger(2)? Knock her out cold with the charm points I gave ya?"

"It wasn't a date, Isshenji, and it went alright. Granted I had to deal with some consequences afterward."

"Don't tell me… you knocked her up instead of out? Didn't know you were such a player-"

"No. Not like that at all. This was other PERSONAL business."

Isshenji sighed and patted his hand on Kyousuke's shoulder before shaking him. Underneath such strength, Kyousuke flailed like a noodle. "Haha, I'm just messing with ya, Kyou-chan! Tam-chan here was probably already so jealous to have her guy taken from her."

"W-We're not like that Hen-kun!" Manami waved her hands in defense of Isshenji's instigation.

"Don't you have that ceremony to open, Isshenji? We _don't_ want to occupy anymore of your time."

"Oh? Yeah, that. Whatever, they can start whenever I feel like. Not my fault the number one student is a shut-in and can't speak in front of a crowd." Isshenji looked back towards Megami, who had her eyes locked on her book. He probably wouldn't have cared if she overheard him anyways. "I swear if I had only gotten two more points on the last exam I would have beat her. I'm pretty sure Familier-sensei(3) is biased against masculinity."

"…Okay, so if you don't mind, Manami and I were going to head for the ceremony…"

"Ah! Before you do though," Isshenji wrapped his arm around Kyousuke's shoulders as if to put him in a headlock. Even if fate was on Kyousuke's side, he would not be able to break out of Isshenji's strong grasp, "do you mind if I borrow Kyou-chan for a while, Tam-chan? I've got a deal for him that I won't let him refuse."

"N-No, I don't mind at all, Hen-kun." She gathered her items as well as her exam before she walked towards the teacher. With much cheer, she turned around and harnessed a smile, "I'll wait for you at the ceremony, Kyou-chan!"

Kyousuke was not granted the chance to ask for her to return because of Isshenji's hold, but he bore a half-assed smile and waved her off. Isshenji grinned after he lessened his grip on Kyousuke, and chuckled while Manami walked off.

"So what's the deal with you two? Waiting on your next move?"

Kyousuke's face became stern as he looked up to the slightly taller Isshenji. "No discussion of that. We are not dating."

"I'm just saying, it's a shame. She really has the hots for ya, and I doubt she'd refuse ya."

"We are simply close friends, that's all. Now what's this deal you were talking about? More than likely I'll be inclined to decline at this rate."

Isshenji howled with laughter as he patted Kyousuke on the back, causing him to cough. "You definitely have fervor, Kousaka. That's the reason why I invite you to a night of binging fit for men. Exclusive to the few!"

"I don't drink alcohol." Kyousuke brushed off Isshenji's hand as he shifted away.

"Not yet maybe, but that can change. This is going to be our last year, might as well welcome it with a few swigs!" Isshenji imitated the motion of drinking from a shot glass with too much perfection. He knew his alcohol too well, Kyousuke thought.

"I'm pulling in the band of men for this one: you, me, Byousuke, Yayuma, Eimen, maybe Akagi if he proves himself. The Terrible Six, I'd call it. Hell, we might run into some women along the way, ya know. Heheheh," Isshenji chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

"I won't drink, but I'll come along. What day?"

"That's the spirit! I'll get the right answer soon enough. Tomorrow, since we'll be done with this hellhole after the ceremony."

"Won't be able to stay the entire night; I have a strict curfew I have to uphold."

"…Not comfortable with that, Kousaka. Don't ya know that men are supposed to break the rules of the household? Raise yourself beyond the law and-"

"Real men hold true to their word. I have other things I must attend to afterward as well. What kind of man goes back on his word?" Kyousuke knew how to counter Isshenji well with his own arguments; he could never deny the definitions of a man.

"…Damn, you've got a point. I'll honor your situation this one time."

"Fine, and the location?"

"You mean, 'locations.' Heh, you leave that to me. Just plan to meet at the front of the school around 3pm and expect to forget the rest of the night."

Kyousuke rubbed his temple. Just hearing about it caused him to have a hangover, and he knew that Isshenji would have him drinking in no time. Oh well, at least it won't involve his sister this time.

Isshenji's name was called from a distant group in the classroom, and he responded with a howl of laughter. "Alright, sounds like those guys got the clearance for the night." He clapped his hands before giving Kyousuke a thumb up. "Well, I better head out or get yelled at. Don't let me down, Mansaka(4). I've got big hopes for ya."

'Mansaka? Where the heck did that come from? Whatever.'

Kyousuke stepped away from the farewell with a lingered wave. Isshenji smirked before turning around towards the group that demanded his attention. Kyousuke was glad to finally break away from that demon's attention; he would rather take a beating from Kirino in comparison to that hulk's civility.

"So my first day off from school will be bound to hell's beast. Great. This is going to be one heck of a Summer."

Reference:

1. I blended the use of the Kousaka surname with the informal title of mother. Seemed to work rather well though probably incorrect.

2. Paranoia Agent reference. I don't even remember the last time I watched that series...

3. Play-on words. The teacher, Tsukaime, is similar to the word 'tsukaima' which means 'familiar.' Obviously, I tried too hard.

4. Anyone who has played/known Touhou knows where Isshenji is going with this or whom he is impersonating (vaguely).


	10. Day 4: Unbelievable!

"I think the ceremony went pretty well, don't you think so Kyou-chan?"

"Somewhat," Kyousuke mumbled under his breath, "would have been better if the principle had stop Isshenji halfway through his rant. Honestly, you'd think the guy would get the hint if the entire crowd had started nodding off."

"He's always been the charismatic fellow. I'm sure he couldn't help it," Manami tried to defend her class rep's stance, but knew it was futile. What should have been a 5 minute inspiration dragged on to a 25 minute seminar about the upbringing of gentlemen in their society… rather, lack thereof in his view.

"He needs to cool down on the determination factor else he's gonna float away from all the hot air. Maybe he'll just burst instead," Kyousuke added as he expanded his arms to mimic the expression. Manami giggled while she continued to walk beside him.

Although the school event concluded later than expected, Kyousuke had plenty of time to hang out with Manami before reporting back home. He was thankful that the middle school let out much earlier than theirs, so Kirino should have already been preoccupied with other activities or schoolgirl escapades. Anywhere but home, Kyousuke desperately hoped.

"This is so refreshing," Kyousuke commented out loud all of a sudden.

"Eh? What is?"

"This routine walk home. Being with you. Even though it was just a single day off the usual tradition, I felt so out of place; out of mind."

Manami blushed before she looked down to the ground, attempting to compose her beating heart. "That's very kind of you, Kyou-chan. I... feel the same way. A bit."

Kyousuke chuckled, oblivious to the subtlety of her confession. "Yeah, it's much better than getting dragged around by that witch."

"You mean that girl… she was that mean to you?"

"As usua- AH!" Kyousuke bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from revealing more than Manami needed to know. However, to no prevail.

"Y-You've done stuff with her before? I didn't know Kyou-chan preferred his women like that…"

Kyousuke stumbled at his feet as he panicked by her misconception. "No no! You've got it all wrong, and I don't! Crap, I went and said too much." He slapped his forehead to atone for the slip of his tongue.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone about your affairs, Kyou-chan!"

"Urgh, it's the fact that you KNOW which worries me. And it's not an affair."

"You know, it's better to forget this conversation ever happened," Kyousuke dully stated. "In fact, these past three days never happened. Cleanse." Kyousuke brushed his hand over his face in a swift motion, as if to wipe his mind.

Manami frantically shook his shoulders to regain his attention. The tease was too much for her to handle.

"Come on, just give me a hint of who it was."

"Nope. Out of sight, out of mind. Hey, I'll race you the rest of the way to the shrine!"

He quickened his pace once he turned down the familiar alleyway ahead. He used the nearby light post as a sling to build his momentum. He laughed heartily as he picked up speed, hardly hearing Manami's distant pleas for him to slow down. Deliberately, he lessened his face in order for her to catch up. All the while he took in the welcoming scenery before him.

The outlook of the popular street had not changed for as long as Kyousuke could recall, nor had the spirit of the people diminished. All of the residents he passed had pleasant smiles to greet him as they carried out their duties; it had always been like that since he was once a youngster running down the sidewalk to visit Manami. He might even convince himself that not even a drastic flow of economic times would tarnish their perspectives on life.

Each house stacked along the street row was well-maintained and followed a common pattern amongst the neighborhood; a splatter of light tan atop the roofs to complement the high sun above, and a coat of white to demonstrate their cleanliness. From every other light post spanned banners which upheld the street's name. In many ways, it was like the residents were always preparing for a festival coming, or host their own if necessary. Unlike the rest of the town, there was no sense of delinquency found in the form of graffiti or broken posts. The entire district relished in their outlook without much competition.

Perhaps they boast their morality because of the Tamura shrine which overlooked the lane from uphill. The shrine itself was more than a delight to see from the street, surrounded by bulky trees that add on the ancestry of the area. If only more trees were planted in between some of the houses, then the street would truly benefit from the natural view. Instead, urban cement stretched out for yards until reaching the dirt drive of the shrine. Nonetheless, this was Kyousuke's favorite street.

His senses were comforted by the many joys affiliated with his memories. By smell, he knew the local bakery was on the other side of the street, doors open to waft out the delicacy of their fine pastries (which reminded Kyousuke that he hungered). The screeching sound of the train hummed by his left ear, outlining to him its trajectory along the rail tracks on the adjacent road. The warm air splashed against his skin and hair as he jogged towards the low wind. This calming sensation would have motivated him to pick up exercising… if he cared for it.

However, all good things must come to an end for the poor Kyousuke. He noticed something- rather, someone familiar fashioned in school clothes halfway down the road as he slowed to a stop. He could not believe who it was, prompting him to rub his eyes. After a vigorous rub, he looked again to see her standing beside the main light post with arms crossed.

Kirino's face was tainted with anger, and her foot tapped in strong tempo against the ground. He couldn't fathom the cause for why she was waiting there, though knew he had to be the reason. He could foresee the tantrum building in her gripped hands on her bag's handle, tightening and pulsing as he drew near. Was he in that deep in shit for something he didn't know about?

Kyousuke knew she didn't mention a word about meeting up after the ceremony, so why was she waiting? Better yet, why was she waiting along the route to Manami's house? Granted it was no surprise that any casual day Kyousuke would walk Manami to her place, which had been a tradition since they were young, but for Kirino to patiently intercept them is a mystery. Even better yet, how long had she been waiting there? Yes, Kyousuke was definitely in deep shit.

He stopped in front of her and opened his mouth for a greeting, but couldn't think of the best way to avoid the upcoming anger. Anything beyond the scope of "hello" was bound to set her off, yet "hello" might promote a kick to the groin. Actions might speak louder than words like if he ran away, but she would catch up to him in no time as a track runner. What was he supposed to do in such a damnable situation?

Thankfully, Manami managed to catch up in time to prevent Kyousuke's blunder by breathing heavily. He probably should have known that she was not that athletic and let her catch her breath earlier, but this was the best timing for his safety. She took a moment to recover a bit before she brought out her casual smile.

"Good evening *gasp*, Kirino-chan. What are you *gasp* doing all the way *gasp* out here?"

"Waiting on this idiot here, Neighbor Girl. Otou-san told me to send you straight home. Now."

"Seriously? There's still about 12 minutes before I have to go home-"

"Did you not hear the 'now' part or are you too stupid to understand that?" Kirino left no room for argument as she grabbed the edge of his sleeve and motioned their leave. "Take me home already."

Kyousuke sighed to accept his fate. He wouldn't want to cause such an unnecessary scene in front of Manami. "Guess I have no choice. Sorry Manami, seems like our walk was cut short."

Manami waved her hands innocently. "Please don't worry about it. If Kousaka-san asked that of you, then I shouldn't get in your way. Thank you for walking this far though, Kyou-chan."

"Of course, I'll try to stop by in a few da- OUCH!" Kyousuke jumped at the sharp pain that rode up his arm. Kirino's grip dug into his skin as if to warn him of his words; this was farther emphasized by her stern expression.

"Okay, I'll give you a call. Bye Kyou-chan, bye Kirino-chan!"

Kyousuke managed to sneak a wave to Manami before Kirino gave another tug. He felt the aggravation rise in him as he heard her mumble in a dark tone.

"The hell is your problem? Shouldn't you be at home?"

He assumed she was ignoring him when she refused to respond, which only agitated him more. A few seconds later, he could no longer hold back his frustration once he pulled at her to get her attention.

"Answer me already, damn it."

"What the hell took you so long, dumbass?"

Kyousuke's eye twitched as he fell into their regular routine. "Stop avoiding the question. What do you mean what took me so long?"

"I had been frickin' waiting at that post for more than forty minutes. Your ceremony was supposed to be over long ago. What were you doing with Neighbor Girl all that time?"

"What reason would you have for waiting at that particular spot?"

"I know you walk Neighbor Girl along this street every day. Seems you're doing more than that though."

"Shut it, we did not. Her name is Manami, not Neighbor Girl. Besides, our ceremony lasted longer than needed."

"Liar." Kirino pinched at his skin once more which he twitched in agony.

"Quit that shit already! I'm telling you the truth. Now what's the real reason that you were stalking us?"

Unexpectedly, Kirino stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked up at him. He could outline the fire burning within her eyes if he had a marker.

"Why are you spending time with her? You're supposed to be pampering to my needs."

Kyousuke smirked at such a weird statement. What the hell was going through her mind? "What's this crap? You didn't schedule any harassment for today. I hadn't seen her in a while so I took my normal route."

"Idiot!" Kirino kicked his shin, causing him to crumble over to holster the blunt pain. She had plenty of power behind her kicks, as Kyousuke already knew. Then she walked away with a humph and a hastened pace.

"Owow, what the hell was that for?" Kyousuke mustered the strength to ignore the stinging twinge and hurried to catch up to her. He managed to grab her hand before she increased the distance, and forced her to stop.

"Explain this nonsense already, I don't get why you're so angry when you're in the wrong."

Kirino spun around as if getting ready to slap him unconscious. "You're in the wrong, dipshit! You're going out with me, not her!"

"Wha-What? Why are you bringing that up?"

"Because it's true! You're not allowed to flirt with other girls!"

"It's not flirting Kirino, we are hanging out like we always do!"

"That's flirting!"

"How is that even- Urgh," Kyousuke rubbed his eyes which throbbed ferociously. He was in the middle of a once peaceful scenario having a stupid argument with his sister. Why can't he even get a day away from this havoc?

"…You're making me… -lous." Kyousuke could not hear the last of her response before she turned her face away from him, bowing down her head in the process.

"What? Speak up." He knew he was going to regret saying that.

"You're making me jealous, idiot!" As he feared, she poured her anger into her tone. The volume was nearly screaming even if he had covered his ears. He didn't know if he was more fazed by the sheer magnitude of her voice or the meaning behind it.

"Jealous? Of Manami?"

Kirino didn't respond verbally, but instead grabbed his hand and tightened her squeeze. He was baffled by how much intention she had to pull through this relationship ordeal. She was being completely serious to the point that she thought of Manami as a potential obstacle.

"…I can't believe this." Kyousuke rubbed his free hand through her hair as he moved closer. He could hear the tail of a hiccup escape her mouth as he pulled her head close to his chest. Was she sobbing? He tried to calm himself in order to prevent any more of a scene. Kirino was not making things better as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

'She's really messed up,' Kyousuke thought before he moved his hand down to wipe her eyes, feeling the tears starting to form.

"It's not like that. Don't even think of it like such either; Manami is my friend, that's all."

Again, Kirino chose not to respond other than with her hand. Kyousuke took it as a sign to get her back home before anything more came from this breakdown.

"Alright let's go, we need to get home anyways. Wasted enough time yammering on about this dilemma." He pulled her aside and motioned her to follow. He tried to slip his hand out of hers, but felt her tighten around him. He didn't need to look down or listen to hear 'please hold my hand.'

"Tch, you can be so needy Kirino…" He didn't think to look around to see if anyone was observing them as he laced his fingers with hers. His mind was already preoccupied with the devastating outcomes that were bound to trigger with this confirmation: Kirino was desperately in love with him, or at least that's what Kyousuke feared. Yet at the same time…

Kyousuke shrugged off the trailing thought. This wasn't the time for analysis of that sort.

Unbeknownst to Kyousuke, Manami had been hiding behind a narrow passage between two houses. She had inconveniently heard Kirino's outburst, worried that something had happened to her friends. Her worry worsened once she came across the two bound in what seemed like an embrace.

Initially, she understood it as a sibling makeup; she knew how sometimes Kyousuke and Kirino would have a dispute over little things, so it was only natural that they would hug to seal the deal. Manami didn't want to be caught as some spectator to their personal moment, so she snuck over to the darkened spot to her side to stay hidden. She giggled at the thought of seeing Kyousuke so caring for his sister, and wished he'd do something like that for her someday.

'I-It's not like I want him to openly hug me though,' Manami denied her inner thoughts as if she was being accused of liking him. However, she knew that was truer than rain. She feared to admit it, yet at the same time wanted to declare it. He did like her back, right? After all, he did buy her that one present (which she still sleeps with) when he thought she was depressed.

Reality returned to her after she looked back to see Kyousuke motioning Kirino to start moving. Manami chuckled before whispering a 'good luck,' and was about to step out to resume her walk home… but then it happened.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Kyousuke's hand grasped in Kirino's. The gesture caught her by surprise, but she waved it off as a handshake. Nothing more could come out of such. However, that handshake became much more intimate in appearance as she noticed Kyousuke's fingers slipping into Kirino's with more than just friendly intent.

Although Manami was inexperienced in romance, she understood that sign enough to cause her heart to skip. She refused to believe what she saw, yet the sight haunted her; the illusion was too persuading to disregard. Her hands folded up against her chest as she shook in panic.

"Kyou-chan… was he..."


	11. Day 4: Tonight

"We're home!" Kyousuke declared aloud after he entered the house with Kirino in tow, still hand-in-hand. Since they left Tyoukai Street, her face was plastered by a blend of glee and a splatter of worry, all the while she remained motionless like a doll. In fact, she acted like such the entire way home, though Kyousuke didn't mind (he thoroughly enjoyed it). He almost forgot to unlace their fingers after taking the first step into the house.

'Shit, that was careless,' Kyousuke scolded himself as he scanned the hallway. 'How would I have explained that mess if they saw us?'

He looked back as he continued his pace to see Kirino still motionless at the entrance. "Are you going to stand there all day like a stuffed animal?"

"…No," Kirino finally growled back in her regular tone. He was glad that was the cue that things were progressing back to normal, aside that Kirino refused to return the gaze, favoring the wall instead.

"Oh, there you are," Yoshino replied as she exited the kitchen, towel in hand. "I was beginning to wonder when you two would get back. Didn't school let out early today?" Already, their mother was probing into their activities, as if substituting for their father still at work. Kyousuke appreciated the substitute however, since the original would have smacked a fit about them being four minutes late.

"Yes, but my ceremony had to be –expanded- a bit more than desired," Kyousuke explained with a perked up attitude. If he could manage to avoid suspicion, maybe his mother won't report their tardy.

"I see. What about you, Kirino?" Yoshino handed Kyousuke her towel so he could wash his face. He could feel the dried up sweat washing away as he vigorously scrubbed against his skin.

"Mine ended on time. I ran into some of my friends along the way and we hung out afterward." Kyousuke didn't miss the brilliant fake smile that Kirino flashed to there mother. Had the towel not been pressed against his face, he would have guffawed loudly at her perfect attempt to cover her lie; he knew it had to be a lie, judging from the tantrum awhile back.

"I just happen to run into aniki as we were going to the nearby café, and he reminded me of the time. That's why we arrived together."

"Aw, how thoughtful of you, Kyousuke."

"Y-Yeah, just looking out for her." Kyousuke threw the towel to Kirino before turning his attention towards the couch while rolling his eyes. Was Kirino actually covering for him as well, plus putting him on the good side of the situation? He figured this either had to be Kirino's subtle way of compensation, or some scheme to earn a favor.

"I'd imagine the latter," he mumbled under his breath as he carelessly fell onto the couch with a thud.

"What's for dinner, okaasan?" Kirino asked as she followed her mother into the kitchen while she cleansed herself with the towel.

"I thought I'd treat your brother to something special since he's been going through enough lately. Plus it's the first full meal you've had in quite some time, eh Kyousuke?"

"You don't have to remind me," Kyousuke jested as he stared at the blank screen of the television. "I'm surprised I won't have this taken away from me at the table."

"I'll make sure you get your share, Kyousuke," Yoshino commented as she returned her focus on the vegetables set atop the counter. Kirino could tell by the sheer amount that this was going to be a grand feast.

"Me too, aniki," Kirino added on with her pretend tone. Kyousuke doubted the validity of her statement because she had been a greedy glutton at the table a few other times. Nonetheless, the smell of freshly cut ingredients and the broth simmering in the distance really appealed to his forgotten hunger.

He didn't realize that Kirino had sneaked over to him as he gazed at the television. Had her shadow not been cast by the ceiling light, he probably would have never known. He chose not to look, but keep his focus on the screen.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"…So why are you just standing there?"

Kirino didn't respond for a while, and the awkwardness of the situation was starting to bother him. He shifted off the couch and leaned towards the chest piece centered between the couch and the television for the remote. He lifted it above his head.

"Here, watch TV or something if you're so bored."

He felt her hand settle on the remote, but then her fingers slid down onto his. He couldn't believe that she was daring to engage in this while at home, though he might have been imagining her prolonging. She slipped the remote out of his hands, walked around to the couch, and sat down beside him.

"There's nothing on."

"Because you haven't turned it on yet, baka." Kyousuke smirked since this was the first time he had called her an idiot without getting beaten for it. She only huffed as she put the remote back down and leaned back into the couch.

"I KNOW there isn't anything on."

"Why don't you go upstairs and play one of your 'games.' I bet Saori is waiting to kick your butt."

"You wish. She told me that she has other things to do for the week."

Kyousuke glanced over at her while he stretched his arms. "When did you talk to Saori?"

"Thursday. Some family business to attend to."

"Well, how about Kuroneko- wait, she wouldn't want to reduce herself to your level- Ouch," Kyousuke breathed out without much emphasis as he felt her kick against the side of his leg.

"She's in the middle of a stupid marathon for that stupid series."

Kyousuke scratched his head as he tried to recall the series. The name was easy to come by, since it was such a disturbing memory of when Kuroneko described it. "Maschera, right?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"So that explains why you're clinging to me lately."

Kirino shook her head as she continued to lay there. Her eyes never moved away from the blank screen as well. "No. Just coincidence."

"Alright. Well, I'm heading up to my room. Okaasan, just call me down when dinner's ready. I'll be sure to eat as much as my stomach can hold."

His mother laughed from within the kitchen, "I'll give a nice holler for you. Rest up so your father doesn't worry about you."

"Didn't know he started," Kyousuke whispered as if for only Kirino to hear, but doubted anyone did. He managed to get up on his feet, but he was not able to simply walk off before Kirino took hold of the edge of his shirt. Her eyes were still fixed on the screen, but Kyousuke didn't bother to even see if she would have looked anyways.

"Do you have something to say, or are you just out to pester me?"

As usual, she didn't respond immediately. However, her eyes did sweep aside as she loosened her grip. "Tonight."

Kyousuke sighed, "one of the games, right?"

"No, I want to talk to you. Tonight, after they have gone to bed."

He looked to his mother to ensure she was not eavesdropping. Otherwise, they were bound to be spied on by their gossip-loving mother. "Fine, I'll be in my room anyways."

Kirino let go of his shirt, but did not motion any confirmation. Instead, jumped up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. And as if nothing happened, she smiled as she started chatting with their mother. Kyousuke rubbed his forehead as he watched this act being played out before walking out of the living room.

He looked back into the kitchen, and caught Kirino sneak a glance at him before quickly retreating farther inside and out of his sight. He swore he saw a blush forming on her face, but chose to ignore it.

Kyousuke closed the bathroom door behind him after half-dressing himself. That blazing hot shower was exactly what he needed to cool himself down after everything that had conspired. Not too long after heading up to his room, his father arrived with full expectation of the day's rundown. In fact, Kyousuke was practically sentenced to Japan's finest inquisition if history ever decided to record it. Thankfully his mother was willing to stretch the truth a bit in his favor. He really owed her much gratitude after this week.

Dinner was slow yet enjoyable in comparison to many other times. Kyousuke described through colorful detail everything that occurred during the ceremony (he imagined that Isshenji was proud somewhere knowing this), and his father actually praised the enactment. A rather weird scenario because Isshenji was well-known by Daisuke as the rebellious delinquent responsible for many fight reports sent to the police.

Kirino spoke a decent amount about hers, but remained reclusive the rest of the meal. Kyousuke didn't even want to speculate what could be causing her problems if she, the second chatty-Cathy of the household, chose not to talk at the dinner table. He noted the numerous times her eyes would dodge his if they made contact. What could this possibly mean?

Kyousuke sighed as he felt the warm air brush against the steaming heat radiating off his body. The feeling wasn't as pleasant as when the cool air did the same with spine-shaking chills, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

He peeked over at Kirino's door, wondering if she sneaked out of her room while he was in the shower. He didn't doubt that she was waiting for him in his room, sitting on his bed or standing at the door ready to harass him about his skimpy attire. He didn't think to take more than his boxers into the bathroom since that was his routine, and he never really wore a shirt after a shower (the moisture just didn't feel right).

"With things as they are now, I better start switching up or I'll get caught in a heated situation."

He tiptoed to his door, desperately avoiding making any noise. He knew the time was after 9pm, so his parents were already asleep, and Kirino had mentioned to him that she wanted to talk under that condition.

'Yep, she's going to be in my room," Kyousuke mentally confirmed while he prepped himself. He reached for the handle, ready for the clash. He pushed open his door, and to his surprise his room was empty. He checked every corner to ensure his safety, and sure enough she was absent.

"Well, that's a first." He closed the door behind him while throwing the towel that was bunched up against his shoulders onto the back of his chair. He walked over to his closet and was about to pull open the door, but remembered what he thought earlier.

"Clever. You almost got me, Kirino-" He swiped the door open with haste, but no one was inside for him to catch. Almost disappointed, he sighed before reaching into a drawer for a plain white shirt to sleep in.

He slipped the shirt over his head, wrestling with the tight edges to fit his arms into the sleeves. Suddenly, he heard two knocks on the door, signaling that Kirino had arrived.

"Hold on, I'm putting a shirt on," Kyousuke grunted as he fought with the sleeve to slip his right arm in. In a whimsical feat, he shuffled over to the door and angled his foot against the handle. With the momentum granted by his stance, the handle turned and the door clicked open which Kirino took the cue to push.

"Wait don't pus- Ah!" The awkward position left him defenseless against the force behind the door and pushed him against the wall, making a moderate thud. He felt her hands pull against his arm to level him from the wall.

"Dumbass, don't make so much noise! You want to wake them up?"

He finished adjusting the shirt around him before rubbing the back of his head where he made impact, "do you? Your voice is too loud."

He looked down at her to see her head turn, her face flushed as she pushed against his chest. "Dress yourself up properly."

He felt her warm hands against his skin, informing him that his shirt was not down fully. He pulled on the length to fix the problem. "Sorry. Why are you so flustered about that anyways? It was only my stomach."

"I-I didn't want to see that!" Kirino coughed as she continued to look away. Kyousuke felt awkward just standing in the middle of the room with her. Especially after this incident and how she reacted. To make matters worse, she was wearing a long light blue dress which ended somewhere below her knees, and the top accentuated herself more than it should. Kyousuke yawned before retreating back to his bed and collapsing onto it.

"So what did you want to talk about? I'm going to sleep early."

"I'll take my time," Kirino replied as she walked over to the bed as well, slowly sitting on its edge. Again, she refused to look at him as her focus chose some point on the wall. Kyousuke nudged her in the back as he slipped sheets over him.

"Say it already or else I'll fall asleep."

Hesitantly, Kirino shifted her eyes towards him, though not at him. His heart started rushing suddenly, almost as if expecting something exciting or fearing something dreadful. Her nearest hand brushed along the sheet before clumping it under its grip. It was as if she was mustering the courage to do something.

"I had… something I wanted to ask you."

"… Well, yeah, that's why you wanted to talk, right?"

"Uhn," Kirino clumsily replied instead of hitting him because of his retort. He knew this was serious.

"I got these- from some friends and- to invite someone… special." Her other hand reached up to her chest as she fought for her words. Though Kyousuke wanted to make fun of her for this stutter, he felt like he couldn't.

"Explain." Kyousuke sat up as if to ease the tension, but instead absorbed it. He felt like he would also collapse from this sensation beaming from Kirino.

"Aniki, these… for you." Kirino reached into the top of her dress and produced two thin slips which seemed to be tickets. To what, he could not tell because of the dim light. Although the curtains were pulled back for the moonlight to shine through, he forgot to turn on his bedroom lights.

He pulled in closer and reached a hand out for the tickets. Instantly, she withdrew her hand as he fumbled to handle the slips. He reeled them into a closer sight so he could inspect them.

"For me? Why?"

"I wanted to… reward you, I suppose. I mean, since you did buy me those… clothes and stuff," Kirino fluttered off with her breaking voice. He was baffled by how timid she was acting over something so simple as a gift-

'Wait, this couldn't be,' Kyousuke thought as he looked up at her.

"You mean these- you want to… you know. A date?"

"…Uhn." Again, she clumsily replied while looking farther away. He could only imagine how much crimson red her face was underneath the masquerade of darkness. He smiled despite the pain in his chest and the throbbing sensation of his conscious regretting him.

"You didn't have to do this, Kirino."

"But!" Kirino spun around though she regretted it when she met his face. "I wanted… to."

Kyousuke looked down, somehow afraid to see her face as well. "Then, thanks."

A disturbing moment passed before Kyousuke chose to speak again. "So, where are these to? I can't read them in this light."

"For Waterland."

"W-Waterland?" Kyousuke choked as he thought of the location. The main Summer attraction in the district which was more than affordable to any laymen.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You waited all this time and building up the- for something as childish as this?"

"Wha-What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Geez, I thought these were five-star restaurant tickets or some opera, not a waterpark."

"S-O-R-R-Y to burst your bubble, Kyousuke. I WAS going to surprise you with them earlier, but you decided to flirt with Neighbor Girl instead."

"I told you we were not- Damn it, now you've got me all wound up."

Kirino suddenly chuckled as she relaxed into the bed, plopping down beside him. If he wasn't so pent up with aggravation, he would have reacted to her proximity.

"Thanks aniki, you calmed me down."

Kyousuke looked aside as he breathed out. "Whatever. You've got that taken care of so… go back to your room already. Play a game or something."

Kirino rested her head against the bed which he took as a sign that she was ignoring him. His agitation built up once again before he poked her in the shoulder. "Seriously. Go."

"…No. I decided I'm going to sleepover."

"…What."

"You heard me."

Kirino tried to slip the sheets over herself, but Kyousuke pulled at them. He slipped over her to stare at her face. "Not in my room."

"You're not doing it in my room."

"That's not the point I'm getting at!"

As he should have expected, she pulled the cute sister card as she curled up in the bed. "Please, onii-chan?"

His eye twitched like mad as he watched her trick his hormones. She was definitely not going to move without force, Kyousuke knew that much. He didn't have much strength left after taking a shower to enforce his way or the highway.

"Alright. Stay on this side of the bed if you know what's good for you." Kyousuke flung himself back to his spot and flipped to the opposite face. Last thing he needed was to wrap up over her and agitate his-

"Good night," Kyousuke mumbled before pulling the sheets towards him to activate his sleep mode. He felt Kirino fight against him for more sheets, and he submitted enough to satisfy her.

"…You're really going to sleep? Boring."

"…"

Kirino took his silence as a defeat with a rebellious humph, then he heard her shuffle a bit to find a comfortable spot.

"Good night, aniki."

As he was forcing his hibernation, he felt her small arm snake its way along his waist up towards his own arm. He could tell that she was facing his way; feeling her body against his; her legs shied towards his and her other arm rested along his neck. Although he regretted even thinking it, he reached down and laced his fingers with hers.

Kyousuke heard her let out a pleasant sigh while listening further. Instantly, she was asleep before he was lulled by the drone of her breathing.


	12. Day 5: Our First Morning

Kyousuke didn't dream that night; well, nothing pleasant like an escapable Instrumentality nor anything terrifyingly reassuring. Rather, he would compare it to a deep hibernation which both his mind and body thoroughly enjoyed. He was not bothered by the concerns of recent circumstances and endeavors he was set into, though indecision sought to disturb his subconscious.

In fact amidst this evasive environment, he wondered if everything was nothing more than just a horrid nightmare that seemed to last a lifetime yet vanished at the return of the morning sun, much like weeks ago. If this suddenly caring Kirino was a mere figment of a suppressed imagination out to replace the previous vessel with a desired personality he perceived as a better sister; if these past few days were nothing more than pages of some bizarre tale to which he blissfully entertained as its protagonist falling in love with his own kin.

Though it seemed plausible in theory, Kyousuke brushed the notions off. He could distinguish romantic fantasy from reality. He knew the fact of the matter was that because of how Kirino was physiologically wired, and because of teenage hormones and susceptibility, he had been drawn into a suitable scenario that appealed both drunken parties to commit their taboo, and now they were caught up in its consequences. Kirino was not making the repercussions better for the two of them by seeking this relationship, nor was Kyousuke by upholding it. That was all there was to it.

'Though,' Kyousuke thought yet also heard in the distance, 'was that really all there was?' He wondered why he was looking around to find the source in such a blackened domain where seeing was pointless. Was hearing even possible either? This was just a hallucination after all, so why would there be others around him, judging him?

"No," Kyousuke spoke aloud though slightly deterred by the echoing voice, "I'm merely judging myself."

He smirked as he recalled a similar scene that he was forced to listen about from Saori a few weeks ago. Against his will, she had him witness her critically oral review on some classic anime franchise which apparently ended in a physiological breakdown and evaluation of its cast, questioning their beings and beliefs in their reality; questioning previous actions and events which built onto a 'Third Impact' (whatever the hell that meant, Kyousuke mused). He only understood that portion of information at the time as she overwhelmed him with information and insight though she had to have known he was unfamiliar with the series; why that snippet of information and not the action scenes, he didn't know.

He brought his hands up to his cheeks to pinch his skin. "No thanks," he replied to himself as if offered some invitation, "not in the mood to think outside the box."

Although he could recognize the action, he could not feel the act as he instructed his fingers to pinch. He looked down to see that he was doing it, but there was no feeling.

"The heck? Is this some metaphysical or out-of-body bullshit?"

He literally pierced his cheek from determination, yet felt nothing. Understanding that the pinching was not working, he slapped himself with great strength to wake himself up. However, even that was not proving effective either. He feared staying in this state for much longer since it was quickly depriving into a fearsome inception of something he could not fathom. He almost wished that some outside influence would hurry and wake him-

Suddenly, he felt his attention being pulled away- no, hauled away with such fierce tension which caught him by sheer surprise as he was swiped away from the reclusive darkness.

"About damn time," Kyousuke mumbled as he strained at his aching neck. The physical realization caused him to twitch as he took in the sights. He was in his room, in his bed, and beside someone else in his bed with a rather sweet scent. The scent was so overwhelming and pleasant that he expected it to be the reason he was so indulged in his sleep-

Then it hit him: the "beside someone else in his bed" detail which shouldn't be part of his normal waking routine. He would have jumped out of the bed had the start of the motion not hurt his member considerably, plus the weight of the body separating his right arm from the rest of him. He could tell he was already hardened (which was actually part of the norm lately) and caught in-between somewhere. He figured he was snagged in a stiffened part of the sheets. However, he doubted it to be the case.

He blinked his eyes more to recover his weary sight in order to determine who the person was, though he instantly remembered. "Kirino," Kyousuke growled as he recalled the sleep-over nonsense from last night.

He tried to move his left arm, but felt an attached weight to his hand. He slinked his head over her shoulder to see what the problem was. Her fingers were entangled with his.

'How did I not notice this during the night?' Kyousuke questioned himself in a mental scorn as he slipped his hand free. Granted, he always knew he was a heavy sleeper who could hardly be disturbed during, but to not comprehend being coiled around another person is insane.

With his hand finally free, he slipped his hand below the sheet towards himself to tug 'himself' from his bondage, but stopped at the surrounding feel. His hand found the crevice from which his groin settled below, and hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He squeezed a bit of the fabric and skin to the left: soft, squishy, and leading to both a leg and a similar mound. To make matters worse, he heard Kirino let out a satisfied moan amidst her breathing.

"Oh crap, that's her ass!" He hissed between clamped teeth as he hushed himself. He stalled as he tried to assess the situation. His boxers were on... right?

He pulled his hand back towards himself, desperately searching for the much desired fabric. Thankfully, they were still wrapped around his waist. Even better, he could tell that the buttons were still fastened as he shifted once more.

'Thank. God.'

Kyousuke sighed with great relief before returning his hand to the trailing, of course lower as he moved along her inner thigh. He tried to keep himself focus on his objective to free 'himself,' but her infrequent moans were not helping the situation. As much as he attempted to ignore it, she was adding fuel to the overpowered warehouse in his boxers.

Slowely, he slipped down past the bend of her leg and felt his captured shaft. With gentle force, he lifted her leg off of him so he could retract. It didn't take him long to retreat and bring her leg back down.

"Alright, I was only positioned between her legs. Just got caught there, no big deal."

Kyousuke smacked himself on the head with his left hand. "It IS a big deal, dumbass," he scolded himself in place of Kirino, certain that would be her answer.

Although his tension was still risen, he felt more relaxed as he took in the sight. There was Kirino sound asleep beside him, once settled in his subconscious embrace during their rest. If those innocent desires of her and suppressed wantons of his could be ignored, wouldn't this have been a pleasant scene?

He was pleased to know she was still wearing that light blue nightgown from last night. He started to remember the look of it from last night, the way it revealed her shoulders and collar because of the thin straps which only wrapped around the middle width of her shoulders. He took in the sight of her skin after he swatted away a few strands of hair from his shoulder.

He recalled that the piece was long enough to stretch down to her knees, so he sighed in more relief. "I guess that means her legs wrapped me up in her gown," Kyousuke deduced as though to justify the scenario.

He laughed lightly before being caught off by an abrupt noise: a vocal roar with a scrunchy rumble. It was very familiar yet it was much louder than he could remember. "What the? Is that dad snoring? Wait, I shouldn't be able to hear it from up here..."

Kyousuke leaned his head over Kirino in order to catch the sound better. It was quiet for awhile, but then the noise returned in its full majesty directly into his right ear. Not because the snore was so loud, but because the source was not from his father. It was coming from Kirino, which really surprised Kyousuke. He looked down to see her lips droop open, and witnessed a slow stream of drool pool around the corner of her mouth. It didn't take long for a droplet to mold out of the spit lake and slip down onto his captured arm.

"Wow, that's hilarious," Kyousuke mentioned to himself though disturbed by the fact he had to watch more droplets fall onto his arm. He knew she took after their father in many things (stubbornness being the prime example), but to have the same behavioral patterns as well was quite amusing. He could use that bit of information against her someday, and he planned to do exactly that.

Kirino's snoring stopped short as she moistened her lips with her tongue and fumbled her body a bit. She scooted against his chest and pelvis as if to seek his warmth, which caused him to twitch in response though she didn't seem to mind. Her hands search around mindlessly for his hand, growling when she couldn't find it. He happened to lift his right hand a bit to lessen the numbness spreading through his muscles, and she caught his hand and toyed with his fingers. She giggled as she rubbed the back of her head against his chest.

"Aniki," Kirino whispered in a pleased chirp. Despite being a bit uncomfortable at possibly misconstruing what she was dreaming about, Kyousuke smiled down at her before looking over to his desk. The clock overhead informed him that it was 7 a.m., and their parents should be wide awake.

"I better wake her up. Don't need to get caught in this scene."

Though he regretted doing so, especially because the inevitable anger she was bound to greet him with, he lifted his right arm across to bring her body to an upright position. Kirino was like a doll, limp against his arm as he shook her to excite her attention.

However, still nothing came out of her aside from a growl and forcefully pushing herself against his body. Evidently, she did not want to wake up. Taking in a deep breath, preparing himself, Kyousuke leaned his head down beside her hair before slightly blowing into her ear. If he remembered correctly, that was a trick that worked long ago during their childhood to wake her up. Surely it still worked, he reasoned-

The first feel of wind caused her eyes to snap open, her legs to shiver, and her arms to rush up to her ears. She yelped in a girlish squeal as she sheltered herself. As soon as she opened her mouth though, Kyousuke hushed her by placing his finger over her lips while chuckling.

"So you're still sensitive at your ears, Kirino."

"What the hell, Kyousuke? Don't do that!" Kirino nearly yelled at the top of her lungs before recognizing that she was in his room. Thankfully, she softened her tone before the second word roared out of her throat.

Kyousuke merely smirked before scrubbing her hair with his free hand. "Good morning too."

Kirino opened her mouth to continue her rage, but huffed instead while crossing her arms.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Nope. Consequences for sleeping with me."

"You- You-," Kirino fumbled as she fought for a retort, but she could not come up with one. Instead, she let out a furious growl and looked aside; Kyousuke removed his arm from around her back just in because he was more conscious of their positions, he failed to realize she was sitting in his lap; her bottom dangerously close to his morning arousal.

He attempted to subtly uncoil his legs from underneath her while pushing her aside. If she didn't get off him soon enough, or if she accidentally moved in the wrong manner, she would not be so pleased.

"Would you mind getting off? You're uh- cutting off the blood flow in my legs."

Kirino leered towards him while shifting herself into him more to rebel against his suggestion. "No, it's comfortable here."

The movement was exactly the latter case as she rubbed against him, causing a rush of blood through him to pulse his member. 'Urgh, not as comfortable as you'd think.'

"Please? I've got to take a shower. I bake up quite a foul odor in the morning, you know."

Sniffing by implication, Kyousuke flapped his hands feverishly against his armpits to suggest a horrific smell. She took the hint immediately without exploring for herself, and shot out of the bed.

"You should have said so earlier. I don't want to smell your stink."

"Sorry, seems to coexist with sleeping." Kyousuke relaxed his legs and cooled his breathing, hoping that would ease the strong pulse in his boxers. 'At least now I can rush to the bathroom and relieve myself,' Kyousuke admitted to himself as he stood up from the bed as well.

Kirino stepped aside as Kyousuke stretched his arms out while he stood. She reached for the sheet and striked repeatedly into the air to waft the smell. "Good lord, I can smell you from here."

"What? I was just-" He took a sniff at his underarm and reeled back immediately. "Urgh, I guess I wasn't kidding."

He retreated his arms and walked over to his closet to retrieve his daily attire. He nearly reached out for his school apparel, but then realized that school vacation started today. "Oh yeah, nearly forgot that it's the Summer."

"Duh, idiot," Kirino added on, not missing the chance to make up for her slack earlier. Kyousuke didn't even mind it, in fact ignored it as he gathered his clothes. He looked down at his boxers and noticed that his problem hadn't gone away. Actually, it was bulging out.

'Not good.' Kyousuke hurriedly piled his clothes and a towel in front of his crotch to avoid being noticed. Once he turned around, he saw that Kirino had caught on.

"Why are you- oh, you pervert," Kirino mumbled as she hid her face under her hands. He caught a glimpse of her blush as he sidestepped towards the door.

"Whatever, it's your faul-" Kyousuke tried to retract his statement, but it was too late. She understood as she reached down for the sheets she abandoned to cover herself.

"Stop thinking about it already!"

"Already done," Kyousuke mentioned as he opened the door and walked out. He pulled at the knob to provide enough momentum to shut itself, but Kirino intervened to halt it. Fearing that she was about to start hitting him, he rushed for the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

He locked the door and leaned himself against its frame. He waited for her to unleash a strong assault of knocks against the door, but nothing came.

"Don't blame me for having boyish routines, Kirino."

"...I wasn't going to. Sheesh."

Kyousuke turned his head to look at the mirror, noticing that the bulge seemed larger than usual. He found that a bit odd, but knew he should still be growing.

"If you're wondering about- I promise I won't do it."

He wasn't exactly expecting an answer- in fact, he instead expected her to yell at him, accuse him of being a real pervert for even mentioning it to his sister, but still nothing came.

"...It's not that- I don't want you to- Um... you know."

He gulped as he thought of where she might be leading. "Hey, go get yourself ready for the day. I'm taking a cold shower this morning, so you can have all the hot water for yourself."

"Oh. Thanks."

Kyousuke listened to the silence that followed. He might have convinced himself that he heard her walking away because he dropped his clothes into the sink as per regular routine and stripped himself. Before he could walk over to the shower to run the cold water, he heard a slight knock on the door, causing him to jump a bit.

"Y-You're still there, Kirino?"

"Well, yeah. I was going to tell you of your mission for the day, but you insisted on ruining the moment."

Subconsciously, he wrapped his waist with the towel he stole from the overhead rack near the toilet as he approached the door. "Do you have to phrase those as 'missions' still? You shouldn't be using that terminology if you're going to be serious."

"I can name them as I please, aniki."

"Anyways, I'm not going to be able to do those today. I've got other business to do."

Instantly, the door shook against her continuous knocking. "What! What do you mean you have other business? It's Summer, you idiot! You're suppose to be with me!"

"Doesn't mean I can't make appointments with my friends and stuff."

"Open the door this instant, Kyousuke!"

Kyousuke rubbed his eyes as he unlocked the door.

'She sure did change suddenly.'

As soon as the lock clicked, the knob was turned from the outside and forced open, pushing him aside. Kirino stormed into the room with a finger thrusted into his face as she took the initiative. However, noticing that he was in the nude aside from the single cloth, she yelped before retreating back out, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it Kyousuke! You pervert!"

"Wh-What the hell? I TOLD you I was taking a shower!"

"You could have warned me that you were naked!"

"Don't rush into other's rooms then!" Kyousuke locked the door immediately in order to prevent that scene from being replayed.

"You're just trying to lure me into your- your-" Kyousuke smacked his head though he really wanted to hit her for once because of this nonsense.

"No way! Quiet down before they hear us." He pushed his ear against the door, hoping their parents weren't already on their way up the stairs. How could they have not noticed this sudden uproar already? He guessed they were either busy dwelling in the kitchen or pretending it was just some sibling feud. Either case would work well right now, he thought.

"I'll make it quick. I made a promise to a friend that I'd hang out with him and others today. 3 p.m. to curfew. Nothing serious."

"You could have told me last night, idiot."

"You caught me off-guard last night, and I was tired. Sorry that I didn't speak up sooner."

"Grr, fine. Do what you want then. You better make up for it tonight though."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you want. Go to your room already."

Again, he didn't hear a comply, though he did finally hear her feet stomping on the wooden floor towards her room. He let out a simple sigh before turning back to the shower. "Good God, she never lets anything off easy."

He unraveled the towel from his waist with the slightest motion, trying to prevent more agitation to his crotch. Somehow during all of that dispute, the arousal chose not to shrink down.

"Seriously? You sure are a pain in the ass..."

Kyousuke turned the cold water knob several times to allow the torrent of water to sprout from the shower-head, and he stepped into the shower without hesitation. The icy chill of the deluge struck against his bare skin and sent shivers down his spine. He looked down at himself, still salute.

He closed his eyes and tried to sync his thoughts with the cold shower. Anything to heed himself downstairs. However, nothing seemed to work: even thinking of school work and inanimate objects. Finally, fed up with the consistent throbbing, he grabbed himself and set to motion, though that didn't seem to be enough. Only after certain thoughts involving her could he excite its appeal.

"I'm sorry, Kirino..."


	13. Day 5: The Promise I

"So, I guess they didn't hear anything from earlier, eh?"

"…"

"That's good. I remember long ago when oyaji would rush up with that old belt, whipping away until we had settled down. Hurt like hell."

"…"

"Well, I got more of that punishment than you."

"…"

"Yeah, wouldn't be a good way to start the summer: beatings because my imouto wanted to disrupt my shower… though, I'm sure you'd find some way to change that up for your favor."

"…"

Kyousuke let out a sigh and took a bite of his sandwich, giving up on sparking a conversation. Clearly, Kirino was not going to be breaking out of her aggravated mood any time soon; she wouldn't even grace him with a single glance, instead she had kept her eyes closed ever since coming downstairs. She had hardly provided him thanks when he put together her own sandwich without prompt.

For whatever reason, he expected the noon of his first day off to be more… joyful, rather than spiteful as Kirino was playing it off. At least their parents were not around to make the scenario worse; their father exited the house at precisely ten o'clock as always with their mother in tow around eleven. Even if the children were provided a decent vacation, they would not take days off themselves. Kyousuke always viewed that adults should not receive such immediate pleasures like vacations. Granted, this start off was nowhere near as great as he had hoped.

"At least say something, Kirino." Kyousuke took a sip of his orange juice while leaning back in his chair. "It's like having dialogue with a monk right now. You won't stay silent forever."

"…Like you'd know."

On cue, Kyousuke tipped his glass to her. "See?"

"Oh whatever!" In frustration, Kirino threw her napkin at him, though it harmlessly fluttered in the air before it glided down to the table. Kyousuke finished his sandwich, picked up his plate and glass as well as her discarded napkin, and retreated to the kitchen before she had the chance to find another projectile.

"You should have known better. Why do you think I ran to the bathroom so quickly?"

Kirino turned in her chair to glare at him. "Even so, you shouldn't have opened the door! I didn't ask you to expose yourself to me!"

Kyousuke turned the sink faucet to drain out the overtone in her voice. The rushing sound of water was much more appealing. "You demanded that I open the door 'immediately,' if I remember correctly."

"At least have the guts to refuse, especially if you were naked! The one thing I should've known was that you were already starting to masterba-"

"I already TOLD you that I was not doing that! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

Frankly, he was telling the truth. Although he was already riding the high of his climax, Kyousuke resisted the urge to finish the moment during his shower. He was not about to defile himself any further if he could help it.

"I'm not going to believe you, you- you convoluted sicko!"

Within a calmly manner, Kyousuke finished up the cleaning in the kitchen. Rising up to her verbal challenge was not going to make the day any better, and there was still Isshenji to look forward to. Kyousuke stretched out his arms as he looked at the clock overhead. Although it was still on the early side of noon, he thought it'd be wise to start getting ready for the inevitable disaster in a few hours. By getting ready, he meant more mentally than by appearance, of course.

"Well, if you are done with your hindsight offense, I will excuse myself to get dressed."

Although she seemed to be on the verge for more insults, Kirino dismissed any intents by taking a bite of her own sandwich. He took that as a forced acknowledgement, and walked out of the kitchen. However, Kyousuke only took a few steps down the hallway before he heard her clear her throat to gain his attention.

"Who's all going to be there?"

Kyousuke rubbed his neck, not turning around. "Just a few guys from my class; it's supposed to be some sort of celebration for our last year or so. There won't be anyone there that you'd know. Oh, except for Akagi."

"Akagi…?"

"Kouhei. You know, Sena's brother. Baggy brown hair, a bit of a klutz. I'm sure he'll be there… if not forced to."

"Just guys… right?" Kyousuke caught the hint of what she meant.

"Surely." Kyousuke hesitated after answering, doubting the simplicity of Isshenji's plan. "Well, I would assume so at least. Wouldn't be surprised if other people got dragged in throughout the night. The person in charge is very outgoing and chatty."

Unsure if he had answered her question well enough, Kyousuke looked back to see that Kirino had already abandoned their conversation to sit on the couch. He watched as she absent-mindedly played with the television remote, turning on the television, and switching through channels. Kyousuke took that as the cue to continue his departure.

'Weird. She let me off easy,' Kyousuke thought as he climbed up the steps. 'She didn't hound me about reminders, or give me any warnings about girls, or anything.'

He shook his head as he turned down the second-floor hallway towards his room. 'For the better, I'd say. Probably still disturbed about the bathroom incident.'

After walking into his room, he made sure to shut the door behind him. He was starting to regret that his door did not come with a lock, because as shitty as his fate was… she was bound to walk in on him changing. Despite such a foreshadow lurking at the back of his mind, he ignored it as he walked to his closet and opened its door.

"Anyways, I doubt I shouldn't wear anything more than plain casual. Isshenji's probably going to take us on some tour de monde if he is in charge."

Kyousuke brushed through the organized selection of shirts hanging from the overhead rack, trying to find a shirt more practical for hanging out. However, he did not have much of a fine choice in first place. He had always been rather picky when it came to attire, so his reservoir was not so plentiful. Amidst the sixteen shirts available, only five were more casual for everyday use.

He had his sight set on the plain white shirt that he would always wear, but feared the strong chance of a scuffle. "If there's going to be a lot of drinking, there's bound to be a fight. I know I'll probably get dragged into it..."

With that in mind, his options were radically narrowed: two worn collar shirts sporting either navy blue or black. To add on to his picky persona, he only liked to wear particular colors: dark shades of the dull colors or black, sometimes white when appropriate as a fallback. He pulled out the navy blue shirt and inspected its condition.

It followed the typical smooth line horizontal pattern with engraved lines to accentuate its edges. It did not showcase any particular emblem or design other than its inert pattern. Thankfully it was short-sleeved so he won't be tormented by the scorching heat.

After taking off his morning tee, he pulled out the top drawer in his closet to retrieve a fresher shirt. At least he didn't have to worry about varieties for those: he only bought white tees, after all.

"No need to showcase underneath the shirt," Kyousuke reasoned aloud as he loosened then dropped his shorts. Although the summer called for it, he preferred not to wear shorts outside the house aside from visiting the beach or other such sites (that would just be stupid, otherwise). Rather, he preferred sticking to comfortable jeans or pants that allowed his body to breathe all the while shading him from the sun. Though he did admit he needed a tan this year...

He disregarded that thought as he pulled out the second drawer. "I'll get plenty of sun during our date to Waterland later... on..."

'Ah shit,' Kyousuke groaned as he picked out a pair of pants. 'Dates. I nearly forgot about that nuisance. How am I going to pay for the later ones she is bound to demand for?' He plunged his hands into its pockets to remove any hidden lint. 'I get even less allowance during the summer.'

After fitting himself into the pants, he calculated numbers through his mind and fingers as he estimated the upcoming damage. 'Each date will not cost less than 1500 yen if she wants the real experience. Judging by her endearing persistency and eagerness, we'll be planning out dates for every other day; maybe less than three if I play my cards right. So that's around... 4500 yen in a week.'

He moaned in defeat. 'And I only get 2500 per two weeks.' He could already imagine the little spat they will have about this hitch. 'Well, maybe I can persuade her into treating her to free engagements. Sometimes those can be romantic, right?'

Kyousuke was brought out of his query at the sound of three knocks at his door. 'Oh great, the devils' advocate is already here.' He looked down to make sure he was dressed properly before answering.

"What can I help you with, Kirino?"

"Are you… dressed?"

"Of course."

"You better be serious."

"Yes yes, I'm done changing and fully clothed." He heard her hesitantly open the door and shut it behind her, even though they had the house strictly to themselves. "So what, did you forget an insult or something?"

He could hear her steps getting closer. He carried on with his dressing despite the raising urge to turn around, in case she was up to mischief.

"I thought… you might want some help."

"Oh? You sure are acting bipolar today. First enraged in the morning, then helpful in the afternoon. To be frank, I'm a bit afraid to imagine your mood for the evening-"

"Watch it," Kirino hissed out as she pulled at his elbow to turn him around. He kept his sight averted in assurance to avoid her temper. The inevitable fight of the day shouldn't start so soon; not before he could step out of his own house.

"Geez, this is the best you have?" He felt her fingers pull and probe through his shirt, inspecting every angle as he tried to tuck it into his pants. Instead, she freed it as soon as he finished.

"Do you mind?" Kyousuke repeated the motion and she did as well.

"It looks better out. You look so pampered with it tucked in."

"Thanks for your insight Okaa-san, but I think it looks better in," Kyousuke teased as he abandoned the fight to adjust his collar. "As a matter of fact, this isn't the best I have. I just- don't have much of a selection for the summer. It's only going to be some of my friends anyways; I don't have to dress to impress."

Kirino sighed as she looked to his closet, scrutinizing his small collection. "We'll have to change that. Nothing that a good shopping can't handle," Kirino chuckled and Kyousuke sneered.

"I hate shopping, and I'm more than capable of choosing my own, thank you."

"Your bare space disagrees. Besides, you owe me."

"Eh?" Kyousuke looked back to his sister who continued to play with his shirt.

"Yeah, I've modeled for you. You've got to return the favor."

Kyousuke merely rolled his eyes at her suggestion. "I should have seen that coming. If you're wanting an eye for an eye, go ahead and pluck one out. I'm not parading around in various fashions just for you."

"That's not the point," Kyousuke argued as she pointed to herself. "I can provide you an honest opinion on your looks as your girlfriend: your BETTER half."

"…I'm not giving you the chance to dress me up as a prissy boy." He feared the plausible image of him cladded in frilly fabrics of flamboyant colors, tarnished by the damnation of glitter and makeup. He would sooner burn in hell than get caught in such a getup.

"Only if you want to go cosplaying sometime, maybe. I'm sure some fan girls would like to see that," Kirino played on as though the idea was accepted.

"Not going to happen," Kyousuke flat out dictated to ensure she would not misinterpret. By the time he returned to the task of setting the collar, he felt his belt being tugged around his waist which brought him into alert mode.

"W-Watch your hands down there!"

"It can't be helped if you keep *urgh* fumbling around like that," Kirino groaned out as she fought against him. "There's another one of your problems: you set your belt so tight. Way too formal, aniki. Let your pants sag a bit," she suggested as she tugged his pants' seems downward, "like this. People will feel more comfortable around you when you don't look like some uptight businessman all the time."

"It just- feels too awkward if I leave them loose. Besides, I've always worn my clothes like that before. No one seemed offset by it-"

"Outside of school?"

"Eh… sometimes?" Unfortunately, she did make a good point. Manami was one of the sole friends who would hang out with him afterschool (outside being forced to spend time with Saori and Kuroneko), and she never really spoke up about his appeals.

"That's the reason. You're too uptight. Be more lax, aniki. Here." Kirino rested her hands on his shoulders as she squeezed his tensed muscles. She did not expect to meet such stern resistance as he cringed against her probing. "Wow, even your muscles are tense. When's the last time you've stretched?"

Gradually, Kyousuke eased into Kirino's massage, however kept himself ever vigilant of not getting too 'relaxed.' "That would be the last time I was in gym, so… quite some time- ACK!"

"No kidding. That's it; we'll start doing yoga in the mornings. This is unacceptable."

"Eh? You can do that crap if you want, but not me."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You don't have a -choice- in the matter, aniki," Kirino emphasized her point by driving her fingers deep into his trapezius muscle, causing him to yelp in pain. Or pleasure? Oddly enough, it did feel great for him as he leaned down in a cooled spasm.

"Urgh, then I'm not going to enjoy it. I'll complain every morning."

"Then I'll work you twice as hard for each complaint," Kirino countered as she continued to massage his neck. He hated the fact that he went silent afterward, ultimately admitting his submission. However, the joy of the neck rub was not enough to quell the anxiety straining his conscious.

'Yet another activity to complicate things. Great.'

He stopped toying at his collar after he noticed that Kirino's hands slid from his shoulders down to his waist. She slowly encroached her arms around him as she pressed into his back. He had the urge to fight out of her sudden hold, but chose not to act.

"What are you doing?" He looked over his shoulder, only to view the top of her scalp. She buried her face into his shirt causing her voice to become muffled.

"I can… hug you whenever, right?"

"…I suppose; it's not like I can deny you of that."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah because you'd still do it anyways even if I tell you not to."

"Hm, probably."

He returned his attention back to his closet as he closed both drawers and collapsed the shirts back into each other on the rack. He tried to move backwards in order to close the door, but Kirino refused to move. He coughed a bit to suggest the notion, yet she did not reply.

"…Still have something on your mind?"

"…Are you sure?"

"About?"

"Just guys?"

Kyousuke sighed yet again in disbelief; Kirino was still ambivalent towards his statement from earlier. He figured her extent of jealousy knew no bounds. He placed his hands atop of hers.

"Unfortunately not. Like I said, the guy in charge tends to… extend his sphere of influence wherever he goes."

"…"

"I don't know why you're acting like this. I don't plan on doing anything other than talking anyways."

"…"

"I told you that I'm going to take responsibility, didn't I? Even if this thing is only temporary, I don't intend to do anything like cheating." He felt more awkward at the thought of engaging in a secret affair than the continuing idea of having a relationship with his sister. Maybe it was because the act was against his sister whom he was already forced to exploit? That whole ordeal was already too complicated to try comprehending.

"Do you mean it?" He felt her head drifting away from his back and her arms tightening around his waist. He merely laughed as he continued to stand there.

"Of course. Who do you think I am to do such a thing anyways?"

He felt his fingers being sucked into hers as she clung to him more. "So… it's a promise, right?"

"Should have been an unspoken promise, if you're asking me."

He heard her chuckle as she finally pulled back, allowing him to close his closet door. "That's two promises that you have to fulfill for the night, aniki."

Kyousuke half-heartedly smiled as he turned around to see Kirino gleaming back at him with a beautiful smile of her own. "Seems that's all I manage to be pressured into nowadays." He looked up at the clock, noting that he still had a good two hours remaining before he should head out.

"Huh, still have plenty of time."

"How about I keep you company until then?" Kirino's suggestion managed to confuse Kyousuke as he walked over to his desk. He pulled out his chair for Kirino to take while he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You weren't planning on going out somewhere? Hang out with anyone?"

"You ruined my plans for the day, aniki. Thus, I've got nothing to do." Kyousuke tried to offer a complimentary laugh at her joke, but saw some of the seriousness in her eyes. He feared activating something he'd regret.

"It's not like there's anything lengthy to be done in the meantime. Instead, why don't you go back to the living room and watch TV like you were doing?"

Although he anticipated her to refuse, which she did, but he did not foresee that she would sit down beside him. He eyed over to the chair though she did not look at him.

"I pulled you up a chair, idiot." Kyousuke heaved an elbow into her side, but she refused to budge.

"I'll chose where I want to sit, thank you." Kirino lowered her legs along the bed and leaned her body against his. In doing so, she rested her head against his shoulder and looked up to him. He felt his heart race at the close proximity and her oddly adorable mischievous gesture as she sought to abuse his generosity.

'If only I could muster the courage to push her off,' Kyousuke thought as he averted his sight from her.

"So… tell me something," Kirino brought up so suddenly.

"Something?"

"What's on your mind, what you've been up to, anything. Oh! Better yet, tell me a story like you used to, aniki," Kirino mentioned as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Like back then, huh? Afraid I don't remember any of those, nor do I have any recent ones that might interest you."

"Make one up then."

Kyousuke looked over at her with a quizzical expression. "Do you think I'm a bard or someone with bundles of stories in his arsenal? If I remember correctly, you're the one wanting to make tales in this family."

"Doesn't mean I have one right now, idiot."

"Not to mention you watch all that anime as well. Surely you have one of your own that I haven't heard of."

"Oh fine," Kirino gave in as she sighed. "You are one heck of a failure, you know that?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll make it up to you later."

"You better. Let's see, do you know of a certain story that goes like: 'did you know that if two people who love each other go to a certain university, they'll live happily ever after?'"


	14. Day 5: Incoming Trouble

"W-Well, would you look at the time. I've got to get going."

"Hold on! I just got to the good part!" Kirino cried out while she followed Kyousuke down the stairs. Kyousuke hastened after he turned the corner, hurrying to the front door. However, she would not let him escape as she sprinted in front.

"Why do you have to leave at the critical moment?"

"Maybe because I don't want to hear it?" Kyousuke argued as he attempted to end the subject. "Besides, isn't that what they consider being 'spoilers?'"

Kirino crossed her arms in a pout. "You weren't going to watch it anyways, so what's it going to ruin for you?"

"My innocence," Kyousuke mumbled as he pushed her aside. He ran his hands along the lock, and was about to pull the door open until Kirino pressed her body against it.

"You're going at least listen to this part."

"Heck no. You can't make me," he childishly replied as he pulled on the handle with all of his might. Even Kirino's body weight was not able to stall his strong desperation. She had to go for broke.

"In order to get around the ban, Riko brilliantly sneaked a roll of lipstick made of chocolate into Keita's room while he's studying. She convinced him that they were not breaking the rules because it was chocolate- as a reward- so she successfully persuaded him to lick it off her lips-"

"Damn it, I don't want to hear it!" Kyousuke shifted his attention from leaving to silencing his sister with his hands, though she continued indulging him on the story. He shouldn't have been surprised that her series would eventually wander into the familiar territory, considering every summary revolved around romance.

"Why can't you tell me a battle anime instead? I've had enough of the romance genre in my life," he interrupted her as they brushed into the wall. He managed to get one hand over her mouth, stifling her for a few seconds, before she bit down on his palm.

"That's all I watch, stupid. Why else would it be called 'shoujo?' Anyways, after awhile they get quite inebriated from the arousal and Riko leads him over to the bed-"

"Stop it already!" Kyousuke took the opportunity to break off and get to the door, now unguarded. Although he was able to open the door, his escape allowed her to wrap her arms around his waist to pull him back.

"Can't you be late for just a few minutes? For me?" Kirino pleaded as if providing him an option, despite how her yanking suggested otherwise. He never gave in as he got a foot out the door.

"I'm already late as is. I'll become the laughing stock for the night because of you," Kyousuke lied while grabbing hold of the door frame. He was almost losing ground against her as he heaved forward for dear life.

"It's fine. You're doing it for me so it's fine. Now let *urgh* go." Kirino slipped her hand up to his and began to unhinge his fingers from their grip.

"That's not fine at all! Stop being so greedy; you've got the rest of the night to have me... I DON'T MEAN LIKE THAT- UWAH!" Kyousuke turned around abruptly to correct himself which caused his downfall... literally. In that instant, his shift caused him to lose balance and fall into Kirino who kept pulling.

The two of them were unaware that they were stumbling backwards, but Kyousuke's instinct allowed him to spin them around mid-fall. He slammed hard against the floor as she plopped down on him. Kyousuke cringed as he rubbed his throbbing back.

"Ouch, why do I get such cruel treatments? Kirino, are you alright-" Kyousuke froze when he saw their position. She managed to land atop of him, which led her to straddle his lap. She already seemed to realize this scene because she grinned down at him.

"This actually happens in the next episode," Kirino commented as she brushed back loose strands of hair. Kyousuke sighed as he placed his hands on her legs.

"Though that's nice to hear, would you mind getting up? Enough's enough." Kirino leered at him while crossing her arms. She was showing off her prowess at stalling time as well as some private sights because of her skirt.

"Convince me."

"...I'll take you to Waterland tomorrow for our date."

"...Deal." Kirino gave up with a conniving grin while she slipped off of him. He could only stare at her baffled while he heaved himself up.

"You gave that up rather... easily," Kyousuke remarked as he straightened up his shirt. Kirino smirked at him before she strolled over to the door, swinging it open for her brother.

"Oh? Were you wanting me to extract more from you?"

"Well, no, but if you were just wanting a confirmation from me," Kyousuke replied while he stepped outside, "you could have just asked."

Kirino hid her hands behind her back as she leaned into him, half-lid eyes seducing him. "Where's the fun in that?" Kyousuke ran his hand down his face. Instead of carrying on in her charade, he merely turned around and waved to her while setting his pace.

"I'll be waiting for you, aniki~!" Kirino shouted before closing the door. Kyousuke stopped shortly after crossing the street and stretched his back.

"Urgh what a pain. That was one heck of a fall," Kyousuke mumbled out as he bent from side to side. After a few strenuous attempts, he finally got out the kink that bothered his left side, letting him enjoy a rather relieving spastic high. "Oh yeah, that's better."

Before getting too comforted by the relief, Kyousuke snapped out while picking up speed into a jog. "Crap crap crap, I'm still late." Thankfully, the meeting location at the high school was relatively close rather than trying to hunt down some random bar.

He weaved through pedestrians as he rushed down sidewalks and mostly ignored yield signs while blindly crossing intersections; he was quite thankful that drivers were more wary than himself several times.

His determination rewarded him when he turned the final corner, noting the lone group standing by the gate. He sighed while slowing himself down, this time checking both ends of the road before crossing. As he approached, he realized that only four of the promised guys were there: Byousuke, Yayuma, Eimen, and Akagi... dressed in school attire.

"Sorry that I'm late," Kyousuke spoke aloud when he stopped by their side.

"You're late? Hardly noticed," Yayuma yawned out while collapsed against the brick wall. He stretched his arms out before scratching his side.

"Compared to The Leader, you're early," Byousuke replied as he ran his hand through his golden locks. He looked over in disgust at Eimen who was more than occupied with consuming an entire large bag of potato chips. "I wished he'd get here already; lardo's gotten through his third bag since we got here."

Eimen mumbled something underneath his munching, accompanied by a dense belch. Kyousuke instinctively clinched his nose at the fear of the smell. Akagi remained silent as he awkwardly shifted from one foot to another. His hands were stuffed into his pocket as he focused down on the ground.

Kyousuke scratched his head while looking at Akagi a second time. "Is there a particular reason you're dressed in your uniform?"

Akagi glanced aside as he mumbled. "Had summer school."

Kyousuke couldn't help laughing at his friend's misfortune. "You failed that horribly? I told you to study for that last exam."

"Th-That didn't help my ass! Besides I kept getting distracted by Sena all night!"

"Kick your pet outside if that's your excuse," Yayuma pointed out lazily as he swayed from side to side along the wall. Kyousuke thought he saw a bit of a blush on Akagi's face after he pushed his hands farther into his pants.

"She's not an animal."

"Puppet, sock, whatever. Still an excuse," Yayuma countered before apparently drifting off to sleep. His comment easily flustered Akagi who stormed over to him and shook Yayuma by the collar. Kyousuke sighed as he observed the group.

It was no wonder he did not hang out with these guys; they were a pack of abnormal students.

Nerutsu Yayuma, or 'The Droze' as proclaimed by most of the class: a slender NEET-wannabe who used school time as a chance to get extra sleep. Probably explained his lack of height, only reaching up to 161.3 centimeters, the average amongst the schoolgirls. His debilitating hobbies rolled into his appearances: long thin dark hair (which seemed to be graying up as of late), deep bags under his eyes, significant lack of muscles, and a grumpy attitude to offset any party. Although he lacks in academics, he holds a rather impressive photographic memory which has been deemed the lone reason he hadn't been held back several grades.

Shiroubi Byousuke: the current pretty boy of their generation. In many ways, he was a grand rival to Isshenji in various public aspects like affection and reputation. However, those were the only realms in which he could be compared. He lacked smarts, relying on others to complete his homework and studies (mostly love-driven girls). Despite such, rumor had it that he was even able to enlist the reclusive Megumi into helping him prepare at cram school for enrolling into Tokyo U. Byousuke was the polar opposite of Yayuma: strong locks of blond hairs which he let grow out this season, manicured skin lacking any signs of blemish, lengthy appendages which helped out his basketball career, and a snobbish conduct that only the girls adored. Kyousuke only realized today that Byousuke had a curling vine tattoo underneath his left eye.

Pocchikki Eimen: the gluttonous abomination of the land. He made up three-fifths of the total mass of the group. Eimen still held the title of 'largest person' in the school as well as the neighboring districts after four years, which oddly enough made him very happy. The only thing he enjoyed most in life was eating. Even sleeping habits were tainted by his never ending urge to eat, causing him to 'suffer' from diagnosed night eating syndrome. Despite rolls upon rolls of skin, Eimen managed to tuck everything within loose clothing specially tailored for him (even his uniform was exclusive). His short spiked hair was probably the only normal thing about the guy.

And of course, there was Kouhei Akagi... Well, there's not to say about the ablasé fellow aside from his oblique similarity of serving his little sister. In this scenario, he was about as much an outsider as Kyousuke was.

Kyousuke couldn't imagine why he was staying around to waste his time with these guys; clearly they were not interested in being here either. "So where's Isshenji anyways?" Kyousuke pondered aloud as he looked to Byousuke who was checking himself with his portable mirror.

"You know how that self-proclaimed Jou-shi is. Always the late arrival. Hey Debu-boy, spare me some of those snacks." Eimen immediately became defensive once Byousuke reached for his bag of goods, shielding it with his arms.

"Hell no, you shoulda brought some fer yerself!" Eimen snarled, bits of chips falling out of his agape mouth. Byousuke retreated at the sight while brushing his hands. "Keep that disposal head closed, man! I don't want whatever's been inside there landing on my precious hands!"

A chuckle slipped in-between Yayuma's snore as he fully collapsed against the wall, using it as a makeshift bed. Akagi gave up his one-sided argument upon seeing that his opponent was out cold, and rolled onto the wall himself.

"Geez, can't he hurry already? I badly need a drink," Akagi moaned after a defeated sigh.

"You drink?" Kyousuke asked out of bewilderment.

"Once in awhile. It's a nice last resort when I'm stressed out."

"Let me tell you about stress," Byousuke stepped in as if his comparison was necessary. "You don't know dick about endeavors, flunker. I'm always bombarded by the seeking solace of young maidens, heartbroken at the fact they cannot have yours truly." He sniffed sarcastically while patting his forehead with his hand. "It's a tragic duty for a demigod."

'Oh brother,' Kyousuke thought to himself as he looked away.

Yayuma smacked his lips as he drifted in and out of consciousness. "Zzzz... Because you're gay-"

"How dare you, you inert sack of crap!" Byousuke threw his mirror back into his pocket before he stomped over to Yayuma. He pressed his elbow into Yayuma's spine, instantly awaking the guy in a strong holler. Yayuma started to flail which caused Akagi to stumble backwards in surprise, who accidentally stepped on Eimen's bag.

"My reserves!" The domino effect grew at the sight of a weeping Eimen plowing into Byousuke and Yayumo as well as Akagi by default. The trio began to brawl (which was a disappointing display), tumbling down to the ground as each sought to topple the other. Poor Akagi was caught in the fray, unable to slip out of Eimen's stomach range.

Kyousuke was left to himself just looking at the sky instead of the entertainment unfolding beside him. "...I want to go home."

"Hey! Don't start fighting without your fearless leader!"

Kyousuke turned his attention down the road to witness the last member's arrival. Of course, Isshenji came in style. He was proudly promenading amongst a gaggle of younger girls towards them, his arms around the shoulders of two beside him. Kyousuke deduced that they must be upcoming freshmen for Isshenji to have lured them into their party.

"This isn't going to end well," Kyousuke mumbled as he straightened himself from the wall. Akagi had just managed to escape the hell and stood beside him.

"Six of them in total?" Akagi whispered as the group grew closer.

"Yeah, one for each," Byousuke added in after suddenly appearing behind them, wrapping his arms around the two of them. "What a slick bastard our bro is! I can't wait!" He snickered as he swiped a tendril of hair from his face.

Eimen wobbled up beside them while carrying a dazed Yayuma on his back. Of course, he had three sticks of lickerish in his mouth. Kyousuke started to wonder how many seconds it would take for these girls to run away after meeting these guys.

"Gentlemen, behold! Ladies!" Isshenji taunted upon spreading his arms out to the girls behind him. A round of chuckles arose at his gesture which made Kyousuke sigh.

'They are already fooled by his flaunting.'

"So is everyone here? Good! Mansaka actually showed up!" Isshenji stepped forward to pat his hand on Kyousuke's shoulder. He gave him a fake smile as he brushed off the hand.

"You insisted on it, remember?"

"Forget the details! The night is young while there's much to be done!" Isshenji let out a roar as he pointed to the sky. Akagi looked up and blinked a few times.

"But... it's day," Akagi corrected Isshenji which must have irritated him.

"Penalty, Akagi! You lose your date," Isshenji pouted as he turned to the girls. He cleared his throat as he heard Akagi let out a groan. "Look and be amazed young ladies, for you stand before the pinnacle of your new school: the Stupendous Six, known throughout the land."

Kyousuke's eye twitched upon learning he was grouped into this. 'More like the Stupid Six for following him.'

"Please exercise caution as you begin to swoon," Isshenji instructed as he snapped his fingers. Kyousuke felt new heights of embarrassment as Byousuke slipped in front and began auctioning poses as if pleaded to do so. Sure enough, Isshenji competed.

At this point, Kyousuke was really, really wanting to back out of this. He watched as four of the girls flocked around the two as if actually amazed by the display. He could only imagine that the rest of the night will follow this pattern much to everyone else's displeasure.

'Oh well, at least I have Akagi to keep me occupied-'

"Is that you, Kyousuke-kun?" Kyousuke's eyes widened as he recognized that voice: angelic with a devilish history. He looked aside to the remaining two girls and sure enough... she was there.

"Oh crap!" Kyousuke collapsed into the guy rank to hid himself. He hoped that the silhouette of Byousuke and Isshenji was somehow composing this image of Kirino's friend and his mind was tricking him into thinking that was her voice. Oh how he really hoped for such.

Aragaki Ayase ran up to Kyousuke with a girl clinging to her arm in tow. "Wow. It really is you." Ayase spoke with such surprise, but as much surprise as was flowing through his mind. Discomfort was riding up his spine as he looked into her innocently tainted smile.

"It's good to see you again... Onii-san."

'Oh god, I want to go home,' Kyousuke thought with a gulp.


	15. Day 5: Awkward Partystarter

"Y-Yeah. Must have been a month or two since I've seen you, Aragaki-san." Kyousuke nervously laughed while he evaded her eyes. He really didn't think his luck could be so terrible: to place him in the same proximity of his sister's seriously protective friend, especially at this party (presumably guys' night out). The worst part of the situation was the fact that he never fully recovered his platonic relationship with Ayase since the whole "I love my sister!" outburst.

'Damn you Isshenji,' Kyousuke cursed the mental image of the pompous bastard responsible for making this horror possible. He was caught off-guard by her soft chuckle.

"You don't have to act so formal towards me in front of everyone. Remember, Onii-san? You can call me by my first name." A cold shiver shot down his spine once her giddy smile emerged. He knew underneath that ploy lurked an inevitable sense of enmity.

"O-Of course, Ayase-san. How could I forget?" Kyousuke laughed once more and glanced over to his male companions, hoping he wasn't the only one to catch on to her scrutiny. Unfortunately, the one guy nearby, Akagi, had his sight focused on the shy brunette behind the target. He did manage to tune in at the one moment of familiarity, much to Kyousuke's dismay.

"Already getting comfortable with the cute one, Kyousuke?" Akagi rubbed his elbow into Kyousuke's rib to tease him. "Even got her calling you 'Onii-san?' Heh, better be careful or else you'll make a particular someone jealous," he jokingly warned his friend before he stepped forward, no doubt to introduce himself.

"Don't make this out into more than it seems. We just happen to know each other through-"

"Well now, what's going on with this little fiasco?" Isshenji interrupted with a hearty bellow. Kyousuke felt another shiver terrorize his spine at the advent of the one-sided competitor. Why was everyone out to torment him today?

"Mansaka, may I have a word in private for a moment?" Isshenji didn't offer Kyousuke a chance to refuse before he dragged him off to the side. He pointed a finger back at Akagi who just opened his mouth. "I'll be back to deal with you, Akagi," he warned the boy which effectively shut him down. After a few steps into the school yard, Isshenji curled his arm around Kyousuke's neck in a playful manner... albeit quite painful to the recipient.

"So you've already going on a first name basis with the model? It appears I've underestimated your skills, my friend." Kyousuke didn't have to ask how he knew of Ayase's occupation; Isshenji's influence would obviously stretch out into the limelight of modeling with his bulky confidence and figure.

In fact, there was no surprise that he could convince these young girls to follow him into the evils of the night with a few words and a display of muscles. However, the real concern for Kyousuke was clearing up the assumption that muscle-clad leader formed about the troubled sibling.

"You've got it all wrong, we just happen to know each other before-"

"Hold on, I'll let you brag in a little bit, but let me make one thing clear." Isshenji trusted his index finger towards Kyousuke's face for emphasis. "-PERFECTLY CLEAR- that there is one rule in my reign: I am the top dog. Alpha male. Those girls are ripe for my picking, and I don't plan on sharing the first patch."

Surreptitiously, he redirected his pointing to the alluring antics of the other pretty boy, currently putting his moves on the four girls in Isshenji's absence. "Byousuke may be confidence with his looks, but that's all he has to offer. No smarts, no brawn, no glory." He nodded over to the forgettable bystanders just standing back from the rest. "These other two are just here for the company, and Akagi already lost his chance for the night."

Kyousuke might have been impressed- amazed even- by the thorough planning of this young man, had he not become worried for his upcoming victims. He couldn't allow these virgin hearts to suffer through a pointless heartbreak over this masculine siren. Specifically, he could not allow Ayase to be caught in the crossfire, even if perhaps she was the Devil incarnate.

"That's good and all, but I'm telling you that I-"

"That you're going to beat me to their hearts, yeah? Haha, I can read you like a book!" Isshenji burst out into another laughter while he tightened his squeeze on Kyousuke's neck. Kyousuke's reaction blended a mixture of half-hearten chuckle with heartfelt sob.

"Just this time, I'll let you take the cute one over there. Maybe even the plain one behind her if I feel like it. The rest, you better be ready for a swift ass kick. Now, are we clear, Mansaka?"

Kyousuke confided in a sighing defeat, the way he had planned to all along. "Crystal."

"That's the spirit! Know when to give in!" Isshenji released his grip after shaking him a bit, even patting his hair like a companion. "Also keep an eye on that Akagi for me; I know he's going to weasel around my back." He clapped his hands in a mighty thunder while he approached the scattered group. His action easily caught everyone's attention.

"Listen up, I hope you're all ready to ride off the rest of this daylight into the midnight lure of debauchery. Even though it is unnecessary, I will give you all a glimpse of the scheme," Isshenji hinted before he let out a cough. "Plain and simple," he pointed towards the downtown district down the road, "do some bar-hopping and join a few night clubs along the way. No need to worry about ID's for that is all taken care of by yours truly."

"Good to hear, I was wondering who was carrying the fake one," Akagi spoke out while he fumbled with his back pocket to ensure his wallet remained.

"Fakes aren't needed for this real adventure of the young going into the city lights for a good time!" Isshenji scaled the thin gate wall with ease and jolted his thumb to his chest in self-righteous pride. "I'm going to tell you something important now, so you better dig the wax out of those ears and listen! The reputation of the Stupendous Six echoes far and wide. When they talk about its bad ass leader, the man of indomitable spirit and masculinity, they're talking about me! The Mighty-"

"Enough with the *yawn* over-hyped quotes, Kamina," Yayuma breathed out amongst his slumber. "You're just setting yourself up for a fall..." Once again, he fell into deep sleep atop Eimen's shoulder. Isshenji sneered to the interruption and crossed his arms in anger.

"Damn it, and I set myself up nicely too. Guess it's too manly for the common folk anyways." Isshenji leaped down and scooped up two girls, the sole blond and a dressed up brunette, into his arms and led the pack forward. "Whatever, follow me everyone! Akagi, you stay far back there if you know what's good for you!"

With reluctance for the most part (aside from Byousuke and the other two girls seduced by him), the others followed with a little distance. Kyousuke ignored the boisterous demeanor of the leader and turned his attention to a more potent enemy. Thankfully, Ayase had her attention submerged in her cellphone and whispered something to the towing companion behind her. Although he might regret it, Kyousuke really wanted to spark a conversation with her. He'd rather boldly repair their status than being known to her as the misconstrued, perverted older brother. Besides, he had once harbored some feelings for the model prior to finding out some of her... behavioral slips. Maybe she could be his best escape out of Kirino's grasp.

Rather than speaking though, he let out a deliberate loud cough to catch her attention. He found his segway once she looked up from the screen to wish him well.

"So... Ayase-san... uh, who's the little lady behind you? One of your classmates?"

Ayase frowned and gave a pout. "Drop the formality already. Now it's real creepy, Onii-san."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry... Ayase," he reluctantly concluded in fear of a trap.

"Heheh, better though I'm just joking with you. I don't mind at all." She immediately perked up and pulled the shocked girl in front of her. "This is one of my new friends from a neighboring class: Hikage Sumina. She's real bashful by nature, but she is very sweet once he get to know her." Ayase strolled forward and grabbed Kyousuke by the arm. "Sumina, this is Kousaka Kyousuke-sempai, Kirino's older creepy brother." Kyousuke spoke his greetings after he winced from the unnecessary descriptor to his introduction.

"Um... it's Sumino, Ayase-san," Sumino corrected her in a meek tone (even he hardly heard it), but to no avial because of Akagi's sudden entrance.

"Say 'Onii-san,' aren't you being rude by not introducing me to our lovely company?" He really put on the pressure by pressing up against his friend. Estranged by the awkward gesture, Kyousuke distanced himself before clearing his throat.

"Well, this is-"

"Akagi! That better not be you back there acting like a glutton for punishment!" The righteous shout from the front was more than enough to cause Akagi's quick retreat. In fact, he left even before Isshenji spoke up. The small group chuckled at his expense as he now sulked behind the trailing Yayuma/Eimen duo.

Kyosuuke spoke out first after he remembered Ayase's mistake. "Um, might you have been misunderstanding her name? She said it was Sumino." He looked over to her with a smile. "Right?"

Sumino let out a curt hum to confirm.

"Ah, I did! I'm sorry, I made that mistake again! Please forgive me, Sumino-san," Ayase apologized in a sweet, genuine voice with a quick bow, which easily fooled both of them. Sumino whispered a quick thanks to Kyousuke to which he smiled back. He of all people knew what it's like to be unheard and unable to correct others. At the thought, he figured then would be the right moment to fix everything.

"Actually, while we are on the brink of apologizing, I sortof... owe you a great deal of them, Ayase."

"Oh, for what?" Ayase seemingly teased before returning to her phone to type something. No doubt to gossip his pathetic attempt to atone.

"Er, lots of things. We haven't exactly been on... mutual terms on uh, certain circumstances." He remained vague, hoping she would understand without having to expose his situation to eavesdroppers. That seemed to work when she smiled to him.

"That's okay! I had forgiven you some time ago after seeing Kirino in a better mood, Onii-san!" He didn't like what she might have referred to (considering past events), but he was glad that she didn't despise him... openly at least. Nonetheless, that's enough to relieve the blissful.

With a happier refrain, he looked up to the distancing group ahead. His positive attitude nearly dropped after he spotted Byousuke flash a smirk, obviously convinced that Kyousuke had 'sealed some deal.' Kyousuke reeled at the sight, and focused his attention farther forward to the giddy trio. He had the misfortune of watching Isshenji allow the girls to test his taut muscles. He felt sorry for those girls, having succumbed to that mess, but he could not do anything to protest without risking his own(insert) well-being.

He turned around to note the lesser of the crowd: Eimen consumed his rations as always, Yayuma passed out atop the gluttonous pig as always, and poor Akagi sulked... as always. At least they were not entangled in the inevitable drama that was set in motion in the forward sets.

At the mention of drama, he returned his attention to Ayase who took advantage of his slack to slip into his comfort zone, quite close in fact, and stared up at him with a clear sneer. He could not hinder the surprised jump that followed.

"Y-Yes?" Kyousuke tried to act coy to her obvious scrutiny.

"How mean of you, Onii-san. You'd rather learn about the girl next to me than about how I've been doing?" Ayase bluntly stated her quarrel. Kyousuke grinned like a fool, not aware of how to respond.

"E-Eh, I didn't mean to single you out like that." Kyousuke cooled himself and thought of the only way out: direct resolution. "How have you been, by the way? I guess you must be quite excited for the break."

"Of course! Now is the best chance I can get to relax a bit." Ayase folded her fingers and counted the possible opportunities. "So many things: maybe go camping, go for a swim, take a trip, hang out with friends..."

"All the while managing your modeling career, right? Very commendable."

Ayase let out a curt hum, but then shifted her eyes in a mischievous manner. Frankly, it scared the shit out of him.

"So, how are things at the household?"

"The-the household?" Kyousuke gulped at the thought that this angelic onlooker knew more than she should. "What do you mean by that?"

"Are you keeping yourself and your 'interests' restrained? While we're at it, are you keeping a distance from your sister?" Her eyes narrowed with the seriousness of the topic. "You better be keeping those perverted thoughts at bay, yes Onii-san?"

There it was; Ayase let out her point in full bloom. How the heck was he suppose to reply to that without raising suspicion of the sibling taboo? He knew for a fact that she would not believe a flat-out lie if he could think of one. Any scenario, he would incur the wrath of this judgmental friend.

"W-Well, of course I- that is to say that I- you see-"

"Ah ha! Ahoy back there, we have arrived at the first stop!" Kyousuke was relieved at the sound of his damned savior and gladly observed the destination. He sure wasn't surprised that Isshenji held true to his words: the first building to be a popular crowded establishment decorated for the sole attraction of alcoholic citizens.

The short building differed from the towering ones beside it. Not just in height, but also in bright illustrative signs and colors that stained the brick foundations. Oddly enough, those signs didn't point to the door nor the bar itself, but to the space above; towards the sky. The reason quite obvious after reading the ascending appropriate name: Beyond the Sky.


	16. Day 5: Tread Carefully With Angels

The insides were quite extraordinary and expensive in comparison to what Kyousuke might have anticipated: the bar hosted a long counter which separated the customers from the grand wall of beverages, many high tables and booths combined in its outskirts, a big marbled floor that must have been devoted as the dance floor because of the overhead disco ball and strobe lights. Heck, there was even an arcade in the back with a billiards table stationed in its center.

Because of such decor, the spacious bar hosted a multitude of patrons, contrary to Kyousuke's expectation. In fact, that large crowd was much more diverse than he could have imagined. Throughout this large room were many scattered cliques and groups, each holding a particular stereotype: a tight gang of delinquents clad in leather and tattoos, seated drunkards passed out in their own liquor, handful of young girls easily in the high school age (Kyousuke was ashamed to even know quite a few of them) clung to the outside of other groups or otherwise smirked and gossiped them, and even numerous couples of former classmates chattered and drank to their new-found freedom.

To no surprise, everyone in this bar knew Isshenji by sight once his group strolled in. His name praised high, he let out another hearty laugh and lingered off towards any bystanders, trailing those two [un]fortunate girls along with him. The others branched off from their leader, hesitantly observing the atmosphere. Kyousuke held close to his doubts for the reason being at this location. How much alcohol would be consumed by the time they leave? He looked down at his side to Ayase, and noticed her ever-vigilant eyes probing all things and people. Obviously, she had never been in this type of environment, and she must be reluctant to be included... considering her strong moral background, after all.

Kyousuke grazed his hand on her shoulder to gain her attention, to which she twitched. "Hey, if you want to leave right now before this gets messy, this is your best chance. I really don't blame you, considering Isshenji." He pointed to himself to comfort her and pulled her back towards the entrance. "In fact, I'll walk you back home or wherever else."

Ayase shook her head in defiance and smiled. "No, thank you though. Besides, I need to keep an eye on my friends to make sure they don't get into deep trouble. That's really why I'm here." She turned aside and blushed a bit. "And- you'll be here to keep me company... right, Onii-san?"

In turn, Kyousuke blushed and stumbled to reply. "S-Sure, I don't mind. I won't be drinking of course," he scratched his head and chuckled, "so I hope I don't end up boring you."

Ayase chuckled as well as she pushed him forward to keep up with the group. "Don't be silly, Onii-san! You are fun to be around in safe measures!"

Kyousuke didn't know if he should accept that as a compliment or an offense, but he accepted it with a nod nonetheless.

Byousuke nodded towards the older barkeep at the middle of the beverage, and motioned them forward with a vicious grin; his focus well-known to everyone. After slipping past a few bystanders (even evading their first intoxicated hostile of the night), they reached the tall wooden slate. Kyousuke was in sheer awe by the grand variety of drinks beckoning to them from above; he read many labels which he had never heard of. But at a loud cough, his attention was brought back to the old tender towering over them like a bouncer.

This bartender obviously had much experience dealing with his territory, given his bulky build which could put shame to Isshenji's young toned physique. An eye patch hid his right eye though his left eye made up for (if by sheer) glaring intimidation. A jet-black eye combined with greased back black hair, streaked with lines of gray, had Kyousuke cautious on how to approach this keep. The bartender leaned against the edge, still taller than everyone, and sneered.

"Yet another batch of youngsters tonight, eh? Sure got to give credit to the school district for the mass lately. What can I do for you pups?" He reached his hand forward and clicked his fingers. "Let me remind you that I'll need to see ID for any of the goods behind me," he advised before anyone could speak up. Despite the fierce aura he presented, Byousuke merely shrugged it off and slipped onto a stool.

"Enough of the technicality Old Mac, we're with Isshenji. So lay off the bullshit." To that, the bartender smirked and whistled as he eased back. "Is that so? Strong Arm stopped by? Should have known that was him to cause such a ruckus. Only he is capable of such an outburst around here." He glanced over their heads and scanned the room. "Ah, there's the bastard!" He let out a more piercing whistle in a particular tune.

As quickly blown, Isshenji responded to the whistle with an equally strong tone. He jettisoned out of the jungle of people and let the two girls still clung to him loose. Immediately he had his older buddy in a firm handshake, a simple gesture which became an unnecessarily fierce endeavor to subdue the other. However, the victor remained undecided after they quit halfway.

"Good, you are in charge for the night Mac! You must be enjoying the super flow today!"

The bartender had a mad grin upon scoping the place once more. "You bet, got to really send a thank you letter to those school for letting ya'll out so early in the year." He tabbed Isshenji on the chest upon bringing up another topic. "You gonna be offering your service again some time soon? I'll be needing the Strong Arm at the helm if these numbers keep growing."

Isshenji waved off the offer while taking a seat beside Byousuke. "Afraid I'll have to decline this time around. There's some plans to follow through on and places to see this year. Besides, I might cause you more -problems- here than you can handle with my popularity," he bragged with such pride.

Kyousuke rolled his eyes from the sideline and coughed loudly to cut this prolonged narcissism short. Isshenji caught on to the act and smacked himself on the head.

"Shit, where are my manners? Mac, this is the new-found gang of masculinity in these desperate times: the Stupendous Six and its lovely flock of cuties." Again, Kyousuke rolled his eyes and mumbled curses. "Names can be given at another time though. Everyone else, this here is Mac: sole owner of Beyond the Sky." Isshenji punched the man on the forearm. "A bit of a mentor of mine... or vice versa."

"Two of a kind," Kyousuke noted under his breath. Akagi grew a quizzical look while he thought, but could no longer hold back a question.

"Say, is Mac short for something?"

"Urgh, you're going to regret asking that," Kyousuke whispered to his death-seeking friend, "you are already on his bad side."

"Seriously Akagi, do you think this is post-summer school? I'm not going to teach you all night. Whatever, I'll let that slide for now."

Mac cleared his throat to give his explanation. "The full name's Ichijyo Titus, but this wise guy here confused it with-"

"*yawn Ichijyo Hikaru: amateur pilot and main protagonist of Super Dimensional Fortress Macross. Shortened from... Macross," Yayuma interjected before lulling back to sleep. Mac chuckled at the unexpected result.

"Boy's got some smarts on him."

"...*mumble* Gundam's better," Yayuma added on before a loud snore. Eimen readjusted him atop his shoulder to reach for another bag of potato chips.

"That NEET is only good for one-shots. Now hurry up gramps, and load up some shots," Byousuke ordered with a slap on the slab. "The strongest ones in stock while you're at it."

Without even being mentioned, Mac already had several bottles dropped down from the wall and poured into precise measurements like a pro. Shot glasses and mugs were filled to be brim without a drip on the table, all the while mixed from different solutes; Mac definitely had the experience behind him.

"That's what I needed to hear, boy. Haven't had such an adventurous spirit roam in here all week, odd enough. Be happy, be merry, go out with a bang! That's what I always say." Mac slid the first shot glass along the slab and, almost like magic, the beverage found its mark in Byousuke's grasp. As soon as it hit his hand, Byousuke gulped down the concoction. A great heave escaped his mouth to compensate for the alcohol's obvious potency, and he slammed the glass down to the counter in victory. Isshenji patted the pretty boy on the back in pride.

"Alright, looks like you'll prove good competition for the night. Hope you can hold your liquor!"

"Better have the guts to surrender once we start, Jou-shi." Byousuke snapped a finger up along with a grin. "I can drink this shit like a fish!"

"Not the right phrase," Kyousuke told himself though was overheard by Ayase who chuckled in agreement. Isshenji toasted the glass slung at him to Mac before downing the shot.

"The tabs on me, Mac. Get these fellows and fellettes anything they want." Mac sighed while still handling the service.

"This must be the payment you held out on from Winter. Very well, I'll keep my end of the bargain. Well, what's it going to be, youngsters? Simple mead or something special?"

Kyousuke waved his hand to decline the offer. "No thanks, just a glass of water will do for me; I don't plan on drinking with the rest of them."

Isshenji guffawed at the reason and gulped down another shot. "For now, at least. You better be careful of this guy Mac, he's got potential."

Kyousuke shrugged off the comment and intentional provoke. Mac whistled over to another employee to retrieve a bottle of clear water.

"I'll have tap water as well sir. I won't be drinking either," Ayase added on as she stood beside Kyousuke. He let out a sigh in relief.

'Good, she's not drinking either.'

"Sumino-san would like any sweet tea if you have some, sir. Right?" Sumino nodded with a smile, still utterly weary of the occasional drifters. She shivered beneath Ayase who patted her on the head in solace. Kyousuke smiled at her gesture, but then looked back in wonder of what the others would order. However, they were nowhere to be found.

Rather than wait around, each dispersed to different portions of the bar. Akagi, despite its repercussions, drifted off to a small crowd of girls in dire hopes to get a hookup; Eimen left Yayuma drooped over the counter on the right to run over to the offered bar snacks. Kyousuke didn't miss the leer that crept on Mac's face; Mac knew Eimen's reputation very well.

"Make sure you keep tabs on your big boy down there, Strong Arm. I can't afford to replenish my entire stock of treats before he has a chance to breathe."

Isshenji shrugged off the concern and wrapped his arm around the already wavering Byousuke. "Naw, the REAL troublemaker here is this lightweight daring to take me on. Bring out the heavy guns, will ya! Time to separate the boys from the men!" Isshenji guffawed once more which had the other girls in awe.

"Hit me with it all, you wimp," Byousuke lamely countered with a growing slur. Kyousuke didn't want to stay around to witness this pathetic show, so he motioned Ayase towards an empty booth at the far end of the building.

"Why don't we get away from here before getting dragged into it. It won't be long before Byousuke passes out, trust me."

Ayase hesitated while Kyousuke scooped up their drinks. "But I need to keep an eye on my friends, in case they get involved." She frowned at the thought. "They really underestimate places like this."

"I'm sure you'll have a good view from over there. See? It's elevated a bit above the dance floor so people passing by won't block the sight." Ayase reluctantly conceded to his reason and dragged Sumino along who was still cowering.

Because of staggering drinking walkers, Kyousuke nearly spilled his drink while he focused on protecting the girls' drinks. The short endeavor ended once he fell into the elongated seat and straightened the bottles up. Ayase allowed Sumino to slip into the opposite seat first before she slipped in. Kyousuke grinned at the act after taking a sip of his water.

"Still considerate as always, I see. That's kind of you to let her sit near the wall."

Ayase looked down at Sumino and smiled. "I figured Sumino-san would be less scared away from these wandering miscreants."

Sumino blushed and scrunched up in her corner. "I'm sorry, I'm not comfortable with big crowds yet." Ayase supported her by patting her shoulder.

"It'll take more time, right? You'll be fine while I'm around. I'll even keep this Onii-san at a distance for you!"

Kyousuke didn't miss the possible subtilty in her assurance, but chose to drink instead. Time slipped by as the three went silent. After gauging the thrills of those around him, especially the folks on the dance floor, Kyousuke looked to Ayase who had once again turned her attention to the phone. He couldn't help but wonder what she was typing about, but didn't have the audacity to ask, especially not to look and risk further damage. Another few minutes passed before he spout out.

"Ayase, you were talking about that modeling stuff before we arrived, yeah?"

"Eh, I was? If I remember correctly, it was actually about-"

"Well then why don't we talk about it! I'm quite interested, you know!" Kyousuke desperately persisted on the subject to avoid his mistake to bring up the previous inquiry. "How is that! Did you get the cover shot in the latest magazine or are you getting close to it or have any more contractors got you to sign with them or-"

Ayase put down her phone and waved her hands to slow down the stressed Kyousuke. "Okay okay, Onii-san! Calm down, I get it." She allowed him to relax before she continued. "Um well, it's been really normal routine so far; just consistent appearance in Seventeen and a few other catalogs."

Kyousuke wiped the sweat from his forehead to cool himself. For now, tragedy had been averted. "I-I see. At least you don't have to feel pressured to remain there."

"Ah, but I do! I always have to keep an eye on my figure and how I look!" She brought her fingers up and tapped them together. "Plus I have to appear in a few - indecent- shots for l-lingerie."

Kyousuke gulped at the thought of this cute friend in some revealing pieces. If she was cute in those luscious frills, he wondered how Kirino would look as well. Oh, the two of them together would be divine... then he shrugged it off before getting himself caught in the act. "Th-that must be quite uncomfortable to pose in." Ayase hummed in agreement.

"I guess I should have meant to be absolutely pressured about," Kyousuke corrected himself.

"There's still more to it, Onii-san. I have to be at the top of everything to maintain stability: from grades to current fashion and understanding the trends. And they tell me that I should... find a guy soon to keep myself anchored," Ayase hinted at with a blush, which Kyousuke didn't miss. "Modeling is a hectic world, after all," Ayase concluded in a joke, to which Kyousuke submitted in laughter.

"I can only imagine. Heck, I really don't know how Kirino herself has time to do that and all those other extra-activities after learning about that."

"Hmm, yeah..." Ayase trailed off and glanced to the side.

"...Something wrong?" He regretted asking already.

"About Kirino..."

'Oh, fuck me.' Tragedy had returned.

"She's been acting a bit... strange these past few days," Ayase confessed and looked at him.

"Eh, really now! I haven't noticed anything... bizarre out of her," he lied through his teeth in hope that she would buy it. Obviously, she did not.

"I wonder. Do you think that-"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"O-Onii-san?"

"Really! I didn't!" Kyousuke blindly assured her and bowed his head. "I'm telling you the truth!"

Ayase stuttered at this sudden development, not sure how to deal with it. "I-I wasn't going to blame you, Onii-san."

"...Eh?" He reeled back in surprise. Did he miss something? Wasn't this what she was building up to all night? Ayase scanned her sides to ensure no eavesdroppers before she leaned towards Kyousuke.

"Do you think she is... seeing someone?"

"S-Seeing someone?"

"You know, like... on a date," Ayase explained in such a convinced tone. Although he managed to avoid a crisis, his heart raced at the fact that she caught on to his sister's activities. He wanted to blame that this must be women's intuition at work, and that he had nothing to fear... Oh, how he wished that was true.

"Heheh? W-What makes you think that all of a sudden? She hasn't brought anyone home yet," Kyousuke added on to try avoiding the guilt. After all, he didn't lie about that.

"Because she's been happier- I mean much happier than usual," Ayase explained and twiddled at her fingers. "Ever since a few weeks ago, she's had this giddy smile on her face like she's been given a gift. Then lately, at work, she's asked me to cover for her on photo shoots. Only just yesterday did I learn that she had been sneaking off early."

"To... meet up with that someone?" Kyousuke finished her trail of thought, and shuddered at the fact that he was that person.

"Exactly! That can be the only way to explain that! So what do you think, Onii-san? Do you know anything?"

Kyousuke played off a shrug and looked out to the bar to avoid her scrutiny. "Why would I know? She wouldn't tell her own brother about her relationships, right?"

"B-But!" Ayase slammed her fist on the table in a pout. "You're more special to her because of her disgusting hobby! Of course she would confide in you!"

Kyousuke gulped because of some of the truth in her words. "Th-That may be..." His mind shifted through any and all possibilities available to him: to get away from this topic which could ultimately expose him; to have him killed by this sweet threat. He looked down at his bottle and the way opened.

"H-Hey, you look like you need another bottle of water. I need some too so why don't I go get that? I'll be right back!"

"O-Onii-san!" Kyousuke didn't allow her to refuse or grab his sleeve before he slipped out of his seat like a fish and flopped into the convenient crowd just beginning to build. He bent down to hide himself in the mass and took a deep breath.

"Holy shit, that was close," Kyousuke admitted while he took his time to recover. He understood that his sudden escape only weakened his innocence to Ayase, and she would inevitably put the pieces together to perfect this shitstorm. He didn't even want to fathom the wrath he just contributed to. For now, he had to think of a reason that he could remove the suspicions.

Not wanting to further build up the wrathful angel's agitation, he quickened over to the bar to find Mac. Kyousuke managed to slip into the same spot previously occupied by Isshenji and noted the incapacitated Byousuke beside him. Byousuke was a mess, to say the least: several glasses tipped over around his arms and some puke dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"He should have known better than to challenge Isshenji," Kyousuke offered his hindsight and looked behind the bar for the bartender. He was off some distance, but had no current customers. Kyousuke tapped his hand on the slab as hard as he could and raised the other to catch Mac's attention.

Mac seemed to understand the unknown gesture and signaled to the same employee to refill the request. Kyousuke sighed and attempted to compose himself better. That didn't go well once Byousuke woke up in a shout.

"Round 2! Round 2!" Kyousuke flinched at the squirming [former] pretty boy, but Byousuke failed to comprehend who he was now clinging to, convinced it was still Isshenji.

"Oh Jou-shi, you pretty bastard. You didn't think I'll let you beat me 3-to-2 that easily, did you?" Byousuke's eyes closed and squinted to focus on his opponent because of the booze's influence. Kyousuke refrained from speaking since it would not make any difference if he tried to clarify things to this drunkard.

"I don't care how many times ya win, I won't surrender." Suddenly, Byousuke burst into tears as he cradled his head against Kyousuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry man, I'm sorry! Oh why did this happen to me? Haruyi, I'm so sorry!"

Kyousuke glanced at the drunk because of the mention of another classmate. He wondered why her name came up so suddenly. He didn't recall hearing any rumors that they were together or had anything in common. In fact, she hated his snob ass with all of her soul the last time he overheard a conversation amongst girls.

"What about Haruyi?" Kyousuke asked out of curiosity. Since he had to wait on his drinks, he might as well find out some of his company's trouble. Byousuke sobbed once more and ran his hand across Kyousuke's face, to which he immediately slapped away.

"Don't be so cruel to me, Haruyi-dono~! I should have known this would happen! Oh, how I fucked up!"


	17. Day 5: Unexpected Development

"Yeah, you definitely fucked up. Just look at all these empty glasses you've sprawled yourself over," Kyousuke remarked before he gathered the tipped shots and organized them along the counter. He winced more than once from the waft of strong alcohol they emanated, and wondered how people found pleasure or solace in this vile substance; the bitter smell only added on to the disdain of his history with it. "Ack, no wonder you were passed out cold." His attempt to clean up was foiled by the blundering drunk, swaying involuntarily to and fro before clinging to Kyousuke's shoulder.

"This is- this is nothin'. You should have seen me at the peak of that night, I tell ya I musta had- like- 6 shots that whole night." He pressed the tip of the shot glass in hand into Kyousuke's cheek and laughed at his annoyed glare.

"That doesn't even- you have 10 shots right here," Kyousuke argued before Byousuke pressed the glass up against Kyousuke's lips to silence him; Kyousuke resisted the urge to upchuck from the close-up invasion of its foul stench.

"Forget the numbers Jou-shii, you always told me that don't matter. The real problem is- oh god!" The leaned man burst into another round of tears without reason, and burrowed his head into Kyousuke's sleeve. Kyousuke grunted after he realized he just stepped out of drama's frying pan and into its fire; he'd rather get abused by Ayase than deal with this blubbering nonsense... At least she was somewhat adorable before she unleashed the beast within.

"Calm down. If you need another drink (preferably a more sober selection), I'll have Mac pour one up-"

"Nooooo, Jou-shii! I just want forgiveness for that night- no, for everything while you're at it! I didn't mean for things to go as far as they did, I tell ya!" Byousuke slammed the glass into the counter in a childish behavior as if the act would gain him favor, hiccupping in-between pouts. "She could have at least said 'no' because I was so hammered!"

"She probably did if you were acting like this," Kyousuke muttered to himself and tried to push Byousuke off his shoulder.

"Sure it started all playful and like- she just begged me to kiss her and so I shut her up with a few, but then she started to, heheh," Byousuke let out a chuckle as he relived the moment, "to get those damn fine legs wrapped around my hip in such naughty ways. Heheh, oh she was quite the sexy bitch right then."

By the time he laid the drunk back into his slumped state, the employee delivered the requested bottles without speaking a word. Kyousuke nodded in thanks and opened his bottle of water to offer Byousuke.

"Here, drink some of this and sober up- Hey!" Instead of taking the offered bottle, Byousuke snagged Ayase's bottle and downed its contents in one gulp, albeit most splashed down from his mouth to drench his shirt. He gagged a bit before he actually accepted Kyousuke's bottle and fully consumed the water. He must have been quite desperate to drown his sorrow because he even reached for Sumino's sweet tea and drank it. After nothing remained, Byousuke mumbled in rage and spit out some of the remains.

"God, this is some shitty drinks, Jou-shii. What are you trying to do, pansy me up? You think that lowly of me!"

"I'm not Isshenji, and I was trying to help you-"

"If you're going to help me, then tell me what I should do!" Byousuke slapped his hand against the counter in growing anger. "I need your advice on this shit!" Though Kyousuke should have taken that as the cue to retreat, he remained ignorant to the fact.

"Forget about whatever happened between you two; if you don't think about it, then it won't bother you." A tip that Kyousuke began to consider until disrupted by his troubled audience.

"You don't understand, Jou-shii- not a damn thing! I can't just forget sleeping with that girl, the captain of the gymnastics team!" Byousuke cradled his head in twitching arms.

Kyousuke paused to take in the new information. This fool actually had sex with Haruyi, who had been previously believed to have pure hatred for the pretty boy? He palmed his face.

'I guess I'm not the only idiot in town to do something that stupid after a drink.'

"Oh man, it's over! I'm going to be tied down to that bitch and she'll brag about it, and there goes all my chances with the ladies, and I'll have to get an actual job and that means I will have to study and-"

"Whoa, settle down," Kyousuke patted the blabbering fool's back in unsympathetic comfort, "so you slept with her. That doesn't mean everything is set in stone from now on." He winced at the implicit suggestion that the sleazebag would be able to continue his lustful ways. Shouldn't he have preached the opposite?

"But it totally does! I forgot to bring protection, Jou-shii! I broke the number one rule!" His twitching hands fumbled in front of him as he recollected his thoughts. "I was sure that I still had one left over from the night before, after I screwed Megumi at her-"

"Stop there, I don't need to hear that." Kyousuke rubbed at his temples in a futile attempt to forget that surplus of unwanted information. Seriously, the same Megumi who only found comfort in fantasy. Just how many of their peers had this guy slept with? He feared for Manami's sake that the fool won't shift his desires onto her. "Go back to the point between you and Haruyi."

"She told me just the other day, man. Called me up to the roof and corned me up there like a rat. I frickin' had a heart attack the moment she told me."

"Told you what?" To that, Byousuke slowely turned his watered gaze to Kyousuke and whimpered.

"She's pregnant, Jou-shii! With my child!"

The word caused a cascading catastrophe through Kyousuke's demeanor; his heart pumped a single powerful pulse before it collapsed; a cold chill ran up his spine and skin; his eyes widened in shock. The forbidden word among men that caused endless fear, especially amongst careless teenagers. This was not Kyousuke's case as a bystander, but he still felt terror at its mention.

However, just why was this affecting him? Why did his breathing suddenly become labored and ecstatic, his heart restarted with stubborn adrenaline, his skin turned cold, his mind raced with the repeated phrase in great dread? He could tell something triggered a panic attack inside him, but for what reason?

"Tell me, what should I do? She kept telling me to take responsibility for my action, but I don't wanna! Why couldn't she just abort the little bastard like I told her?"

Byousuke's whining was lost within the sheer rush of anguish. Kyousuke tried to steady his heavy breathing, but to no avail. Cold sweat abused his heightened senses.

"Ever since she's been getting so- like, clingy. She even told me she loved me in this all too serious moment. Seriously, what the hell is she thinking? I can't commit to something like that! Oh man, I'm so fucked." Byousuke pushed on the struggling Kyousuke to gain his attention. "Eh, Jou-shii? Open that damn mouth and tell me what I gotta do. Come on, come on. Eh, Jou-shii?"

His vision began to blur and the noise drowned into mute as Kyousuke looked elsewhere. If he didn't get some fresh air soon- rather, get away from this stressful trigger- he might pass out. Kyousuke ignored his duty to refill the drinks and offer comfort to the sap, and stumbled off the bar stool and hurried away.

Byousuke roared in anger because of the missing adviser and flung his glass off-coarse towards Kyousuke. "Whatever, go ahead and leave me! Everyone else ignores my pains, so why not join them man! Just like everyone else!"

After some satisfiable distance, Kyousuke further composed himself through deep breathes. Although his heart wouldn't stop throbbing in agony, his breathing relaxed a good amount. He wiped the beading sweat from his brow and closed his eyes.

'Man, what the heck was that about? Why did I panic like that? It's not like I care about his situation that much.' He rubbed his eyes to ease the ache which still grew. 'Maybe I should have a drink if it will calm me down-'

"Ah shit," Kyousuke groaned out after realizing his mistake, "I forgot to get Ayase and Sumino's drinks." He rationalized his options before carelessly returning to the scene. "I'd rather not go back to that death trap, but there's the other death trap to worry about if I don't- Ah!"

A moderate collision from behind caused Kyousuke to stumble forward into a few conversing people. After apologizing, he looked down at his neck at two enclosed arms clinging to him. He looked aside to see Yayuma's plastered grin mock him.

"So there's the party pooper. What's the deal not getting a beverage? Even at a minimal percentage of 0.03 within Japanese land, one of your person can consume more than 1.64 cups of beer within a thirty minute elapse to remain within legal acceptability. "

"Y-Yeah, Yayuma, would you mind getting off? You're rather heav-"

"Don't humor me with that obvious exaggeration. Someone of your stature, approximately 65.7 to 70.3 kilograms rounded within three significant digits, can transfer up to 197.1 Newton's of pressure via kinetic energy at the accelerating rate 3.0 meters per second squared, meaning you can endure up to 1.7 times that amount of force: 335.1 Newton's. With my mere weight of 53.6 kilograms, my body can produce up to 160.8 newtons when I collided against you. It's a staggering difference of 174.3 Newton's of force that allows you to handle my weight *hic*, buddy."

"Uh..." Kyousuke remained still, flabbergasted by the spontaneous assault of calculation by the unexpected sleeper. It was rare to see Yayuma actually awake for some period of time, let alone talkative and stating scientific facts.

"So you were over with that overly intoxicated Byousuke eh? Judging from the ten shots of multiple concoctions, easily fitting within the alcohol proof of 75 to 80 percent each, his blood alcohol level can be estimated to be within 0.272 percent, plus-or-minus *hic* .04 points. Heheh, he's not going to be getting back up anytime soon."

"Uhh..." Kyousuke could not find the words to speak back. Was he suppose to agree or something? In this strange turn of events, nothing could be assured.

"What, the metaphorical cat's got your tongue, Mansaka? What a strange nickname he gave you. Did he derive that from the farfetched characteristics of his favorite genre, featuring over-the-top male protagonists who display acts of heroism through unrealistic brawn and courage? Afraid that doesn't fit you at all, *hic* buddy."

"Uhhh..."

"I'd say you have more of a subtle shoujo filler personality: one which barely exists in the wake of the struggle between harem candidates because of their unreasonable attraction to your normality or unforeseen attributes and/or history. You don't stick out in any boisterous or pompous manner, unlike our fair host Isshenji, and-"

"Damn, I finally caught you! You're rather quick for a physically impaired boy!" The then-glorious voice of Isshenji cut the ongoing lecture short, and his strong grip freed Kyousuke from its bondage. Yayuma laughed in a hysterical burst before pointing his finger at Isshenji's chest.

"Now here's a specimen worth mentioning. Optimal pectoral girth of 148.7 centimeters for a moderately built weight of-"

"You know, I heard Pocchi-boy had just voiced some opinions that highly disproved the laws of relativity and quantum mechanics."

Yayuma let out a truly bewildered gasp and wiggled out of Isshenji's grasp. "I must immediately counter this sacrilege!" He glanced around for his opponent, and once spotted, stumbled towards him with an obvious expression of anger written on his face. Kyousuke rubbed his neck to rid the sore.

"Thanks, that was a bit-"

"Overwhelming, I'm sure. Still, got to admit." Isshenji roped him in with his strong arm for yet another hold of the day, and snickered at the wobbling drunk. "Pretty damn funny to actually see him doing something other than sleep! To think all it took was a single slip of vodka to rouse his metabolism!"

Kyousuke frowned at the thought of Isshenji pouring any amount of liquor into a sleeping mouth to get someone intoxicated. It totally explained Byousuke's situation to the point. "You really have no bounds to your audacity."

"Heck no, a man does whatever is needed to excite an adventure! Just look at mister lightweight passed out at the bar, he knows what I mean!" Sure enough when Kyousuke looked, Byousuke returned to his original out-cold state. He sighed upon recalling the event that followed.

"Can't believe he is that naive. For him and Haruyi to... well, you know."

"Wrestled naughty parts in bed, yep. Heard it from the spouse herself."

"S-Spouse?" Kyousuke muttered in surprise. "You mean he-"

"Not yet, but he's planning on it. Guess you could say he's drinking away his childhood at the moment, ha ha." Isshenji loosened his grip on Kyousuke and motioned him to the side, away from the center of the bar. He still had a tall glass of beer with him, which he offered to Kyousuke. Obviously, the younger man declined.

"It's a shame, but that's the path he dumbly forged for himself." Isshenji took a sip from his drink and let out a pleasant exhale. "Took too many risks and got a bastard child out of it."

Kyousuke imagined the future struggle the playboy would have to endure to raise a child at a young age. What a shame, he thought. "Wonder where he got the idea to be sexually active at such an early age." He asked through habit, though had great suspicious from whom-

"Oh, it was totally me. I am the renowned grand master on the battlefield known as love, after all!"

Kyousuke sighed out in defeat. "Figures..."

"Somehow my idiot apprentice would forget the number one rule, the one to never underestimate: never enter the battle without extra protection. Go in thinking with your crotch, you'll reap what you seed: that's what I always told him." He snapped his fingers and placed his glass down. "One slip and bam! Chained down for life."

Kyousuke remained silent during the lecture, knowing that doing anything to interrupt him would be meaningless. Isshenji looked side to side before he leaned in closer to Kyousuke, as if sharing a secret.

"Since he's going to be needing a job soon- real soon knowing Haruyi's spending escapades- perhaps someone should inform him of this one joint that's offering a good wage."

Kyousuke glanced over at Isshenji with a confused expression. "A joint?"

"Yeah, you know that convenient store on the northern end of the school block? The manager there has been looking for hired help for quite some time." Isshenji flashed two fingers as well as a grin. "Even desperate enough to raise his pay two-fold for a worthy employee. Just so you know," Isshenji ended with a great emphasis of a hint.

Despite the obvious giveaway behind the hint, Kyousuke felt obligated to ask. "So why don't you tell him? Or are you expecting me to do that?"

"Don't act dense, Mansaka. I think you know what I'm getting at."

"...You want me to take the job."

Isshenji clicked his tongue and smacked Kyousuke across the head. "Now you're just being arrogant, Mansaka! I'm just implying that there is a job, in the case that someone will be searching for a good one anytime soon."

Kyousuke scratched his wound in ponder. Why would Isshenji help him versus the dire mess comatose over the counter? "I don't get it. You know Byousuke's dilemma, but you don't seem interested in assisting him. Doesn't the master always take care of the student in your teachings?"

"Meh, one could say I lost faith in my pupil," Isshenji answered with much heavily conveyed disappointment. Kyousuke didn't enjoy the growing feeling of being drawn into the dramatic melancholy of the Stupendous Six (why did he ever agree to join this party anyways?)... not that he could live a life normally anymore.

"In fact, perhaps it's time to move on to another raising star and see to its glimmer in the sky," Isshenji tapped his unwilling audience on the chest in recognition, "Mansaka."

"Please don't," Kyousuke denied without hesitation, well-aware of the foreboding offer.

"So you think you're too good for the philosophies of the bold? I can respect that for now, at least until you crumble under the pressure of becoming a man!" Isshenji let out a hearty laugh and shook him by the shoulder. Kyousuke grunted against the pain and did his best to laugh as well, though only half-assed chuckles whimpered out in-between shakes.

"Just this once, let me grace you with this one lesson in life, especially regarding a certain cutie," Isshenji sneaked his thumb towards the booth where Ayase and Sumino awaited him. "For an eye-sight of a model like that one, you'll need to be well-endowed."

"W-Well-endowed?" He didn't mean...

"Financially, you'll need to be well-endowed, of course. Duh," Isshenji ended while rubbing his thumb and index together in the wealthy gesture. Kyousuke sighed in relief.

"I hear she's already well-paid for her position, so you must up the ante on the credit. At least by two times the amount," Isshenji again raised the two digits to emphasize his point. Right then, Kyousuke understood why Isshenji was promoting that job offer.

"Hold on, don't get the wrong idea already. I'm not that way with Ayase-san, especially not in the way that I want to bribe her into a relationship- which we absolutely don't have."

"Don't bullshit me, Mansaka! I saw how she clung to you when first met, that was the sheer definition of love at first sight!"

"No seriously, I need to make it clear that was not the case. We are acquainted through someone else. We are quite... familiar with one another, that's why she was acting so sweet." Kyousuke clinched at the use of 'was,' which should imply many months ago versus early that day. Isshenji crossed his arms in thought, a grim brow set as he stared down his friend.

"I see. Nothing like that, huh?"

"Yes," Kyousuke looked aside to set a convincing mood to his words, "Nothing like that at all."

Unexpectedly, Isshenji grunted and tended to his half-finished drink. "Damn, and I had high hopes for you. Two girls at once, and you settle for the plain one." In one gulp, he downed the alcohol. A wicked grin started to form which scared the crap out of Kyousuke. He's planning something.

"In that case, Mansaka." Isshenji put the glass back down, and cracked his knuckles before he started to flex. "I'll allow you to be my honorary wing-man for this one."

"...Eh?"

Isshenji continued to gauge his muscles as if preparing himself for an upcoming grandiose display. "Don't 'eh' me like that. Introduce me to the model so I can segway into my ultimate move-set, guaranteed to win any heart. It's a fail proof system I've devised over the years," he explained as he eased up. "Having a middle man comfortable with the target makes for an easier persuasion."

Kyousuke became defensive to the idea. He swore to himself before not to allow Ayase become a victim to his diabolic ways; he felt foolish to forget his role and inadvertently opened a path for Isshenji to take. "I-I really don't think she's the type for you, Isshenji. Models aren't as simple as you'd expect."

"Sounds like my kind of challenge," Isshenji jested and pulled Kyousuke along towards the booth. Kyousuke frantically searched for excuses as they drew closer.

"N-Not only that, but she's got quite the temper once provoke. The-uh, rage of a tempest in full blossom!"

"Then confront her as a beast to even the odds."

"D-Did I mention her bad breath? Halitosis can be so cruel-"

"Didn't say I was going to smack lips with her right off the bat. Besides, there's mints to take care of that crap."

"B-But-"

Isshenji stopped them short a few feet from the destination, the two girls unaware of their approach. He pressed his two hands deep into Kyousuke's shoulders to earn his full attention and stared him down. "Stop the selfishness right there, Mansaka. I know that strategy of yours: if you can't have her, then neither can I. I gave you the opportunity to attract her, but you blew it."

A menacing aura pulsed out of Isshenji with an intimidating pressure, which frightened Kyousuke to great extent. How can he possibly fight against such a determined man willing to destroy any obstacle for his victory? "Back me up or fight me. Those are your choices, got it?" He didn't allow for Kyousuke to answer by comforting his shoulder with a pat before pushing him into the booth's blunt edge.

Kyousuke's bump against the metal slab caused both of girls to jump, and earned him a defensive slap across the face from Ayase. Only after the following hit did Ayase realize the intruder was him, and stopped.

"Onii-san! Don't sneak up on us like that, you scared the heck out of me!" Ayase pouted and tended to a shivering Sumino.

"Ouch, I didn't mean to-"

"Kousaka, ease up there on the motion! You can't just sway so boldly into their fragile hearts!" Isshenji came in on perfect cue to capture the misunderstanding to work in favor as the anointed savior. "Forgive the clumsy fellow here, he had a good mouthful before heading over here to keep you company. Definitely can't hold himself up, you see!"

Isshenji clapped his hands once before he rushed Kyousuke into the open seat. "Come one, seat down already. You can stand around like an businessman in another age!" He swung into the available edge beside Kyousuke and adjusted into a leaned pose. His cockiness amplified by his prideful demeanor as he impatiently waited for something. He let out a blatant cough and jabbed his elbow into Kyousuke's side. "Well Kousaka, shouldn't you introduce your best friend to these lovely acquaintances? Don't forget your manners now."

'Surely that's not you or Akagi,' Kyousuke assured himself in thought as he cleared his throat. He couldn't believe he was getting caught up in this. "Ayase, Sumino-san, as you probably already know, this is one of my classmates and current class president of the school: He-"

"Henshin Isshenji: fearless leader of the Stupendous Six, at your service." Isshenji finished the introduction for himself and bowed his head in respect. He winked at the girls and flashed a dotting grin. "If you girls are ever in dire straits around our harold halls, I'll be the man to grace you."

Ayase smiled and offered a generous bow in return. "My name is Aragaki Ayase, it is a pleasure to meet you Henshin-san."

Sumino hesitantly copied her friend's behavior with a ghost of a voice. "I-I'm... Hikage Sumino. P-Pleased to m-meet you, Henshin-san."

"How adorable of the two of you to address me so honorably! But really, don't mind the formalities around me. After all, we are all friends here hence forth." Isshenji leaned forward and propped his head on a rested elbow and grinned at Ayase. "Now if I remember correctly, Ayase-chan happens to be one of-no, THE finest models that Seventeen magazine has to offer, yes?"

Kyousuke choked up at the upfront approach that Isshenji had taken. He wasn't just getting comfortable with the model, but actually addressed her in a childish formality. He could only fathom the befitting rage that Ayase would bestow, particularly on himself, for making such a mistake. Despite some pent-up desire to see such an outcome, Ayase merely chuckled and hid behind her hand.

"You're too kind with your flattery, Henshin-kun. I'm afraid I'm not as popular as you'd expect."

"Oi, I'm just stating the facts. I've gazed through a couple of copies myself the past few months. Not afraid to admit that your gorgeous smile made such an embarrassing purchase well worth it."

Kyousuke snickered at the remark too unbelievable to be true. "You actually bought one of those magazines? Not to be rude, but aren't the articles more suited for girls?"

Isshenji snickered in return. "That narrow-minded view is what hinders you as a suitor, Kousaka. A man must be able to overlook the genre to comprehend the other party. You'd be surprised what could be learned through some discussions in their articles: social adapting, cooking tips, local gossip, and of course the dazzling cover features like Ayase-chan here."

Again, he used such an informal honorific for the model, and Kyousuke grew more eager to see his smug ass handled by the subtle tempest. However, she continued to defy expectation with a soft chuckle. "You are quite an amazing guy to openly admit reading our product. Please let me thank you sincerely and hope you'll continue to be a valued customer."

Kyousuke's jaw dropped at the sudden development. Not only did Ayase accept an odd hobby for an ambitious guy, she also thanked and encouraged him to continue? What the hell happened in her dangerous mind since he left earlier? He dropped out of the conversation in order to observe the odd phenomenon.

The prowess of the lecherous player really shined through after he began listing several topics highlighted in the latest publication, all the while expressing his view on the matters. His opinions were not just simplistic nor meant as a kicker for the group to jump in; they were well-formed and backed by facts. Ayase quickly obliged him through opinions of her own as well as personal tips around the modeling outlet (which Isshenji clearly already had ties in). Even more amazing was the fact that he enabled the shy Sumino, who only mumbled a few lines since introduced, to open up and give her thoughts on a few things.

Kyousuke could understand how any woman would fall for such an utterly influential character; one who was not only aggressive through speech, but also eager to the touch. Isshenji didn't miss the chance to graze a hand across her own or wipe strains of hair from her face with such one-line excuses. It didn't help that she didn't falter to his advances and remained blissful to his scheme. Sumino must have caught on once she started to glance to Kyousuke in worry. He could only frown because of his disadvantage; Isshenji already voiced his stance, and Ayase held a grudge for Kyousuke for his role in her best friend's life. What the hell could he do to resolve this issue without harm to himself?

Just then, fate played along with the start of an upbeat rhythm that caught Isshenji's attention. He boasted a laugh and snapped his fingers in time with the heavy beats. "Hey hey, that's my song I hear. How about it, Ayase-san? Let's groove that dance floor," he forced her hand into his and tugged to get her to stand.

"Oh, I- I don't think I-" Kyousuke didn't missed her small glance to him as if hoping for a reason to avoid giving a straight rejection. He quickly formulated any means, no matter how pathetic, to save the distressed damsel, but everything crumbled before the wake of a powerful adversary. Recalling the tragedy from just awhile ago, he came to the best scenario to free themselves from Isshenji's interest. The only problem was the consequence of Ayase's sheer anger guaranteed to follow. He asked her forgiveness in his mind before rushing up to snatch her hand.

"That's enough, Isshenji. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you whisk her away from me."

Isshenji adjusted his glasses and leered at Kyousuke's brave stand. "You better remember your choices before you give me your reason, Kousaka."

"I'm well-aware of them," Kyousuke barked back and stood in front of Ayase and clutched her hand in a firm grip. "Even so, I don't want you dancing with my fiancee."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ha?" Isshenji babbled out in sheer baffle. Within a few seconds, his once focused demeanor instantly snapped into an unfitting laughter and he held his sides in joyful ache. Sumino seemed flushed and in awe as she gasped in shock. Kyousuke gulped a deep regret after feeling the death-grip on his limb. Ayase had a profuse blush on her face once she tugged down on him and yank him to and fro.

"K-KYOUSUKE!"

"Oh man! That's rich!" Isshenji bellowed in laughter more and more. He took off his glasses to wipe away the overflowing tears and did not seem capable of recovering his cool. Ayase fought back the necessary urge to lash out and slipped behind Kyousuke to hide her embarrassment. Kyousuke kept a stern expression and waited for Isshenji to confront him. Instead, Isshenji patted him on the shoulder.

"What a brilliant turn-of-events! After what you said before, I was starting to wonder if you turned gay!" Kyousuke groaned at the misconstrued statement, and pulled Ayase beside him to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner. After hearing about Byousuke, I couldn't gather the courage to admit my own standing. Plus we are a bit... nervous about it," Kyousuke hesitated in order to strengthen the persuasion, and to strengthen his nerves for the aftereffect.

"Seriously, you can stop lying now! This is just, ha ha, too great to be true!" Isshenji again burst into tears in disbelief. "Not only the lightweight, but you as well? Tonight is just too awesome to believe!"

"I'm not lying," Kyousuke assured him but was cut short by Ayase who again tugged him.

"Kyousuke, cut this out right-"

"Hold on, amuse me more," Isshenji interjected after he slowed down his hysteria. He crossed his arms and still chuckled once in awhile. "How did the two of you get involved anyways? Knocked her up as well?"

"K-Knocked up? I-Isshenji-kun, don't even joke like that-"

"No, our families coupled us through an arranged marriage," Kyousuke lied like a professional to cover the tracks. "Like I hinted before, My father was very persistent that I follow through old traditions, and Aragaki-otou shared the same passion." He looked down at Ayase and toyed with her hate for lies to bribe her agreement. "We also have strong feelings for one another that cannot be expressed through mere words. Right, Ayase?"

Her fiery eyes screamed an insistent "hell no!," but she refrained from speaking it out. Instead, she looked aside and cuddled into Kyousuke's side. "I'm sorry for not speaking up about this, Isshenji-kun."

Isshenji whistled and scratched his head in amazement. "I'll be damned, it's true. Mansaka," he spoke out and reached his hand out, "you are definitely a man worth being praised. Especially to be wed to such an attractive girl. Quite a shame for myself to lose a keeper before getting to her."

Kyousuke hesitated to oblige, but followed through with a meek grip. His mind wracked with the upcoming punishment bound to be given. He could only hope Kirino doesn't hear about this...

"Thanks. Now I hope I can convince you to ease off with the-"

"No need to worry Mansaka," Isshenji concluded for him with a grin, "I won't come between a man and his soon-to-be wife. If you'll excuse me then," he looked off to the dancing crowd in search for the next target, "the next excitement is beckoning for my return. Be sure to send me an invitation for the wedding, yeah?" He simply waved off and danced into the ecstatic crowd.

Immediately, Kyousuke let out a great sigh and held on to his racing heart. He even let out a moderate laugh because of his unexpected success. "Well, guess we managed out of that one-"

"GET YOUR GODDAMN HAND OFF OF ME, YOU DESPICABLE BASTARD!"

Kyousuke hardly had time to retract his limb before Ayase launched several fierce knuckled punches into it. He yelped in agonizing pain and tried to slip back into the booth. Along the way, she continued to pummel his side with punches and a few shift kicks as she vividly expressed her anger.

"What the hell were you thinking coming up with such a bullshit lie! Now he's going to spread that shit all throughout the city and I'll be forced to carry your pathetic excuses for life! Do you not have any bounds to your mindless stupidity, you- you- pervert!"

"Ouch ouch! I just- ouch! Came up with whatever would work- Ouch, shit! I'm sorry- Fuck!"

The onslaught didn't let up for several seconds, which could have easily expanded across numerous years of torment, until Ayase clenched her fists in boiled-over fury. "Just where the hell do you come off thinking I'd marry you! Let alone allow you to touch my hand for more than a picosecond! You bring shame to the integrity of mankind through your fucking lies, disgusting asshole!"

"At least he stopped hitting on you- Ah damn it! My spleeeen!"

"I was going to ask him to leave me the fuck alone before you opened that shit-filled mouth to crap sheer nonsense! Why can't you do anything right? You couldn't even do a simple task of returning a damn bottle of water!"

"L-Listen to me! Ouch, about those drinks! I did get them- For the love of God, quit hitting me!" He finally captured her whipping wrists in his hands to offer his reason. "I was consulting Byousuke who was passed out at the counter, and he accidentally drank your-"

"ACCIDENTAL WOULD BE MY MISTAKE NOT TO KILL YOU THIS INSTANT, HERETIC!"

Her rampaged picked up with more aggression, and Kyousuke squirmed under her increased strikes as he plead for mercy. Sumino scrambled in great anxiety, not knowing how to stop the beastly storm before her. Her shivering hands gripped around Ayase's waist and tried to pull her off.

"P-Please stop fighting, Aragaki-san! I'm sure h-he didn't mean anything harmful-"

"HE'S ALWAYS MEANT TO DO HARMFUL THINGS TO EVERYONE AROUND HIM! BECAUSE OF HIM AND HIS DAMNABLE ACTIONS, KIRINO WILL NEVER BE- BE- RAAAAAAH!" Ayase blew off a steamed roar and pulled back from her prey. She removed Sumino from her with little resistance, plowed into the opposite seat, and pouted in more tantrums.

Kyousuke breathed out the painful ache in his body, and steadied himself in his seat. Sumino hesitantly tended to his open wounds, but he declined her action; after all, he totally deserved it. Although he regretted doing so, he had to make sure she calmed down. "A-Are you alright, Ayase?"

"Don't ever address me again, Kousaka-san. I. Hate. You." Ayase voiced out in a murderous tone with a glare to match. Kyousuke recoiled from the impact with a pathetic smile to himself and thought to himself.

'Well, things are back to normal. I guess.'


	18. Day 5: More Mistakes Along the Way

"So... would you like for me to get those drinks for you, Ayase? I promise not to get distracted this time."

"Sumino-san, please inform Kousaka-san that he can just sit there and reflect on his sins."

"Um... Kyousuke-san, she would like for you to, uh-"

Kyousuke stopped Sumino short with a raised hand and a defeated sigh. "That's okay Sumino-san, I got it."

Sumino dropped her head, devoting her attention to the table to evade the hostile air between the two [former] friends. Ayase continued to gaze away from her offender, and Kyousuke leaned onto his propped hand in mild contempt. He knew the consequences for his ploy, and they were as harsh as he found some slight comfort in the fact that he kept Ayase safe from Isshenji's adultery.

Even more, the atmosphere had finally calmed after that destined beat died down, and the dancing crowd had dispersed into their scattered clicks. A pathetic chuckle escaped his sulk after spotting Akagi being harassed by Isshenji, probably over disobeying the leader's orders. However, that raise shriveled once he noticed that Ayase returned to typing on her phone with a repressed wicked grin. Just what she conveyed through that phone, Kyousuke knew by heart now.

'The terror doesn't just end with her hate, as usual' Kyousuke jested in thought and sighed once more.

More time passed by with nothing more exciting than Ayase's adamant attention to her texting and Sumino awkwardly sneaking glances between the two. For whatever reason, Kyousuke convinced himself that the model might have calmed down after awhile; he couldn't have been more wrong.

"...This place isn't so bad once you look over the alcohol and whatnot. Don't you think?" Kyousuke summoned the courage to spark a conversation once more, but again denied.

"Sumino-san, tell Kousaka-san that I will no longer comment to his mundane statements," Ayase quickly addressed to the mediator while conveying her mood through the phone. Sumino fidgeted in her seat, desperately searching for a proper, softer context to the demand.

"Ano..." She stopped herself; she knew that any manner she could fluff the words would not dampen the blow. Kyousuke rubbed at his eyes, and wondered if anything could possibly worsen the mood. At that moment, it came true.

"Oh, so the happy couple is still sitting here?" Isshenji mused aloud with his triumphantly unwanted return. He scrubbed Kyousuke's hair after he leaned over the seat to tease the man. "You guys are going to settle well at this pace."

"What do you want, Isshenji?" Kyousuke bluntly demanded without room for courtesy, which Isshenji grinned.

"I merely came over here to inform you guys that we are moving to the next destination." Isshenji flashed a thumb up with great confidence. "Mac just informed me that the Hayate Kurabo was ripe for our pillage. Gather your muster and prepare for the real time of the night."

"Oh god, by Hayate Kurabo you don't mean the-"

"That's the one," Isshenji confirmed without promoting other than a devious smile, under the impression that the club's reputation preceded itself. What he didn't perceive was that said reputation viewed by Kyousuke held such negativity, known for widespread acceptance and use of drugs.

Isshenji's misconstrued gesture only convince Kyousuke to find his reason to leave. He happened to look at the ceiling, where the only available clock in the joint was pinned below a Valkyrie VF-2 model, and found his pardon.

"Darn, would you look at the time. Looks like I won't be able to join you any farther. I do have that previous obligation to attend, after all." Isshenji sneered once he realized the time as well.

"Crap, I forgot Mac left that damn clock up there. Thought I could deceive everyone about the hour. Whatever Mansaka, you'll owe me next time."

'Yeah right,' Kyousuke remarked to himself as he shot out of his seat with great relief, freed from the cascading catastrophe of the Stupendous Six party. Looking back at the girls though, less to the one who strengthened her grudge against him, he knew he could not abandon them. Not after taking such precautions to survive this long.

"We better get going, Ayase; I wouldn't want to get on Aragaki-otou's bad side by not getting you home on time." He lent his hand to assist her up, but she continued to ignore him. She donned her innocent mask to conceal her disgust that Kyousuke once again sought to rescue her... further ruining her image in the process.

"Th-That's okay Onii-san, I can take care of myself. Besides, I can't just leave Sumino-san here without a close friend."

"Um," Sumino spoke up against the obligation and tugged on Ayase's sleeve, "if you don't mind, I would like to be excused as well. There is someone waiting for me at home to -um, talk with."

Ayase clicked her tongue at her timid friend, who effectively removed her reason to refuse Kyousuke's assistance. She searched for another reason in her mind, and came up with it on the spot. "I-I understand Sumino-san, but then there's the other girls I have to look after. I'm sure they've had a drink or two, so I must tend to their safety as the guardian."

Kyousuke looked towards the bar and noticed those four mentioned gathered around the passed out Byousuke being loaded in Eimen's bulk arm. He smiled at the opportunity presented.

"You know, Eimen would be more than willing to look after those girls. He doesn't drink a drop, and he's already doing a fine job caring for the wasted ones." His evidence proved itself through the Byousuke mess, the rambling Yayuma draped across his shoulder, and a wobbled Akagi snickering and blabbering nonsense to the girls. Kyousuke didn't enjoy putting more burden on the large fellow, but it would be necessary to checkmate Ayase into agreeing.

After losing face of her last anchor, she fidgeted to forge another feasible answer. In response, Isshenji smirked and patted Kyousuke on the shoulder.

"You should listen to hubby here; he's got a duty to uphold while you are still out in public. Plus, I don't need any marriage-bound fools to drag me down," Isshenji winked at him, but Kyousuke paid no attention for obvious reasons.

Ayase bit down on the inside of her lower lip to subside her annoyance. With reluctance, she obliged his hand and gathered herself from the booth. Sumino followed close in suit and the two bowed in respect to their host.

"Thank you for allowing us to partake in your festivity," each offered in their own words, though Isshenji merely waved them off.

"It's always a pleasure to have some lovely eye candy around. I'll be sure to let Mansaka here know the next time so you both get your invitations. Ja ne, until next time!"

Kyousuke eagerly accepted his retreat after Isshenji forced him to exchange some strange handshake (which acted more like a muscle crusher), and took hold of the two girls' hands to hasten the group out. Once outside, however, Ayase snapped her hand away and spurt into a fit.

"What the hell did I tell you about touching me, pervert!"

Kyousuke eased a pathetic grin and rubbed his scorned hand. "Sorry, I just thought it'd be best to get out of there before anything else stalls us."

"That doesn't mean you ignore divine laws whenever you feel like! Urgh, I hate you Onii-san!"

"Y-Yeah, sorry." Kyousuke scratched his head in some discomfort; at least she returned to calling him 'Onii-san,' so things have settled down... right? "So um, Ayase-san, do you live nearby? I can take the two of you all the way since we actually left early."

"I can get myself home safely without your insistent stalking, thank you very much." Ayase turned in a sharp prompt and started to walk off. Concerned for her friends' standing, Sumino fought to speak up while being dragged along.

"Um, we can both take the train towards Shisui to get home. We both live along the same route."

Ayase stared dull daggers at her friend, who cringed behind her. Ayase then directed more sharpened eyes towards Kyousuke to convey the warning: 'don't you dare follow'. Although he should have stayed quiet and let them go, Kyousuke's moral code would not allow it.

"I can't just leave the two of you alone during this time of day; those trains are bound to be fuller than ever right now. I still owe you a great favor, so please let me escort you there."

"HELL NO!"

"P-Please take care of us!"

At the same time, Ayase and Sumino gave opposite answers. Ayase seemed ready to break out in a tantrum, but only spoke out. "Fine! But you stay 10 meters away from us at all times!" Ayase growled and stomped off towards the station. Sumino was left behind and sulked for speaking out against her friend. In sympathy and gratitude, Kyousuke patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness, Sumino-san. I would've felt guilty if I had given up back then."

Sumino gasped, jolted back, and waved shaky hands in defense. "N-no! No need to th-thank me, Kousaka-san! I seem to only damage the relationship between you two, a-and-"

"No seriously, thank you. You are a true friend."

"Y-Yes! She is my friend, and I can't- just- e-excuse me!" With that, she excused herself with a frail bow and chased after Ayase. Kyousuke smiled at her innocence and hurried after them. Maybe things weren't so bad after all...

Then again, Kyousuke always did speak too soon. The intense awkward setting returned in full bloom inside the oddly empty train heading northeast towards Shisui; the three lone travelers remained silent throughout the entire trip. Despite the typical rush hour conditions of the Japanese stations at 6:30 pm, the area was emptier than a ghost town (not emotionally, however). Even after a few stops, the train remained bare. Maybe everyone in the country could feel the angel's wrath, thus avoided her path.

Kyousuke allowed the two to occupy a central seat while he stood in the aisle, afraid to think about sitting near the frustrated model. Her blood-crazed mood hadn't lightened up, not even after he payed for their tickets; not even Sumino's forced courage to smile could alleviate the burden. Yeah, Kyousuke was dead wrong yet again.

At least the trip was short-lived; the overhead intercom announced the arrival at Yachimata station, which happened to be Sumino's stop. Afraid to leave the two alone for the remainder of the night, she hesitated to get from her seat. "I-I could take Ayase-san the rest of the way. I don't live that far off-" Kyousuke smiled to her in assurance.

"Please don't worry about us; this is just a simple quarrel that will be over soon."

"B-But, Ayase-san-"

"Listen to the idiot; he's right for once." Ayase momentarily slipped out of her shell and smiled to Sumino. "I won't be mad for long once I deal with it. I'll call you later, okay?"

Sumino gave a curt hum but Kyousuke winched at her statement which left implicit intentions. Was he going to die tonight for real?

"*Please watch your step as the doors close. The next stop will be Yachimata station. Thank you for riding with us.*"

"Ah!" Sumino hurried outside the train to avoid getting caught inside. Before the air pumps hissed to shut the doors, Sumino spun around and bowed her head with great speed. For the first time since he met her, she spoke aloud with intent.

"C-Congratulations on y-your engagement!" Sumino stammered out as the doors slid shut.

"N-NO, YOU GOT IT WRON- oh shit." Kyousuke gave a large gulp and felt his skin crawl, knowing what was about to come. He slowly turned his head towards the model, noting the crooked curl of a grin forming on her face. He could literally hear Ayase's head fume along with a feline growl.

"...Uh, s-surely she was joking-"

"OH MY GOD, GO DIE IN A SHALLOW CORNER YOU BASTARD!"

"W-Wait! She didn't mean it! Surely!" He braced himself for the havoc that commenced at the first swing of Ayase's purse.

"Even an innocent girl like Sumino-san believed your hideous lie! How the hell am I going to be able to show my face around school without scrutiny now!" He hardly noticed the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she raged on.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Kyousuke repeatedly tried to repent, but the words never reached her ears. Suddenly, her assault let up as she slumped back into her seat, pouting words with no conceivable meaning.

Kyousuke ran his hand through black hair and heaved a heavy sigh. "I really am an idiot," he admitted aloud as though speaking it meant atonement. Ayase huffed and stood up from the seat. The overhead announcement declared the arrival at her station and she jolted out of the train as soon as the doors pulled open.

"A-Ayase-san, wait!" Of course, Kyousuke followed after her despite instinct telling him to let her cool down. She must have known that he would pursuit, because she picked up sprinting speed to distance herself from him. He really had to put excessive effort to be capable to stay close.

Judging from the increasing distance she placed between them, she held the same amount of stamina as his sister, merit to her devotion in track and field. He was already out of breath after several seconds of running in comparison. The two teenagers dashed past few bystanders, though Kyousuke faltered with every other collision, in their game of chase. They even rushed through the ticket gates without halting to the check-marks.

By the time they were running down the street, crossing intersections regardless of the absence of traffic, Ayase stopped without warning, and spun around to meet her foe. Kyousuke barely contained his momentum to avoid a powerful upward thrust.

"H-Hey! Don't hit me, just hear me out!"

"Why the hell do you insist on bothering me- all the way to my own household?"

Kyousuke stared up and felt guilty for this reckless decision. He really did look like a stalker if this well-embellished building hosted her apartment. What would happen if her parents stumbled onto this scene? He shook off the looming regret and spoke his mind.

"Seriously, I'm not doing this to bother you! That's the least thing I would want to do!"

"Then why do you do it? Even with Kirino you-"

"Please don't talk about that!" Kyousuke barked out before he could calm his voice. She seemed ready to lash out in return, but his raised hand prevented her. "I'm sorry. With all honesty, I'm not that kind of guy! I just wanted to help resolve your issue with Kirino, so I said what I had to back then. Just like at the bar."

He clinched his fist and looked her in the eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe; Isshenji is not the kind of guy you might make him out to be. He's..."

"Like you?" Ayase sneered with crossed arms and a fierce star. Kyousuke refrained from trying to rebuke that, knowing he could not change her mind.

"I care about you as a friend, even if you hold a grudge against me," Kyousuke admitted without thought, which he winced at. Clearly, that could have been taken wrong... which it seemed to have been, judging from Ayase's staggering demeanor.

"Th-That doesn't mean you get to probe yourself straight into my life like that!"

"Like how? So I said some stupid thing like you are my fiancée. That can easily be fixed if I-"

"That's not the only sin you've committed!" Ayase burst out and slammed her foot to the pavement. "Not only did you pull me into your perverse lifestyle, you completely ignored me and wanted to talk about Sumino!" She raised her fingers to thrust her points. "You blatantly walked out on me when I was asking for your opinion; you stalked me all the way to my home, literally forcing yourself to be the first boy to escort me home!"

"And worst of all, you proposed to me in the worst possible way! In a single night, you raped my virginity in every shape and form! I hate you with a great passion, Kousaka Kyousuke!"

Kyousuke felt utterly stunned at her words. Well, particularly her choice of words. In comparison, he had no reason to be aggravated for her view. He managed to taint her far worse than he had tried to predict. He really did deserve heaven's wrath.

Unable to do anything else, he sunk into a deep bow and froze in position. Ayase blinked a few times to rid the furious tears from her eyes, and pondered his gesture. "What are you doing now?"

"...This is all I can do," Kyousuke replied in a gentle tone, opposite of before. He had to really be careful with his approach in the wake of mistakes. "My words only caused you trouble, so let my actions speak my apologies. I really didn't mean... to upset you."

Delayed silence filled the air; Kyousuke continued to face the ground which coldly stared back, and Ayase looked onto his bowed position with lessened anger. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"You are not trying just to get on my good side?"

"I just want to repent for everything, Ayase-san. I'm sorry." Kyousuke refused to stand back up, not until he gained her favor again... if ever. To his surprise, after a short amount of time, she pulled on his shoulders and looked aside with some bit of anger still residing on her face.

"Maybe... I was a bit too harsh... Onii-san."

"Eh? You mean-"

"Don't get me wrong, pervert!" Ayase pierced her finger against his chest which caused him to flinch. "You still did some horrible things: actions that I can never forgive you for. But even so, I shouldn't have... lashed out at you like that." In her own way, she spoke her apologizes which Kyousuke took in without question.

"So, close your eyes."

"...Eh?" Kyousuke choked from her words. What the heck could she possibly mean? "W-Why do you want me to-"

"In my own way, I want to repay you. Repay you for at least looking after me and Sumino."

"...By acting like an idiot?" Perhaps he knew by only punishing himself could he get more of her favor. She caught on, but ignored adding to it.

"No, what I mean is... I heard about Henshin-kun's flattery before tonight; about how he gets his way with any girl by his charms. I thought I could handle it myself, but I got caught in the moment because he took my hand. Despite the means, you did come to my rescue." Ayase sneaked a glimpse of a smile to Kyousuke, which brightened his mood.

"Nonetheless, I should have came up with something better than that."

"Yeah, so... close your eyes."

Before he considered her command, he watched as her tongue moistened her lips and her hands dropped to her waist. She even leaned in a bit while her eyes began to close. Kyousuke blushed at the thought that this had to be some messed up form of a confession scene. Despite feeling unworthy of such a gesture from the model, despite knowing this was wrong, he closed his eyes and waited for the encroaching repayment.

The impatient wait to feel the inevitable touch teased Kyousuke. He felt himself even quickening the process by leaning forward, but suddenly backtrack with a realization. Kirino. What would she think about this? Ayase was her best friend, after all. What about their relationship and his promises? Wasn't this considered breaking it? He hardly had time to pull back and open his eyes when-

Fifty thousand volts of electricity pierced through his core and agonizing pain tore through his body and mind. His eyes shot open, he yelped in great fear, and he crashed to the ground in a fierce spasm. After a few seconds which seemed to last minutes, the pain mellowed into numbness and Kyousuke was left gasping for air. His body recoiled in the aftermath, and he tried to figure out what the hell happened.

He looked down at his chest to see smoke bellowing from his shirt. He looked up at Ayase and noticed a sparking device in her hand. He couldn't believe what he saw. A taser!

A betraying smile crept on Ayase's face as she looked down at him. "Let that also serve as a reminder to keep your hormones at bay, Onii-san."

"Wh-What the hell! Is that a taser!" Did she really just shock the shit out of him?

She hit the button once again to summon a spark to arch across the coils. The sheer sight darkening her ominous expression mortified him more than anything he'd seen all week.

"The next time you pull some stupid stunt like tonight again, I'll fry you like a fish." She began to walk to the apartment entrance, but then turned around and pointed at him. "The heavens may forgive you for your perversion, but I will not! Got that! Good night, Onii-san."

Leaving a majestic impression of divine judgment, she disappeared into the building, leaving a fumbling Kyousuke to recover. His whole body shook in numb discomfort, the electricity still coursing through his nerves. He chose to remain on the cold concrete versus struggling to stand back up. At least things could not get worse-

His phone rumbled in his pants' pocket; he probably would have ignored it if it didn't add on to the throbbing pain in his hip. He looked at the ID, stating the message came from Ayase. What the hell could that be about? He opened the message and read:

'Forget where I live or embrace the final death, Onii-san. Stay away from Kirino as well while you're at it. Good night!'

Despite the great fear tormenting his already tormented body, Kyousuke chuckled and put the phone back in his pocket. "This is hell. I know this is hell."

After devoting many minutes to allow his body some stability, Kyousuke found himself wandering, in fact limping, down the street with reluctance. At this moment, he didn't want to head home. Not after all the shit that just went down. He didn't need to look at his phone to know he was late, well-behind on his curfew. His father was surely going to beat... the shit...

"Oh crap, Kirino," Kyousuke muttered and palmed his face. "I'm breaking that promise right now. Shit, I better hurry... home..."

"Ah damn it," Kyousuke muttered once again in anguish. He didn't realize he had been heading the opposite way this entire time. Judging from the location, he won't make it back home for another twenty minutes at this pace. He took a moment to let his body adjust for a desperate sprint, but then something caught his eye.

Across the street stood the convenient store that Isshenji mentioned. It was open, as most do during this time, and the 'Help Wanted' sign draped over its window. At first he ignored the thought of going in, favoring to avoid more punishment than he's already gone through, but then he was reminded of his previous dilemma. For whatever reason, what Isshenji spoke before also echoed in his mind:

["I hear she's already well-paid for her position, so you must up the ante on the credit."]

Quite similar, Kirino's job fit his message which emphasized the importance of having an income to pay for dates. Wait, why would he be worry about that? He was not out to impress her, but only to oblige her during this damnable situation... right?

He shrugged at the warnings screaming in his mind and walked towards the store. "I'm already late as is, might as well see if I can apply."


	19. Day 5: The Secret Job

A dull bell chimed overhead to greet Kyousuke once he stepped past the automatic doors. Aside from that lone tone, nothing seemed to exist in the store structured with numerous aisles and advertisement. Well, except for half-stocked items and the bright lights which fooled the outside perspective. The seemingly abandoned appearance seemed strange for such a well-maintained station with little dirt or trash scattered across the tile. Perhaps deductions were farfetched, considering the timeframe where students would more frequent the place and buy more snacks. The manager should really add more help signs if this display hinted towards any of its daily activities.

Kyousuke stepped up to the register to the left of the entrance, and looked back through the aisles. That spot gave him clear view down the strips, but he found no one to assist him. He assumed that a security system must be in place to notify the owner that a customer stood at the register, but after some time passed, he began to doubt. By chance, he noticed that a tabletop bell was available at his hand, though a note insisted in bold letters: 'DO NOT TOUCH'. Given his situation, he didn't have time to lull away while an inevitable employee took his time to service a customer, so he slammed his hand down on the bell. However, instead of a loud ring as he expected, the tool collapsed into his palm and burst across the counter. He ignored the sharp pain that rode up his arm and feared the thought of paying any damage('s).

Kyousuke didn't have to wait long afterwards for a response; he heard a slug moan rumbled from behind the register and a few choice profanes to suit. "Damn, don't you read? Sign say no touch!"

Curious, Kyousuke leaned over the counter without regards to courtesy to find the source. Hidden beneath the confines of the narrow passage, an old man sat in a crumbled fiddle position attending to several layers of labels and a sheet that listed inventory. He was by all means an elder, beyond balding on a receding pure white hair, wrinkles that crept onto wrinkles above wrinkles, large ridiculous bifocals, and a cruel demeanor that complimented his attitude. He must have been decades- if not centuries- older than Kyousuke's father and reeked of aged odor. Kyousuke wondered if this man was the only person who worked here because of either the crude smell or the manner he spoke.

The old man's dialect was unfamiliar to Kyousuke; the structure of his sentences were broken at best and lacked any form of elegance towards a to-be-valued customer (uncommon even amongst delinquent shops). If he had to guess, judging from the muttered foreign words, this elder was Chinese who hated his Japanese surroundings. Nonetheless, Kyousuke tried to remain diligent and purposeful.

"I'm sorry to disturb you tonight, but I was looking for-"

"It over there, you know where is. All you boys ever want: voyeur pictures and nude poses. Cute girls, cute butts, whatever just get business done and leave me alone," the manager rudely assumed and abruptly scattered the labels across the ground in annoyance.

"N-No, that's not it. I noticed the wanted sign in front of your store and was wondering if there's still a position available?"

To that, the manager's persona turned completely. He scrambled to his feet in glee, rubbed his hands in generosity, and bowed numerous times. "Oh, yes sir yes sir! So sorry for before, if I had known-"

"Yes, position still open! No more people to work round here, because of him." The anger boiling within his blood slowly spilled out onto his face as he recalled. "Steal all items, trick employees, scare away customers, litter everywhere! Oh, I hate that wang baa!"

Kyousuke, lost in the content, felt confused with the continuing ranting, now muttered in Chinese. He let out a deliberate cough to gain the elder's attention. "So you've been having problems with a customer? Does that explain the lack of items in here?"

"Yes it does! Have hard time adjusting stock! Not enough backorder to keep in check! Terrible man!" The old man jolted his hand behind him to a large sheet captioned with a bold print: NOT ALLOWED INSIDE. "This man right here! Not allowed near store ever!"

Kyousuke rubbed his eyes in disbelief; he had to give the drawn caricature a double-take just from the denial of the suspect. "You've got to be kidding me," Kyousuke groaned under his breath. Henshin Isshenji: his name and rough sketch of his scandalous grin encased in fine pen upon that and many smaller copies.

The handmade sketch was too-well done for Isshenji's depiction: dark shaded with a strong sense of masculinity and menace. He appeared as someone ripped out of a sennin manga, minus the stains of blood or depictions of victims or vicious feats. Kyousuke observed the rest of the store, only just noticing that more copies were posted on every aisle and at the back of the store. Hell, a much larger portrait even pasted beside the automatic door as a public reminder while exiting.

After realizing this, Kyousuke understood why Isshenji was so insistent on getting this job. Kyousuke was expected to be his inside man: to carry on the job of the sucker before him to secure underhanded exchanges.

"He very bad, makes my life hell!"

"Yeah, I can tell..."

"If you keep him away, work register well, you get job. I even pay double, please!" Contrary to his character, the manager actually began to plea for Kyousuke's acceptance, as though this was offered rather than applied. Of course, Kyousuke accepted but against Isshenji's plans.

"That's pretty generous to offer me double the pay. It will really help me out once I get out of school. Thank you for-"

"Wait one moment, you in school?" Kyousuke clinched in hindsight. He probably shouldn't have given away his stature just yet.

"Well, I'm entering my last year in high school, but haven't chosen a college yet-"

"No, no deal." The manager waved his hands in rejection as he sat back on a small pedestal. "Don't need young fools. Must have completed school. No exception."

"But school is on break right now, so I can devote most of my days to here-"

"No exception."

"Let me assure you that I am not-"

"NO EXCEPTION!"

"B-But don't you need-"

"NO EXCEPTION!"

After a moment of resilient silence, Kyousuke let out a sigh in defeat and ran a hand through his hair. He would not be able to budge this man from his stance as a student. "Alright, I get it. Sorry for bothering you." Kyousuke turned to the door and took out his phone. He frowned at the time: 8:24pm. Absolutely late without a call or plausible reason? He was fucked.

"Damn it, there's no way she's going to forgive me now."

"Hm, who she?" The manager asked out of curiosity, somehow able to hear Kyousuke's mumble.

"Just a girl that I'm... involved with. I was hoping to get this job to satisfy future things with her, but now..." Kyousuke shrugged off the worry and bowed to the old man in respect. "Anyways, thank you for your time." Just as Kyousuke stepped onto the mat to activate the automatic doors, the manager spoke up.

"So you in that predicament? So young for that; been there myself," he mentioned aloud in a tone that suggested a nostalgic recap. Kyousuke clearly was not in the mood to witness an old man relive his past, and asked to be excused again.

"I really need to get home before I-"

"Hold on, you get job. Changed my mind," the manager broke out of his trance with a revived smile. Kyousuke could not believe this change, especially after he was being so adamant to reject him.

"But my age-"

"Won't be problem. Will let slip for now. Can't let you suffer alone with woman problems!" He waved Kyousuke over and tapped the newly employed teen on the shoulder. "You work night shifts. But for now, you work day until school start up, understood?"

"Y-Yes. Not to be persistent, but with that doubled pay as well?"

"Oh yes, I hold my word."

"Well, thank you very much, sir. No, I really can't thank you enough."

"Name is Chang Ji, call me Ji from now on."

"O-Of course, Ji-san. Oh, do you mind if I get your contact information for now? Just to satisfy my father to know where I've been for the night." Chang nodded his head vigorously and looked around the tabletop for something. He found it below the register, and handed Kyousuke a business card for the convenience store.

"Use this. Show up tomorrow at three for first shift." Kyousuke winced, fearing the conflict between Kirino's date at Waterland. She won't be happy at all about that, since Kyousuke refused to reveal his obtaining a job for her.

"Er, is there any way I can start the day after- Thursday? I have a... previous arrangement with the girl for an uh, appointment."

Chang leered for the initial moment, probably envisioning the foreboding excuses to follow if this hinted anything, but then let up with a nod. "I see, appointment. Should be expecting soon?"

"Uh?"

"No, no surprise me! I let you start Thursday, you take her to appointment. Off with you now," Chang brushed him off and dropped down on the ground with extra care to his frail body. Again, Kyousuke mentioned his thanks with a bow and hurried out of the store with a great smile.

Kyousuke felt grand relief wash him away from the sea of worry that he had been drowning in; fate was finally going his way. Checking his phone, much time had passed and he still had not called in to assure his parents he would be late. Not even fearing the backlash, Kyousuke dialed the home number and waited for someone to pick up.

'Really would be nice if Oyashiro picked up,' Kyousuke hoped. Soon the dial picked up and heard his mother respond. What luck.

"Hey Ofukuro, it's me. I'm sorry for not getting home as I promised."

"Where are you Kyou-chan? Otou-san isn't very... pleased with you at the moment," Yoshino's choice words warned the severity of the situation. Kyousuke gulped at the sheer thought of a fatherly rage feared by even the gods.

"I know, but please tell him I'll be home very soon. I'll explain everything once I get home. Bye," Kyousuke promptly ended the call and forced a strong pace down the street. Getting there sooner would help his case, at least to avoid a fierce beating. To think he still had Kirino's wrath to endure... With that, he broke into a desperate run.


	20. Day 5: The Sibling Confession I

Kyousuke hesitated at the front of the door, his chest charged with adrenaline and pain by the incredible pace of his heart. Not because of the sheer willingness to sprint faster than he's ever done before, but from the thought of how incredibly late he arrived. Even at his fastest, he couldn't shed off more time from his tardy. He tried to calm his breathing before he reached for the handle, but to no avail. Probably nothing could cure his anguish of the wrath that stood behind that door, whether by his father or his sister.

'Shit, 46 minutes late. This is not going to start well,' Kyousuke jested to himself before he took one last deep breath and barged inside.

In a swift single maneuver, he slipped past the door and entered a bow, letting the door shut behind him automatically. He forced his eyes shut and focused on his perseverance. The first step to avoiding catastrophe was apology, he assured himself.

"I'm sorry I'm so late-"

"Entering without your greetings again, Kyousuke?"

Kyousuke was cut short by the stern ferocity of his father's voice. Kyousuke's breath hitched in his throat. He refused to look up in fear of seeing either throbbing veins or gritting teeth on Daisuke's face. The second step must be to conform, he further assured himself.

"I-I'm back, Oyaji- Ack!"

His father's fast grip around Kyousuke's collar cut him off again, heaving him up to the sky and pushed against the wall. Kyousuke dreaded witnessing the fierce sneer on that face below him while he fought to escape the threshold. The fact that his father held him easily up in the air with one arm testified to his strength and right to be revered. In that position, Kyousuke knew the third step was fear for the worst.

"You dare test my patience within the same week?"

"I didn't- I didn't intend to break curfew, Otou-san," Kyousuke breathed out while still wrestling out of the grip without any progress. Daisuke's stern face hardened from the backtalk, and he shook his son a bit to intimidate him. Perhaps to remind him how severe his actions were.

"Then what did you intend by ignoring the rules? There is nothing you can say that excuses yourself from this slight."

"Anata, please calm down." Yoshino spoke out from behind Daisuke, and tugged at his arm to lessen the tension. "I'm sure Kyousuke had to have some reason to-"

"No. Even if he did, I know he has his cellphone on him," Daisuke did not shift his attention from Kyousuke. In fact, he stared him down like a criminal on trial, something Daisuke had much experience in. "You could have called to inform me if you were having troubles."

"It's not that I was having troubles, but-"

"Don't try to weasle out of it. You thought I wouldn't notice it? That burn mark on your shirt?"

"!" Kyousuke looked down and finally noticed the sharp burns on his shirt. He knew right away that must have been from Ayase's taser because of its level. He knew he couldn't thoroughly explain, nor vaguely explain, why he received that mark, but he tried nonetheless.

"I- I had to put out a fire I came across when I left the bar, so... so I-"

"I told you there is nothing you can say to excuse yourself, Kyousuke!" Daisuke raised his voice to carry across his already understood point, silencing Kyousuke on the spot. Yoshino, afraid of how quickly the verbal aggression arose, stepped into her husband's line of sight and pressed her hands against his chest.

"Take a breath. At least allow Kyousuke to explain why he didn't make it in time. He's not out until the late end of the night deliberately like last time, so we shouldn't-"

"Unlike last time, I won't be so lenient. It seems I'm going to need to nip this in the butt before he begins to think I'll take his offenses lightly." His free fist tightened with an audible rustle and crackle, and Kyousuke gulped.

"But Anata-"

"It's okay." Yoshino turned to confront her son's careless acceptance, but Kyousuke waved her aside so he could contest with his father. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and began his last resort. "I understand that I deserve this punishment; after all, I should have called to explain myself, but please... let me properly say so right now."

"...One sentence, that's it." Kyousuke was lowered to some extent, but Daisuke's grip never lessened.

"I applied for a job near the school when I left my group of friends, and I ended up talking too much about my willingness to apply for it and didn't notice the time." Kyousuke spoke true to the point (with some truths omitted), and waited for the lash to begin. However, Daisuke staggered and let go of Kyousuke's collar. He stuttered with his reply.

"A- A job?"

"Yes, I want to take more responsibility with the life that's just beginning to blossom for me. Please let me keep this position that I've been offered." Kyousuke returned to a bow.

Kyousuke didn't expect his father to break into a babbling mess as Daisuke processed the information. Was it that bizarre to think of his son seeking a job? "B-But you're still in school! I will not allow you to jeopardize your grades!"

"I promise I'll keep at my utmost diligence with both tasks. Should I ever slip, I will immediately resign to recover my grade."

"W-Where is this place? What kind of job did you search for?" Daisuke appeared more fascinated with the idea rather than frustrated or rejectful of the thought. Kyousuke couldn't have scored a better opportunity to save his ass for the night.

"A simple cashier position at a convenience store around the block from my high school. The manager told me that I'd operate the night shift so that I can concurrently attend school when it starts back up. Even more," Kyousuke resisted the urge to smirk as if to taunt his father (a truly bad idea in this case), "Chang-san offered to double my standard salary because he desperately needed new employees."

"D-Double?!" Daisuke blurted out and staggered back, blindsided by the news. Even his mother covered her mouth when she gasped and repeated the word.

"Oh my Kyou-chan, you convinced the manager to double your pay at the first meeting? I'm... impressed," Yoshino admitted as she hugged her son. Daisuke fumbled into his stern appearance to make up for his sudden blunder.

"Hmph, I don't believe this! No one would be willing to spend that much on a single employee, not even before the first day of work! I want proof!"

Kyousuke flinched and remembered the business card he asked for. He fished for the card in his wallet, fidgeting hands delaying his search. When he finally found the card, he handed it to his father, and gathered his cool. "Yes, this is the card. The store is called City Stop and the man's name is Chang Ji. Feel free to call him and verify my story."

His father vigorously studied the card, unsure of how to accept the event that just occurred. Kyousuke slouched a bit from his stiff posture, more comfortable that he had avoided a death sentence. With a grunt, his father jammed the card into his pocket and shut his eyes in consideration.

"Well, doesn't it look like your son is better off than you thought?" Yoshino teased in a withdrawn taunt, eased to avoid blowing Daisuke's fuse. She embraced Kyousuke and brought him closer to his father. Kyousuke braved the moment to wait for Daisuke's eyes to open, and accept whatever outcome that followed.

"...Very well," Daisuke announced while he turned and stormed off to the living room. "I will only allow you to hold this job as long as you produce top grades. Nothing less than A's will be accepted from now on, or you will resign immediately!"

Kyousuke signed in great relief, ignoring the growling mumble spewing out of his father's distancing voice. He rubbed his eyes to ease the subtle headache building in the back of his mind, and his mother rubbed his shoulders to help.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to maintain this? There's going to be a lot more stress on your shoulders after this," Yoshino warned her son and motioned them forward to the kitchen. She left him at the edge of the table and fetched a glass from the cabinet.

"I would have gone through the same amount of stress either way, so might as well get a paycheck out of it along the way. If Kirino can do it, then so can I."

He paused from the thought, and then looked to his mother. "Can I ask you a favor, ofukuro?"

"Hm? I hope it isn't something serious. I'll already be preoccupied tonight with your father in such a state," Yoshino hinted then stopped her activity.

"I know that oyaji won't dare to mention it, but could you keep the fact that I have a job a secret between us?"

His mother paused for awhile before she smiled. "You mean to keep it from reaching Kirino's ears." Kyousuke nodded with a firm expression on his face. "I will do that for you, but don't you want her to know? She'd be pretty happy to know that."

"...This is something that I'd rather her not know about." She silently accepted his reason with a smirk, then produced a carton of milk from the refrigerator and poured him a small amount.

"I've also saved you a plate from dinner in case you haven't eaten yet."

Kyousuke thanked her, and then looked over to his either-fuming-or-sulking father plowed into the couch, unintentionally acting like a child in a tantrum. Kyousuke downed the drink in one gulp and sighed. "No matter what I do, he will get angry. Guess I don't have the same charms like Kirino," he whispered under his breath, cautious about speaking his mind within Daisuke's proxy.

Yoshino chuckled and scratched Kyousuke's scalp to cheer him up. "He's just worried, you know. He may not show it, but he really cares for the both of you. In fact, just between you and me," she leaned close to her son's ear, "he wouldn't stop praising your quick work on that assignment over the weekend. He read it over and over, and claimed he couldn't find a single thing wrong."

Kyousuke huffed at the thought of his viscious father actually giving high credit to his [once] normal son, who shadowed the true prodigy of the family. "Whatever, it'd be a cold day in hell before that happens."

"Heh, like father like son," Yoshino commented to herself aloud before she retreated to the kitchen. Kyousuke staggered at the statement and wanted to rebuttal, but his mother already had her hands occupied with the dishes. Instead, he moaned and turned towards the hallway. Before he could take a step, he remembered a vital point.

"Oh Ofukuro, is Kirino up in her room? I just realized she's not down here blabbering loudly on her phone like always."

Yoshino hummed in response, but then ceased her routine and looked to the ceiling. "Now that you mention it, she has been acting a bit strange today..."

"You don't say." Strong sarcasm laced his reply as he re-gathered his strength to deal with the last obstacle of the night. However, his mother approached him and took him a few steps into the hallway, away from Daisuke's possible attention (currently held to his lap by a newspaper). Her demeanor became more serious once she confirmed they were safe.

"When I got home, she acted more cheerier than ever. I didn't expect to have a lively chat with her for a good hour or so, nor to have her help me in the kitchen for dinner. In fact, she even asked me to teach her a few homemade recipes for a decent bento."

"What's so strange about that? Maybe she's just wanting to express her happiness," Kyousuke hinted, unaware of its irony.

"Well maybe, but that's just the beginning. She received a message while she was preparing a few ingredients, so she tended to it, but afterwards she took a complete turnabout from before." Yoshino gestured her hands as she told her story. "Every once in awhile she'd return another message and madly chop away at the carrots, or forget to keep an eye on the oven. During dinner, she became very distant and didn't speak a word, though I know that's been happening for awhile now."

"Afterwards, she asked to be excused to her room. She stormed up there like a tempest, but then hasn't made a noise since then. Oh I don't know, maybe I'm just overlooking it," Yoshino drifted off while she considered the event, but Kyousuke shivered from a cold chill. That sounded too foreboding for Kyousuke to ignore and let out a gulp without noticing.

"Y-Yeah, guess that does sound a bit odd. Those little sisters, eh?" Kyousuke flinched once he felt his mother's damp hand fall on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to know if something has been going on with your sister? You both seem to be getting along better lately. You'll have a better chance of knowing than this homely mother." Kyousuke frantically shook his head to reject the notion.

"No, we reparied a bit of our distance, but that's all there is to it."Kyousuke brushed his mother's hand off and stepped up the first step. "Like always, she doesn't let me know more than a bit about herself."

"Then," Yoshino urged back before he could continue to climb, "would you mind asking her what's going on? It would really ease my mind if I know you can comfort her."

'I don't like the way you said that, Ofukuro,' Kyousuke scolded to himself in thought while hastening his pace. "I-I'll look into it. Good night, I'll see you in the morning." He caught a relieved smile on his mother's face before she disappeared underneath the lingering ceiling as he drove himself up the stairs with frightened courage.

He hesitated at the final step once he caught the darkened glimpse of his sister's room. Even if that deathtrap stood several meters away, it emitted a scary feeling. With great reluctance, he slid by the short distance to his door, but kept wary of the entrance.

He felt some guilt amongst the horror for not declaring his return to Kirino, especially after she insisted that he return promptly to spend time with her. At that thought, it dawned on him.

"Oh crap, that promise I made," Kyousuke muttered under his breath, but refused to move. He considered his choices multiple times within a fraction of a second. Torment awaited him in the morning if he didn't speak to her, but torment would come quicker if he did so now, considering his tardy. His shaking hand trembled the doorknob, so he withdrew his hand to avoid creating more noise. He took a more steady breath and returned a swift hand to the knob and opened his door. He flinched at the slightest sound his door made, and kept his eye focused down the hall.

His mind played tricks on him as he imagined a blood-chilling aura pouring out from that slab of wood, and the demon inside creeping out to devour him. He confused the dark shadow along the wall as a slender arm and his body jolted in reaction. He managed to kill the cowering after several minutes of standing in the dead silence, but only long enough to slip into his room and push the door behind him. The slight slam frightened him, but he steadied himself against the wood. His irrational breath continued out of control until he reminded himself to calm down. After all, Kirino couldn't be that mad... right?

After adjusting his eyes to the dark, he prompt himself up, but not before seeing the dark mark on his shirt.

"The taser mark, I better not let her notice it," Kyousuke mentioned to himself and took off his shirt. Rather than retrieve a new one, an obvious sign that something happened since she helped dress him, he flipped the shirt inside out. He looked at the same spot and only saw a slight giveaway of the mark. He might get away with it since both sides look the same, he reasoned to himself before opening the door.

He looked out to the hallway, ready to slam the door back shut at the slightest finding. With the surroundings clear, he stalked into the clearing and focused on her door. After all of that, she had yet to emerge. If she was really pissed, Kyousuke would be dead by now. He figured she must be deeply entranced in her eroge (headphones, obviously), and wondered if she would even know if he announced his return.

That would be the best choice in his situation, right? Just a simple acknowledgement to let her know that he managed back home would suffice, right? No, Kyousuke knew better. The rest of the night would forebode either his demise or a full night of eroge repent. Nonetheless, the guilt forced him to stand in front of her door. He looked down to the bottom slip, unable to see a glimpse of light.

'Maybe she is asleep?' Kyousuke convinced himself, but found himself ready to knock at her door. After a necessary deep breath (and a prayer to a higher, protective power), he knocked twice on the door.

"Kirino, I'm home. I know I'm late- very late, really- but I thought I should let you know."

Silence filled the space after his announcement. Either she really was asleep or too mad to respond. He decided to dismiss himself instead of waiting there for nothing, but not before he did the important thing.

"...I'm sorry that I will not be able to spend the rest of the night with you. I hope you will still let me take you to Waterland tomorrow-"

An audible click stopped him and caused him to falter back. The door barely cracked open, not a glimmer of light greeting him. However, he could feel her tempered presence behind that crack. The terror only accentuated through the silence; she refused to respond back. Kyousuke dared himself to continue his plead.

"Some things happened along the way, hence why I'm late. I know you probably don't want to see me right now, so-"

She did not allow him to finish; she pushed the door open and leaned herself against the door, staring him down with a fierce glare elevated from squinted eyes filled with tangible hatred. That gesture only meant one thing to Kyousuke: you're fucked.

"Guess you won't let me off the hook just this once?"

"...Get in."

"Uh, maybe another time?"

"Get. In."

"Yosh," Kyousuke meakly agreed and dragged his worthless body into her room. He anticipated clobbering fists against his hunched back once he crossed into her domain, but heard the door shut instead. Even worse, the lock clicked at a sharp turn which sealed his fate from the rest of the world. He won't be getting away alive at this point.

Kyousuke took in his final sight and realized that she didn't have anything out; no eroge packages or figurines which she worshipped during her game plays, though he did note the laptop laying on a pillow at the head of her bed. The power button flashed every few seconds, meaning the computer was running, which suggested that she had been playing one of her games before he interrupted her.

"You were playing one of your games while our parents are awake? Isn't that rather risky-"

"Sit down," Kirino coldy commanded after kicking him at the back of his leg. After recovering, he gave a slight nod and settled at the edge of her bed in an awkward slump, intentionally distancing himself from her. He twitched at the thought that below him once stained the virgin blood from weeks ago. He adjusted himself closer towards the center, but stopped when her laptop was thrusted into his lap. He felt uncomfortable with her hate-filled stare burrowing into the back of his head... that and the growing heat of the battery resting above his crotch.

"Start it up."

Without delay, he unfolded the computer and waited for it to boot up from standby. He stared at the custom screenshot (the more-modest depiction of Meruru confronting a tentacle monster than he'd known) and waited for the game to start up. However, nothing occured.

"It's not running."

"That's because you have to run the executable, idiot. Go to the CD Drive."

Kirino instructed him in her harsh manner (albeit a bit more edgy than usual), and Kyousuke followed along with stumbling success. Finally pointing to the proper link, he double-clicked the image to start up the program. He nonchalantly read the initial credits and sighed that apparently his grand punishment for the night was to play an entire game throughout the night.

'Oh well, at least I'm not in big trouble-'

His mind snapped away from ease once the main title flashed across the screen. The title itself revealed the reason for her scrutiny, harsh attitude, and her standing over him:

CONFESS TO MY IMOUTO! [Special Edition]

'Oh. Fuck.'

His hand trembled, unable to navigate to the begin option to start the game. The scenario of everything played in his mind with great complexity. She knew, Kyousuke understood that much. To what extent, he could not possibly fathom. Everything that sprung up at the bar? After the bar? The reason he was so late? Just how much did she expect to extract out of him through this torture?

He sneaked a glance over to her, but there was no need. Kirino plopped down by his side and wrapped her arm around his and squeezed him quite hard. Physically, she must have been assuring him that she was aware of something; that he must either confess his guilt, or play this game and realize his wrongs.

Through unwanted willpower, he steadied his hand and began the game. As always, he allowed the game to run its course and pressed the Continue popup within reasonable time. Even if he had curiosity of the story, there was no way he could shrug off the dread that vice-gripped his arm.

He tried to steal a peek at Kirino every once in awhile, but he was met halfway with her fierce glare to retract his desperate bid. The long lines of dialogue disappeared into the night as Kyousuke endured the panic in his heart and the worry in his mind. He almost didn't catch that the first selection scene would arrive, signaled by the first CG switch that depicted an angry little girl leering at her audience. Kyousuke wondered if he turned around, would he be greeted by a similar expression, but much more severe and merciless?

He gave one final click before he froze completely. His breath hitched into his throat as he looked at the option list.

1. Confess what I did

2. Lie about what happened

Fate truly hated him, Kyousuke convinced himself as sweat began to fall from his brow. Kirino must have known that the first selection would contain this, because her attention turned to him. He felt her angered scrutiny taunting him to make a choice, and his cursor shook between the two.

Kyousuke had no choice in this matter. Lying in both cases would earn him a beating and a ruined night (despite already on that track), and he knew that Kirino would not soften in comparison to the virtual sister. The true conflict to this choice was the extend of the first option: Just how much could Kirino know? What could Kyousuke possibly omit without meeting his end? in fact, just how would she react after being told? Well, it'd at least be the better outcome than to lie.

Kyousuke gulped after realizing that his unsteady hand automatically selected the first option without permission. His focus slipped from the game to her face, but rather than finding an evil grin or a boiled-over reaction, she had switched her attention over to the game. He sighed with some satisfaction, and settled with reading the outcome for the protagonist.

The brother's softened reply thrilled the sister, which awarded the player with another CG screen of the sister hugging the brother, tears running down her face as she forgave him. It was a heartwarming scene, but that only existed in that virtual world where the little sister wasn't Kirino. Kyousuke realized that Kirino expected him to speak up when she squeezed his arm, the signal to chose his own actions wisely.

"Turned out to be a pretty good choice, huh?"

"..."

"...You know, I've got a bit of a confession to make myself," Kyousuke finally spoke out and looked farther aside so he couldn't see her face.

"...You don't say."

"Yeah, it's about tonight." Kyousuke hesitated to carry on, cautious in his setup with what he should reveal. "The party list actually had more than I expected. The guy who set it up brought some girls with him. Some of which you do know."

"I already knew that much." Kyousuke was not that surprised to hear that much, but couldn't resist asking.

"How did you know about-"

"Who was there?"

"Er, I didn't catch the names of some of the girls, but I learned of one. You know Hikage Sumino, yeah? She told me that you were classmates."

"Did she tell you that, or did Ayase?"

"Mostly Aya- EH?" That counter took Kyousuke entirely, and flinched at the mention. "H-How did you know that Ayase was there?!"

Kirino stared at him as though the question had an obvious answer. "She's my friend, not yours." Kirino reached for her phone placed on her nightstand and threw it at her brother. "She texted me all about it."

'So that's what Ayase was doing with her phone,' Kyousuke deduced before he poorly navigated to the message function. Sure enough, there were multiple entries from Ayase sent throughout the night that probably detailed the entire event. He feared reading most, but took his chance and scrolled to the first message. He felt the usual disgust that embodied Ayase's view on himself through the entry:

'Ur brother is the party. Ew, he's trying to harass me! Pervert!'

He already guessed what the next message would reveal, but opened it anyways:

'Ur brother just groped Sumino-san! She's screaming! I feel so sorry for her!'

Annoyed, Kyousuke stopped opening the rest of the messages, content with just reading the titles. Nothing outside of the pervert name-calling resulted from the scrolling until he came across the first multi-media message which had an image attached. Figuring it couldn't possibly do any more harm than the literal scurity had done, Kyousuke opened the image and felt utter shock.

The snapshot along with its caption, in all aspects, had been taken out of context. The particular scene encased the resolving conflict with Isshenji when he agreed to stop luring Ayase, after Kyousuke falsely claimed her as his fiancee. In fact, that claim was emphasized with the embrace of his arm around her shoulder, a big smile on his face, and his hand shaking his opponent as though the good fight had been concluded. Then of course, the caption: 'He just made me his wife! What the hell is wrong with ur brother!'

Kyousuke immediately closed the phone afraid of just what else Ayase might have expressed about their experience. Kyousuke turned to Kirino, who was literally spewing steam from the ears with her arms crossed but ready to choke him. He let a weak smile betray his uncertainty, but a pillow slammed into his facade.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"W-Wait, that was all an exaggeration!"

"Why the hell should I believe you after all of that!"

Kyousuke stood up and held his ground, to redeem whatever dignity he may have left in his sibling. "You know how Ayase overreacts towards me. The situation may have happened, that I cannot deny, but she only expressed the basis of it; not the reason behind it."

"That you would rather have her instead of me?!" Kirino nearly screamed out as she armed another pillow and threw it at him. Kyousuke swatted it away and stepped closer.

"No, not like that at all. Isshenji was trying to attract Ayase into a bad situation that would have only scarred her. I was merely protecting her from him by saying she was my fiancee. I had no intention to make that a reality."

"That's utter bullshit, and you know it! That's why you stalked her all the way home!"

"Again she exaggerated that! We left early and I didn't want to send her alone at night, so I offered to escort her home. You can ask Sumino-san that, she can verify my action!"

"So you went after Sumino as well? You damn bastard!"

Kyousuke growled in response before he raised his own voice. "I'm not interested in either of them! Even if I was, I wouldn't be in here explaining myself to you!"

"Yes you would, because that's how you are! You conniving idiot!" Kirino closed her laptop and slammed it on the nightstand before she grounded into her bed. She flipped over to avoid seeing her brother or continuing the argument.

"Get out, I don't want to see you anymore."

"Kirino, I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Kirino yelled out, and Kyousuke feared that their parents might have heard all of their fuss. Nonetheless, Kyousuke resented more of the fact that their conflict heightened to such an extent. This was his chance to leave; to potential end their false relationship and return to a normal life... but that wouldn't happen.

If he left, nothing would get repaired. Rather, their relationship would deteriorate to the hindered ambivalence that existed long before he knew the real Kirino, and he didn't want that. Instead, he braved the dramatic frustration and sat down on the bed, against Kirino's back. He kept his sight on the doorknob, on lookout for the chance of their parents storming in.

"I told you to leave."

"...I don't want to."

"I've got nothing to say to you, so there is no reason for you to be in here."

"But I've got something to say, so just listen," Kyousuke explained in a softer tone and took another breath. "I know that my actions seem flaky, but I didn't mean for things to elevate like this. I was simply looking after my friends' best interest."

"..."

"Well, aside from Isshenji's interest," Kyousuke joked to attempt lighting the mood. Of course, that didn't happen. "Besides, I made you that promise, didn't I? I told you that I was not going to break it."

"...You just inconveniently broke it then."

Kyousuke turned over to Kirino. "But aren't I here?" Kirino didn't falter from her sulk, but her tone did settle a bit.

"You came in here 45 minutes late after you told me you'd be on time. I had to sit in here by myself and learn about your dastardly actions." Finally, Kirino returned the glance and frowned at him. "That's contradicting your keeping of the promises."

Kyousuke understood that his validity was broken, but that didn't stop him. "...But I'm here, aren't I?"

He expected her to retalliate with great anger (even a punch or twenty), but instead she simply sunk back into her bed, her face hidden in the sheets. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I am," Kyousuke agreed and reached for her hand. She swatted it away in rejection, but he retreived her hand once again and squeezed it. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do; I make mistakes like everyone else."

"...That's not it," Kirino responded in the muffled voice, "you don't understand the way a woman's heart works."

"Of course I don't, I don't know anything about it." He tugged at her shoulder to uncover her face, but she still intentionally looked away. "All I know to do is say words or go along with what you say. I'll hold your hand to show I'm willing to comfort you, but that's the most that I know to do. I don't," he paused to consider his point, " know what I'm suppose to say more."

"...and that's why you're an idiot." She looked to him for a moment, but then glanced aside before she asked her question. "Who occupies your heart?"

"Huh?"

"I want to know. Who really shines in your mind?"

"I don't understand what you mean-"

"You would portray Ayase as your wife on a whim, but you won't show any affection to your girlfriend. You would hang out with Neighbor Girl instead of walking your girlfriend home. You're so fickle that I can't stand it." Tears formed at the edges of her eyes, and Kyousuke felt uneasy for being its cause.

Kyousuke refused to contend on the fact of viewing his sister more as a girlfiend for obvious reasons, but focused more on the actual affectionate act that he did not understand. "I'm more than willing to take your hand in mine, I will take you out on dates despite a shortage of money. Heck, I've shared a bed with you, just like right now. What more can I possibly do?"

"...Idiot, isn't it obvious?" Kyousuke cupped her cheek and pretended to be sincere, despite not knowing how to properly do so.

"No, it isn't."

Kirino avoided looking into his eyes, and he could see she blushed under his touch. She hesitated to answer and the reason must have been clear. "...It's more about the action than the words."

Kyousuke's heart churned at the thought, but found himself forced to enact. He pulled himself in and kissed her open cheek with a quick peck. He was afraid to directly respond with a true kiss, so he settled with that. "Well?"

Kirino's face reddened, not from embarassment, but from anger. She slapped his hand off of her and furrowed her brow. "That's not enough. Something so juvenile does not convey sincerity."

"I like you, Kirino." Kyousuke figured combining the two might help his cause. However, it only did little when she blushed again and ducked her head into his chest. She gripped his shirt and bashed her hand once. "Idiot."

Unsure of how to proceed, how to process this reaction, Kyousuke craddled her head and looked out her window. 'How am I suppose to interpret this?' He wondered to himself while he waited for her to express more than just that.

She stayed in that position for some time, Kyousuke more content with not being pressured into something more or being punished for a wrongful action. However, that peace became shortlived once Kirino pulled out of the craddle. Her demeanor was so gentle and fragile, yet seemed brave enough to seek something. That something, Kyousuke feared.

"Kiss me," Kirino whispered in meak voice, deprived of her usual authority.

"What?"

"Kiss me... aniki."

Kyousuke stumbled to reply, unsure if he should outright reject the order or-

He then noticed her eyes closing shut, her tongue wettening her lips, and her hands bracing against his chest while she drew closer. His heart raced after realizing this was one of those moments: those genuine moments that lovers share that lead to more than desired; that moment that started this whole ordeal.

He couldn't deny that his heart acked, whether from fear or yearn. His breathing paced faster and his arms wrapped around her in betrayal. He found his own tongue prepping himself as his head leaned forward to met her. He closed his eyes and accepted the emotions flowing through him. He felt her warm breath against his lips and he-

['she just begged me to kiss her and so I -']

Kyousuke's eyes shot open and a pang of pain burst into his chest. He squeezed her harder than he recognized, and his eyes darted frantically in panic. His breathing became erratic and he withdrew from Kirino to palm his chest.

He nearly fell over into the bed from a sudden loss of balance, and he felt himself sweating profusely without reason. Was this a panic attack like earlier?

"Aniki, what's wrong?" Kirino asked in sincere concern, her personality unlike earlier. He felt her hands probbing his head and hands to figure out the source. "You're sweating and burning up!"

"I'm... I'm fine," Kyousuke assured her while he fought to lessen his breath. He only controlled it to some extent, and his worsening appearance did not suggest such. Kirino jumped from her position to get off the bed, but Kyousuke's grip stopped her.

"But Kyousuke, you're-"

"It's nothing. I'm probably just overexhausted." Stood up and placed Kirino back on the bed, and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but I just need some rest. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?"

Kirino opened her mouth to protest, but closed it and looked aside. Her frown expressed her dejection and worry for him, but she let his condition slip with a forced nod.

Despite the returning pain, he leaned down and kissed lightly on the lips. The affectionate action startled them both; Kirino shivered under a blush, and Kyousuke withdrew with some shock to himself. Mentally, he assured himself that was only a sibling sign of affection... only a sibling sign, if not to stray away the stressed panic.

"Good night, Kirino," Kyousuke mumbled out after he darted for the door, released the lock, and rushed out of the room. He closed the door behind him without care for how loud the sound was, and slumped against it. His body trembled as he ran his hands down his face. He felt the damp tears seep onto his hands and let the unreasonable quake carry out while he pondered.

'What the hell is wrong with me?'


	21. Day 6: Exciting Datestarter

**A/N:** Heh, I can't let these youngsters have all the fun in this section. I'm back with the beginning of the Waterland date! Special thanks to _TaIoRaFoReVeR523 (summary/first-draft beta)_ and _matthewcyclone07 (final-draft/after-post beta) _for hastening the process (UPDATE: is close to perfect now).

* * *

><p>Kyousuke awoke from his own bed, dazed by several hours of forgotten rest. He rose up in a groggy sway, his head searched around to recognize his surroundings. Sure enough, he managed back into his room, but couldn't remember anything about how he did so. He could recall the panic outside of Kirino's doorstep, but nothing about his resigning to his room. He checked the pace of his heart with his hand, confirming it felt normal. Afterwards, he realized he had at least enough conscience to change into his sleep ware before he crashed.<p>

He turned to his window and wondered about the time. Exactly how long had he slept? Judging from the bright shimmer of the sun through his curtains, it was early morning; he looked at his clock overhead to confirm 9 am. Therefore, he must have at least gotten 10 hours of sleep if he did, in fact, pass out immediately.  
>'That's a first in a long time,' Kyousuke admitted in thought while he let out a well-earned yawn. He looked across his bed as well as its hidden crevice, even below his sheets, for any sign of his daring sister. Surprisingly enough, she was nowhere to be found, not even crouched behind the edges to unintentionally scare him.<p>

"What a relief, maybe I can start the day without-"

Suddenly, the door burst open with a strong kick from a small, socked foot. A rambunctious youth dressed in sports bra and shorts opened her mouth wide and let out a roar.

"GOOD MORNING ANIKI!"

"WHAAAAAA-!"

Kyousuke stumbled out of his bed in utter surprise, bringing the cover and sheets along the fall. He flailed out of the piled mess and braced his heart.  
>"WHAT THE HELL KIRINO! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF- OFPH!"<p>

A sudden kick from the opposite socked foot knocked him backward. Although he managed to flip mid-fall to avoid crashing his head against the bed, he left himself open for his aggressive sister to straddle his back. She wrestled him easily into a split-leg position and began pushing his upper body down. Of course, Kyousuke yelped in pain.

"Time to start stretching! Bend all the way to your toes!"

"KYAAA- MY BODY CAN'T DO THAT- AAAAAAAY!"

Contrary to his claim, his body cracked and twitched to meet her physically insistent demand. Her playful grin hurt Kyousuke more than the increasing pain from his limbs, mostly because it foretold of more adventurous exploits to come.

"Why AH! Why are you doing this to me!"

"Nngh! Don't you remember? You promised to help me do yoga in the morning! NOW, BEND!"

"Wait, not so haaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!"

Kyousuke let out a blood-churning scream before his forehead smacked against the floor. Kirino applied more pressure from behind, forcing his body to snap forward and his legs to slit out to either side. He had never seen his body in such a position before... however, he couldn't see it at that moment. His eyes were shut closed to subdue the tears and bear the excruciating agony.

"Wow... I'm impressed, Kyousuke. I haven't seen anyone split that far on the first try."

"*sob* It's not that impressive..."

Kirino chuckled and lifted his upper body up, but had to force his legs not to follow, before patting him on his back. "Alright, now we split your arms!"

"Please let me keep my arms," Kyousuke cried and wrestled out of her grip. "Before you torment me more, tell me why I'm doing this. Can't I just watch instead?"

Kirino humphed, grabbed and stretched his arms behind him. He groaned when his shoulders popped once. "That won't help you get into the motion. Your muscles need relaxing and enforcing to get started. Every athlete knows that, idiot."

"In case you forgot, I'm not an athlete- Ichichich, not that far!" He felt opposite fingers twitched between themselves by the time Kirino stopped.

"Oh my god, don't be such a baby! We haven't even gotten to the more rigorous stuff."

"I'm not rigorous at all!"

"Whatever, down to the core! And... twist!"

Kyousuke's spine let out an audible snap as Kirino twisted his upper body while her leg kept his lower body in place. Another yelp raged out of Kyousuke's mouth. He could have easily pushed Kirino off with his size and anger... if only he wasn't writhing in endless pain.

The duration carried on for minutes while she molded his body into various positions and he unwillingly obliged (muscles twitching along the way). He felt the numbing sensation finally kick in once she ceased reaching the extreme angles and slowed down her efforts. In fact, amidst the discomfort, he managed to catch a blush flush down her face when her hands came closer to his crotch. Her excited demeanor slipped when she seemed too focused on his sudden bulge and came to a halt.  
>Kyousuke also noticed his natural growth and quickly attempted to control himself. 'Not a masochist, not a masochist, not a masochist,' Kyousuke rapidly assured himself as he thought of inanimate objects.<p>

Kirino, over-boiled with tension and embarrassment, let out a loud announcement. "T-TEAM EXERCISE. BACK TO BACK, NOW!" She pushed Kyousuke around to avoid seeing more and wrapped her arms around his and pulled him over her back with great strength. He was taken by surprise from the action and nearly toppled over her.

"B-Be careful, you're going to hurt me more!"

"STRETCH! -STRETCH! -STRETCH DAMN IT! YOU SISCON!"

She continued to overexert herself in her stamper and Kyousuke's body was forced to tumble through. After enough time for her to forget the event, and the fact she was out of breath and Kyousuke was barely conscious, Kirino let go of him and clapped her hands.

"Yosh, now we begin the real training!"

"...That was already too real for me, thanks," Kyousuke complained and tried to control his body's limp stature. He was not granted a chance to allow control back before she picked him up and sat him in a drooped state.

"I'll start you off with the most basic form, so watch closely," Kirino instructed him and scooted in front so he could observe. Kyousuke moaned in disapproval and relaxed his legs and back to learn. He could have left, but just how far could he have gotten away from his self-proclaimed teacher in his state?

Kirino brought her legs forward and bent them inward. "First, bring your legs in. Feet together and your back straight. Simple enough.

"Uh..."

"Urngh..."

"...Is this good enough?" Kyousuke's legs had hardly moved from their original spot, still bent outwards and hardly beyond a slight angle. Kirino leered at him, impatience written on her face.

"Get your feet moving already!" Kirino reached out and pulled one leg in, which caused him to falter on his bottom because of the rigor state of his limbs. Kirino, fed up with the act, moved in and took hold of his feet and continued to bend them. His legs gave much resistance and shivered from the inexperienced extending.

"God, you should be able to do anything with those legs now. I stretched you all the way out."

"Ack, you probably (-Ack!-) forced it too much. My legs aren't (-ARRRGH!-) used to this kind of movement!"

After some vigorous effort, Kirino managed to fold his legs into the right position and then brought his hands down to seal them. "Now keep hold of them like this; don't let them slip out of this position. Make sure your knees are relaxed." Kirino pushed down on his upward knees that shook with pain. "Not like this."

Kyousuke moaned again while he fought against the pain. His whole body ached with the desire to release; to return to normal. However, he obeyed her instructions and mumbled for her to hurry.

"Now start to lean forward slowly. This will help open your back and your hips. Break from it after 7 minutes and I'll show you the next form."

"H-Hai..." Kyousuke replied weakly and earned a graceful smile from Kirino. She returned to her spot and fell into the same form. She easily fell down into its maximum pose in comparison to Kyousuke, who still fought against rigor mortise to gain an inch. By the time he reached halfway, she had already spread into another form.  
>Time seemed to slip hastily by while Kyousuke convinced himself to continue farther down the lean, and Kirino had adapted numerous poses during his attempt.<p>

Amongst the pain, he felt quite amazed to see how limber his sister's body truly was (not to be seen beyond that, he insisted in mental thought); in this one position, she had easily bent one leg along the ground inward and the other bent backward, her foot reaching for the sky and nearly tapping her head. She never broke out of breath during the exercise, calmly exhaling when assuming the final steps of the maneuver.

"So, how long have you been doing yoga?" Kyousuke eased out of his lean to get a deep breath. However, Kirino's outstretched leg slapped down on his forehead.

"Don't break form!" After he retreated back into the lean with an apology, she began her explanation. "School, of course. After my first practice meet for the track team, our instructor gave us a lecture on how a flexible body gives way to faster movement and stronger breathing. From that, we formed our own group that exercised yoga to meet the means."

Kirino smiled at Kyousuke and demonstrated the full extent of her training. Incredibly, her leg wrapped completely behind her body while the other straightened along the floor, her arms holding them still. "Plus I get to work out with my friends and have fun little competitions. Not to mention it does wonders for modeling; the agents really like a lean figure, after all."

Kyousuke nodded in agreement and smirked. "Have to admit I'm starting to feel pretty good." He groaned as he leaned a bit farther to his clasped feet, "To be honest, seems I've gotten rid of an old back sore that's been bothering me for awhile."

"Hehe, see? Knew you would like it," Kirino slipped out of her position and clasped her hands together. "Alright, that should be enough for now."

"I'm not complaining... Urngh," Kyousuke grunted after he tried to move his legs. Unfortunately, they decided to lock into place. He pushed his calf muscles to assist, but to no avail. "Uh, I think I'm struck."

"Wouldn't happen if you took the routine seriously, aniki," Kirino scolded him and pulled at his feet. After several focused attempts, they managed to unbend his legs, but he had to take several minutes to try bending again. He laughed in response to the tingling sensation riding up his legs.

"I'll let you take a shower first; you don't take as long as I do."

"Huh? What are you going to do in the meantime?"

Kirino smirked and she raised her head in pride. "I still have a few more advanced maneuvers to cycle through before I call it quits. Unlike you, the beginner."  
>Kyousuke rolled his eyes at the sarcastic remark, but then realized something. "Where are you going to continue that though? Surely not in-"<p>

"Your room."

"My room. *sigh*"

They spoke the obvious in unison and Kyousuke sighed in defeat. He had no chance in hell to convince her otherwise. Instead, he gathered himself slowly to stand, and retreated out of his room. "Don't do anything perverted like smelling my bed, Kirino."

Her staggering reply was muffled by his closing door, Kyousuke's first victory for the day, and he walked across the hall to the bathroom. He let out a great sigh once he shut the door peacefully behind him.

He hummed a catchy tune as he turned the knobs to release the water, first letting the tub fill before redirecting the water above. He began taking off his shirt from the bottom, but then flinched with a hiss after his hand scraped up his chest.

"What the heck?"

He took off his shirt with great caution, and his brow rose after seeing the reason behind the sharp agitation. His chest had a rash, an enraged circle that stretched out with red branches. He touched the wound with a gentle finger, but still felt the sharp rise of pain.

"Must have been from that taser," Kyousuke commented after getting a better look through the mirror behind him. "Thanks a lot Ayase." This must have been a permanent reminder granted to him from Kirino's ominous angel.

"What a bad joke."

He didn't like the fact that the wound was larger than his hand. Granted, he could deal with the pain in small increments, but he won't be able to hide the sight. Which reminded him, the day at the water park would be ruined if Kirino found out about it; the source from it. "Guess I'll be wearing my shirt for the rest of the day."  
>Kyousuke ignored the thought and stepped into the tub. He adjusted the knob again to allow the water to spray upon him, and he jumped in shock. The water was a bit hot for his taste, but that wasn't the reason: the rash roared with a throbbing ache once the drizzle hit it.<p>

Kyousuke quickly turned the knob off and waited for the throbbing to dull. "Shit, that hurt." Kyousuke took a moment to let the pain subside before he eased himself into the tub. "Guess I'm taking a bath instead."

He slowly slipped down to his abdomen, allowing himself to adjust to the heat. The still hot water threatened to enrage his rash while he inched downward. He gritted his teeth with the rising ache until he was completely submerged. After some minutes of agony, the rash numbed until he could no longer feel it.  
>"Ah, much better..." Kyousuke let his mind drift off while he let the hot water do its natural magic...<p>

* * *

><p>After finishing his wash, which was so damn horrid because of the wound, he stepped out of the tub and drained the water. He rubbed the built-up condensation on the mirror to observe his wound. Maybe his eyes deceived him, but the rash didn't look as bad as before. The heat appeared to reduce the swelling and the extent of its reach. If only it didn't stick out like a sore thumb against his pale skin...<p>

Kyousuke shrugged off his worry, dried himself with his towel before wrapping it around his waist, and opened the door. The heat swelled out of the closed space and he breathed easily when the warmer air touched his skin. He felt so relaxed that he didn't notice his mundane routine to swing his door open and-

"Oh crap!" Kyousuke shouted aloud and swung around, backtracking into his room. He forgot that Kirino was exercising in his room while he took his bath. She seemed to notice his strange actions and she broke out of her yoga.

"What the heck was that for? You freaked me out."

"J-Just warming myself up for the rest of the day, you know. I always do that after a-"

"W-Why are you naked? Pervert, put some clothes on!" Kirino interrupted him with her timid outburst. Kyousuke looked down at his towel still in-place and brewed an idea.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I always~ change in my room. Surely you won't mind if I just strip down here-"

"D-DON'T YOU DARE OR I'LL-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand-"

"I'M WARNING YOU KYOUSUKE, YOU BETTER NOT-"

"Down we go!" Kyousuke tugged at the knot in the front, and just before he could pull down...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! PERVERT, SISCON, SUPER ULTA MEGA PEEEERRRRRVEEEEERT!" Kirino's voice trailed away while she burst out of his room, her hands covering her eyes. Her door slammed with a violent bang and Kyousuke smirked in a relaxed state.

'Yet another victory,' he praised himself.

With that dangerous matter out of the way, Kyousuke strolled to his closet and dug out his swim trunks. Still aware of his rash, he relied on settling with a plain white shirt to wear so it won't agitate the wound and not stick out as odd while in the water.

* * *

><p>"Pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert..." Kirino mumbled to herself over and over again. Kyousuke could only attempt to ignore her insults within the cramped crowd on the bus ride to the water park. He wished the situation could have been better: remove the continual reminder and overcrowded status of their surroundings. In fact, they barely managed to catch their ride because Kirino refused to leave her room after he finished changing. Because of that, they were among the many standing in the aisle, hanging on to the overhead rails and contending for space with others.<p>

"You are such a pervert, you know that?"

"Yeah yeah, at least it got you out of my room," Kyousuke added without caution for his words in the public space. Instead, his focus remained firm on the passing scenery outside of the bus.

'It's been awhile since I've been this far south,' Kyousuke thought to himself after noting the distinct changes in housing style. Southern districts were known to adapt reinforced roofs and walls because of the occasional heavy weather, and it was demonstrated by the lack of decor.

He wondered why Kirino settled with a water park versus the actual beach just a few miles away. They had been there a few times, along with Kirino's otaku friends of course, so maybe she was looking for a change of scenery. For that matter, how did she come across their tickets in the first place?

"No matter, it's still a good change of scenery." Kyousuke muttered to himself and shrugged. He was brought out of his thoughts when the bus ran over a small dip, causing its standing occupants to sway and bump.

Kirino squeaked a bit when a larger boy stumbled off balance onto her shoulder, which caused her to close into Kyousuke. She latched her arm around his to counterbalance her motion, or maybe to calm her nerves. To the latter, Kyousuke clasped his free hand with hers to assure her otherwise. She looked down at their interlocked hands and a faint smile slipped onto her face.

Kyousuke noticed her smile, but then found himself distracted by her appearance. He didn't really take in her sight while they ran for the bus, so he was caught off-guard by a similar attire: a plain white shirt and a few stray frills that shot out from below. He assumed that signified the swimsuit she showcased him a few days ago, but then his focus shot farther down. Her legs were bare, and glistened against the slip of sunshine through the windows, and when he looked further up-

"H-Hey Kirino, couldn't you have chosen a better choice of clothes? Maybe something more modest? Your... Your..." Kyousuke brought his voice down to avoid any eavesdroppers, "your thighs are showing."

Kirino humphed as though the matter was insignificant. "Of course they are showing, I'm a girl. I like to show off when I'm out and about! Besides, it's inconvenient to dress out of my clothes when the water is right in front of me."

"Also, why am I the one carrying your bag?" Kyousuke complained and adjusted his back, occupied to the brim with a large bag. He only brought a towel for himself, so he had no idea what she could possibly need more on this trip. The heavy weight ached his back a bit. At least the yoga prepared him for it.

Kirino smirked at him as though the answer was too obvious.

"Let me guess, 'because I'm your boyfriend.'"

"See? You didn't need to ask, idiot~." She stuck her tongue out in tease. He groaned at the action.

['Attention, the bus will arrive at the Waterland entrance in exactly 4 minutes. Please remain in your seats or position until the bus comes to a complete stop.']

Kyousuke's and Kirino's demeanor changed for the better after the overhead announcement. Finally they could get out of this cramped space.

"So what are you going to do first when we get there? The large pool, one of the long rides? I heard the Slippery Sidewinder was to die for."

"SUN BATHING!"

"...What?" Kyousuke was utterly caught dumb struck by her answer. "Are you serious? Of all things to do at a theme park, you want to sun bathe?"

Kirino smacked him in the gut with her elbow to silence him before scolding him. "I'm a model first before I have fun! Tans are a must during the summer seasons and I've been a bit pale lately."

Kyousuke sneaked a glance at her skin, and didn't completely understand the concept. She looked cute- er, great with her porcelain-like skin, so why should that matter? "...I don't get your business at all. Whatever, I'll just leave you behind to-"

"You're doing it too, Aniki," Kirino informed him before he could make a decision.

"What? Why do I have to waste my time with burning my skin? The sun does that for me while I play."

"Because you have to. You can't leave your girlfriend alone on our date."

'Urgh, she's playing it out like a date again.'

"Not to mention you'll look handsome with a tan," Kirino admitted before she could stop herself. She blushed after the fact, and so did Kyousuke. However, he didn't allow himself to be succumbed by it.

"So you're implying I wasn't handsome before? How cruel..."

"N-NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I- I MEAN THAT- I THINK THAT YOU'RE- UH-"

The bus suddenly shifted to a halt and caused both to stumble. The overhead intercom saved Kirino from having to continue her slip.

['The bus has now arrived at Waterland. Thank you for riding with us today, and we hope you enjoy your stay.']

"C-Come on Kyousuke, let's get off!" Kirino snapped at his arm to rush out the door, which was unnecessary since they were the closest.. She pulled him onto the sidewalk before stopping to observe the site.

The main gate and its blue decorated walls welcomed its guests, the few tall twisting and turning attractions towered over the Waterland logo, and the parading mascot of the park engaged with the guests to offer a wonderful experience. Sure, Waterland was much smaller in comparison to all the large attractions built into the hotels of Tokyo, but this was among Chiba's best fun features for its inhabitants. Simple enough, but both were excited.

Kyousuke took the first step toward the growing line to enter, but Kirino's strong grip on his shirt stopped him. He looked back and noticed a sudden agitation on her face. Kyousuke knew he did something wrong.

"Did you forget something?"

"...Uh, ladies first?"

"No, idiot. Something more important."

"...Girlfriends firs-"

"NO. AN ITEM."

Kyousuke scratched his head and tried to figure out her hint. He came up with nothing.

"The. Tickets."

Kyousuke furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? Of course I have them. I took them from the counter and put them in my... pocket..." He fished for the items while he spoke, but trailed off into guilty silence. He couldn't find either of theirs. Did he forget them at the house? He felt her murderous aura engulf him, and he let out a weak smile.

"...Do you think there's still time to ride back to the house?"

"Oh. My. God. You are so useless," Kirino flat-out stated and reached into her small bust. Despite the awkward scene of seeing his sister dig into her chest, he was more surprised that she produced the two tickets. "I knew you were going to forget them, so I picked them up."

"Eh, thanks?" After noticing her anger brow, he retracted his remark and apologized sincerely.

"...For that, you are going to make up for this. Big time."

"...Oh boy," Kyousuke replied with meek joy. Kirino gave him a wicked grin before she grabbed his hand and led the way to the gateway. He knew right then that this date wasn't going to be enjoyable. At all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What's to say? This week has been better than most, so I was able to write this out in no time. I do have some important information though: probably in a day or two, I will post a summary chapter to explicitly capture the timeline of this entry (in terms of canon); I'm still finding a few holes to fill in, but thankfully VVolf has been kind enough to provide cement. So... look forward to that. Speaking of those conversations, remember how I initially mentioned 30+ chapters? Yeah, it's going to be much more than that. 150+ at this particular point when I look at my original score versus the great impromptu events I've made. Good thing? Hell yes.

Hm, other than that... I might have another chapter out by Sunday if I continue to have this good mood. Oh, I've been interested in a new anime lately, Hyouka [strange pun if you know Japanese], and really want to cross-over some of its characters (specifically Houtaro and Eru) into the complication (don't worry, some _very familiar_ cast members might show up in 22 *super hint*). Has anyone watched it yet? Now I just need to find time to watch it...

I can't remember what else I needed to say... Er, thanks for your support as always? I'll remember soon enough- OH, chapter 20 has been updated for major plot devices, so read through it again if you haven't (unless you don't care except for lust). And everyone, thank you for your wishes.

**GreenandBluePatches:** No comment (not ruining the story). Also thanks.

**LSPK136:** Aren't we all crazy for wanting this?

**VVolf:** I already said it, but thanks for that reminder. I can't believe I forgot about the taser event! Yes, the sketch is taken from the second PSP game. When I saw that, I knew I had to have it posted on my wall. (1) I've got a better feel for Daisuke now, so that previous mistake won't be made again. (2) Despite having no experience, I know how girls act; I find that strange. (3) A man's certain soul is a sure thing! (4) I'm not eating what she's planning... (5) Likewise. I've suffered a minor one before, but reasoned that extending it too long would look strange to the reader.

**Maugomale:** WHERE DID YOU GO, YESMAN?

[GREAT]**LordDioBrando:** That will be done for I, Eliya, can only do such. I mean... WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (totally reading JoJo again now, thanks).


	22. Day 6: Rough Play

**A/N**: Thanks to _TaIoRaFoReVeR523 (summary/first-draft beta)_ and _matthewcyclone07 (final-draft/after-post beta). _

* * *

><p>After a rather lengthy admission into the park, Kyousuke followed his ecstatic sister into the main crossroad. Kirino sputtered short squeals of excitement and amazement, yet Kyousuke did not hold the same enthusiasm. If the crowded bus had been any foresight of the extent of people that day, it shied the true population of visitors at Waterland; in fact, to say the place was overpopulated was an understatement. Sure, it made sense that people would visit during the changing heated season- especially the students now on their short break. But the fact that one could not take a step without bumping into someone was ridiculous.<p>

Considering the total size of Waterland must only exceed his high school by merely double, he could not understand why the management accepted more people than they could occupy into the already dense state. The atmosphere felt like the entire population of Chiba occupied the grid plus every other neighboring prefect tried to stick their grubby limbs into the cramped space.

Kyousuke sighed after being pushed against for the twelfth time since he passed through the gates. He wondered how Kirino could maintain such joy whilst swallowed by the thriving growth in a theme park that was neither that large nor impressive.

"Come on aniki! You're going to be left behind at this rate!" Kirino yelled out past the building molasses of people between him and her. Kyousuke budged his way past those he could move, and brushed past the few larger guys whom he couldn't.

"This is great! They really improved the place over the years!"

"You can tell? It all looks the same to me since the last time we've been here as kids."

Kirino spun around and pointed to the larger attractions. "How can you not? They must have added at least three rides since then!"

Kyousuke's sight remained focused on the bulked crowd to avoid being pushed on."The only big difference I see is the crowd size. Did you really have to choose this place at this time? You had to know everyone else would be visiting."

"Stop being so pessimistic; they'll die out after we get closer to the beaching area."

Sure enough, Kyousuke noticed the clear distinction once they crossed past the threshold of merchandising and ride directories. Slapped right in the half-center of the park rested the beaching area which housed isolated sand and folding chairs for those who sought relaxation.

Once Kirino stepped into her declared spot, she stripped off her shirt and stretched her arms wide to take in the sight. "It's like this spot was made for me! I'm right in the center of attention!"

'It will be when you act like that,' Kyousuke commented to himself and looked around. Without a doubt, they had traversed right in the heart of the pseudo-beach, but it wasn't so glorious as she made it to be; there were multiple other parties already set up and scrunched their spot to a miniscule lot (if it could be called such). Kyousuke felt more uneasy than relaxed at the thought of laying an arm's length away from complete strangers.

"Once I get done building a decent tan, I think I'll hit the log ride- OH, maybe the surf board- NO, the-"

Kyousuke dazed off during her one-sided ranting to her routine. He didn't care much for being restrained by an itinerary, so long as he could enjoy the view. But how could he when the only appealing sights were those towering structures above which only numbered by few?

Well, he definitely found some solace when two older girls walked by, clad in tight, bright two piece swimwear. Oh, they were a sight to behold.

He couldn't stray his eyes away from the alluring pair: their revealing form, the way the water droplets glided down their generous curves, the bunned up hair hinting the long crane of their necks, and their cute faces fashioned by lean glasses. He never understood his subtle fascination for bifocals, but he felt that they really added on to the hot-

"Do you like what you see, a-ni-ki?"

Kyousuke immediately broke away from his peaking and turned to the sky. He swallowed a deep gulp and tried to shrug off the enraged pressure emitted from his side. "S-See what?"

"Those two older girls you were groping with your eyes."

"G-Girls? I-I didn't see any girls around here besides you! B-By the way, did I tell you that you look great in that- swimsuit?" He weaseled a half-ass smile to ease the tension brought on by his sister's agitation.

Kirino punched him in the side, causing him to curl over. "Not even a few minutes into the day and you're already looking at others. You fail as an honest boyfriend."

Kyousuke mumbled apologizes and recovered from the throbbing pain. He looked around to find some excuse to avoid indulging into more of his misfortune, considering those two girls still loomed by.

"So... Should I go ahead and set everything up? Then I can go rent out a-"

"First, I'm hungry," Kirino bluntly stated as a matter of fact, as though he should understand her point. As usual, he didn't.

"Why didn't you eat some breakfast then? We had plenty of time earlier during your pointless pandering."

"That doesn't matter! Go get me something to eat."

"... I guess I'm hungry as well," Kyousuke added on after he rubbed his stomach that rumbled in pitiful silence. He scratched his head and thought of any nearby eateries, but he didn't recall seeing any as he passed by. Not to mention everything had changed quite drastically since the last time he visited, and the thick crowd didn't help point out any hints. "Are there any here? I didn't see any."

Kirino gruffed and stabbed her finger against his cheek, effectively turning his attention in her intended direction. "Haven't you got eyes in your head? Right over there."

He finally realized that beyond the gathering mass hid the concession stands. He could only imagine that they were much busier than they appeared at a distance, but Kirino wouldn't acknowledge that. She would rather him brave the wait than to have nothing at all.

Kyousuke moved forward, but then turned around after noticing she hadn't moved. "Aren't you coming with me? I won't know what you'll want."

Kirino smirked at him before she pulled the backpack strap off his shoulder, allowing the bag to rest on the sand. "You should already know what I like, aniki. Boyfriends know their girlfriend's appetite by heart."

"Whatever, don't complain when I get something disgusting," Kyousuke retorted under his breath and left her to her business.

Once he squeezed through the first layer of bystanders, he found the trail of one line to the luncheon bar. Considering that high noon was just around the corner, he wasn't surprised by the elongated length of people waiting. With reluctance, he accepted his place at the end of the line and stared off in boredom.

He envied the children running about or the screaming participants sliding past overhead tunnels and in-ground moats circling the park. Just standing there like a drone made him feel more like an adult. Then again, wasn't this what he aspired for? To desire to be normal and live the normal life, which happen to be a random person waiting in a long concession line to purchase a normal meal? Whatever, it didn't really bother him that much. At least he wasn't bothered by his sister at that moment.

His thought of the sudden foresight drifted off once he realized the line had picked up, people ordering quicker than expected.

'Must be offering combo packs so the preparation doesn't take so long,' Kyousuke reasoned to himself once he passed halfway. He could see the glimpse of the register just ahead of him after a few moves. Before he could be distracted by his yearning to get out of this line, he looked up to read the overhead menu.

He felt puzzled after noting the larger Western selection available versus local favorites. Why had corndogs, hot dogs, and hamburgers suddenly become more accepted around there instead of seasoned donburi or even onigiri? Kyousuke could not figure out that preference conundrum, but that was not the significant problem. He could not find any of Kirino's favorites on the menu.

"I could let her try a corndog, but she would probably whack me with it... Whatever, I told her to come with me," Kyousuke assured himself when he decided their selection. By chance, he looked over to the beaching area before he stepped up to the position second to next in-line, and spotted a disturbing scene: two guys ganging up on his sister.

Granted, he knew the situation couldn't be as devious as he witnessed, like some cornering of a prey by a team of hyenas. Although they dressed as young delinquents (much like some he knew so well), they didn't appear to be physically abusive, albeit getting too close for casual comfort. They gestured with their arms to attract and persuade Kirino, probably to join them in their summer shenanigans at the park or introduce her to their terrible crowd. In the worst case, they tried to woo her with their poor charms.

However, their attempts were simply futile against his headstrong sister. She was brushing them off with ease and yelling at them, belittling their mindset that she could be an easy target. Despite her stern resistance, the two did not lose morale and continued to pursue her.

Agitated, Kyousuke took a step outside of the line before he stopped himself. The question behind the scenario hit him: should he step in? Wasn't this his opportunity to be freed from her selfish counseling which only caused him discomfort? The two youngsters were not the best selection of suitors for the job, but they might be able to sway her towards a better path than he could offer through their delusion. Despite the logic, he could not stop gritting his teeth and wanting to take another step. An irritating irk wrecked him as he convinced himself to accept the logical outcome.

That logic broke, however, once he caught the weakened conviction in Kirino's eyes as she tried to search him out; he found that clear that she sought his assistance. His mind snapped when one of the boys dared to grab her hand when she tried to walk away.

"Damn it," Kyousuke growled out and broke out of line. He picked up his pace once he slithered out of the shuffling crowd.

Kirino must have hit her limit in patience, because once the kid gripped her hand, she let out a primal growl and primed her fist. Had Kyousuke not cupped her knuckled fist at that moment, those boys would have met an early death. Kirino twitched from the sudden intervention, and yanked forward and yelled aloud before he could calm her down.

"Kirino, don't do anything reckless. Let me handle this."

"...Aniki."

Kyousuke pulled her aside so he could confront the two approaching boys. He felt no threat from them unlike the boiling sister behind him; he easily towered over them and owned a bigger mass by comparison. They seemed more like the pretty boy-type like Byousuke, but three years his senior, who could not last long in a skirmish.

"Hey man, what's the big deal claiming the girl like that?" The blond teenager spoke first as he motioned around to Kyousuke's side where Kirino slipped into. The brunette, who had the more leaner build and aggressive demeanor, stepped up to Kyousuke's front to contend.

"This girl is with us. The way you're holding her is called harassment, ya know."

"The way you two were encroaching her is what's called a harassment case. I'd appreciate it if you'd move on before you regret it," Kyousuke threatened in a darkened tone to emphasize his position.

"Whatcha gonna do? Fight us? *psh* As if," the brunette called his bluff and thrust his finger into Kyousuke chest in an attempt to provoke him.

"Yeah man, you don't have the balls to take the both of us on."

Kyousuke grinned. "Why don't you try me then? Even so, I'm sure the crowd would favor my position against young idiots like you. Who knows who else you might encourage to join the fight. Not to mention her father, a well-received police offer, won't be too pleased to hear her dilemma."

"You call that a threat? So weak."

"Whatever, we can take anyone on. Besides, what's this hotty to you anyways? There's no way you're boyfriend material."

"...I just so happen to be. So unless you want me to throw the first punch, you better back off." Kyousuke felt the heroic motivation brave his stance once he clinched a fist in front of him. The adrenaline rushed through him while he took his stance and cradled Kirino in his other arm. He felt her grip tighten around him which only enticed him farther.

"..."

"...Psh, whatever. This is lame, she's not worth it."

"Yeah, what a drag. I wouldn't waste my energy on a chump like you," the brunette coolly played off before he followed the blond away from the confrontation. Kyousuke smirked at the retreating coolsters, self-convinced of their victory.

Kyousuke let out a calmed sigh and loosened his grip. "You alright, Kirino?"

Kirino didn't immediately reply other than through her tightened grip around his waist. He felt her breath against his back through his shirt. He could hear a few muttered "idiots" between breaths, so he took that as a good sign.

"Told you to follow me."

"I can handle myself, idiot. This isn't the first time I've had this happen."

"Probably," Kyousuke agreed before he patted her head, "but you would more than likely get yourself in bigger trouble if you threw that punch."

"...Where's my food?" Kirino played off to distract her stubborn faults. Kyousuke chuckled at the realization that he had left the line.

"Eh, I guess I didn't finish ordering before I came back?"

"Idiot," Kirino replied before she let go of his body. He stared down at her brightened demeanor. In fact, he couldn't have guessed she might have been distressed prior to seeing that face. "You're going to owe me another favor."

"I just hope you're not keeping count." To that, Kirino let out a suppressed giggle before she dropped her glance. Kyousuke patted her on the head once more to comfort her.

"...I guess… I should thank you."

"That's what I'm here for, aren't I?"

Kirino brushed off his hand and restored her superior gesture. "No, you're here to please me. That was just... a convenient duty."

Kyousuke sighed in response. "So that's how it is."

"Yeah, now get to work setting things up. I can't relax properly with nothing outside of the bag, idiot."

Kyousuke accepted the command without question, knowing she simply teased despite her act. He unzipped the bag and searched through its contents while she waited over his shoulder. He produced a rolled up blanket and a condensed parasol, then spread out the blanket enough to cover their condensed spot and implanted the parasol into the sand. He was about to extend its topbefore he heard her deliberate cough.

"I need some lotion."

Kyousuke stopped and reached into the bag once again. "Can't you get it yourself?" He pulled out the tube after a strenuous search and threw it to her. She fumbled with the catch, and growled at him for the poor throw.

"Can't you throw a little more delicately?"

"Trust me, you're not that delicate," Kyousuke replied while adjusting the angle of the sunshade. Thankfully for him, she ignored his comment and tended to her skin. After finding the best angle to provide the most shade, he happened to glance over at Kirino who poured out a decent amount of lotion onto her hand.

At first, he didn't think much of it when she applied it to her cheeks and forehead, smearing along the curvature of her face. However, that ambivalence didn't last long before she started applying the lotion along her shoulders and arms. He couldn't resist watching her hands linger around the curves of her biceps and slide along the maturing curves below her collar bone.

His distraction didn't last long before she caught him in the act, to which she turned around in embarrassment. "Ew, are you ogling me now? Siscon."

Kyousuke glanced aside and returned to his duty. "N-No, just had a distracting thought."

The awkward still in the air continued for a while until Kirino started humming a tune. Kyousuke became engulfed with peace through her harmony and once again tended to organizing out the items. She had managed to cover most of her exposed torso as well as her legs until she realized something, and stopped. She looked over to her brother with a growing blush. She coughed loudly again to gain his attention.

"What?"

"...I need your help."

"With what? I don't know if I have any other tubes in this bag."

"I... can't get my back."

Kyousuke looked over to her and caught her bashful gesture. She glanced aside, as though embarrassed from the hint; Kyousuke gulped at the thought of seeing his sister a bit more exposed than that, if that's what she implied. He tried to reject that notion with explicit suggestion.

"I-If it's just your back, then I can-"

"...Not just... there."

Kyousuke groaned because of her ambiguous answer; she definitely implied the worst now. He shrugged off the perverse thought and reached for the lotion. "Fine, stand there so I can-"

"Idiot," Kirino interrupted him and dropped down on the blanket, and pulled her long hair aside so her back was bare... aside from the lone strap of her top. "I'm not going to stand there in the middle of everything so people can see. Get down here and apply it, and d-don't do anything stupid!"

"Like I would."

With reluctance, Kyousuke dropped to his knees beside his sister. He flinched once he saw the exposed range of her back, something he hadn't seen before from any person. He didn't understand his uncertainty for the situation, considering it was only a generous act of a brother to apply sun lotionon his sister… albeit with a dangerous expectation. There wasn't anything more to it, right?

Kyousuke mustered the audacity to squeeze the tube to pour the content onto his then-steady hand. However, that liquid overshot the target and splattered across her shoulder. She shivered violently from the cool splash of the sun lotion and let out a sustained yelp.

"H-Hey! That's not how you do it! You're going to waste it all before you start!"

"J-Just shut it," Kyousuke spoke up after taking a moment to calm down. His fidgeting hands touched against the moistened area, yet refused to move. The only motion that followed was the nervous fidget. Odd enough, the sensation of her soft skin calmed him after a while, and with some confidence, began spreading the lotion.

Kyousuke definitely felt the awkward situation build when he reached around her neck and shoulders to ensure a uniform spread across her body. He purposely restricted himself from traveling any farther down in fear of bumping against her chest. Kirino caught on to his routine, and punched him on the thigh to remind him.

"You need to make sure it's spread everywhere, else it will do me no good."

"Y-Yeah, sorry." Kyousuke took a deep breath while he obtained some more lotion from the tube, and pressed his hands against the arc of her back. The sudden cool touch caused her to moan, and Kyousuke backed off. "D-Don't do that. That makes me uncomfortable."

Kirino leered back before letting out a humph. "I-I can't help it! Just keep going!"

After a moment, Kyousuke returned to his assigned duty and did his best to cover all her angles. He ignored the pleasant feel of slipping his hands along her sides and against her belly, and retracted to rubbing her back mostly.

"Hey aniki, you can also give me a back massage while you're at it," Kirino jested with a pleased chuckle. Kyousuke found himself laughing a bit before he rejected the offer. After a few more repetitions, he felt satisfied with his job and fell back on his knees.

"Alright, all done."

Kirino checked his status and made her dissatisfaction clear with an audible grunt. "Idiot, you didn't get underneath the strap."

"O-Of course I didn't! You can get that yourself!"

"No, you haven't finished!" Kirino dropped back on the ground, reached back behind her, and pointed to her tied strap. "Get back there, untie your strap, and do it properly!"

Kyousuke crossed his hands in rejection and retreated. "No thanks, that's taking it too far."

"But aniki! You owe me that favor!"

Kyousuke pointed at his sister in pent-up frustration. "You can't use that favor for something as lewd as this!"

"It's not lewd! I'm not asking you to massage my breas-"

"D-Don't even say that!" Kyousuke returned and pressed his hands against her back. "Fine, I'll do it, but don't make anything out of it!"

Kirino gave him a glorious grin and a curt hum. "Thanks onii-chan~."

Kyousuke muttered a few curses while he returned to his wretched chore. He fumbled with the string several times, very unfamiliar with the design. He knew how to deal with single ties (somewhat), but this had its own triple knot as well as a latch. If only he had some practice with this material prior... He scratched his head while trying to figure out how to approach it.

"What's taking you so long? Untie it," Kirino demanded with impatience.

"Don't know how to. Not like I wear a bra every day."

"Geez aniki, you are so inexperienced." Kirino reached behind and undid her tie with relative ease which amazed Kyousuke. He took a good note of how she had easily pulled one string to unwrap the two knots, wiggled her finger into the third knot, and snapped the latch with her middle finger and thumb. After she had finished the lock, she left him to pull apart the ends. Foolishly, Kyousuke yanked them apart and let them fall to her side, revealing the sides of her breasts. Kirino squealed after feeling this, cupped her top against herself, and kicked him in anger.

"Be more careful, idiot!"

Kyousuke ignored the lashing and allowed his fingers do their work. He didn't let his nerves get the best of him this time; the faster he finished this, the faster he could get this scene out of his mind. He closed his eyes while his hands roamed the smooth edges of her back. Insecurity flushed over him when his fingers brushed against the beginning contours of her chest, and caused him to quickly withdraw. In doing so, he came across an interesting development: she giggled and shifted under his touch.

Curiosity took him farther by brushing against her in the same manner again, to which she let out a louder giggle. Doing it again caused her to laugh more and squirm, and she slapped his knee. "Don't do that!"

"Oh, so you are still ticklish on your sides, I see." A smirk spread across his face at his new advantage.

"D-Don't you dare!"

"Do what? Surely you don't mean... this!" Kyousuke dared to wiggle his fingers against her sensitive sides which caused her to ravage underneath his torture. She burst in great laughter and plea under his mercy. She tried to break free from his grip, but to no avail.

Kirino forced herself around and wrestled against his arms to stop him. The two were too busy laughing and fighting to notice others had caught on to their engagement. Others giggled and looked aside at the cute dispute, until Kyousuke managed to gain an opening to pin her down.

He found himself straddling her with a joyful grin on his face, his hands grappling with hers as she still futilely fought against him. For once, he felt superior to her-

Immediately, he noticed that during their scuffle, Kirino's top had wrinkled and ruffled around, exploiting a good amount of her chest. Kirino must have noticed as well because she had a blush on her face almost as red as Kyousuke's. However, neither of them moved from their position because of their embarrassment.

"G-Get off..." Kirino hesitantly replied though her fingers interlaced with his. Kyousuke became distracted with that action and struggled to find words.

"Y-Yeah, I should-"

"Ara ara, it seems we have stumbled across an interesting development between these two."

"Oh my, you sure are bold, Kyousuke-shi!"

Sharp fear ran up their spines once they recognized the two distinct familiar voices interrupting their moment. Kyousuke toppled over Kirino, who brought her hands up to cover herself, and the two glanced over to their side. There stood Kirino's two otaku friends with devious grins plastered on their faces.

"Kuroneko and Saori?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I've been away for long enough. I'm still not satisfied with the layout of the second part of this chapter, so I will probably get it looking better tomorrow. I had a decent birthday and an excellent vacation in Indiana (though it didn't end as grandiose as I planned). However, I fell into the great depths of depression yet again getting back; two of my favorite cats disappear within the same week, and now home feels so... empty. Thankfully a 10 hour session of Bad Apple! can get me back in the mood to type, yeah?

I'm glad to report that all chapters have been thoroughly improved by myself and _matthewcyclone07 _for better readability (especially removing the old comments), so hopefully that will flow better for everyone (though I need to look over his particular changes). To make things clear, the 150+ chapter mention was NOT a typo. That's my real expectation of The Sibling Complication, so revel in the thought that the siblings' exploration into a relationship will be around for a long time. Lol, I even sent an email to Fushimi (or representative of, I suppose) asking the rights to OreImo after he's done with volume 12... Deranged expectations: yes. Masochist writer: maybe.

Chapters 23-27 are already established; now I just need the time to write them... Dio, can you provide me your Stand? Also I totally bs'd the yoga detail; if anyone knows it, please help me out.

**Shinteo-5:** ...Are you sure you're reading this entry and not something else? There's chapters full of those instances. Also she's right there(^).

**Etherea1:** Those are the prong ones, yes? That wasn't the type that shoot out, but rather use the coil to output the shock.

**intothelight001:** As much as I like that, I'm not educated enough in anatomy or medicine to know if that's plausible for a young adult like Kyousuke. Time to watch House, I suppose.

**SilverIceRing:** Likewise.

**NaruandHarrHaremFan:** ...I can tell.

**RayJay101:** I know, right? Can't believe I've been writing this for so long.


	23. Day 6: Friendly Fire

"What are you two doing here?" Kyousuke dumbly asked in his baffled state. Not only had Kirino's two otaku friends showed up out of the blue (in the most inconspicuous place for their nature), but they caught the siblings in a rather compromising position: one atop the other.

Although, if the latter were not known to be siblings, perhaps the more odd feature at the gathering was the two standout otaku who arrived: they were dressed in such obvious attire of the kind. Saori was fashioned in a white one-piece, decorated with a purple ribbon at the center, encrusted with a false ruby, along with red trails of silk at the thighs. That style could only have come from a series like Sailor Moon, evident by a tiara she must have hidden in her bag. She also fashioned those large bifocals that made her so uniquely identifiable. Of course, Kuroneko held true to her own alias with her 'casual' getup: black corset upon black skirt upon black everything along with her catlike ears. Even in the open summer heat, she refused to cleanse herself of the gothic look.

After a chuckle, Saori spoke first to offer clarity. "You didn't know, Kyousuke-shi? I had assumed that Kiririn-shi might have told you about the trip when I saw the two of you from afar, but…"

"The brocon seemed to have a separate idea planned," Kuroneko butted in with a sharp observation. "Though it appears sempai doesn't mind at all." Kirino growled from beneath her brother and pointed at the gothic cat.

"I-It had nothing to do with that!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Kyousuke assured the two bystanders, "and-"

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Kyousuke and Kirino shouted aloud in unison to deny the insinuation. Kuroneko's smirk grew more distorted before she raised her hand to cover a taunting laugh. Saori tried her best to withhold her own laughter, but failed miserably. She managed to regain composure before she spoke.

"Not to disagree with the two of you, but your situation doesn't help."

Kyousuke looked down and realized he hadn't moved at all: his right hand interlaced with hers, his left arm coiled around her waist, his right leg riding up her crotch, and his face as hot and red as any lover caught amidst foreplay. Kirino recognized their positions before Kyousuke could reel away, and launched her right leg up into his manly parts. He let out a painful grunt and toppled over to the side beneath the parasol.

"G-Get off me already, y-you pervert! Just because I let you put sun lotion on me doesn't mean you get to take advantage of me!"

Kyousuke trembled under the tingling numbness while Kirino recovered her appearance, fuming underneath an innocent story to avoid being found out. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus," Kyousuke mumbled to himself.

Despite his pain, the two friends continued to laugh at his dispense while Kirino got up to confront them. "I thought you abandoned the trip after that event I told you about!"

"You mean the Negima's seiyuu signing in Yotsukaidou? Well, we actually had enough time to go there plus stop by here. It really worked well with the time line I modified," Saori explained with a majestic thumb up.

"What? But that should have taken you all day with the projected fan-base that was bound to show up!"

Saori gestured over to Kuroneko who resumed her smirk. "We can thank Kuroneko-shi for gaining special privileges to move to the front of the line. She managed to triple the top score on Stardust Witch Meruru: M.U.G.E.N. edition at the contest they held at the door."

"No way! That top score is impossible to beat!" Kirino yelled out in denial.

"Oh? Do you dare to think that for someone as transcendent as I would be unable to perform such a feat? Or perhaps you were incapable of doing something so… trivial?" Kuroneko really played on the drama by glaring down upon Kirino like she sat atop an honored pedestal.

Kirino gritted her teeth and barked back. "I'm saying that you had to have cheated!"

"So instead of proving me wrong, you'd tarnish the work of a god with petty words? How droll, human." A mad grin overcame Kirino and she took a strong step forward.

"OH I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG WITH MY-"

"Um, can someone elaborate things… from the beginning? Like why you two are here?" Kyousuke butted in at the right time before Kirino formed her fist once again. Saori raised her hand to offer more explanation.

"Please allow me, Kyousuke-shi. To expand on my previous answer to your question, my sister had bought four tickets to this place three weeks ago. Of course, I invited Kuroneko and Kiririn, who was supposed to extend the offer to you. At first, Kiririn accepted the offer, but then declined just earlier this week."

Kyousuke leered over to his sister who nervously glanced aside. He concocted his own conclusion to her action. "So that's where those tickets came from…"

"N-Not exactly…" Kirino trailed off without much confidence to give her reason. Kyousuke sighed before he put things together. However, he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Saori-san, what became of those two tickets for us?"

"I gave them to my sisters who are exploring the park at the moment. It's their first time here," Kuroneko explained. Before Kyousuke could change his thoughts about his sister's devious plan, he heard her squeal.

"Kyaa! Your little sisters are here?! What did they dress like? Oh, they must be so cuuuuute together~!"

Kyousuke doubled over in his mind. 'Of course she would think of such.' Anyways, he had other concerns on his mind.

"But what's this thing about a seiyu signing?"

"Well-"

"Perhaps you owe us quid pro quo instead, sempai," Kuroneko blurted out and crossed her arms in patience for the answer. Kyousuke didn't immediately understand her meaning.

"For what?"

"Why we found you two tangled in each other's arms? Perhaps sempai has finally crossed the borders into his sister's fantasies-"

"I already told you that's not what it looked like." Kyousuke took in a deep breath before clarifying their scenario. "Other than the obvious, I was getting ready to sun tan with Kirino, so I kind-of agreed to apply some sun lotion on her." Kyousuke stalled for a bit before realizing how open he left his statement. "BUT NOT IN THAT WAY!"

"My my, so sempai can make such an excuse."

"E-Excuse?"

"You've been seeing your sister a lot more on the side, am I right? In the more romantic sense of the phrase, I should imply."

"Heck no! I-I don't know how you'd come to that conclusion from going to a water park with my imouto," Kyousuke tried to escape from the indication, but Kuroneko wouldn't let him off that easily.

"I think you do know. It explains why I haven't seen you at school for the past few weeks. You seem to be able to slip from my presence in the hallways and courtyard. In fact, you hadn't offered to escort me home or elsewhere after we are dismissed."

"M-Merely coincidence, I assure you." Kyousuke let out a weak chuckle to play off the darkening mood of the confrontation. Saori must have noticed the direction it was taking, because she broke into the conversation.

"Since we are all together now, how about we join you in tanning? I don't mind polishing up my skin for the summer time." Saori plopped down beside Kyousuke, but in the open sunlight, and placed down her own bag beside theirs. "Did you two have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not that it was any of your business," Kirino rudely interjected before she sat down on the far edge of their blanket, "but we were going to enjoy the rides and nothing more."

"Oh? So you don't intend to take part in the event later? That's a shame, Kiririn-shi."

"Event? What event?" To that, Kirino flinched and waved her hands defensively.

"Nothing! Forget you heard about that! Nothing's going on!"

Kyousuke narrowed his eyes and caught on to the ploy. Something else was at play here. "What's this event, Saori-san?"

"The one for-"

"There's no need to inform him if Kirino chose not to," Kuroneko assured Saori and strolled over beside Kyousuke, but chose not to sit down. "Besides, I am not one to partake in the luxury of the sun. It does not fit my character."

"Then go die in the shade," Kirino commented aloud and stretched out on the blanket.

"There's plenty of shade underneath here to join me," Kyousuke scooted aside to offer a seat under the parasol, "I didn't plan on getting a tan anyways." Kuroneko appeared to fluster a bit at the thought, but nodded anyways.

"Very well, since you insist."

"No! She not allowed to use my parasol!"

"I believe it was your brother who offered its use, and it would be rude of me not to take his suggestion." Before Kuroneko could adjust her skirt to sit down, Kirino jumped up and rushed up to her opponent.

"These are my items and I get to choose who uses them. So guess who's not using them?"

"And you also own the ground which it rested on, I presume? Perhaps the whole park as well? I can sit whenever I please since I paid admittance."

"Not if it has my blanket atop it."

"Then I shall place my own atop yours. That should suffice."

"W-Whatever, you are not sitting beside aniki while I'm around!"

"Then would you be so kind as to leave?"

Kuroneko's grin grew with each counter she presented; with each counter, Kirino's brows furrowed farther and took another step toward her. The two cats were literally at each other's throat before long.

Kyousuke sighed and ran his hand down his face. He should have known this problem would escalate so rapidly between the two.

"My, they really do enjoy each other's company, wouldn't you agree Kyousuke-shi?" Saori whispered to him underneath a covered hand and offered to dissuade the confrontation, but Kyousuke waved her down and took the role. After all, Kirino was his sister so he should be the one to pull her back to reality.

"Alright, both of you break it up." He wrestled his arms around their waists to pull them apart, but that set Kirino off to start swinging towards Kuroneko. He struggled to maintain their distance as Kuroneko sought to provoke Kirino with gestures. "We *ngh* should be relaxing *ngh* not *ngh* fighting!"

"Then let me wipe that ugly grin off her face so I can relax!"

"Do you mean this one right here? You let your emotions take control of you too easily, Kiririn~."

Kyousuke kept vigilant to ensure the peace, but his energetic sister was too much to handle. She found a way to squirm out of his grasp and climbed his shoulder to reach Kuroneko's hair. However, Kuroneko weaseled underneath Kyousuke's chest and continued her taunts. He wondered how long this charade would continue before Kirino calmed down. Although that probably wouldn't be for a long time, knowing her.

'How can this day get any worse?' Kyousuke thought to himself.

"Heh, corralling your own harem on the beach as well? I didn't know you had it in you, Mansaka!"

Immediately, Kyousuke lost his grip which began the catfight around his body, but that wasn't the worse of his problems. He knew who that voice and manner of joking belonged to.

"Oh god, not Isshenji."

Sure enough when Kyousuke turned around, he noticed his stout friend/self-appointed-leader, Isshenji, waving towards him during his approach. The last thing he needed to engage with was his arrogant class president, let alone the potential havoc that passively followed.

Isshenji, of course, let his manliness be expressed throughout the whole sense of the word, physically in particular. He wore nothing but his thin glasses and the loincloth wrapped around his loins [like a diaper] which allowed his taut skin to emphasize his bulk everywhere (especially some places…). He was a bronze statue in motion because of his overly lathered skin soaking in a dark tan. His strong stride caught the attention of everyone around him, though surely that had something more to do with the trail of swooning girls following him. He dismissed them with a sway of his hand, though they kept nearby like lustful ravenous vultures, and stepped beside the fight.

Unlike Kyousuke, he successfully brought the two apart at full length (easily meters in comparison) and let out a loud laugh. "You even have these two fighting over your body? I'm impressed!"

"That's not what we were doing!" Kirino lashed out before calming herself down before the stranger. She probably blushed a bit from the masculine sight, which Kyousuke could understand from an outside perspective, but he was more pissed that Isshenji dealt the ceasefire instead of himself.

"What are you doing here, Isshenji? I mean really, here of all places?" Kyousuke groaned at a sudden thought. "Please don't tell me you brought the whole group here."

"Hm? You don't know the reason why I'm here? How strange, for everywhere I go, there is a reason!"

"…To tan?" Kyousuke deduced without much thought to which Isshenji laughed. He even hit- patted Kyousuke on the back for the joke.

"I can easily get that from the tanning bed, Mansaka! Besides, where's your little waifu at? I still owe her a bit of gratitude for the ticket."

"…Waifu? Ticket? What the heck are you-"

'Oh no.'

"You mean Ayase?"

"Of course I mean Ayase-chan, dumbass! I'd ask who else you'll be married to, but you seem to be the middle of setting that up-"

"It's nothing like that, so just drop it. These are my friends- ACK!" Another pat on the back sent Kyousuke on a pang of pain while Isshenji drifted off to gauge the girls who were gathering beside each other. They seemed to calm down with Saori positioned between them, albeit Kirino flashed an evil glare at Kuroneko every so often.

"You've got some interesting friends here, Mansaka. All quite young for sure, except the tall legs in the middle. Are you planning on making your mark on the newcomers like last night?"

"THAT'S NOT IT-"

"Whatever, anyways aren't you going to greet your fantastic leader? Make it grand," Isshenji commanded then assumed a flexing pose to reveal his broad back and shoulders. Kyousuke didn't understand why he'd need to even speak if those muscles did so for him. Nonetheless, he stood over to the girls and cleared his throat.

"Even though I'm going to regret it, this is-"

"A MAN WHO KNOWS NO BOUNDS-" Isshenji switched around and buffed his chest and biceps to display some sense of transcendence. "NAY, A GOD TRAPPED IN A MORTAL CAGE, UNABLE TO FULLY CONVEY ITS CAPTURED MANLINESS. FEAR NOT TO SHED YOUR TEARS AT THE SIGHT. THIS IS. HENSHIN ISSHENJI-SAMA."

"…Yeah," Kyousuke ended without contest. He knew that was going to happen. I heard a bit of a suppressed laugh from Kirino beside him which eased him a bit.

"What a grotesque sight," Kuroneko exclaimed but with an obvious smirk, "but I admit points must be given for the audacity and boisterous persona."

"Surely you're kidding…" Kyousuke whispered to himself, fearful of being heard.

"Henshin-shi is definitely a man of men," Saori commented after Isshenji's last stretch to which he guffawed.

"I like her already! Those thick glasses deceive the inner beauty within," Isshenji philosophized as though to woo her. Had Saori not been such a devoted otaku, it might have worked.

"You're too generous, Henshin-shi."

"Please, call me Isshenji… sama. Haha!" Isshenji turned to the gothic cat and chuckled at her display. "I don't see much people accept this getup during the summer, little lady."

"I am the great depths of the shadow beneath your sun, Henshin-san. No one's acceptance can be enough to satisfy the acrimony of the underworld. You may address me as Kuroneko." Kuroneko fashioned a strong smirk similar to Isshenji's to bolster her remark, to which Isshenji received with a laugh and bow.

"You've got strong character, I'll give you that." Isshenji turned aside to Kyousuke and Kirino, and rubbed his chin in thought. He focused his gaze on her face which made Kyousuke uneasy. "You… I think I've seen you before."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kyousuke explained and motioned for Isshenji to ignore the puzzle, "you've seen plenty of people, and she's friends with Ayase so you've probably stalked-"

"You wouldn't happen to be a model, would you?"

"Yes, I am," Kirino replied before Kyousuke could warn her. He felt the premonition of the previous night arising without halt. Isshenji snapped his fingers together and let out a cheer.

"I knew it; I've seen your face before! You're one of the top faces on Seventeen magazine! Perhaps THE finest model they have to offer with that body!"

'Oh crap, this isn't going to end well,' Kyousuke thought in fear and rushed forward to distract Isshenji.

"Yeah she is, but now's not the time to talk about that. We are all here to relax. Hey, why don't I treat you to a-"

"Not so fast Kousaka," Isshenji swatted him aside like a fly and began his assault. "I could definitely vouch for that; I've gazed through a couple of copies myself the past few months. Not afraid to admit that your gorgeous smile made such an embarrassing purchase well worth it."

"Th-Thanks, I guess."

'Damn it, that's the same line he used before.' Kyousuke had to act fast before another calamity, much like the attempt against Ayase, occurred.

"What was your name again? I don't think I caught it."

"You didn't because I hadn't introduced myself. My name is K-"

"Stop. Isshenji, please leave. We are not going through this again," Kyousuke cut into Kirino's introduction and stepped in front of her. He let his actions speak clear through his stern demeanor as he stood up against the tall embodiment of muscles. Isshenji obviously did not take the cock-block well, and curled Kyousuke's scalp into his hand, ready to smash at will.

"Alright Kousaka, what's the deal? Doing this once was forgivable, but not twice. If you don't step aside right now, I'll-"

"Her name is Kirino, and she's my girlfri-"

Kyousuke managed to cut himself midsentence before he fucked himself royally. Not only did he nearly reveal their façade in front of his classmate, but in front of their two closest friends. His slip was definitely caught by his audience: Isshenji's brow rose, Saori's eyes nearly widen past her glasses, Kuroneko's nonchalant frown began to falter into shock, and Kirino's face was simply ghastly. She must have been on the verge of passing out, yet he couldn't help but get the sensation that she might have been a bit relieved afterward.

Kyousuke retracted his breath and regained his composure. "She-She's my sister." He spoke the truth with less conviction than he had built up the first time. Everyone seemed a bit reeled by the correction: the two otaku were cooling back down from the misunderstanding, Isshenji smirked, and Kirino frowned. He hoped she would smile at the fix, but she seemed more depressed than anything.

"Ah ha! Kousaka Kirino! I thought so; I knew I saw that name before on a magazine! Now it all makes sense!"

"Y-Yeah… so please…" His tone seemed to die along the way as he tried to forget the almost unchangeable regret that could have occurred. However, Isshenji patted Kyousuke's shoulder to perk him up.

"I get it. You're just doing your brotherly duty to protect your sister! I getcha, let's leave it to that."

"Yeah, brotherly duty…"

Isshenji guffawed suddenly unlike any he's done before and curled Kyousuke in his arm. "Jeez, if that's all it was, why didn't you speak up before? You got me all excited for nothing!"

'What's to be excited about?'

"Wasn't sure how you'd react before. Besides, you were kind of intruding upon us, so I couldn't bring myself to indulge such private information. So could you please leave us alone for now? We were trying to get a tan-"

Before he could finish, he felt Kirino's hand push up against Kyousuke's back and Isshenji. Her head sulked for a bit when Kyousuke looked back, but then she resurrected in a fierce tone.

"No, you get to leave. It's just going to be us girls getting a tan, so go hang out with your friend."

"B-But Kirino-"

"Alright! Man-time for the both of us! While we're out, I'll let you have some more free tips to get your harem going! By the way, I really wouldn't have thought Ayase would be the kind to let you have one."

"Kirino-"

"I'll… come get you later. So go," Kirino coldly ordered. It was the same tone she had always used to issue him to do something, but Kyousuke felt something more below that which troubled him as Isshenji dragged him off…


	24. Day 6: 'I Scream' For Peace!

**A/N:** Special thanks to **TaIoRaFoReVeR523 **(_current main beta_) for taking time out of his busy schedule to proofread this chapter's rough draft and the previous chapter. This will probably be updated again just to make sure after a final proofread.

* * *

><p>"…And that's when you strike. Get it?" Isshenji finished off with a suggestive hand gesture, squeezing the air. "Usually they'll be quite perky before then, which is the best- Kousaka, are you even listening?"<p>

"Y-Yeah," Kyousuke wheezed out after a rough shake beneath Isshenji's rock-hard forearm. In fact, Kyousuke had been trying his best to ignore the perverse strategy violating his thoughts while wondering about his sister's sudden rejection. She must have known that Kyousuke was pushing towards getting rid of the unwanted intruder, yet she thwarted his attempt and forced him to be kidnapped. What the hell was she thinking? More so, why did she have that expression on her face and tone to her voice? Kyousuke couldn't understand at all.

"Actually, while I'm on the topic of tits, when did you become such a panderer?"

"A panderer?"

"Yeah, of those freak shows: thick glasses and black cat? I wouldn't have pegged you as someone with an otaku fetish."

"Don't speak badly about them; those are my friends, and they treat me better than you do," Kyousuke warned his pompous friend, yet Isshenji paid no mind. Instead, he just laughed it off with a hearty round.

"Ha, I doubt that! I was just wondering, since you don't strike me as one who has watched an anime before, let alone read a manga," Isshenji hinted as though he smelt something foul in the setup. However, Kyousuke wasn't fazed by the indication.

"I don't need to have a hobby to be friendly with others. Take yourself, for instance. We have nothing in common, yet you drag me through your dirt."

"Haha, I'm just molding you towards success for you and your budding harem!" Isshenji punched Kyousuke in the chest with the sense he stated something to be proud of. "Who else can say they gain such a privilege?!" Kyousuke didn't get that sensation at all, and shrugged off the supposed compliment.

"It's not a harem, so please stop treating them like objects meant for one."

"Yeah yeah. Actually, now I'm curious about something else…"

'Please don't be,' Kyousuke grumbled to himself.

"That sister of yours, what's her relationship with them? Even stranger than your predicament, a well-known model like her shouldn't be seen with the likes. Not good for the image!"

"She can be friends with them as well, you know; I introduced them to each other, after all." Kyousuke pushed- brushed off the large teenager's arm off himself so he could freely elaborate.

"I brought her along when I invited those two with me. I figured she should have a break from her modeling once a while, though I had to wring her arm to convince her to accept," Kyousuke lied through his teeth to protect his sister's image. He figured such a statement would be concrete enough, as long as Isshenji didn't catch any of the previous conversation before his arrival. Evidently, it worked once Isshenji nodded.

"I don't blame her! More work means more money, only logical for her. That's all women think of anyways, haha! Though I'm surprised; I figured your wife would be here as well. Guess you wouldn't want her knowing that you're hanging out with other girls, right?" Isshenji brought his finger up to his lips. "Don't worry; I'll keep it a secret, just this once."

Then, Kyousuke realized something.

"…Earlier, you said you received your ticket. From Ayase?"

"Well, duh. Where's your common sense?" Isshenji smacked Kyousuke in the back of his head before he brought up the specifics. "She called my cellphone last night after-"

"Urgh, you gave her your phone number?"

"I give ALL the girls my number before I converse with them, Kousaka! Another slap of sense for you!" Kyousuke reeled in annoyance from the latest hit and waited for Isshenji to resume.

"Anyways, she called me and felt the need to apologize for the both of you for leaving early. Like a woman, she felt so offset by your rudeness that she offered me a reprimand; hence the ticket." Isshenji once again coiled Kyousuke into his grip.

"Now naturally, I wouldn't have done such, but a ticket for here of all days! She must really know the way into a manly man's heart if she recognized the upcoming-"

Kyousuke allowed the one-sided conversation to drift off in its only volition while he pondered the scenario. Why did Ayase try to make up for what happened yesterday? Sure, it played along with your innocent persona for anyone else who knew nothing from within, but why to a water park? Let alone that it laid on the same day that Kirino had previously purchased for a date. Nothing made sense of it all, Kyousuke thought.

"-Oh shit, Mansaka! Two o'clock!"

"E-Eh-"

Kyousuke had no time to react before Isshenji stopped him to observe some grand sight ahead. He didn't understand what, however; only the ever-busy crowd motioned ahead, and the only outstanding thing around was the fierce grin on Isshenji's face.

"What?"

"You don't see those two? Those thick thighs and the huge cans? And a thong to match, what a sight!"

Kyousuke couldn't say for sure that he saw those two. Too many people bumping into one another covered his vision for him to find any attractive figures. He figured something about Isshenji's unnatural height must be working to his advantage, plus his passive outburst of testosterone. Suddenly, Isshenji pushed him towards the nearby wall to prep himself for the strike.

"Alright, you stand there and observe. Watch the master at work!" Kyousuke didn't have time to reject the offer before Isshenji strove forward in his majestic form.

Kyousuke was left alone, stranded by the outskirts of the vicious river of people.

Instead of strafing a way through the horror like before, he chose to occupy the empty pocket behind him, bombarded instead by the overhead sun. He didn't mind the intense heat; after all, it was a much lesser punishment than being thrashed around by Isshenji.

Soon enough the swelling heat began to overwhelm Kyousuke, so he let out a needed sigh and pulled at the collar of his shirt for fresh ventilation. He looked through its opening to the still vibrant wound on his chest. "If only this thing would go away. It's too hot to wear a shirt right now."

"…Excuse me, you're in the way."

Kyousuke's attention was ripped away by the low voice. He looked over to his sides, yet saw no one in particular vying for his move. He shrugged before dismissing it as a hallucination brought on by the heat-

"No, down here," the voice suggested suddenly, which caused Kyousuke to stumble aside in surprise. At his feet was a young boy sprawled against the wall, as if collapsed against the lone object without any desire or power to recover. The kid was a despicable sight to behold: like Kyousuke, he was fully clothed, all darker colors instead of the obvious choice of white, soaked thoroughly from perspiration. His unruly brown hair draped down his face to be plastered against his skin. His dull green eyes stared up at the older teenager behind half-shut lids. Kyousuke bent down to offer his hand.

"My god, are you okay? Here, let me help you up-"

"I was fine until you blocked the view of the sun."

"…Eh?"

"I asked if you would move aside for me, so that the sunlight could return," he explained in a detached tone. His drifting voice appeared to lack life from the teenager, which disturbed Kyousuke some. Was he utterly delirious because of the cramped space and being underneath such intense heat? Nonetheless, Kyousuke moved aside and squatted down onto his feet beside the youngster, then fanned his hands to waft air towards the victim.

"Thank you, however that gesture is not necessary," the boy replied before letting out a relieving sigh.

"Don't you want to get out of the sun? You're acting delirious."

"The sun helps me recharge as I conserve my energy." The boy shot straight to the point with his reason, but Kyousuke didn't understand the logic.

"You're… conserving energy? But you're in all those clothes."

"These neutral colors help insulate the converted energy produced by the heat, versus lighter colors like that white shirt."

"W-Well yes, but you are also collapsed against the wall," Kyousuke argued back, unsure if he should instead be rushing this boy to medical aid. However, the boy shook his head in disagreement.

"It's simply more comfortable here than being compact. I'm better off close to the ground, where cooler air drops down with the water. The fact that I have the sun battles against that coolness, I'm in neutral quarters: the best place to maintain energy."

"…Okay?" Again, Kyousuke could not follow, but how could he complain? The boy didn't seem entirely phased by his delusion, and he hasn't passed out yet. So he must have been right… to some extent. "You're quite a strange fellow."

"I simply do not seek to do something that would waste my time or energy. That's my motto in life, if you will."

Kyousuke scratched his head before accepting that fact. "I suppose that could be." He had to admit that he started to feel the cooler effect kick in after getting adjusted. "Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Where you sit is none of my business," the boy remarked before falling silent.

Albeit irked by the statement, Kyousuke left it at that and confined himself to watch the passing stampede of people. He felt like his own mind was flowing as quickly as them, rapidly pondering how a simple day at the water park could become such a cataclysm. His head wracked in agony just from a single thought. He rubbed his hands against his face and forced himself to slow the thought process.

Kyousuke turned his focus to his new partner under the sun, no longer speaking nor offering any signs of communication. He effectively appeared isolated from the world; a lonely onlooker to the happenings around him. Kyousuke didn't mind that concept though: the perfect embodiment of normality… to some extent. Curiosity irked him to find out more about this teenager.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here to this water park , only to watch others? There are rides out there to enjoy, you know."

"I don't enjoy those things. Besides, I'm merely here waiting for a club member to return."

"A club member? From your school?"

"Yes, but she ran off into the distance after catching wind of something. She's quite… taken to anything that peaks her curiosity," the boy chose his words carefully, which Kyousuke could tell pestered him.

"You don't say… sounds like a ditzy kind of girl."

"You don't even know."

"What kind of club is that, to visit a theme park during the summer when school is over?" In his mind, he could only deduce something common like a swim or dive team. Who else would chose to stick around with a club instead of celebrating the summer break individually? "Is it like a swim club or something?"

"No. The Classic Literature Club."

Kyousuke tilted, caught off-guard by the response. "Cl-Classic Literature Club? Why the heck would a book club be out here?"

"I assume you mean why a stereotype would be anywhere else outside a library for the summer?"

Kyousuke shook his head. "Not exactly. I just… I find it strange that of all places, somewhere with water." He imagined one of the kid's fellow club members reading a book underwater to illustrate the ridiculous notion.

"To be truthful, our 'database' stumbled onto this mystery about the Chiba prefecture a week ago, and everyone else agreed to investigate it."

Kyousuke's quizzical look overtook him as he tried to recall something similar. "A… mystery in Chiba? I don't recall every hearing something like that before…"

"Because it does not exist, not in the sense of a 'mystery,'" the boy summarized through a trailing breath. He didn't seem interested at all with providing the explicit detail, probably because it was a chore to do so. Kyousuke settled with not pursuing any further into the subject until he realized something.

"When you say about Chiba prefecture, does that mean you-"

"Oreki-san! Oreki-san! You won't believe what I found!"

Kyousuke yelped slightly when the shrill voice of a girl burst through the crowd. He was taken aback to see a flustered teenager brushing through the bodies with a great smile on her face like she stumbled across treasure. She corrected herself immediately upon seeing Kyousuke, aware of her inappropriate barging in.

"F-Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you." She bowed apologetically with great emphasis though Kyousuke waved the generous gesture off.

"D-Don't worry about it. I was just caught off-guard."

"Welcome back, Chitanda." The girl nodded to the boy after straightening herself up. Although she must definitely be much younger than she appeared, Kyousuke couldn't help himself to gawk at her physique. She filled out her bikini rather well, to say the least. The ensemble was of simple standard length with white in attempt to avoid emphasizing her budding figure (not an easy feat, Kyousuke admitted); the bottom tied together at her hips with long strings at each side, the top decorated with frills riding along the upper portion much akin to Kirino's attire. Her long black hair was fashioned into a lone ponytail, although its length still rode down below her shoulders. The more prominent feature about her, however, was those velvet eyes. They were simply mesmerizing; almost attracting anyone to stare at them forever as they elegantly reflected the overhead sunlight.

Although Kyousuke could find himself attracted to the sight, he had to confess that Kirino looked much cuter by far…

'Why did I even think that?' Kyousuke smacked his head for the thought.

However, Kyousuke soon realized that he was an intruder between these two and stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm intruding upon you, um… Anyways, my name is Kousaka Kyousuke by the way. How rude of me to forget to introduce myself." Kyousuke bowed slightly to make up for his casual greetings.

The boy gestured his hand towards the girl before himself. "This is Chitanda Eru, and I am Oreki Houtarou, sempai."

Eru clasped her hands in front before bending at her waist to complete the ceremony. "Pleasure to meet you, Kousaka-san. Thank you for keeping Oreki-san company."

Kyousuke rubbed his neck in embarrassment, aware that he was acting a bit foolish in front of those younger than him. Then he remembered his previous question. "Not to be a nuisance, but like I was asking before… You hinted that you were not from around here, right?"

"Yes, that's right Kousaka-san!" Eru responded for Houtarou with her chirpy demeanor. "We are actually from the Gifu prefecture."

Kyousuke's brows rose high at her response. "G-Gifu? But that's more than- than-"

"305 kilometers," Houtarou finished for the older teenager amidst his stagger.

Kyousuke imagined the distance in his mind and only baffled him more. "Pardon my bluntness, but I just can't believe you'd travel that far for some mediocre place like here, when there's Tokyo or such."

"It's understandable, Kousaka-san. I am mostly at fault for suggesting visiting Chiba. Did you know about the-"

"W-Well no, I mean Waterland itself. It's not exactly well-known enough to have Gifu visitors," Kyousuke corrected himself.

"Actually, that was my suggestion as well," Eru pointed out as she looked aside. "Since I mostly encouraged the others to choose to investigate a little rumor, I purchased tickets to this place which was along the route. I figured everyone would enjoy the little treat, considering the event that's taking place here."

A spark in Kyousuke's mind ignited at the recurring idea. "Everyone seems to be talking about some kind of major thing going on today. What is that about, exactly?"

"You shouldn't pay it any attention sempai, it is not worth your effort to participate in," Houtarou spoiled the moment in his most nonchalant interpretation. Kyousuke couldn't believe why yet another person was shrugging off the info to him. Was it not so special after all?

"Why's that?"

"I'll explain for you, sempai." Eru braced her hands together as a great smile reappeared on her face, enlightened at the thought. "This is the celebration for-"

"-MANSAKA! Where the hell are you! Get your ass over here!"

Kyousuke looked ahead to the shouting coming from Isshenji from beyond the crowd, and sighed in defeat. Fate deemed him worthy of returning to his suffering once again. Kyousuke waved to the two before bracing himself. "I'm sorry, but that's my cue to go. I hope you enjoy your time in Chiba. If you'll excuse me."

"Ahn, thank you, and I wish you good luck in the contest if you think of participating, Kousaka-san!" Eru returned her generous reply with a gorgeous smile, and Houtarou simply brought his hand up without much effort. Kyousuke gave a weak grin in response before submitting himself back to the relentless effort of breaking through the crowd.

* * *

><p>"So did you find what you were looking for, Chitanda?" Houtarou seemed to regret asking after Eru's face lit up once again in joy.<p>

"I did! I did, Oreki-san! You wouldn't believe what I saw! I almost didn't believe it after hearing two others speak about it, but this place actually has a ride that has water running upward!"

"…Water running upward?"

"Yes! The water started from ground and sprung up into a pipe!" Eru stretched her hands afar to give some illustration of the distance between the supposed objects. "The distance between them must have been at least 2 or 3 meters, but the water still managed to rise up and find its way into the pipe! I couldn't believe it!"

"And you saw it all?" Houtarou asked with a bit of curiosity as he stirred from his spot. He felt their usual routine occurring as Eru provided him the details. Once again, he would have to explain the 'mystery' behind some event that sparked Eru's intrigue…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Isshenji sprung atop Kyousuke when he caught up and wrestled him into a headlock. "Well Mansaka, did you learn something from that? No thanks required!"<p>

"Urgh, yes I got it, I got it."

"Good, because that is officially the last free pointer I'm willing to give you." Isshenji nodded in self-pride. "However, that is the greatest secret I can teach anyone. Take it to heart, Mansaka, and you'll have any woman wrapped around your finger. Heheh, or women in your case."

Kyousuke's eye twitched at the recurring mention of the topic they'd already quelled, though he understood the man jested. Despite the uncomfortable position he was held in, he felt some curiosity brew inside him, wondering if he should have stayed nearby to learn this supposedly ultimate key to a woman's heart… Then he remembered this was coming from Isshenji, and brushed off the notion.

"Hm? Ah, I do believe I see your sweeties comin' up," Isshenji pointed out as he searched up ahead. Kyousuke couldn't do anything to verify such because of the headlock, so Isshenji took the honors to shout out their names with unnecessary familiarity (even daring to say "Kirino!" without honorifics).

Not too long after the outburst, Kyousuke caught the glimpse of the white frills from Kirino's swimsuit and tried to wrestle himself out of the grip. He could tell that Kirino was still fuming at the ears, perhaps even more than when he was taken away.

"Where the hell did you go off to? I've been yelling out your name for a frickin' hour."

"You had this buffoon drag me away, remember?" Isshenji guffawed before he released Kyousuke and waved to the otaku followers. Saori had a gleeful smirk on her face, moreso than usual, yet Kuroneko seemed more distant as she looked aside. He couldn't tell if this was a gesture any different than her regular expression after a conflict with Kirino, but he noticed she didn't immediately look to him when he waved. Something must have been made known during the girl talk, Kyousuke feared.

"Whatever, come on."

"To where?"

"We're riding the main attractions," Kirino merely stated and pulled at Kyousuke's arm. Behind him, he could hear Isshenji's cheer as he included himself in the party between Saori and Kuroneko.

"Hell yes, that's what I'm talking about!" Isshenji roared out and rushed the stragglers up to the siblings, picking them up along the pathway, and bulldoze them towards one particular ride that stood out as the tallest.

"And I know just the one! The very one that scares the shit out of all the children!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright, time to enjoy the Thanksgiving week. Meaning another chapter will be along the way before the secret event is revealed. Now that I am able to sit down for a longer period of time, I'll adjust some of the particular comments that needed to be addressed (at least since ch. 22). Sorry, it'll be a long extension this time. I also ask you don't hold me responsible for locations and titles: I just inserted what I thought worked best.

**Machintosh:** Lol, you've been reading too many ecchi series to know that's a plausibility.

**GiftofLove:** Hopefully the latest update to the entire story has fixed some of these. I admit I don't have the patience to sit through 81k+ to ensure everything fits the criteria, but I'll keep it in mind with upcoming chapters.

**Hellerick Ferlibay:** ...Ok, that's the first time I've ever seen a critique specifying the naming of characters outside of a baby's name selection. I didn't want to stick to typical naming convention in Japan (e.g. Ichigo, Satoshi, Sora, etc.), so I crafted most of the unique names of the OC's from their characteristic derivatives (though I think I stole Henshin from Rurouni Kenshin...). Guess that's why I'm not Japanese nor fluent in its language... Hopefully I made their appearance convincing enough.

**Syaoran Li Crow:** ...So much to mention outside of a PM, but thanks for all your in-depth analysis.

**archangel77:** As long as you keep making those neat one shots (hurr hurr).

**VVolf:** As always, I'm glad to have your opinion. I believe I've already answered most in my last PM, but I'll highlight some important notes from 22 which others might like to hear. [i]About the deliberate choice of touch/comfort: I knew you'd catch me on that soon enough. Since this is- now called- the 'Insecurity' arc, I want to convey that Kyousuke doesn't feel comfortable with his previous manner of touching Kirino unless he must (though I'm sure I've failed to maintain that idea along the way), though I have to admit I am looking forward to getting them more intimate. [ii]Fushimi's rights: I was drunkenly wanting it! Maybe one day!

As far as 23, I've personally fixed most of the outlandish mistakes [THAT I MADE] you pointed out. [i]Loincloth: Lol, yeah that one, but I didn't want to inappropriately use a term to describe it that could be mistaken. Maybe I should have just stuck with a speedo... NOT ME OF COURSE. [ii]Saori's honorifics: I wanted to be especially careful since the timeline still isn't set, because I remember she started to frequent the drops after a particular point. Also they are in public, so I needed Saori to ensure that Kirino's alias was maintained (oops, I think Kuroneko let that slip). [iii] sempai vs. senpai: I need you to clarify this for me: I heard that 'senpai' is reserved for referring to a higher level person in a business setting whereas 'sempai' is particularly used in the school setting.

[iv]Not enough -dere: I figured Kuroneko was more furious with Kyousuke because he was supposedly avoiding her, so I left that out (...uh.). [v]Timeline: ...I'll be honest, still haven't decided. [vi]Plug suit: ...AAAH, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! I would have went with that or the awesome cardboard box Gundam suit, but thought she should get bishoujo. [vii]Quote: That was a major slip on my part, sorry. [viii]Kyousuke-?: I appreciate that wondering of yours. For that chapter, I needed to make it vocally affirming that she was upset with Kyousuke, but I couldn't think of the best way to do such. I'm aware that simply 'Kyousuke' sticks out like a sore thumb regards such, but I couldn't use 'aniki' because that's what she's used thus far. I didn't want to resort to using 'anta' because I think it's the understood version of 'you,' which shouldn't work well in a sentence. Prior to this chapter though, I probably just never noticed my neglect to keep them constant.


	25. Day 6: Patient Discord

"Oh my god. Why is this line taking so long?" Kirino blurted out amidst her rampant foot tapping. Her impatience began to rub off on her already bothered brother behind her. She continued to mutter out similar nonsense every other second, either loud enough for her own ears to hear or to pester her partner (mostly the latter), which caused Kyousuke to rustle around in restlessness.

Kyousuke, alongside his [un]joyful group of hostages under Isshenji's leadership, had hardly passed the midway point of the ascending tower in the past hour. If the overhead intensity of the sun or the cramped space within that spiral staircase wasn't enough to tinge his nerves, then the cold, fierce stare that came from his sister would have been. He could feel through those chill blue irises the depths of her agitation, whether that be from the wait or something more personal. For the umpteenth time, she exaggerated another sigh.

"Seriously, we haven't moved a pace in soooo long," Kirino whined in a dragged out gesture. Everyone around her ignored her comment, more set with waiting out the pause, though Kyousuke merely chided her.

"You're the one who wanted to ride the largest one first. You should have known there'd be a line."

Kirino's defensive stubbornness met with retaliation. "NO. That was your obnoxious friend who insisted we ride this one. He literally dragged us here!" She spurted out before crossing her arms. "Why can't you just speak up for once and recommend something else more convenient?"

"Like that would have worked with this guy." Kyousuke spoke more to himself than the group, but he was overheard by the vigilant leader.

"Hey, bickering won't get you anywhere, Mansaka! Not any closer to the end of the line at least!" Isshenji hoist his finger forward while flashing his annoying grin. "Waiting is yet another virtue of a man!"

"So insightful, Henshin-sama." Saori encouraged Isshenji further, much to the dismay of the siblings. Earlier, she must have made such her priority of their time together because she continued to praise Isshenji for any detail he would sputter, as though he was the savant of her kind. Kyousuke groaned at the next laughter that burst out of the man's mouth from the compliment.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not the impatient one here."

"She's your imouto, so you must take on her responsibility. After all, you agreed to follow my most excellent agenda." Isshenji scratched his nose in pride, but Kyousuke huffed.

"I did not. You dragged us here regardless of what I said."

"But I knew, deep within your seeking heart, that you yearn to endeavor on the righteous path set by none other than the transcendent Henshin! Haha!"

"Kiss ass," Kirino playfully whispered underneath a smirk to Kyousuke, as though he planned to act like one.

"Oh you shut it."

Instead of continuing his downfall through this one-sided dialog, Kyousuke look aside over the railing to the park below. They must be close to three floors above ground level, and the view truly conveyed such. The crowd below became more merged than distinguishable by person, and the shack roofs were the only objects separating him from the ground. He worried about the possibility of falling from such heights, which brought up a sweat. Kirino noticed him wiping at his brow and took the bait to toy with Kyousuke.

"Rather high up, aren't we? Would be quite painful to slip down~." Kirino nudged her foot against his, and he twitched from the contact. His heart fluttered in panic after strapping his arms around the railing.

"Quit that! It's not even funny."

"So Kyousuke-shi is afraid of heights?" Saori giggled, extended her arm out to free his, and coupled theirs together. "You can hang on to little ol' me if it will calm you down."

Kyousuke flustered at the offer, but more-so because of how her large bosom began to rub against his arm. "Th-That won't be necessary, I assure you. I can handle simple heights like these."

"Oh don't be shy, Kyousuke-shi." Saori covered her face with her free hand to guise her provocation. "I won't even mind if you do something more~, just be gentle."

"I-I-"

Kirino growled with boiled-over frustration and stepped in to distance them. "My stupid brother doesn't deserve any assistance. He can get over his faults by himself."

"Th-Thanks anyways Saori," Kyousuke wheezed out and gathered himself. Saori winked at him with more intent than playful, which clearly angered Kirino. She turned around and nabbed Kyousuke in the gut.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Watch it."

"About what?" Kirino's eyes narrowed into a threatening leer.

"Trying to get a feel on Saori. I'll beat you up if you do it, especially right in front of me."

"Like heck I would. Besides, you shouldn't have been playing around in the first place."

"Heh, siblings fighting over the climb to the sky. What an enjoyable sight," Isshenji commented without need. Kyousuke didn't even speak up about the wrongful observation, but Isshenji carried on nonetheless. "That reminds me of another grand journey of mine-"

"No, please not another," Kirino muttered to herself, which Kyousuke agreed to himself. However, Saori didn't share a similar view.

"Please do go on, Henshin-sama. Did you brave it by yourself like the previous stories?"

"Heh, that's the only way this body knows of! Imagine it: Out on the Mongolian plain, during the winter tundra that favors no man's expectations, there's this-"

Kirino and Kyousuke reeled at the outrageous start of another Isshenji Henshin tale. These ludicrous oral telling live up to the self-deemed 'Isshenji Henshin' trademark on the account that none of the actions or events could ever possibly be legit. Much like the five 'long story short' epics that preceded, this Mongolian venture gave way to the protagonist performing outlandish feats during outlandish ploys. Seriously, who could believe in Isshenji's upcoming claim to have dived from the tallest peak among the Altai Mountains without utilities... only after fending off a ravenous skirmish against the furious remnants of the Great Kahn Hordes? If such were true, he'd easily overwhelm even epics of old, like Homer's Illiad and Odyssey.

'Thanks alot, Saori,' Kyousuke sarcastically thought to himself as he endured the exquisite details that Isshenji carefully emphasized with words and hands. Out of forced curiosity, Kyousuke began to wonder just how much more or less the pain from the fall would compare to this verbal abuse.

He wished he had dropped out of the group much like Kuroneko before they arrived at the ride entrance so long ago. Luckily for her, she had siblings of her own to look after so her excuse was believable. He bet not even a pathetic attempt at leaving for the bathroom would be bought by their host, even if the pain was overplayed.

He caught a glimpse upward at the staircase above him from the side. There were still two sets to follow from his spot. Judging from the three they had already overcome, another hour or so remained before they reached the summit. Sure enough, Isshenji still had plenty of adventure left to portray to his unwilling audience. Kyousuke sighed in defeat. Why did the line queue at the front betray his expectation of a 20-30 minute wait into a 2 hour torture session?

'I should have clung to Kuroneko when she offered the chance to get out,' Kyousuke admitted to himself. Unfortunately at that time, Kirino was adamant for him to stay beside her because she couldn't deal with staying with Isshenji, neither would he let her. However...

"Damn it aniki, why didn't you take the offer to follow Kuroneko?" Kirino whispered to her brother while Isshenji drew more utterly absorbed into his story alongside the blissful Saori. Kyousuke knew that Kirino had really wanted to tail along with Kuroneko instead, but not for the same reason necessarily. Rather, after Kuroneko came up with the valid reason to check up on her sisters, he imagined an overzealous Kirino gleaming at the thought of younger sisters in trouble. She would never admit it, but her eyes claimed otherwise to Kyousuke.

In fact, Kyousuke could just fathom the numerous scenarios that roamed through his eroge-tainted sister: ranging from the joyful moments of sliding along great long tubes, splashing in the cool water, to the chaotic terrors of putting those girls through the same trials as themselves, if only to watch them tremble in fear.

"Urgh, I can't wait anymore."

Kirino's sudden outburst brought Kyousuke back out of his trailing thoughts. He merely nudged her on the shoulder to reprimand her.

"You know Kirino-shi, sometimes waiting makes the ride seem even better than you thought before," Saori added in as some matter of fact before submitting herself back to Isshenji's tale, somewhere along the climax of his skirmish with the horde (Kyousuke didn't give a damn anyways). Kirino only scoffed at that suggestion.

"If that's so, then this ride would be the greatest feat of the world by now."

"Maybe so," Kyousuke mused without much thought. He had nothing better to respond with anyways. Kyousuke looked down again at the park, but noticed something different this time around. Just west of the beaching segment, employees or volunteers were assembling equipment and tarps with quick movements.

Members were armed well with technical supplies and covered decorations as they hastily reached their destinations. Even some bystanders were busy observing their work rather than enjoy the attractions. Then again, the mystery underneath the sheets were quite an attraction themselves to those who didn't know better. Kyousuke, for instance.

He hadn't noticed it before because they were some distance away and he didn't recall anything important being present during that time, but it definitely drew his bored curiosity now. "Say, what are they working on over there?" He pointed out to his sister whom he assumed knew about it, but she feigned acknowledgement.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"...I wasn't worried about it, I was just asking since you kept me in the dark about that event." He sneered at a late realization. "Actually, you still haven't said anything about it since."

"..."

Kyousuke didn't like the silence that followed from her. It was too horribly foreboding for his taste. "Kirino."

"...Just... don't think about it. Really." He didn't take that poor demand so easily.

"You've got something to do with it, don't you?"

"N-No!"

"I bet you do," Kyousuke accused, much more intrigued to have her spill the beans than the first time around. Much to her displeasure, Saori noticed the sight as well and cheered with amazement.

"Awesome, they are getting it all ready! Kind of a shame they are still keeping it a mystery behind the scenes."

"So what is it, Saori? Kirino seems to not want to say," Kyousuke pointed out to put pressure on his dismissing sister. She waved to her friend not to mention anything, but Saori instead dragged on the suspicion.

"Oh, I just wonder why you wouldn't have known, Kyousuke-shi. They even had the advertisements available at the front gate."

Kyousuke tapped his chin and tried to remember the entrance. "...I couldn't see anything. There were too many people crowding around, blocking the view. Plus Kirino was... Hey! So that's why you were rushing me in!"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Kirino darted aside to avoid the accusation. "Of course I would push you in if you are being retard slow, idiot!"

Saori chuckled at the cute defense. "Oh my, she really wanted to surprise you with this day. How adorable~."

"S-SAORI!" Kirino jabbed at her, though Saori continued to tease with gestures and exaggerated laughs as if to mock her.

"Oh don't worry, my lips are sealed." Saori elaborated her statement with a finger to her lips. The gesture did not seem to ease the girl, nor did he satisfy Kyousuke's annoyance.

"I'm going to find out sooner or later. I don't know why I haven't just asked the guy behind me-"

"D-DON'T YOU DARE!" Kirino roared out, causing everybody nearby to shift their attention to the outburst, though not the continued ramblings of Isshenji. Kirino softened up after realizing the new stares, and gained closer to Kyousuke. She intensely stared him down despite their height difference to ensure her threat.

"Just stay ignorant of the whole thing, got it? You ask anyone and I'll never forgive you."

"Is it that bad for me to know? Geez, you shouldn't have chosen this place as our- uh... date," Kyousuke mumbled out in a significant low tone to avoid anyone's ears.

"Th-That may be... but still," Kirino trailed off once she took in her own fault. She took a moment to consider before she met his glare. "Let's just leave after this ride. It's too busy anyways. I can't enjoy myself with those two around to spoil things."

Kyousuke sighed and rustled his hair in confusion. 'She is so fickle,' he thought to himself before meeting her weakened glance. Her front was giving away, showing how worried she apparently was. He nodded in defeat. "You're the one who chose the day anyways. I have no right to argue."

Just then, she finally let out a relieved smile. One he hadn't seen since they arrived.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, but the only problem you have are our guests. You can't possibly believe they'll allow us to simply slip off without an explanation."

"...Ne, you have a point," Kirino admitted in reluctance, suddenly deep in thought. She bit at her lip in strict concentration, but bared no fruit for her labor. Though he had none of his own, he patted her on the head to confide her effort.

"We'll manage something along the way. Let's just enjoy the ride for now."

"...Yeah."

"-Don't you agree, Mansaka?" Isshenji randomly broke off from his epic for some recognition, but Kyousuke didn't notice. The situation didn't help that Kirino was still clung tight to Kyousuke from the confrontation.

"MANSAKA!"

"H-Heh?"

"Mansaka, you better not tell me you chose to block out your sister from hearing the grace of my youthful perils?!" Isshenji crackled his knuckles to add physical strain behind his confrontation. Kyousuke pushed Kirino aside and let out a weak laugh.

"N-No, just thought I saw something on my sister's face. Heheh, yeah I just had to take care of that so she was presentable!"

"Maybe something else, I wonder," Saori wondered to herself aloud.

Isshenji furrowed his brow and adjusted his glasses. "Really now? That sure is somewhat admirable of you."

"...Huh?"

"For you to polish up my future trophy, that is!" Isshenji reeled in laughter and drew Kirino in. She didn't even realize when she was thrown into the air and placed atop his bicep, displayed like some honored bird sitting atop a brazen tree. Granted, it was much more like being hoisted atop a masculine pervert from Kyousuke's perspective.

"See? Not that bad of a set right here! Haha!" Kirino blushed from the sudden interaction as well as the chattering people around them admiring the setup. Kyousuke took some offense to the added comments murmuring around him about 'boyfriend and girlfriend flaunting' or relevant nonsense.

"My my Henshin-sama, you sure are strong!" Saori praised aloud and clasped her hands in awe. Isshenji chuckled and adjusted his glasses again to feign embarrassment. However, that was replaced by him scooping up Saori as well into his other arm and positioning her in a similar pose on his other arm. Unlike the uncomfortable Kirino, Saori played on to the ploy by striking some seductive pose leaned into his arm, allowing her legs to flow perfectly down. Her larger chest emphasized more from her leaning which earned some wooing and whistles from the crowd.

Kyousuke stood below the manly titan in disgusted awe. Isshenji really had the strength to flaunt his feats; Kyousuke didn't know any other being capable of lifting two girls at once, definitely not himself.

Isshenji sneered down at the baffled friend and flexed his pectorals in a purposeful taunt. "Don't you wish you could achieve this pinnacle of manliness, Mansaka! Haha, only in your dreams!"

"P-Put me down already!" Kirino yelled out and stomped her foot into his face with all her might, but he didn't flinch a bit. Instead, he merely shifted down and let her slide off and smacking her on the butt.

"Heh, not bad. You've got some strength in those legs, but nothing to dent this handsome face." Saori took her own cue to slip off her muscled throne as well, but not before petting her former seat.

"You sure must be the envy of so many people. Only figures of legends could pull off something so manly," Saori praised with high regards. At that rate, Kyousuke wondered if she was planning to milk him into becoming her personal tank or something more comical or sinister.

"Naturally! It's all about the upper body for a man. Even Mansaka here must be ashamed of his own. Look how he continues to wear his shirt in shame," Isshenji hinted with a taunting gnarl. Kyousuke didn't mind it, of course, but Kirino seemed to realize it.

"Hey, why are you still wearing your shirt? You didn't even get that tan I ordered you to get!" Kyousuke's eye bulged after being caught. He had managed to slip under the radar about his appearance for so long that he thought he could get away with it.

"I-Is that so? Aren't shirts suppose to strengthen the tanning process or something?" He tried to lie through his teeth though he knew it wouldn't work. He was right.

"No, that's just stupid like yourself." Kirino pulled at its hem to hasten her demand. "Take it off already. You look like a fool being the only one with a shirt."

"N-No. I feel much better with it on, thank you."

"Kyousuke-shi, are you sure you're not burning up in that shirt?" Saori added in fake concern to encourage his sister to strengthen her attempt. Heck, he even caught the sly glimmer through her thick glasses and raised grin as she provoked. He cursed her under his breath while still fighting off Kirino.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

"Like hell I care about you! You're ruining MY image just being around me like a dork!"

The useless struggle carried on for awhile, the hem raising dangerously close to his reddened scar for the world to see; for his sister/girlfriend to see. Kyousuke hastily scurried through his mind for an excuse while wrestling with Kirino. He knew chunky shit was about to hit the fan.

Fortunately just then, the line quickly picked up as the line in front rushed forward to reach the top. Isshenji was the first to catch the progress and cheered the opportunity. "Right on! A rush to the top!"

"Rrgh, not before I-"

"No time for that nonsense! Haste is also a man's virtue!"

Isshenji scooped up the brawling siblings into his mighty grip along with Saori and plowed forward, even past the couples ahead of him, clearly his intention after blitzing straight through the long line without regards. No one seemed to mind or react to his rush, probably based on the fact that he was too muscular for a mere mortal to confront. Kyousuke made sure to shout apologizes to everyone they passed, but quietly thanked the behemoth for being so bluntly forceful. At least for now a crisis was averted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Been to long, I'm sure you know that. I have to admit I didn't expect to live past 12/21, so my desire to write had been trampled ever since the letdown. Now I'm left picking up my shattered reality. Anyways, I hate to admit this chapter wasn't what it initially was; lots of dialogue just for myself so I know that I won't be dropping the ball with this upcoming 'event' just yet. Well, mostly because what I wanted became more moggy after I stopped writing back at the beginning of December.

Urgh, enough of that. I want to carry on this chapter quickly because I'm not satisfied where it ends, so expect another chapter this week. I'm also going to be working on a OreImo oneshot while I'm at it, but don't expect me to tell you what it's about (just a sign of appreciation for all of you for bearing with me)! I will hint, however, that it is very similiar to Breaching. Until then!

**Marlosa:** Hm, sorry you weren't impressed with their involvement. To be honest, I'm bored with the set of characters bound in the OreImo universe, hence why I use many OCs. Unfortunately, I can't say I'll be dropping them soon because I can see some good potential with their inclusion, but I'll try to remain in our known community.

**VVolf:** I think I'll cover most of this in PM, but I'm glad that I was able to capture their character well enough despite only seeing a few episodes. Totally didn't know about them sharing the same seiryuu (seriously, lol). Oh, and I just totally imagined some glistening twinkles around your avatar's eyes exclaiming "I'M CURIOUS!".

**Izanagi00:** Yeah, I remember you mentioned that some time ago. Thanks for your everlasting support, though it'd be nice to see another chapter in that Kuroneko entry of yours... Hint?

**NA6425:** I wouldn't necessary agree with that. Kyousuke definitely has a masochistic pleasure about him. I'm sure he gets much joy out of being trampled on. Otherwise we wouldn't have the same great protagonist that we admire.

**archangel77:** Yeah it is. Aren't you missing a chapter update as well?

**Annie Thompson:** Muchos gracias, aunque yo no hablo español con fluidez. En cuanto a los capítulos, usted debe esperar definitivamente 100+. Así que espero que disfrutes el futuro de SC.


	26. Day 6: Fun Times

**A/N:** I have no idea where my betas are, so you'll have to settle with this draft until I can proofread.

* * *

><p>Isshenji's prominent dash didn't just stop after a couple people or so; he only felt satisfied with his destination once he stood before the entry point to the standby bay. No one could have refused his powerful ascersion; not the many large adults who patiently awaited their turn, not even his own party curled underneath his mighty arms. Isshenji loosened his grip on the three and let out a great victorious cheer.<p>

"Ah, now we are next in line! This rush pumping through my veins! What a great feeling!"

"I don't feel that great," Kirino murmured out in agony while tending to her contrained sides. Saori merely chuckled at her friend's reaction and thanked Isshenji for his 'bold determination,' as she bluntly put it.

"Seriously Isshenji, didn't you say patience was a virtue?" Kyousuke bowed to the people behind them in apology for the man's brash action before scorning him more. "There were many people back there that you passed by without thinking."

"Oh lighten up, Mansaka! They were more than pleased to forfeit their spot to us!" Isshenji motioned his arms wide in triumph as though to relish the thought. "Did you notice how they quickly jumped to their sides to let us through? It's only natural for the weak to give way for the strong!"

"That's because no one wanted to be run over by your bullish figure," Kyousuke remarked and listened to the low complaints rolling in through whispers behind his ears. Although no one sought to make a scene, everyone behind them made it clear they were not amused.

"Yet another natural instinct for the weak! Haha!" Isshenji allowed those behind them to glance at his broad back out of some deranged form of sympathy as he eagerly awaited his turn to step into the bay.

After once again apologizing on behalf of the group to the nearby couple, Kyousuke tried to regain a false sense of calm while joining the wait. That could not be so easily obtained while still hearing the hateful murmurs lingering in the hot air.

'I should have known we'd get into a great mess by sticking with Isshenji. What the hell was I thinking just going along with this?'

Kyousuke ran a hand through his hair in frustration and looked down to Kirino who stood restless beside him. He could tell she was still angered to some extent though she chose not to vocalize it. Just then, she returned the glance before erupting.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"N-Nothing. At least we are about to get this ride over with."

"Not without being man-handled by that buffoon pal of yours," she bluntly blamed her brother as though he willed it. She brushed her arms with delicate strokes to indicate her displeasure, "and now my arms ached from being squished together with your bony body."

"That's not my fault; I tried yelling for him to stop, if you remember well enough." Kyousuke continued to stare at the cheerful Isshenji who carried on boasting some crap to Saori, once again enthralled by his tellings. He couldn't help wondering why such blatant disrespect doesn't phase that man's conscious everyday.

"I remember you screaming like a girl, which only made me embarrassed to be related to you."

"Well sorry, didn't mean to make you feel -so- uncomfortable while we were being thrashed around."

"Not to mention you were trying to take advantage of it," Kirino nabbed him in the gut without notice.

"What the heck are you talking about? How could I have possibly taken advantage of that situation?"

Kirino yanked at his collar to pull him down to her level, her enraged eyes ensnaring him. "I felt you grab my butt, don't play dumb with me!"

"I-I did no such thing!" Kyousuke pulled back on his collar to prevent her any chance of seeing his rash. He couldn't recall in the spurt of the moment grabbing at anything other than the railing and wall to stop Isshenji. However, only then did he realize why the wall suddenly felt so soft and squishy after a pivital touch, which caused him to blush. Kirino caught that slip right away.

"See?! You did!"

"Y-You're just imagining things. Besides um," Kyousuke fought for a way to avoid further persecution, "at least this thrust forward quit you from complaining. Talk about a loud mouth."

"I was not! I was just stating the facts!" Kirino brushed the comment off with the whip of her hair as she looked aside.

"Sure you were." Kyousuke smiled at her childish behavior, but more-so at the fact that she wouldn't be pursuing him anymore. Feeling a bit courageous, Kyousuke pushed farther to play with her. "Perk up, it's almost our turn."

"Whatever, just shut it."

Kyousuke noted the joyful faces of those ahead of them, lining up to enter the cockpit-like pod that leads into the long tubes. However, he felt more uncomfortable with the pitch-black path that the riders submerge into once ejected. The darkness only gave great mystery to the turmoil that awaits its occupants, only terrifically hinted by the fading screams of those who entered.

By chance, he looked upward and found the obligated instructions and details for the ride. The title given to the attract was a fright within itself: The Endless Black Hole. Kyousuke knew right away how it achieved its name after staring straight into the seemingly nothingness taunting him. At least there was some level of comfort in knowing that only pairs were allowed to partake.

Even worse, Kyousuke soon found out, was the extensively long and explicit precautionary attached to the otherwise simple instructions. To summarize: only those issued an excellent bill of health should consider thinking about the ride, while taking note of the possible injuries should misfortune arise. Kyousuke understood the reason behind these... potential... exaggerations: after all, the young would be more curious and daring to seek a haphazardous challenge. He just hoped the factoid attached about the turns reaching 4Gs of force was just a farfetched ruse...

Isshenji caught a glance of Kyousuke browsing through the notice and let out a prideful scuff. "Just ignore that nonsense. Nothing more than a disclaimer to scare off the wimps."

'Or a serious remainder of what we're about to go through.'

"Are you sure this is going to be fun?"

"Of course! This is the only ride in our East that could scare a man shitless!" Isshenji flashed a confident thumb to Kyousuke, but it didn't help ease his worry.

"I've always wanted to try this one since it was constructed a few years ago," Saori joined in the conversation as she entered nostalgia mode, "but my sister would never find the time to join me."

"Then Mansaka should be glad that I gave you the opportunity to live out the past," Isshenji joked aloud as he pulled between Kyousuke and Kirino. He shoved Kyousuke forward, causing him to stumble into Saori. "Your duty has been relieved. I'll take over from here with Kirino-chan!"

Kyousuke shook his head in denial and stood up to Isshenji. "You're the eager one to ride, so go ahead and be the first. I'm riding with Kirino after you guys."

Isshenji ran a hand down his face and clicked his tongue in disappointment. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Explain then."

"Ano, Kyousuke-shi, this ride is meant to be enjoyed in pairs."

"...Yeah, I read that. I figured that Kirino would want me to join her-"

"See? That's your flaw, Mansaka. Meant for pairs. Couples!" Isshenji emphasized as he gestured over to Saori while curling Kirino into his side. "If your sister wasn't so adorable, I'd be rather jealous of you, getting the bigger package and all. "

Saori chuckled at the flattery, but Kyousuke cringed at the thought of Isshenji taking advantage of being alone with his sister in an isolated whirl of black. Despite some dormant joy in cuddling up to a buxom like Saori (complete with nice, thick glasses, he woudn't admit), Kyousuke could not allow himself to forget the real threat; he knew what kind of antics that man would pursue without surveillance.

"Not to mention Kirino-chan needs someone of... superior experience who's dealt with the first step into 'The couple's daring dive.'" Isshenji's perverted chuckle grossed Kirino out as she backed off a step.

"Ew, don't even think about it, pervert." Kirino dejected him with a gruesome expression, but that did little to discourage the man.

"I'd feel more comfortable riding with Kirino on this... just in case if she's scared, you know," Kyousuke reasoned from a brotherly perspective.

"L-Like I'd get scared, idiot!" Kirino fought back despite the bad ending it brought along.

"Dumbass! That's what this burly man is here for!" Isshenji jolted his fist against his steel chest and let out another laugh. "Don't worry; I won't get -too- touchy along the way~." Kyousuke looked down to Kirino who had her fierce eyes set on him. She sought for him to turnabout the situation or else, that's for damn sure, Kyousuke knew.

"Look, just take my place beside Saori. I doubt she'd want to ride with me anyways." He glanced over to Saori for unspoken support, which Saori, surprisingly, seemed to understand. She nodded in agreement.

"I don't mind if we switch, Henshin-sama. Really. I know how protective Kyousuke-shi is with his sister."

"You didn't have to say it like that," Kyousuke whispered to Saori behind a cupped hand. Saori merely chuckled in return.

"Mansaka, I'm doing you a favor, so you better just leave it at that." Isshenji stepped forward and brought Kyousuke into a huddle. "There would be some 'heavy consequences' that will arise if you're spotted riding this exclusive rumor mill with your imouto."

Kyousuke didn't understand Isshenji's forewarning at all, so he shrugged off the bluff. "The only people I know here are you and Saori. Besides, isn't it absurd to think only couples ride this? Surely guys join together just for the fun of it..."

Isshenji back away, disgusted at the mention. "Now you're just being damn wrong, Mansaka! Why would you even consider that?!"

Kyousuke couldn't believe how Isshenji was acting towards a simple deduction: not only couples would be allowed on the ride. "You can't be that juvenile to think that's only reserved for straights and gays-"

"That's totally what you're implying! That's just wrong!"

"Fine, forget it. Please just ride with Saori for this once."

Isshenji didn't seem motivated to budge from his position. He had already been shot down by Kyousuke the previous day, which directly damaged his unscathed reputation and mindset to be undeniable. Nothing would stray the prideful womanizer from his target-

"Oh Henshin-sama~, won't you join me?" Saori teased and coiled her arms against her stomach, in fact accentuating her bosom with a slight move of her forearm. "I don't know what I'd do if I got scared..."

"ALRIGHT MANSAKA, AS YOUR CONFIDENT LEADER WHO CAN SENSE THE CONCERN ARISING, I RELIEVE YOU OF YOUR ASSIGNMENT IN ORDER TO CARE FOR YOUR SIBLING."

Kyousuke's eye twitched at the fickle display. Isshenji's eyes were solely focused on the attention pried from those twins; Isshenji wore his giddy, lustful desire on his sleeve (or bicep, in this case) as he strolled over to Saori and pulled her into a protective embrace. Saori fought for some distance, but didn't falter her confidence to maintain personal space.

Kyousuke gave a slight bow of thanks to Saori once Isshenji faced forward (no doubt planning his move), and Saori simply waved it off. He was thankful that they had a friend who could side with him without knowing the situation's full extent.

Kyousuke was brought out of his concerns by a swift punch from Kirino, who was still looking away.

"You idiot."

"What for? I just saved you from a bad time with Ecchi-san," Kyousuke reprimanded her to realize the point of his actions. Still, she showed no signs of appreciation.

"You didn't have to make such a big scene. Now both of them know something's going on."

"I doubt Isshenji noticed, since he's too busy with his mind in his loins. And Saori, well, she already knows your devotion to eroge so that should just shove off as a coincidence-"

"That still doesn't help our situation! I could have handled that pervert."

"You're the one begging me to fix things, if you don't remember that glare earlier."

"Not at the cost from your stupidity!"

"She's not going to know. Not like she would gossip about-"

"That's why you should have let it be! Saori doesn't need any forced pointers coming from you to get her started!"

"Just... Just enjoy the ride." Kyousuke couldn't think of any better reply. She was right; Saori would surely catch on by now with that display of persistence. It was a bother that began to thrive at the back of his mind, but he could only convince himself not to look more into it.

Not before long, the attendant in charge with barring entry to the bay called for the next group to enter. That group being Saori and Isshenji, who strode forward in obvious glee. Kyousuke and Kirino observed the confident masculine mass jump into position and command Saori to sit in front.

Saori seemed a bit reluctant to obey, rather familiar with his strategy. Nonetheless, she took up her spot relaxed in front of Isshenji and taking grasp on his legs that spread around her. The strengthening torrent built behind them as they clogged the flow. If Kyousuke had to guess, that pressure must be the factor that pushed them into the tube. At great speed, he feared.

As the attending operator gave obligated instructions and remainders, Isshenji looked back at Kyousuke and raised his voice.

"Mansaka! A remainder for the next time you're daring enough to ride with a suitable companion! Always ensure you have some 'handles' to hold onto!"

'He wouldn't-'

Sure enough, Isshenji let his hands reach up and clasp around Saori's chest, 'accidentally' getting more than a handful of soft flesh. Saori squealed under the unexpected grasp to which Isshenji stuck the innocent role quite well, retreating immediately.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Saori-chan! I should have been watching where my hands were reaching- OUCH! OH FUCK WHY!" Right then, Isshenji curled forward in visible pain.

"OH, I'M SORRY ISSHENJI, MY HAND MUST HAVE FALLEN BACK SUDDENLY."

In retaliation, Saori returned fire of the worst kind for any man. A strong, powerful blow to his manhood which couldn't have been any less than an accident, given her noticeable drop of humility. It was a devastating effect, enough to force Isshenji to rethink his priority. Nonetheless, he kept a close embrace to her waist before he could speak up.

"She's got spunk, just the kind I like- YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!"

Isshenji's voice quickly became lost under the releasing burst of the blast behind him, launching the pair into the tube. Saori and Isshenji's excitement and surprise only lasted so long before nothing could be heard other than the crowd behind Kyousuke and Kirino and the splash of water.

Kyousuke let out a gulp, obviously upset with the power demonstrated. Kirino let out a similar audible voice, though not as apparent as her brother.

"Pretty... cool, huh?"

"Y-Yeah," Kirino reluctantly agreed before she regained herself. "You better not be scared, aniki."

"L-Like I would." However, Kyousuke's legs gave away to a slight tremor to betray any signs of confidence. As though she sensed his hesitation, Kirino pulled at his arm and brought them before the latched gate.

"Come on, you're lagging us behind."

Kyousuke nodded in return, but couldn't stop the growing labor in his breath. Hindsight pegged his stupidity for not backing out of this ride beforehand so long ago.

Before he could regret this decision any further, the attendant unlocked the gate and motioned for them to step forward.

"Stop standing there," Kirino commanded as she rushed him forward and clasped her hand with his, portraying the appearance of the couple that they actually were. Kyousuke could only lag behind as he felt the embarrassment: being led by his 'girlfriend' into the entrance at the last moment. He could only fathom the amount of giggles and laughs from those who left to observe.

He caught up with her and lined up at the pod. The young operator flipped a switch which changed the overhead signal from green to red, indicating the progress of the Kousaka's launch.

"Welcome to the greatest ride of your lives," the man acknowledged the couple after a generous bow as he resettled the mechanisms that determined the flow of water. The two bowed slightly before stepping into the pod. "As you've seen, just squat down and pull yourselves into each other like peas in a pod."

Kyousuke groaned at the thought: such close contact with his sister. Then the reminding flash of Isshenji's actions jumped into his mind and caused him to retrain himself. The operator noticed the hesitation, and pushed Kyousuke down into position behind Kirino.

"You can't look like you're afraid, boy. Not in front of your cute girlfriend here," the man teased as he pinched his fingers together in an approving gesture. Kyousuke blushed, and began to speak up to correct their relationship out of instinct, but stopped himself with the nudging help coming from Kirino.

He felt more uncomfortable once Kirino scooted closer against him, indirectly agitating his member. He tried to provide reasonable distance for himself, but she wouldn't allow it. Suddenly, the operator cleared his throat to gain the two's attention.

"Alright, in a few seconds you'll be ready for the grand endeavor into the unknown. Please remember to keep arms and legs close, not making contact with the outside walling. Wouldn't want to lose a limb or two along the way."

The Kousaka siblings nodded in agreement and stared down into the pitch black terror awaiting their arrival. Kyousuke felt his hands tremble on Kirino's shoulders as well as her own uneasy grasp on his legs.

"Hey man," the operator whispered to Kyousuke after a curt whistle. "This is probably your best chance to 'hold her well,' if you know what I mean~." He winked for additional suggestion before returning concentration to the control panel.

"I-I'm not gonna- !"

Before Kyousuke could protest, he felt Kirino's hands clasp around his and brought them to her chest, however preventing him from daring to grab any more than acceptable. Kyousuke tried to fight out of the compromising position, but Kirino ensured otherwise.

"Geez, stop being such a wuss," Kirino scorned him before taking hold on his thighs, convinced that he wouldn't let go.

"...I can't help it; you're kindof rushing me here," Kyousuke admitted with respect to the implications the position assumed. To that, Kirino sighed and relaxed into his chest. He felt the pressure building onto him, from both the building torrent behind him and Kirino's expectations from the front. With reluctance, he tightened his grip on Kirino and leaned into her.

"You ready?"

Kyousuke focused his heightened senses on the signal ahead, afraid of the moment the green light appears. His heart raced with vibrant pulses, to which he wondered if Kirino could feel it. Suddenly, he felt her hand reach up and interlace his and noticed she had turned her head to him.

"Why are you holding back?" She asked out of nowhere, the depth of her question boundless to Kyousuke. He remained puzzled as he considered it.

"You mean while those two were around?"

"Forget about them. We are alone now, so..." Her free hand traveled upward on his leg, no doubt hinting that he should oblige. His hand cringed at her side, slowely inching upward as well to feel her moistened skin. The developing issues pained him to even consider engaging more intimate, knowing well they are in public view.

"Kirino, I-"

"You're clear for launch!"

"What- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The two screamed in tumbling discord after the blast of pressure launched them from the pod. Even though Kyousuke had a forward view, he hardly recognized the green flash above before it dashed into black.

Neither of them were ready as rapid acceleration and velocity propelled them forward into nothingness, the pressure of the speed compressing them into each other. Squished under the concentrated coil, they could only desperately cling onto one another as they were forced to allow fate to determine their direction.

Kyousuke couldn't tell what was up or down, left or right, direction made nonsense after a few seconds into the tube. Aside from the obvious push from behind, they might as well be floating in space without vision. Then, just for a glimpse, the opening atop revealed the world outside.

"That can't be good-"

Immediately, the Kousaka siblings were plunged right back into black and slammed down at a steep, intense angle as if thrown down the Niagra Falls. The sense of free fall overwhelmed the two as they clung to dear life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They screamed at the top of their lungs as gravity and physics tormented their poor rag doll bodies. He could feel Kirino's grasp tighten beyond ability around his chest as his own arms and legs wrapped around her. The exaggeration of thrashing became stronger after the sheer drop slanted into tight turns and twists, twists and turns, and loops upon loops without notice.

He could only briefly imagine the sloppy mess of their molding as the rapid, random changes in directions swirled them around the tube; the increasing centrifuge pressing themselves closer and closer as speed and turns multiplied.

Utmost panic and horror continued to flash through his mind as he prayed to any god to let the ride's end quickly approach. He could hardly hear Kirino's plea of his name amidst the violent splash of water from every side.

Kyousuke managed to look towards what could have been his feet and started to realize the inevitable savior slowly approaching: the light at the end of the tunnel, whether that be the exit or the road to the afterlife.

He could only mutter the quick word "hurry" as he wished for the exit to come closer. The light began to grow from a diminish dot over time, all the while the Kousaka siblings still being flung around and around. The end grew bigger and closer soon enough, bigger and closer, and bigger and closer still.

Just as Kyousuke was able to make out the contours of their feet, he noticed a bright flash from above distort his weakened sight, convincing him that it was his entire life flashing before his eyes as a sign of the end.

"Oh God Kirino, this is the end! The end the end the-"

Right when the light consumed them, he felt his body flung out of the tube alongside his attached sister with great force. Their bodies helplessly collide against the surface of the pool below, gliding across the length like perfect skipping rocks.

Only after the bodies reached the shallow edge of the pool did they settle. Kyousuke and Kirino were ultimately exhausted and scared, almost outside of their husks as they floated lazily to catch their breath.

"*Huff huff* We're *cough* alive," Kyousuke managed after a long while. Kirino still clung tight to Kyousuke as she tried to regain control of her limbs.

"...*huff* That... *huff* was... *huff* amazing!"

Kyousuke couldn't muster the energy to protest. He simply laid there without a sign of resistance.

"Aniki? Let's ride it again."

"Urgh, never again."

"HAHAHA! That is just priceless!"

Kyousuke recognized the powerful reverb of that voice through the water clogging his ears. Isshenji was just ahead, enjoying the full delight of the crashed Kousaka siblings. The assigned lifeguard helped Kyousuke stand back up, wobbling against the soft surface of the ground of course.

Kirino appeared more sturdy by comparison, at full attention and enough energy to blush after realizing their audience- well, full audience of their friends: Isshenji, Saori, and even Kuroneko managed to show up to smirk at the scrambled aftermath alongside her two sisters. She even pushed Kyousuke down into the waters to distance herself.

"K-Kuroneko?! What are you doing here!" Kirino exclaimed as she ran up to the group. Kyousuke took his time to join the gathering, unable to stop the tremble in his knees.

"How could I not miss the opportunity to witness your foiled attempts to enjoy yourselves?" Kuroneko mused with a playful smirk. Kirino raged against her Gothic opposite and claimed nothing more should be seen into the siblings' venture.

"I'm not listening to you anymore Isshenji. That was scary as hell," Kyousuke wheezed out after getting a fresh breath. Isshenji snickered in return.

"How's your pants? Soiled much?" Isshenji patted the brother on the shoulder, which caused Kyousuke to stumble greatly from a lack of strength.

"They're fine."

"Man, you should have seen your face! I've never seen a guy look like he's screaming like a girl- which I could even hear! HAHAHA!"

"It was a very cute scene, Kyousuke-shi."

Kyousuke flustered from the accusation. "Like that could be helped, being flung without mercy from every direction... Wait, how would you even know about that until the end?"

Isshenji scratched his nose in pride, which easily worried Kyousuke. Something wasn't right.

"I told you there would be 'heavy consequences' before, now didn't I?"

"Oh no..."

Isshenji pointed his finger upward, and Kyousuke followed with great hesitation. His eyes widened in shock and his heart skipped a beat. Up above, with great clarity and definition, was a giant still-picture of the Kousaka siblings clinging tightly together at the chest, mouths open wide in terror.

Kyousuke would have dropped to his knees if he could think. Fear truly panged his chest upon realizing how damp his shirt was on the screen, and looked down at his chest. Thankfully, the soreness' colors didn't bleed through his shirt. He heard Kirino gasp loudly beside him before she roared in anger.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE UP THERE?!"

"Don't you remember the flash at the end of the tunnel? They install a camera in the tube to take an instant photo of your excitement!" Isshenji clarified during a satisfying laugh. Kuroneko easily joined him in a gratifying round of mockery at the flustered Kirino.

"Oh how embarassing. Clinging so dearly to your beloved brother~."

"Nothing closer than a family bond, wouldn't you agree?! HAHAHA!"

"What a lovely embrace between siblings~."

"IT ISN'T LIKE THAT- TAKE IT DOWN! TAKE IT DOWN! I DEMAND THAT PICTURE BE TAKEN DOWN!"

Saori softened from her own laughter to attempt calming Kirino down. "Don't worry Kirino-shi, they replace the image as soon as the next riders shoot out. I was so embarassed about my own before yours popped up."

"THAT'S NOT FAST ENOUGH! Oh my god, why didn't you say something about that beforehand?!" She yelled at Saori who's smile gave immediately hint that she knew about this long ago.

"Oh I just couldn't get myself to tell you," Saori teased as her grin curled with malicious greed. Kirino continued to thrash about until she ran up to the station at the end of the ride to demand the removal of the broadcast.

Kyousuke merely shook his head in frustration, sure that their friends would never let this slip away for the rest of their lives. Even worse, Isshenji was bound to spread the word to everyone in school after the day was done.

Not too long after Kirino's rampant onslaught onto the stationed employees, the image switched over to the next older couple who shared an equally comparable position. Kyousuke sighed in relief before he retrieved his fuming sister.

"Well, at least that's over with."

"Ano, not exactly Kyousuke-shi," Saori warned and had to stifle her giggle with her hand. Kyousuke didn't like the growing horror to the already devastating atrocity.

"How could it possibly be worse."

"Your two friends bought a good supply of reproductions of your lovely photo for memory's sake," Isshenji remarked with joyful gratitude. Kyousuke cringed from the news.

"You guys didn't!"

"Sorry sempai," Kuroneko toyed under a mock apologetic tune, "but I needed to spend some money while I'm here. It couldn't have been better used as reference material."

"Y-You better trash them! Immediately!" Kirino warned her [former] friend who only grinned in disobedience.

"Now why would I do that, Kirino-chan~?"

It wasn't long before the two were locked into a light wrestling match that resolved nothing (Kuroneko was definitely going to keep those photos). Kyousuke reeled from the product of his resolve to protect his sister/girlfriend. Then, another fright occurred to him when he noticed Isshenji's still vibrant grin.

"Please tell me you didn't buy one."

"...I might not have," Isshenji loosely assured Kyousuke without a true answer. Kyousuke didn't buy the answer at all. He wiped his hand down his stressed face. Thankfully, he remembered that Kirino wanted to leave right away.

"Alright, I had enough fun for today. If you'll excuse us, we need to head back home."

"Aw, really Kyousuke-shi? We only got to enjoy one attraction."

"Yeah, sorry about the sudden upset-"

"What the heck are you talking about, aniki? I'm not going yet," Kirino replied with lingering agitation after her quick skirmish. She tucked her arms into a cross across her chest in protest. "We still have plenty of time to stay around."

"W-What?" He stumbled from the sudden contradiction from his sister, who was strongly insistent that they leave after the Endless Black Hole incident. He brought her in for a private conversation so their audience wouldn't eavesdrop. "What the heck are you doing? Just earlier you were so sure you wanted to leave-"

"That was before," Kirino bluntly reasoned aloud before she pushed Kyousuke back, probably to prevent any suspicion in their group. "I still haven't gotten a chance to do something."

"...Such as?"

Kirino's mouth rose into a cynical smirk as she look back at Kuroneko and her younger sisters. Almost in an instant, he knew the reason.

"I haven't gotten to meet those cuties yet!" Kirino rushed over to Kuroneko and let her intention wear on her face. "You haven't introduced us yet, Kuroneko! Are these your sisters you were talking about?"

Kyousuke sighed in defeat as Kirino melted into the awkward introductory interaction with Kuroneko's family. Isshenji and Saori chuckled at the sight as they joined Kyousuke's side.

"She's quite social, I see. Figures, for a successful model."

"An outgoing, bright personality gets you far, right Henshin-sama?"

"What, you're not going to flaunt over those girls too?" Isshenji sneered at the implication and waved off the offer.

"I'm not that kind of womanizer. I set the limit on the age that I will pursue, unlike the mass failings of my colleagues."

"That's surprising," Kyousuke remarked under his breath to avoid being punished. By chance, Kyousuke looked aside to his right where the beaching and large pool sections resided. He noticed that the once cloaked figures and structures were being unmasked, lighting and additional special effects were being tested.

He smirked at the sight, realizing that Kirino must have failed to remember that the event must be getting ready to launch. However from his distance, he couldn't properly distinguish the signs or displays.

"So is everything going to take place over there?" Kyousuke pointed out, to which Isshenji confirmed.

"But of course. Where else would they be able to hold the contest?"

"Wait, so the event is a contest?"

"Man, you really didn't know about any of this, did you?"

"His sister ensured that this was a surprise, Henshin-sama," Saori helped out to explain Kyousuke's negligence. He still felt uneasy by the fact that Kirino went to such lengths to not allow him to know; what kind of contest could this event be that was either so-

['"CHECK. CHECK. YEAH, LOOKS LIKE THE OVERHEAD IS WORKING. GET TO WORK, RAKU-SAN."]

Everyone was forced to cover their hears from the harmful screech and loud feedback fed from the intercom. Right when the voice spoke, he noticed Kirino flinch and look to him. Her face turned pale, as if realizing the error in her confidence.

He couldn't resist the continuing smirk on his face upon seeing her reaction. He was finally about to spoil this urgent secret of hers.

["LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ARE YOU READY! FOR THE ULTIMATE REMEMBRANCE OF A TIME LONG TOLD AND THE ONLY TEST WORTHY TO HONOR STRONGEST OF COMBATENTS! THE FINEST DEVOTIONS OF THE WORTHY PILOTS OF THE FUTURE!"]

The announcement easily caught all attention as loud cheers and inaudible chants roared across the theme park. Kyousuke was caught aback from the sheer response coming from everywhere; obviously, this was well-known to everyone but him.

What really threw him in confusion is the choice of words by the announcer. What could possibly be related to 'pilots' and the 'future?' Was this some sort of bizarre fitness selection for testing purposes? Kyousuke shot down that logic; after all, who would really look for potential candidates in a freaking amusement park?

["THAT'S RIGHT! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE CELEBRATION OF THE FRANCHISE THAT POPULATED IT ALL! A TALE OF CULTURE AND VENTURE THAT WITHSTOOD THE TESTS OF TIME, REACHING ACROSS MANY GENERATIONS AND GENERATIONS TO COME!"

"What is this? Some advertisement gag?" Kyousuke asked aloud to Saori who was the closest to him.

"Oh no Kyousuke-shi, this is just hyping up the super fans of the series. You remember stuff like this from the conventions, right?"

"C-Conventions? Wait, you're telling me this is about-"

["THE ONE, THE ONLY, SUPER DIMENSIONAL SPLASHDOWN RUMBLE MARVELOUS MACROSS MEGATHON!"

With that, a furious roar ravaged the air as people rushed to the center, the large platform being raised on suspenders and life-size figurines of mecha and fighters jettisoning to life. Even in the air, a few active fighters flew overhead before disappearing into the sky. The joy of the beginning highly embraced by all. However...

"...Eh? What the heck did that guy say?"

"Macross, Mansaka! God, how do you NOT recognize that name?! The true hier to the last frontier?!"

"Macross?" Kyousuke simply replied, revealing his great lack of knowledge.

"It's a very popular franchise amongst space fiction and futuristic spacial combat, Kyousuke-shi. This is its 3Xth's anniversary. Quite exciting!" Saori proudly stood at pose as she relived moments of pivotal scenes, but Kyousuke still stood unconvinced.

"So all this nonsense is just another celebration of some anime?"

'Seriously Kirino, why go through so much effort to keep me in the dark about this regular stuff?' Kyousuke thought to himself as he looked to Kirino, who still seemed shocked at her foiled attempts. More strange was how she appeared withdrawn, even crouching a bit to avoid being seen. He was about to confront his sister, but then Isshenji took hold of his shoulder.

"Alright Mansaka, this is your time to try shining as a man. Don't expect me to show you any mercy out on the battlefield."

Kyousuke broke free of the beckoning grip from his friend. "Even though I have no idea what you're implying, I'm not getting involved in this."

Kuroneko appeared without notice beside Kyousuke and wondered aloud. "Ah, now we see the real intention behind little imouto's secrecy."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, is it still not obvious, sempai? Perhaps you'll find out when she invites you to be her partner in the battle."

"Not at all, and what battle?"

Isshenji laughed with great confidence as he flexed his muscles in preparation. "The massive royal rumble in the vast space of the pool. Fight until the last man and the winner gets the mystery prize. Oh, how I can still imagine what it could be..."

"...Okay, so there's a prize. Still don't see the relation of the secret she has been trying to hold."

"There in-lies the issue," Saori continued to explain where Kuroneko was indicating. "The contest is enforced like the intense battle of a mecha and its pilot. Meaning," Saori gestured two fingers to emphasize her point, "contestants are couple-based."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Didn't get to submit this that same week that I announced. I have been transitioning into a new job as well as working on an assignment that consumed more than 80+ hours per week. Yeah, let my face express the stress that I've been under: i266()photobucket()com/albums/ii277/ Eliwood21/IMAG0159()jpg

Well, the secret is out! Probably isn't as impactful as I envisioned, especially since it isn't the 30th anniversary anymore (trust me, I watched the crap out of my Robotech VHS collection last year in respect). I tried to make this chapter as broad and interactive as I could before the actual contest begins. I'm thinking of making it one whole chapter so it will be very large, plus I might do some illustrations just for the heck of it. I'm aware that the pace as drastically slowed down; the reason is because my layout was strongly based on being able to pace a chapter per week, but I have troubles doing so. I'll probably return to day-to-day activities instead of the event-by-event as of late (just to give reason behind some of the critiques).

**Marlosa:** I find stronger dialogue use can make a chapter more exciting than what an explicit detail-oriented can do, or at least I'm starting to favor that aspect. As I mentioned prior, I'll try to resolve the slow pace.

**SilverIceRing:** Still hidden! Our Kyousuke just might get away with it! Maybe? :D

**NA6425:** Hm, I can accept that though I might add a hint of envy to Kyousuke's reason. He may say it's for the benefit and prosper of his sister, but he subconsciously wants more than just the norm. Also yes, karma will be kind for his devotion.

**dbzsotrum9:** ...You might have missed the fine detail about their interlacing hands. Though I don't have siblings, I'm pretty sure that's awkward to see, whether public or private.

**VVolf:** I left myself some latitude for Saori since I don't remember any standout examples of Saori mingling with outsiders. Plus taking consideration of Isshenji's passionate attitude, she should be quite attached to be open. The teasing portion is just my own taste. I'm thinking of condensing the chapters later on so that each chapter represents a day or so; that way it doesn't look like the days are stretched out so long other than by reason for the event? For shameless praise of Macross! Lol, no, there will be more behind it as you probably already deduced. Also thanks for that information about vol. 11.

**gruntcrazy12:** Well, I was bound to receive a passionately loathsome critique eventually. I'm disheartened to hear that I was unable to impress you, however I'm doubting we both read the same franchise considering your opinions seem highly askew. Allow me to briefly point out your misconceptions, though I'll be more than happy to go in depth via PM at your request (I don't want to ruin story points for other readers):

1. I understand some hatred towards the misuse of OCs, but they have deep purposes, especially when I employ them. Isshenji is meant to characterized that aspect of high school, which one can relate through personal experience. I can respect your anger towards him, but you might have to explain the others to me. 'Screen time' shouldn't even come into play since this entry is only at its beginnings. I mentioned before, but SC is expected to well exceed 100+ chapters, so the other cast will have plenty of time to shine. Also, I don't remember much insulting occurring besides the obvious three (Kirino, Ayase, Isshenji). On a side note, fan fictions are not always meant to follow canon events verbatim; a fan creates it to mold the series into one's expectation and might use other characters for that purpose. It's the same concept like authors introduce new characters as the series continues.

2. Technically, this entry is about the light novel, not its anime equivalent (I haven't seen a single episode of it, so unless there's some strange bizarro gravity-defying feat happening, I don't know why you'd assume it's not bound by realism). Realism, absurd? OreImo occurs in realism which illustrates the rare happenings of real events in their real universe. This alongside my next point had me baffled by your complaints.

3. You prefer fantasy romance. Fantasy: defined by magical and imagination-bound fancies, an entirely different plain to realistic romance. I assume you watched too much of the Meruru aspect series within the series and conjured OreImo into that existence? Otherwise, I don't know how one would define OreImo as a fantasy romance.

4. Humor is subjective, so I know that my wit won't reach out to everyone. Though I'm amazed to think you like OreImo which had been a 'sitcom' since its inception yet hear you can't find humor or 'clever ruses' in mine. Perhaps you only view the ploys at the surface level and didn't consider their numerous meanings? Perhaps you merely skimmed through chapters to find KyousukexKirino moments? Also, I don't like using Isshenji (I've never liked the pompous types), but he is necessary for Kyousuke's development, which I assure you has been continually changing since chapter 1 alongside everyone else.

Nonetheless, I'm sorry to hear I was unable to gain your continual support. Maybe my next one-shot, or the next 4-5 chapters, will be able to regain your interest. Also sorry for this rant; your obscure review had been bothering me since I read it.


	27. Day 6: Bad Startup

**A/N:** Utterly incomplete, but enough time has lapsed to not post something. Plus with many returns, how can I not join in? Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I understand the team-based concept behind that, but what do you mean by a 'mecha its pilot?'" Kyousuke asked aloud to seek clarification for the specifics of Saori's explanation. In his mind, he could only surmise that the contest would be some sort of coordination exposition: one person providing orders andor directions to the other as they perform some action. Given the context of the used terms, it would make sense.

Saori nodded in confirmation to Kyousuke's initial guess then adjusted her hands, one aligned atop the other, to articulate her next statement. "What I mean is-"

"Geez! Isn't it obvious!" Isshenji blared out in frustration, brushing aside Saori to break her demonstration. "I should start calling you Manbaka from now on if you can't figure out that much."

"Manbaka? Ouch!"

Isshenji hooked a shot across Kyousuke's scalp before taking the stage to interpret. "There can only be one logical conclusion to be reached to such a calling! Its definition entwined deep into the connection between the two: the daring positioning of the commander atop the mighty beast of steel, charging into the fierce fury of battle! The only means known to the mecha history throughout time, both told and untold!"

Isshenji rose his hand, pointing to the sky as though to mark a point. "To ascend to the peaks of the world and beyond as one soul! Two hearts beating as one! One taunt to dare the galaxy to behold such an dynamic duo! -That- is the way, Mansaka! "

"…Huh?"

Neither Kyousuke nor anyone could make out the distorted content behind Isshenji's speech… aside from Saori who blissfully clapped in feign astoundishment. Kuroneko sighed and pulled on Kyousuke's sleeve to catch his stunned attention.

"One atop the other. That should be easier to digest, senpai." Isshenji gnarled at the underplayed explanation, but settled into a pretentious smirk.

"Yeah, if you want the layman's terms. Nonetheless! It is a testament to the prowess of a couple yearning for glory! Nothing could be so bold of a portrait! Oh how could someone not-"

Kyousuke ignored the continuing ranting spewing from Isshenji's mouth and turned to Saori for more direct details. "Okay, so how do they expect to coral everyone into that? Not like they have a large enough beach area to host it."

Kyousuke looked out to the previous beaching area, once moderately plotted by chairs and sunbathers, now consumed by excited participants gathered around the hoisted decks and structures set for display. Nothing outside of the music booths and makeshift stage suggested that the grounds would be reserved for the team activity.

"Ah, that's not exactly the location of the event. It is actually been held inside the large pool in the center of the park." Saori gestured beyond the structures over to the empty underground pool towards the right. Several officials and employees scrambled to install cushion mats on the open edges, no doubt for safety protocol. On the outskirts, there were many teams already splitting into pairings among groups. Even to someone as naive as Kyousuke, the sight implied that there were going to be gangs pre-established before the fight.

"Are you serious? I know that pool is shallow water only, but is it going to be big enough to contain the entire park?"

Kuroneko let out a deliberate cough to assure the mathematics behind the decision. "Of course they would limit the amount of participants allowed. Given that the pool is roughly 60 by 60 meters, it should be able to afford 300+ teams or so."

"Wow, 300 teams? That's ridiculous." Kyousuke felt flabbergasted just thinking of such a large number in one obstacle. How could he be expected to endure long enough to win against those kinds of odds? Kirino would expect him too, of course, if she was determined to come out victorious.

"Just what kind of prize can they be offering to attract that many teams? I didn't hear them mention it over the announcement earlier." Soon after speaking, he realized that he shouldn't have mentioned it. Sinister grins crept across everyone's face, indicating the greedy motivation behind each's participation. Even Hinata and Tamaki holstered such symptoms as they chuckled beside their older sister; only Kirino, still slumped behind him, showed no interest in the outcome.

"That's the thing, Kyousuke-shi. The awards for the winner have yet to be revealed. A complete mystery, if you will."

Kyousuke let out a gulp, unsure of how to interpret the dampening atmosphere."That sounds idiotic. Then how would you be motivated to work towards something if it might be nothing at all?"

"How can you NOT be motivated to earn such a potential?" Isshenji roared in, thrown out of his prior winding soliloquy. "To know such an untapped offer is held in front of your nose, how can you not yearn to grasp for it with all your might?!"

All of Kyousuke's friends were captured by imagination, ensnaring each desired achievement. He himself didn't feel such a strong attraction to an unknown value, so he couldn't understand such wanton.

"An unlimited supply of doujin would be sufficient," Kuroneko mused aloud under a valiant smirk. "Someone such as myself could even settle with control of a major organization. Such domination of the market would be fuel to my dark fire."

"Gigantic mecha suits or figurines are all I could ask for," Saori added on with much joy. The sparkle in her eyes shined bright through her thick glasses, blinding Kyousuke to great extent.

"Miss Macross," Isshenji said through a perverted chuckle, his hands pawing at the air.

"Who?"

"Manbaka! How do you not know the glorious idol of the Macross franchise?!" Isshenji smacked Kyousuke across the head once again and crossed his arms in pride. "The lovely singer Lynn Minmay, whose voice easily brought victory to the Macross amidst a brutal crossfire just above a desolate Earth. If the prize is a date with her seiyu, just imagine what kind of outcomes could be assured to me. Heheheh~."

"Please don't say-"

"I'd become the indisputable Mr. Macross! HAHA!" His mighty grin suggested more than he exclaimed, and anyone could recognize what he left unsaid. Kyousuke felt sorry for the girl who would be forced to endure a day with that man.

However, even after all of the suggested ideal prizes, Kyousuke knew that they would not be the case. After all, this event had caught Kirino's attention, bringing a need to invite her brother under the guise of a simple date without ever hinting its involvement. The offer had to be something much more severe- perhaps intimate for his sister to go through such troubles. In fact, that case became more and more apparent after seeing Kirino's withdrawn reaction after the introduction.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We should hurry over to the signing booth to make sure we get our team assignment!" Saori's sudden outburst brought Kyousuke out of his thoughts. Before anyone could slip away, Kyousuke brought up more questions.

"Wait, how does the teaming work anyhow? Is it-"

"Do you always have to ask so many questions, Manbaka? Just go with the flow- like a man's suppose to do!"

"I'd rather find out now than regret it a later time getting disqualified."

"Simple enough Kyousuke-shi~. There are two teams representing the two major factions within the franchise: the Zentradi and the Meltrandi, assigned blue and red headbands respectively."

"The Zentra-... and the Mel-who?"

"Giant extraterrestrials, in a nutshell." Saori used her fingers again to further explain things. "Carrying on, each team starts at separate ends of the pool, and once the war bell is tolled, they charge at each other for a grand clash. Simple, ne?"

Kyousuke considered that setup for a while before he noticed a flaw. "If it's such a scheme, then if one team has more people at the end, how would one winner be determined."

"Obviously, there cannot be just one winner for this contest, contrary to the actual happenings of the franchise. After a certain amount of teams are taken out, everything becomes all-out war between the survivors," Kuroneko justified for Kyousuke to better understand the scenario. "An internal bloodshed, how lovely a sight."

"Ah, I suppose that makes sense… More importantly though," Kyousuke narrowed his sight to the stubborn brawn of their group and directed his question towards him, "how are we going to be pairing up?"

Kyousuke brought strong scrutiny to Isshenji, already aware of the selection that he would dictate. As though well-aware of the suspicion, Isshenji laughed and waved a finger at Kyousuke.

"Did you really think I would let you tell me who I'm to be paired with?"

"No, but I-"

"Spare it, Mansaka. The answer is obviously: 'hell no.'"

Annoyed by the indication, Kyousuke stalled in front of Isshenji, strengthening his stance against the behemoth. It was history repeating itself as Kyousuke sought to ensure the safety of his sister from the predetermined fate.

"Your answer doesn't matter. I will not-"

"Damn right you will not be teaming up with me, Mansaka. I intend to make you work for your chance at a win."

"….What? Team with you?" Kyousuke was puzzled by the apparent difference in mind set. Why would Isshenji be thinking of that, considering how straight forward his womanizing way was?

"I knew what you were thinking long before you turned to me." Isshenji ran a hand through his brown hair and tuned his voice to mock Kyousuke's. "'If I team up with Henshin-sama, there is no chance that I will lose!' That must have been vigorously running through that naive mind ever since."

"W-What? Why would I-"

"You don't need to explain your desperation! I couldn't pass up the chance for a guarantee if this great titan was stationed before me as well! However!" Isshenji thrust one finger against Kyousuke's chest as a warning or encouragement, neither which Kyousuke could distinguish. The only thing Kyousuke picked up was the sharp sensation flaring from his wound.

"I will never be your partner. You and me, we were meant to meet on the battlefield, fist against fist. I will be your nemesis who pushes you to your limits. And let me assure you Mansaka, defeat is your only path."

Although the threat was meant to be fatal and discouraging, Kyousuke couldn't help but chuckle. The worry that had ran through his mind diminished in an instant.

"Good, at first I thought you'd ensure you're teaming up with my sister. That's a relief-"

"Now hold your tongue again, Mansaka. When were you under the impression that I won't take your sister to the promise land of glory?" Isshenji smirked with utter confidence, clicking his tongue in distaste. "It'd only be obvious for Kirino-chan to choose me over any other scrawny ass. Besides, she wouldn't want to be always hauled around by her pathetic brother."

"You don't know my sister, she would rather have me-"

"Both of you can just shut it. I didn't say anything about me joining this nonsense." Kirino stopped them both so effectively, causing everyone to turn towards her. Her fierce, annoyed glare showed no intention to back off her statement and her crossed arms proved that much. "I might have been thrown off by the time, but I never planned to ever partake in this boring bash."

"Aw Kirino-shi, but it won't be as fun without everyone there~."

"My stupid brother can be dragged into something this juvenile by a simple whim, but not me," Kirino scorned and darted her head aside to neglect any comebacks. As much as Kyousuke had the temptation to force her into the activity in spite of everything that day, the feeling between them was mutual about the affair. He had already experienced enough torment for the day. He almost backed up her conviction until Kuroneko spoke up.

"Ara, now what would be the reason behind this rejection? Maybe it has something to do with her partner being forced upon her," Kuroneko amused in interrogation, "or that her brother doesn't want to team up with her?" The ruse easily roused anger in the idol. Kirino hissed at the Gothic cat to dismiss her notion.

"That has nothing to do with this! I don't even need to give you a reason; if I don't want to do it, then that means I don't want to do it!"

"Ah, I see it now." Isshenji laughed and walked over to Kirino, then patted her on the shoulder as though to commend her effort. "That's quite an act you can display, Kirino-chan!"

"E-Eh?"

"Your motives are as clear as day to this man! You are being kind- allowing others a chance to steal the spotlight in the action simply because your renown is already well established! Such a role model!"

'I doubt that,' Kyousuke spited in thought to the blatant misconception created on the spot.

"Your generosity is unnecessary Kirino-chan," Isshenji assured her and took her hand into his, then clasped his other around the coupling in a tight bond, "for victory always follows the most gallant and honest. Just the more reason why you will be paired with me. Relish in the privilege the Heavens have bestowed upon you!"

Kyousuke sighed at the forced proposition at play, then freed Kirino from the forced handshake and stood between the two. "That's not going to happen. If my imouto doesn't want to participate, then she doesn't have to."

Kirino seemed taken back by Kyousuke's predictable action, but then mouthed him off as usual. "Like you'd think that after you forced me to go-"

"As if. Besides, you were the one who desperately wanted to ride to begin with. If you don't want to now, then we shouldn't persuade you into it."

"And the brother steps in," Kuroneko stated in a dried voice, unfazed by the mundane occurrence. Saori merely chuckled and continued to watch the events play out, and the younger sisters stood by as observers (as done so far). However, Isshenji didn't take the block any more lightly than earlier.

"So it happens again Mansaka. You sure have the guts to stand up to my decisions not just once, but twice in a week. No one's ever gotten away with that before. Are you looking for a beating?"

Kyousuke shrugged off the threat despite the imperative consequence that would follow. "If you want a fight, then wait for your chance in the can pummel someone else to a bloody pulp. You don't need my sister for that pleasure, nor do you need me."

Kyousuke winced at the choice of words. Given his cascading failures of the day, Kirino would probably take up that offer. Thankfully for him, she appeared mildly content with his brave stance to keep her out. Isshenji grasped Kyousuke's collar and lifted him up with ease.

"I've had it with your pathetic heroics. No one outshines the great star of the Henshin with words." Kyousuke kept his shirt's hems in check while uplifted; the shirt could quickly give way to much more unwanted sights at any time.

"What, are you that scared by a normal man standing up to you? You're the one who's pathetic, Isshenji."

Isshenji's eyes dropped into a threatening narrow, his generous patience nearly depleted. He reeled his free hand back and clenched into a fist, the veins trailing to his fist pulsing as he tightened his grip. "So you think you know scared, eh? How's this for scared-!"

"Wait Isshenji-sama. Actually, I have a request, if you don't mind being my partner once again for this competition."

Isshenji halted his shift into a thrown punch, yet kept his engaged focus on the prey. "What's this crap you are talking about?"

"A very secret mission that only you could perform with perfection," Saori seduced with emphasized importance while she stepped up to Isshenji. She eased her hand onto the fist as a precaution.

"Ha, like I would lower myself to doing something secretive! I'm a super nova waiting to explode for all the heavens to witness! Something Kousaka's about to find out-"

"Yes, but I can assure you- if not guarantee you- it will bring great rewards and fame to your ultimate victory. Such a marvelous triumph that will be spoken of for ages!"

"Heh, for ages you say... what a choice of words."

"What the heck are you-" Kyousuke started in disbelief, but Saori brought her finger up to her mouth to stop him; she was really trying to help him out of the dangerous situation. Kyousuke obliged and tried to calm himself while remaining wary of the potential deathblow one fist away.

Isshenji had yet to stray from his hold, perhaps deep in thought of the choices at his disposal. Kyousuke hoped for his life that the vague proposal was enough to lure the beast away from the blood-lust boiling in his eyes. Sure enough, Isshenji couldn't refuse such a rewarding task.

"Get rid of the secret part, and you've got my interest. So long as Mansaka here remembers that his punishment awaits him in the fray, I can afford to delay destiny!"

"Yeah, thanks," Kyousuke mumbled out as he adjusted his shirt, keeping the still-moist surface away from his tarnished skin. He nodded thanks to Saori who kept her vigilant smile steady, probably to avoid mistaking her objective as pity.

"So what's this mission you so desperately had to pry me from a thrashing?"

"Ahn, I should not say it aloud, Henshin-sama. Otherwise your opponents might get an advantage on the battlefield." Isshenji smirked at the thought, unfazed by the chance that a glorious stunt could be foiled by lower beings. Nonetheless, Isshenji nodded in agreement and clapped his hands.

"Very well, I will respect your advice! Alright, no more shitting around, let's get to that station already! The sooner I can decide my side, the better!"

Once Saori managed to derail Isshenji away from the group, Kyousuke let out a sigh of relief and looked back to his sister. It didn't come as a surprise that Kirino had shifted a blind eye to the unnecessary confrontation, but he hoped she would at least thank him for defending her decision. The moment she returned the stare, she shoved him forward.

"Don't get so close to me, idiot. I'm still not taking part in this, even if you got on your hands and knees begging me."

"*Sigh*, I wasn't even going to ask," Kyousuke muttered and turned his attention to Kuroneko who still stood at the sideline. "Besides, if I'm going to be dragged into this thing too, I would rather have someone else more tactful and strategic at the helms."

"Why you-!"

Kuroneko blushed at the implied compliment, more so because it was an intentional attack against his own sister, but she rather scuffed than approved. "As evident as that statement may be, I do not recall implying that I'd deplore myself with direct combat in that crowded facility. Someone as transcendent as myself wouldn't sully her hands."

"So you are not taking part? Great," Kyousuke dragged out in a bit of sarcasm to express his ambiguous relief of the results. Kuroneko shielded her smirk behind her hand as she prided herself on her strategy.

"No, the master deploys her puppets to do her bidding. These minions at my disposal should be more than suffice to earn a glimpse of victory." Her conniving glance shifted over to her younger sisters, who in turn showed great enthusiasm to meet the expectation.

"You can count on us, Ruri-nee!" Tamaki yelled out, arms raised in cheer alongside Hinata, who showed similar joy. At the somehow entrancing sight, Kirino showed her true colors in a stiffled squeal and rushed forward to commend them.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE GOING TO WIN! IMOUTOS WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL! CHEER, CHEER, CHEER~! IT'S SOO CUUUUUUUUTE!"

Tamaki retreated behind her sister, muttering words such as "scary" and "terrifying" at the embellished outburst, though Hinata seemed little fazed by the sight. Kyousuke rolled his eyes at the display as did Kuroneko, and only after several moments of continued praise did Kirino turn around to confront her brother. She took in a deep breath before glancing aside, as though ashamed of her next words.

"If those two are going to be competing, then it'd only be right for someone to provide them guidance to victory. That responsibility must fall onto my hands -I mean- I'd only accept taking that role if I was begged to by an idiot."

'Only after such a dramatic scene,' Kyousuke amused to himself with some distraught. He hoped that she would in fact remain true to her word, to not partake in this struggle, but that's to be expected of his stubborn sister. He let out a deep sigh before taking the bait.

"If that's how you're going to be, then join me."

To that, Kirino snuck a faint smile on her face before huffing in pride. "I will honor your miserable cries if not for the sake of the young ones! Come on already, we are already falling behind the foolish duo!"

* * *

><p>Kyousuke groaned in annoyance after bumping into yet another spectator amidst the vast sea of participants, something quite familiar on that day. Although their group made it to the destination, the booth had yet to be opened, the overhead sign mentioning that a demonstration will be shown to highlight the rules. The release time wasn't specified, and the wait continued to expire much too long for anyone to remain relaxed.<p>

Kyousuke brushed off the flowing beads of sweat falling from his brow, and pumped the collar of his shirt to fan air to his body. "Damn, just how long do we have to wait? The sun isn't getting any more courteous with its heat."

"Shouldn't be too long, Kyousuke-shi. I can't wait~."

"Heh, how dare they expect someone has radiant as myself to waste his time to watch something already known. How deplorable!"

"Urgh, that's getting annoying every time you mention it."

"Impatience is the failings of the morbid. Seems to suit you just well..."

"You shut up! You aren't even participating so you don't have a right to speak!"

"So hot..."

Kyousuke ran a hand across his hand in frustration. The boiling temper was not helping the situation at all among the everlasting pushing and shoving of the people around them. He rose his glance up to the sky above to waste time. The sight of clear blue skies was much more appealing than the glistening sweat dripping off the back-hairs of older men.

Just then, a cooling breeze brushed across his neck and brought necessary comfort to his torment. "At least the wind is blowing."

"Couldn't ask for a better condition, I'd say! A grand battle under the majestic sun, nearly as bright as this star! Oh how everyone will be jealous of my stature!"

Saori chuckled in agreement. "How could you ever lose~."

Kyousuke groaned against the arrogant comment instead, as did Kirino. "I honestly can't wait until Fall comes around the corner. Cover the world in a sheet of chill is much better than this heat."

"Cover, huh? That reminds me," Isshenji spoke aloud as he shifted his attention to Kyousuke. He looked Kyousuke up and down in loose examination, grunting in dissatisfaction while scratching his chin. "Just as I thought, not good at all."

"What are you talking about?" Kyousuke checked himself in fear of something gruesome stuck to himself. At least his shirt did not bleed through anymore after being thoroughly dried under the condensed heat, so he wasn't utterly concerned.

"Lift her arms up: here," Isshenji motioned to a level parallel to his chest, which Kyousuke obeyed to his chagrin. The foolishness of the hold grew on him, nearly content with dropping his arms.

The real concern took place after his friends started to snicker, especially once bystanders started to chuckle and point at his display. He looked like a displaced mummy amidst the crowd meant to be ridiculed on sight.

"So why am I doing this? For your amusement? If you're done, I'll just-"

"You should know better Mansaka," Isshenji warned his subordinate before gripping the sleeve of Kyousuke's shirt. Isshenji fashioned his great grin as he swiftly yanked towards himself. "A mecha has no need for attire!"

*RIP*

"!"

Kyousuke couldn't react in time to stop Isshenji; his mind drew a deathly blank upon hearing the extended rip echoing beneath him. His heart dropped like a stone in disbelief. He didn't have the courage to look down, nor shy his arms away, at his now barren upper body; in fact, he thought this was more of some sick nightmare as he witnessed the various expressions around him.

Isshenji's grin diminished into a wide-eyed disgust shortly after a round of laughs while he twirled the ripped shirt in his hand; Saori no longer had the blissful smile, instead distraught and took off her glasses to get a better glimpse; Hinata and Tamaki shrieked in horror, turning away from the sight and latched onto their older sister; Kuroneko actually gasped and covered her mouth in shock of the red sore; Kirino took the aftermath the worst. Her eyes so wide as though a murder had taken place, glimpse of tears threatening to disperse if she blinked.

Kyousuke stood there a dead man, to some affect. He finally found the decency to cover himself with his hands once his heart restarted. "Uh- um..." No words came to his lips as he fought not to run away. Instead, everyone else spoke up for him.

"Kyousuke..."

"Senpai-"

"Aniki, wha- what is that?! Why is your chest so red!"

"Damn, so you have -THAT- kind of relationship with Ayase-chan! Cheeky bastard!"

Kirino ran up to Kyousuke, trying to pry his arms away to inspect the wound. Kyousuke gave no means to allow her to see it again, already fearful of the exposure shown. "Don't, it's nothing. Just forget it."

"I can't forget something that gruesome! How did that happen! Who did that to you!"

"I said it's nothing! I just- just happened to leave the water on too hot this morning, and didn't think it'd be so troublesome-"

"Idiot! Hot water can't do that much damage to your skin! Especially not hours later! Let me-"

"I said leave it!"

"But Kyousuke-shi, you should get that taken care of," Saori offered as she tried to pull Kirino away with no avail. Kuroneko showed more intimate concern after properly dealing with her sisters, coming to the aid of her friend.

"Please senpai, that looked much too severe to pass off as a burn. The medical bay is not that far away, I'll go get immediate attention-"

"That's not necessary, so don't," Kyousuke advised his underclassman once he managed to brush off his concerned sister. He pulled the ripped shirt out of Isshenji's grasp and attempted to put the shirt back on. The effort was useless since the collar was effectively sheared clean, unable to grip the neck. The cloth loosely hung to his figure with effort. "It doesn't hurt, so let it be."

"Aniki, don't be such an idiot!"

"Hmph. Just let him be," Isshenji brushed off without the passive confidence in his voice. "Any man should be able to handle a wound or two."

The girls didn't buy that excuse, but Kyousuke continued to assure them that the sight was nothing more than an exaggeration. Only after raising his voice did his friends lower their efforts, though Kirino continued to pry.

"I won't let your moronic stubbornness stop me from being concerned! At least tell me who-"

["THANK YOU FOR WAITING, FOLKS! THAT STALL WAS QUITE UNFORTUNATE, BUT WE ARE NOW READY TO CONTINUE ON WITH THE INTRODUCTIONS TO THE CONTEST."]

["NO KIDDING MAKU-SAN, IT'S LIKING THE HIGHER UPS HAD NO IDEA HOW TO ORGANIZE THINGS AT THE LAST MINUTE. SERIOUSLY, A MONKEY COULD HAVE HANDLE THIS BETTER."]

["I'D BE CAREFUL HOW YOU SAY THAT, RAKU-SAN. YOU MIGHT JUST GET FIRED WITH THAT KIND OF TRASH TALK... OH, A NOTICE JUST CAME IN... UH, LOOKS LIKE I WASN'T FAR FROM THE TRUTH."]

["WHAT! SUSPENDED FOR THE REST OF THE SEASON! WHAT THE FU-"]

["A-ANYWAYS! ON WITH THE SHOW! INSTRUCTORS, IF YOU'D PLEASE BEGIN WITH THE DEMONSTRATIONS!"]

Kyousuke sighed in relief with the overhead intervention; just at the right time to avoid more scrutiny. "We'd better listen up or we won't know what to do, right? Heheh."

Saori struggled to regain her former attitude, still distraught about the condition of her friend. "Uh, yeah, we can't afford to ignore any potential information, right? Kuroneko-shi, make sure your siblings pay attention."

"...Yeah," Kuroneko confirmed though continued to look toward Kyousuke with worry. Kyousuke braved a smile for her, nodding that he was fine and to attend to her sisters. With reluctance and a final prolonged glance, she forced herself to her duties and confide in them. The only person who didn't abide was Kirino, who stayed within tight distance of her brother.

Her eyes didn't dare to stray from the covered wound. Even in sight of their friends, her hand reached out for his hand, though he didn't acknowledge the contact. Kyousuke could hardly fathom the thoughts that were running through her mind. Did she know just how significant that wound was? Did she have a guess to how long ago he received it? Even worse, did she have a clue as to whom he received it from.

'Shit, this situation just keeps getting worse,' Kyousuke told himself after forcing himself to turn his attention to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really wasn't kidding about how bulky this section was; this was only a fourth of the content to write up. I tried to find time to write everything on the 7th with the startup of the second season, but various jobs would not allow it. After such a long time of not writing, I find myself forgetting the personae of characters, which was pointed out by the beta-reader. I really need to reread the franchise to correct myself...

Enough of the pitiful chatter, I'll quickly finish up the next chapter which just gets everything set up for the battle, then the real excitement can begin. To my surprise, I didn't realize that the manga adaptation was available in the states at my local bookstore! That was a hilarious sight to behold when I saw someone reading the first volume and asked if he/she read SC. Sure enough, the individual did. Small world. Didn't have Isshenji's audacity to introduce myself, but hindsight sure is reminding me to do so from now on. Glad to see more updates happening around!

**YearoftheNeko:** Yeah, I know. Conclusions will be coming soon enough.

**SilverIceRing:** I can understand that, which is why I'm toning down the depth-filled information I originally had planned.

**intotheShitFan001:** Almost right.

**Marlosa:** That fact has been bothering me for awhile, but as you suspected, most of his portrayal is intentional. Considering the taboo at play, he should be quite different than the canon path.

**Miracles79:** That's to be expected of fans, right? Wanting to see obvious development between the two? Even I can't wait for it!

**VVolf:** I haven't gotten around to fixing a lot of what we discussed, but I am tending to it. At least I fixed the 'senpai' mistake thus far... Oh, that reminds me I need to remake the previous chapter.

**LSPK136:** Well noted. I don't know, for whatever reason I don't like much anime other than classics. I guess I prefer taking my own pace with reading versus interpreting actions in animation. Maybe one day.

**Sena-chan:** Yes, that's been a long-lasting paradox that I have yet to properly acknowledge and adjust. Just note that at this point in time, they are on the school break going into his third year high school. Not an accurate statement, but a temporary one.

**Minders:** Do enlighten me if you can about that. It'll help me know what to avoid or to adjust in progress. Complications are filled to the brim with drama, you know (hurr hurr).

**Paper Crease:** Nonetheless, I will motivate myself to update more than not. Though I do need to see to my other stories I haven't touched in an age or so...


	28. Day 6: 'I Scream' For GAR!

**A/N:** Holy super fuck, this was much larger than I thought! It was suppose to be small, but I ended up needing to put snippets of dialogue in for characters... then that turned into a large need for more. Oh well, one more chapter for Waterpark arc then I can put this behind me as a lesson sorely learned. This has not been peer-read, so I can't guarantee perfection. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Alrite, your attention up front nimrods!" An older gentleman fashioned in pure white attire- even a white hat along with white rimmed glasses to complement the bland style- standing at the forefront of the makeshift stage yelled out over the intercom. Judging from his booming voice, he was by no means a 'gentle' man; rather, a battle-worn drill sergeant who knew how to address and subdue any subordinate… or enemy. He did not resort to yelling more than once to ensure his absolute presence, instead relying on a handy-dandy whistle that hung loosely around his neck. A high pitch rang sharp and fierce with each blow into its instrument. The intense frequency pierced deep into the ears of everyone, and even into the amplifier behind him, creating great feedback in an endless cycle. Only after pain-filled silence befell his audience did the instructor carry on with his task.<p>

"Well thank you very much for finally shuttin' yer trap! I will continue through with the structure of this contest as appointed to me, so listen' up! First off! Teams are the only ones allowed to participate! No stray warriors out there! Second! You must remain inside the pool at all times! Step outside the boundaries and yer ass is removed! That's all I have to say!"

["..."]

["...Uh Instructor-sensei... aren't you missing quite a bunch of detail between those lines?"]

"Shut yer mouth, maggot!" The instructor didn't hesitate to resume abusing his whistle privileges to suppress the announcers. Once again, the mighty prowess of feedback reigned supreme.

["ARGH! PLEASE STOP! NO MORE!"]

["WHAT?! ARGH! MY EARS! MY EEEEEEARRSSS! THEY'RE BLEEDING!"]

["PLEASE FORGIVE US! WE'LL BE QUIET I SWEAR!"]

"Heh, that's better! Now then!" The instructor dropped the whistle back to its adored spot and looked down at the clipboard in his hands, examining it intensively as though never read. After a lengthy amount of time, he let out a deliberate cough to recover himself. "AHEM! Atop all that, I will take it upon myself to provide some irrelevant points!"

The instructor directed the audience off to his left with an extended arm, bringing focus to the ever-vigilant elder standing at attention. Despite his evident age, he never lessened from his acute stance, not faltering under the burdensome heat that must be sweltering beneath his black-and white stripped costume.

"This fellow here will be yer referee! He will dictate when you are disqualified or have fallen in battle! His words are without dispute! So I better not hear nothin' from anyone! Understood?!"

The referee dropped into a great bow before resuming position. His finger tapped against the mouthpiece of his headset, but instead of speaking into it, he gave a quick salute as though to assure his confident skills.

["...Not the talkative type, I see. Couldn't we have hired someone more... charismatic?"]

["Pretty sure we already did, Raku-san-"]

"What did I just tell ya about being without dispute, maggot?!" The instructor drew in a deep breath, brought the whistle to his mouth, and threatened to unleash the beast.

["AH! WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY! DON'T DO IT FOR THE LOVE OF MACROSS!"]

["PLEASE FORGIVE US WORTHLESS SCUM, INSTRUCTOR-SENSEI! WE DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER!"]

"Damn right you better recognize! AHEM! Where was I?!"

Once again, he looked down at his clipboard for a long duration of time. Crickets could be heard among the scattered coughs from the crowd, though none dared to speak up in fear of the whistle. The instructor seemed to regain his composure, regaining his sight to the presentation and carrying on with the sequence. "Ah, yes. The demo!"

He snapped his fingers together a few times to cue a couple of assistants behind him, a young boy and girl, to step forward. "These two happy volunteers will show ya nimrods how to stack up as a team! Begin, ya youngsters!"

At the belligerent signal, the two followed through with their assignment in a slow, mechanical process. The boy dropped to his knee and cupped his hands together at the feet of his partner. The girl stepped into his hold and pulled herself up to his shoulders. Once satisfied with her posture, she turned around and adjusted her legs to either side of his neck. Once she gave him a tap on the head, he heaved himself up, careful to handle her knees at level so she wouldn't fall backwards or forward, nor so would he tumble over. After they completed the routine, the instructor gave a round of claps to thank them for their performance.

"Alrite, that's about it! If ya simpletons out there can't figure that much out, then ya shouldn't be participating! Now, on to the-"

"Ha! You call that a demonstration?! You bring great disgrace to the majesty of anime!"

"WHAT?! WHO THE HELL'S GOT THE SORRY ASS TO-"

The instructor nearly grasped the handle of his whistle before a foreign hand ripped it from its place. By honed instinct, he intercepted the foe from progressing any farther by pushing the hand aside, but in doing so left his chest open for a palm strike.

"G-GYA-!"

The strong blow pushed him backwards- his white shoes skidding against metallic floor for friction. The magnificent pressure behind the attack was so powerful that it loosened the headset from the instructor's ear, thus sent air bound through the air. It only drifted so far before the attacker found it in his grasp. Instead of using it as one would expect, he crushed it beneath his vice.

The crowd's murmur built into a burst of cheers for the chaotic scenario at play in front of them, only growing more feverish and thrilled as the masculine invader reared in a glorified laugh. Everyone was brought into a roar, except for Kyousuke. He could only groan in annoyance at the dramatic vanity of Henshin Isshenji, literally, taking the stage.

"The great Henshin will not allow your shallow mediocrity to continue boring this audience any longer! These mindless saps require a divine presentation to inspire their worthless struggle against someone as unbreakable as I!"

Isshenji tossed the broken bits aside and pointed to the volunteers, who stumbled and collapsed as though the mere gesture was the cause. "This miserable setup is unacceptable! Such an amazing opportunity cannot be explained by mundane steps! NO!" He reached for his glasses, taking them off in a jerk and prepared to launch them. "There is but one clear way to do it correct! The greatest manner to exhibit the passion of a man! Come partner- LET'S GO!"

Kyousuke crept his head aside towards Saori, afraid of what would unfold. "Saori, what the heck is he-"

"Heh. Sorry Kyousuke-shi, but Isshenji-shi has a point. We must expose the beautiful power of two wanting hearts fusing as one! YOSH!" Saori adjusted her thick glasses before sprinting forward, the crowd in her path splitting apart unknowingly as she ran past them. Kirino, Hinata, and Tamari gasped aloud in amazement as the pompous show unraveled. Kuroneko smirked a little and directed Kyousuke's bewildered sight to the stage.

"You might want to keep looking over there. Something interesting is about to happen."

"I've got a feeling that I don't want to see it," Kyousuke chided, unwillingly following Saori's approach to the stage.

Once Isshenji found her distance appropriate, he let out a prideful snicker. "That's right- we'll begin this fight right!" At that moment, he flung his glasses upward with unrivaled force; such strength existed behind the throw that once his bifocals collided with an overhead light fixture, it smacked the object loose from its attachment, redirecting its bright light onto Isshenji. Even after the hit, the bifocals continued to sail upward into the sky, as though never disturbed.

"GETTAI DA!"

Saori used a bystander's slumped back as a step pad to hoist herself up to the stage. A mere mutual grin between the two companions was the signal to commence their amazingly-impromptu choreography.

She reached out for Isshenji, who took a hold and flung her upward into the sky like the glasses before. After brief contact, Isshenji spun himself into a full rotation, bulking his muscles as he folded his arms in and spread his feet apart. Saori continued to soar to the sky with such confident control, spinning along a crescent route, her black hair and the red frills of her costume dancing elegantly in the shimmering catches of the overhead light, before reaching her peak. Gravitational momentum quickly brought her back to earth, Issheni's broad shoulders awaiting her mount. He showed no concern for her landing, keeping his arms at cross. His faith in his calculation followed through without fail; Saori's legs slipped into position along the curvature of his massive collar, her calves slapping into a secure hold across his pectoral like some mechanized transformation. Once complete, Isshenji grinned and resumed his exalted dialogue.

"Whether deemed impossible or laughable, great men rip open paths of battle!"

"If there's a wall in our way, we break it down!" Saori roared and extended her hand forward, grasping at the air to emphasize her statements. "If there's no path, we forge one with these hands!"

Isshenji shot his right hand out towards the sky. At the same time, the thrown glasses hastily fell back down, finding itself back in the hand of its beholder. His fingers swiftly twirled the spectacles with amazing dexterity and speed, appearing only as a blur to the untrained eye.

""The magma of our hearts burn with a mighty flame!"" The two howled out in unison as Isshenji flicked the glasses into its proper spot on his face without incident.

""Super-Dimensional Godly Combination! Henshima Daisshenji!""

"ORE-WO-"

"ORE-TACHI WO-"

""-DARE TO OMAETTE IRU?!""

Their war cry concluded with their arms drawn back, Isshenji farther spreading his feet apart with a forceful stomp, and their defiant attention directed to the heavens. As if promoted by fate, the damaged spotlight overhead lost its support and fell to the stage. Its circuitry bursting into flashes, sparks, and flames behind the incredible duo highlighting their glorified feat. Its loud noise overtook the stage atop the awestruck silence of the audience. Only after a temporary dumbstruck moment did everyone burst into a cry of awe and wonder for the brilliant display.

["SU-SU-SUGEEEEEEEEEEEE!"]

["UN-UNBELIEVABLE! A GOD! A GOD HAS EMERGED BEFORE US!"]

"Freaks... a couple of freaks has appeared," Kyousuke wheezed out in his stunned stupor. He couldn't otherwise ridicule the moment due to a blown fuse in his brain.

"Quite grotesque and juvenile... but such stubborn devotion does merit some applause," Kuroneko admitted with abhor, nearly baffled to the same extent as Kyousuke.

Kuroneko's sisters cheered on with the rest of the crowd, completely taken by the superficial performance. In fact, Hinata became so ensnared by the idea, she was influenced to take Tamaki's hand and try lifting her into the air to duplicate the stunt. "We got to do it too! Come on Tamaki! Let's combine! We can be as cool as them!"

"Y-Yes! Combine! Combine! We will be unstoppable!" Tamaki cried out in joy as she joined in on the activity, crawling up her sister's arms to attach to Hinata's shoulders. Only after the encouraged determination from the young ones did the final member of the group squeal with overzealous. Much too overzealous, Kirino eagerly boosted Tamaki up and atop Hinata.

"OH MY GOD DO IT! DO IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~~! THAT'D BE SO ADORABLE! YELL OUT WITH THE SAME MAGNITUDE OF RESOLVE! SAY 'THE POWER OF THE IMOUTOS IS IMPECCABLE'! YES YES DO IT DO IT!"

Kyousuke's body managed to find enough energy to fall over at the sight of his sister lost in the moment. Kuroneko could hardly hold herself back, so befit in suppressed laughter at the childish scene. Only Hinata and Tamaki seemed downright disturbed by the awakened personality, themselves being physically harassed by the girl as she hurried them along.

Isshenji's bold statement certainly created utter chaos among the contest at such an early stage. Kyousuke could not even fathom what was waiting at the actual fight.

["HOW AWESOME WAS THAT! HEY, MAKU-SAN! LET'S DO IT AS WELL! GETTAI!"]

["No thanks. That's for our audience to enjoy. Besides, I can hardly handle staying at your side. I wouldn't even dare risk myself atop you."]

["Wait, why would you be on top? I'm the prodigy between us!"]

["You're too fat to be the pilot..."]

["COME ON MAKU-SAN! BELIEVE IN ME, WHO BELIEVES IN YOU!"]

["Yeah, no. Anyways! That super interruption bestowed unto us by a divine team should be enough to conclude this introduction. Be sure to read up on the posted rules to understand everything else, folks!"]

["Pilots, please step up to the sign-up booth to the stage's right to enlist in your designated team! The battle will commence in-"]

["10 minutes from now, Raku-san! Godspeed out on the battlefield, pilots! Let glory be to thee at the end of the battle!"]

"Well, at least that nonsense is over. I better snap Kirino out of her 'imouto' mode so we can get our headband," Kyousuke reminded himself after he recovered from his fall, sure that those poor girls had suffered more than enough of Kirino's obsession.

"That would be for the best; else my minions may become too fazed to be of any use." Kyousuke chuckled at the comment, aware of the severe distraught levels of her sisters. Kirino had yet to deter away from her resolve to see the wonderful reenactment of the combination -but better, as she'd exclaim- through Hinata and Tamaki. They were forced against their will to switch from pose to pose to satisfy the observer, crying out for a break. Needless to say, it yielded no remorse.

"COME ON JUST ONE MORE! TELL EVERYONE HOW AN IMOUTO'S LOVE WILL NEVER SWAY FROM THE WAKE OF EVIL! STICK OUT TWO FINGERS WHILE YOU ARE DOING THAT, TAMAKI-CHAN! AH! MORE TO THE LEFT HINATA-CHAN, BUT WITH FEELING! STICK YOUR HIP OUT MORE- WITH A POP! LET ME KNOW HOW DETERMINED YOU ARE TO STRIKE FEAR INTO MY HEART! AAAAAAAAW, MORE! ONE MORE AFTER-"

Kirino's rambling dictation was cut short once Kyousuke reeled her back, the sobbing sisters seeking out Kuroneko's back to distance themselves from the torment. Tamaki dropped off Hinata's shoulders as soon as the opportunity showed itself.

"No more, no more! She's too scary when she's like that!"

"She made us do creepy things, Ruri-nee!"

"Yes, unfortunately that is her type of interest. Pay her no mind and she will eventually settle down into a lesser inscrutable individual."

"But we were just getting started! They had yet to re-enact the reviving jubilee from Meruru episode 14-"

"Okay Kirino, that's seriously enough. You've already freaked them way out. Why don't you go ahead and retrieve our headband so we can discuss tactics."

"Tactics? Why would I ever need tactics?" Kirino brushed off her brother's hand and scoffed at the insinuation that she must abide by some strategy. "As pilot, I'm the one who makes the calls, so just follow what I say and we'll win! Didn't I already tell you that, so why am I repeating myself?"

"Can't you not see the many holes in that logic? Things can turn around in an instant if I can't hear you, so we should make an alternate that will suffice."

"Just keep those filthy ears clean and you won't have that problem, duh." Kirino dismissed the probable flaw in her plan, and soon scurried over to the girls with a cheerful grin (otherwise perceived as sinister). "Let's go Tamaki-chan! We must make sure we are on the same team! Red would be our best color to match your gym clothes!"

"E-E-Eh? Help me Ruri-nee-"

"'Onee-sama'. Keep focused on the goal and her bizarre antics won't get the best of you."

"B-But Onee-Ahhh!"

Kirino's forceful grip managed to wisp Tamaki away at the wrist. Tamaki was, by all means, 'spirited away' from the idol spirit, disappearing into the flowing crowd. Despite the horrific sight, Kyousuke tried to tune out the distancing whine as he meant to relax.

"Too bad for Tamaki, having to put up with that crazy girl~," Hinata teased aloud at the misfortune of her sibling. Kuroneko patted the twerp on the head and flashed a wicked grin.

"Perhaps you'd like to join her. I'm sure that crazy girl would be much appreciative," Kuroneko hinted with terrorizing insistence. The notion easily rendered the young sister motionless.

"Anything but that, Ruri-nee!"

After a brief silence between the three, Kyousuke found himself chuckling at a random correlation. Kuroneko returned a quizzical expression, unsure of the sudden attitude. "Do you find their unpleasant predicament funny, senpai?"

"Heh, no. I just remembered something. Ruri."

His simple mention of her name brought Kuroneko to a crimson blush, more so because of how he put easy emphasis to each syllable. She darted her head aside like an innocent girl. "I recall asking you not to refer to me by my human name."

"It's cute though, especially when your sisters call to you with such high regards."

Her grimace turned to Hinata with some vexation for bringing the name up. "I've tried to resolve that issue, but this one has yet to learn the lesson. It's leaving an unwanted impression on the other."

Instead of expressing remorse for not abiding to the demand, Hinata grinned and stuck her tongue out. "You'll always be my Ruri-nee! Nothing can change that."

"Hn, so bothersome."

"I'd say it's adorable."

"D-Don't call it that."

Hinata was caught in a momentary ponder as she stared at Kyousuke. As immediate as she slipped into consideration, she clapped her hands together and let out a satisfied gasp, as though figuring something out. "Ah! Kyousuke-san's the one you talk about at home."

"Huh?"

"H-Hinata!"

"It's the truth! She mentions you quite a bit along with her fun times at school- owowowow!"

"That's enough, you disobedient scoundrel!" Kuroneko vigorously scrubbed her knuckles against Hinata's scalp in punishment for revealing something embarrassment. Kyousuke stood there puzzled, naive to the subject of the brief matter.

However, another realization distracted Kyousuke, and he turned to the stage to search for the dynamic duo. To his surprise, neither Isshenji nor Saori were in sight. Granted, he understood that Saori had surely departed to the designated booth for her headband, but for the gloating arrangement obligated with that man to be missing? Along with the massive fan-base that would undoubtedly flourish? It was unbelievable for that to be missing.

"Say Kuroneko, did you see where Saori or Isshenji went off to? They're not on the stage anymore." Kuroneko brushed off Hinata, ordering her to attend to their sister, and adjusted her ruffled shirt.

"Ahn, they probably moved on to the next step in their 'mission,'" Kuroneko addressed with a distasteful tone. Kyousuke could relate to the revolt, running a hand down his face in bother.

"You're telling me that big entrance wasn't the mission? I should have known better than to expect the least. *Sigh* It'd be quite a relief if I ended up on their starting team. I could just slip into the back while they wreck havoc, then I could just happen to slip over to be disqualified. Heh, that would really get on Kirino's nerves."

"You might be lucky enough at the start, but I fear you won't be towards the climax." Kyousuke's eyebrow rose to the speculation, unsure of what she foreshadowed.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kuroneko opened her mouth but stalled, unsure whether to give a reason behind her words or not. She shook her head, unsatisfied with dampening Saori's goal. "Perhaps it will be understandable once they re-emerge."

"Figures... Hm?"

A random scan of the rampant assembly allowed Kyousuke to catch a glimpse of a familiar figure slumped against the eastern railing; A certain dole boy with messy brown hair, who appeared misplaced and oblivious to his surroundings. "Ah, I'll be right back Kuroneko."

"...Sure." Kuroneko couldn't say much else by the time Kyousuke slipped away and disappeared into the skittering sea of people. She questioned his motive, but then turned her focus to Hinata to discuss upcoming events.

Kyousuke pushed and squeezed though various sizes of bundling participants to finally approach the exhausted boy, still damp in sweat. The ambivalent youngster seemed to notice the approach quicker than Kyousuke could speak, raising his hand in an unmotivated wave.

"Hello again, Kousaka-senpai."

"Hey. Houtarou-san, right? I have to say, it's a bit strange to see you standing. Did that cool breeze earlier get you moving?"

"Not really. I'm waiting here for Chitanda to get her headband."

"Oh, so you decided to participate in this thing after all?" Kyousuke offered his hand as a token of friendship or camaraderie, regardless of a potential chance of becoming enemies. "Hopefully we end up on the same team. It'd be less of a hassle dealing with one less person."

Houtarou simply glanced at the gesture for a moment before dragging his limp hand into the clasp. Kyousuke feared that he might break the fragile appendage when it offered little resistance during the first shake.

"It is not that I desired to participate. Rather, I was... enticed into it." Houtarou's disgruntled demeanor exposed the fact he was ashamed to admit it.

"You don't say? Seems we are in the same boat." Kyousuke brought a finger to his chin and examined the boy's physique, a sarcastic feature slipping onto his face. "So would that make you the pilot? You seem to have the wit to overcome any challenge. I'd be jealous to not have you as a partner."

A faint smirk drifted across Houtarou's face, but disappeared as quickly as it arrived. Houtarou slipped his hand back into his pocket and stared off into the distance. "That's a logical deduction, but I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you. I will be acting as the mecha for my partner."

"Oh? That's rather bold of you. Ah, so that means your partner is-?"

"Oreki-san! Oreki-san! Look, we got the blue headband!"

The two's focus was taken away by the entrance of the bright enigma dashing towards the sparse railing. The perplexing entity was none other than Chitanda Eru, whom Kyousuke met shortly after Houtarou. Much like the previous encounter, she apologized for her eccentric behavior and Kyousuke nodded in respect.

"Good to see you again, Kousaka-san! Are you taking part in the contest as well? I wish you luck on the battlefield!"

"Yeah, good luck as well. I didn't have much of a choice on my part; my partner, well, she's got the righteous attitude to force anyone against their will. Heh, that's putting it bluntly, really."

"How peculiar," Houtarou observed as he compared his own situation. Eru shined her ever-brilliant smile despite the transparent subtlety, more than likely unaware of its insinuation. She brought the headband to her brow, and tied the edges to the brim of her scrunchy, eager to show her anticipation.

"Kousaka-san, do you already know which side you will be on? I hope it's blue!"

"No, my sis- my partner is probably still waiting in line, heheh." He found himself laughing in an effort to cover the recurring slip of his relationship, though he knew the act was moot. Those two had only met him, not yet introduced to Kirino and their [un]certain complication. A flicker shimmered in Houtarou's eye, but he discarded the contemplation.

"You know, I might as well ask since I haven't gotten any news yet. Do either of you know what the prize will be? Everyone told me it's-"

"A MYSTERY, RIGHT?!"

Kyousuke stumbled back because of Eru's vibrant outburst, already at the tips of her toes in excitement. Houtarou rolled his eyes at the mundane commotion, well-accustomed to her peaking interests about the unknown.

"I-I suppose it is..."

"Isn't that just amazing, Kousaka-san? No guarantees on one thing? It could be anything! Plus the fact that the sponsors have gone to such extent to keep it covered up, all the while rousing the public interest by subtle lures and advertisements?! I want to find out! Oh, I'm just so- so-"

"Curious," Houtarou muttered out as he rubbed a persistent spot on his neck.

"Yes! That's why I asked Oreki-san to help me to uncover the details behind it!" Eru began to jump up and down in bottled glee, the greatest childish poise clear on her face. Kyousuke couldn't resist chuckling at the act, intrigued enough to assist with their quest.

"So does that mean you have found any clues? Or hints?"

"Ahn! Absolutely none!" She seemed glad to speak such failings, motivated to pick up from the lacking. "I asked so many people- I even got to speak to one of those announcers a while ago- but they said 'they're lips are sealed.' Hm?" Her expression changed into one of reflect, reviewing something on her mind. "Though that he did say something could 'unseal his lips.' What could he meant by that-"

"It's best you just ignore it, Chitanda. It is a bad expression that only adulterers allude to," Houtarou warned his partner by putting his hand on her shoulder, and she seemed content to obey his word though she still exhumed curiosity for the notion.

"Wow, that guy must have been quite a pervert. Though I guess I couldn't blame him," Kyousuke whispered to himself under personalized humor.

"What was that, pervert?"

"Gya!" Kyousuke fumbled forward then swiftly turn around, defending himself from the foreboding assault that appends to the angry volume of his sister in rage. Kirino stood there with hands curled, trembling slightly, and her cheek puffed as she ventilated without progress.

"H-Hey Kirino! So you got our headband, r-right?!"

"I'd rather talk about what you were foolishly sputtering out, aniki!"

"It's nothing! Nothing, I swear!"

"Jeez, one thing after another with this day! First I didn't get the team I wanted, and now you are being an outright pervert in the middle of the crowd! I should just-" Kirino nearly thrust a fist into Kyousuke's side, but then noticed the nearby witnesses. She calmed down instantly to avoid causing a scene, probably already aware of her previous mistake to let her inner personality roam loose.

Kyousuke regained his composure and looked down at the cloth in her tightened grip. It was a strange color, different than the known set to be assigned: green.

"Green? Why do you have a green one? What did Tamaki-chan get?"

"They gave her red like I demanded, but then this large giddy guy lunges this piece of crap into my hand and wouldn't let me exchange it. How stupid is that!"

"Ah! Another mystery!" Eru gasped aloud and studied the estranged color in question. Houtarou studied the piece under his unfazed guise, though showed no real interest.

Kyousuke scratched his head, disturbed by the odd outcome. "Sure is. At least it can't get any worse like being disqualified already... right?"

Kirino growled as though the obvious was ignored. "It IS worse! Green doesn't match!"

"...Match with what?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF- my white outfit! Who in their right mind would complement green on white and purple?! It doesn't make sense! I can't wear my hair clip with that abomination on my head! It's hideous! This is a blasphemy to fashion everywhere!"

"Should have known..." Kyousuke muttered out under a forced sigh. "Nothing that can be understood."

"A-Ano, sometimes green is expressed as a charm of luck in the west. Maybe someone wanted to express that to you in their own way?" Eru added in to ease the tenshion, but Kirino wouldn't accept it.

"Then whoever that moron is has the worst fashion sense ever."

"Ah! There she is! Chii-chan! What color did you get?!" The high voice shrilled in from behind a few large guy before a short-haired brunette dressed in a yellow two-piece swimsuit, frills bouncing beneath her top opposite of Eru's design, dashed past the blockage with hand waving. A smiling boy of the same age and hair color followed shortly, waving to the group and calling out for Houtarou. he wore a strange mess of colors and patters for his shorts, a great complement to his quirky demeanor. Kyousuke figured they were the other club members whom Houtarou mentioned during their conversation.

These two were very energetic, just shy of Eru's over-the-top level, yet didn't uphold the same appearance of politeness when they arrived. The girl wrapped her hands around Eru's shoulders and squealed with joy. "Yes! We both got blue! That's awesome! We'll be unbeatable!"

"I'm glad that we are on the same team, Mayaka-san! I wouldn't know what to do if I had to impede upon you and Fukube-san!"

"Ibara wouldn't express the same sentiments towards you, Chiitanda."

"I would make an exception for Chii-chan if it boiled down between us," Ibara defended herself with sincere honesty, though quickly dampened her mood to dispose of Houtarou's retort. "Can't say the same for you, Oreki."

"Anything goes in love and war, so they say," the male newcomer declared as he winked at Ibara. Ibara blushed at the mention and shoved him in embarrassment.

"Ew, don't say it like that Fuyu-chan. You make it sound more than it is."

"Aw, don't you want to give me a kiss? Heheh!" He parsed his lips to agitate his partner further, prompting a fit from Ibara as she chased him around.

"These two are the remainder of our club mates: Mayaki Ibara and Fukube Satoshi. Please don't pay them any mind as they tease each other."

Although Ibara showed desire to retaliate for Houtarou's unjust depiction, she and Satoshi gave their proper respect during the introduction.

"I'm Kousaka Kyousuke. Pleased to meet you. Please treat us well during this campaign."

"Pleased to meetcha, Kyousuke-san! Let's be great friends in the heat of battle!"

"And don't mind Houtarou- his ill-speaking mouth says things it shouldn't too often than not," Ibara sneered to which Eru tried to lessen the impact with her mediation.

Kyousuke twitched at the stingy nudge at his ribs before hearing the deliberate coughs coming from his side. Kirino gnarled at him to ensure her proper introduction as well.

"Ah, forgive my manners. This is Kirino. She's my - uh, she's my- um-"

"I'm his better half. Pleased to meet you all." Kirino portrayed a loyal, generous partner as she graciously bowed, hands tucked into her waist with diligence. She showered the full extent of the idol personality as one would expect of her. Her performance was almost as perfected as a certain pissed angel, Kyousuke noted. He felt the urge to remove that mask right away-

"AH! IT CAN'T BE! I KNOW YOU! OH MY GOSH!" Ibara broke into an hysterical bout as she gasped aloud. She ran up to Kirino and cupped their hands as she giggled aloud. "I can't believe it! Aren't you the lead model for Seventeen?!"

"Th-That I am."

"KYAAA! I KNEW IT! I'm such a HUGE fan! Oh I wish I had a magazine for you to sign!" Ibara scrambled to run up and down her swimsuit, desperate to find some writing utensil for the moment. Kirino didn't falter to behave well under the pressure, giggling at the sporadic scene.

"That means so much. Thank you for your support."

"Ah, the girl from that Seventeen magazine Mayaki-san reads!" Eru mentioned seconds later, amazement returning to her expression as she absorbed the facts. Satoshi snickered at the quick swooning of the girls for a celebrity.

"It sure is nice to meet a model in person. And she's cute to boot!"

"Hey! Don't be so bluntly rude Fuku-chan!" Ibara roared back at Satoshi before apologizing on his behalf. She continued to chatter and remark nonsense about Kirino's styling and career with Eru side-commenting along the way. Kyousuke found himself smiling at the scene, noting the new cheer on Kirino's face during an otherwise unpredictable timing.

"A-Anyways, I just can't believe that you'd be here! But I guess that's to be expected from the sister company to lend their own best for the event!"

"Sister company?" Kyousuke found himself asking, but Kirino intervened to prevent any slip of information meant to be concealed.

"It's nothing! I'm really just here on my own time, nothing to do with that. Please let me ask that you don't mention any of that to Kyousuke; he is not that familiar with the process so he'd be overwhelmed."

"Sure Kirino-san! My lips are sealed!" Ibara slipped her fingers past her lips to motion the sealing deal, which Kirino thanked her for. That did not prevent Ibara from speaking again, however. Her focus directed to the by-standing boy. "If you don't mind my prying, so is he your- you know~. Boyfriend?"

"Y-You got it all wrong," Kyousuke butted in, still unsure of how Kirino wanted to present themselves to the public. The situation couldn't be any worse with her status known to this person, potentially ruining her social standing in business. But Kyousuke reasoned that, based on before their friends arrival, that she preferred an open admittance. So wouldn't it be alright for these people? "She and I are-"

"Ew, no. He's just my slow brother. He begged me to join him so he could earn the prize. I couldn't find myself to deny his request."

Despite some obvious relief, Kyousuke's heart sank. Not because of the major diss handed to him, but because of her choice assessment of their relationship. It wasn't too long ago that she expressed facial disappointment in Kyousuke's refusal to speak the truth (albeit in the sight of their closer friends); now it was Kyousuke who couldn't resist the urge to frown.

However, why did he feel such detachment, such disappointment deep in his soul? This was what he wanted, after all. This should help distance himself from being more... romantic with Kirino in the public eye, yet it stung something fierce to be denied that minor fact. He was changing. He didn't want to admit it, but it was happening.

"Ah, that would explain many things. I wouldn't blame you for siding with such a battle-clad partner," Satoshi mentioned as he pointed to the branching red peaking out the broad opening of Kyousuke's torn shirt. He looked down at the tattered shirt, mostly useless as it meekly hung loose.

"Guess there's no hiding it now," Kyousuke admitted and yanked it clean off. Much like before, everyone gasped in horror of the sight, even Houtarou reacted, whose eyebrows rose more than a few centimeters; the most emotion he'd witness from the kid. Even Kirino couldn't resist the returning urge before she shrunk aside to become emotionless.

"Oh Kousaka-san, what happened?! Does it hurt?"

"No, try to ignore if it you can. Though I guess I can't really expect that if I take my shirt off."

"You can say that again," Ibara unwillingly amused aloud before reprimanding herself for staring with great intensity. "It looks like a red fern growing on your chest."

"Haha, that's a strange way of identifying it, Ibara," Satoshi laughed out in a moderate tone, perhaps trying to ease the mild tension.

"I don't mind. Thing is... I have this sensitivity reaction to public waters. Something to do with the chemicals they use, maybe." Kyousuke lied through his teeth as he laughed to strengthen his fortitude. Everyone seemed to buy the excuse except for Houtarou, who continued to gauge the wound before withdrawing to himself.

"I've heard of strange occurrences like that before. Mutations and abnormal appendages and such misfortune," Satoshi added on with his strange knowledge of the made-up source. Kyousuke nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"Are you sure you should be participating, Kousaka-san? I'd hate to see you get any worse..."

"I tried to persuade him out of it before, but it'll do no good." Kirino pointed to her brother and sighed. "He's too stubborn. He really wants to earn that prize, for whatever reason."

"...Yeah, I just can't be -helped- sometimes," Kyousuke explained with certain accentuation to his words. Kirino merely shrugged off the remark and retained her false appearance.

"Ara, I was waiting for you for so long I thought you had lost your way, senpai."

Kyousuke turned around to find Kuroneko standing behind him with a renewed dull expression on her face. "Oh, sorry Kuroneko. I just got caught up in the conversation-"

"Oh, a cat!" Eru burst out of nowhere.

"Cat?"

"A cat has appeared!" Eru squeaked out again in a childish whim. Ibara wondered over to the Gothic cat and studied the attached ears. She rubbed her hands across the surface and cooed in bewilderment.

"I've never seen one like these before. Almost real."

"I'd advice against touching those unless you prefer to be cursed for the remainder of her miserable life," Kuroneko warned in her somewhat cool tone, earning a fearful apology from Ibara who eased off.

"This is my other friend: I'd give you her name, but it's probably best for you to call her by the handle, Kuroneko." Her unamused glance assured his regret for hinting his joke. Only after Kyousuke motioned an atoning wave did Kuroneko grace her audience with a curtsy, then the party returned the gesture after introducing themselves.

"So this is the whole gang for that... uh, Classic Literature Club, yes?"

"That's correct, Kyousuke-san. We are just an energetic youth, yearning for the mysteries in life," Satoshi eagerly explained with a raised thumb full of pride. "We offer explanations for phenomenons that occur throughout our schoolyard and absorb knowledge along the way."

"Houtarou does most of that, but he is definitely not the definition of 'energetic,'" Ibara remarked to clarify the flaw in the description. "He's like a slumping thinker who can't be motivated to do anything."

"I expend the least amount of energy required to solve queries. That's simply my ideology."

"More of an excuse to get out of being sincere..."

"That's not true, Mayaki-san! He always does his best even when he doesn't appear like it." Houtarou sighed at the half-assed justification that Eru provided. Granted, she was taking an innocent approach behind the idea, she didn't leave much room for redemption.

["Attention everyone! There is but 3 minutes remaining before the bell is tolled! How exciting!"]

[Indeed Raku-san! Please make your way to the battle arena (err, pool) to prepare yourself for battle! I can't wait to see the lineup!"]

["Especially the cute girls jiggling~. Hehehe~"]

["...Ew, Raku-san. You really got a proble-"]

"Yay, it's about to begin!" Eru exclaimed with glee and tugged at Houtarou's sleeve to get him moving. With reluctance, he found himself moving at her whim. "Let's hurry ahead and find a good place to stand! I think the front would be the best! We'll see you in the pool, everyone!"

"I'd rather have the back..." Houtarou muttered under his breath and stared at the ground to meaninglessly gather his strength to attend. He really didn't appear wanting to engage in any sort of participation, as Kyousuke would have expected.

The scene was somewhat perplexing to Kyousuke, really. Even a uninspired observer than be swayed by the affections of a certain girl. He felt a stronger connection to Houtarou, even more so now.

"Yeah! Come with us, Kirino-chan! We may be enemies once we get there," Ibara's eyes brightened with an interested passion as she wrapped her arm around Kirino's, " but please tell me what it's like to be a model! Do you get to strike poses whenever you like? Do you get as much attention as one would expect? I'd love to hear so much from you!"

Satoshi followed after the two, waving goodbye to Kyousuke who was more focused on observing Kirino. She hardly glanced to him before answering most of Ibara's questions as they retreated. Kyousuke felt that heartbreak return momentarily as he let Kirino go, not stopping her to enforce their partnership. Was her choice to ignore him intentional? Wouldn't that contradict all the attention she sought for earlier that day? Kyousuke did not understand at all.

Kyousuke shifted over to Kuroneko who shared a mutual frown, focused on the departing party before returning the glance. "And so they disperse. Shouldn't you follow them? You are supposedly her 'partner,' after all."

"Yeah, so it seems. See you at the end then; I better hurry before Kirino gets any more mad-"

Kyousuke didn't get a step toward before Kuroneko's tiny grip caught his palm. He turned back to her, though she had directed herself aside not daring to confront him. He stood there for the awkward few seconds before clearing his throat. "Kuroneko?"

"...Enlighten me. Do you plan to win?"

"Well, yeah? Though I guess it's true that I was forced into this-"

"What I mean is: do you desire to win? For yourself or for someone else?"

"Someone... else?"

"Kirino," Kuroneko directed with blunt precision. Kyousuke mostly understood where she was getting at, but hoped she didn't comprehend the full extent of their situation. He knew her to be too clever at all times.

"To be honest, I don't really want to win; it's been a long day and doing all this will be a chore. Urgh, but I can't imagine the consequences that I'll have to endure if I don't though." He rubbed his eyes in annoyance but then found the resolve to confirm his thoughts. "No, I will just have to win. For whomever doesn't matter."

Kuroneko struggled to find her words- rather, if she should even speak her thoughts. Nonetheless...

"Let me put it into context: if she asked you to, would you win for her?"

Kyousuke felt puzzled by the sudden specifics. Was she just teasing him or was there more to her inquiry? More specifically, wouldn't his answer be obvious? He knew the correct answer anyways, not anything she couldn't understand.

"Do I really have a choice in that matter? I'm her mecha, after all."

Kuroneko appeared stunned at first, but then broke into a confident chuckle afterwards. A graceful smile appeared on her face which made Kyousuke blush. It was just too cute not to have his heart flutter.

"I see. In that case, would you like for me to place a hex on your enemies? I can guarantee certain misfortune to any mortal who is unlucky enough to cross your path."

"N-No, that won't be necessary. We already know the great strength behind your abilities. Like the... the..." Kyousuke blushed again, clearly remembering the example he was alluding to.

"The curse, yes? I know," Kuroneko agreed with a bit of a blush of her own though still she smiled. "That curse is still in effect, I should remind you. I do not plan to remove it in the near future. Though maybe I can do something more."

"! What are you-" Kyousuke nearly stumbled backward when Kuroneko pulled him down and leaned her face to his cheek. He expected her to kiss him again, as a facade to support him in this endeavor. The anticipation stalled for some time, but never came to fruition once her lips moved alongside to his ear. He felt himself shiver under the light feel of her steady breath.

"Against Saori, you should remember a particular rule when you come face to face. Unless you have the audacity to face that behemoth, it will be the only way to win."

"Rule? What rule is that?"

"Article One of the Gundam Fight International Regulations. Something similar that will most likely be brought up by Henshin-san."

"Huh? Gundam? But this is Macros-"

"I know, but the same concept applies here. Please just listen to me, senpai. It states-"

The [somewhat] massive battleground was filled to the brim with the heated state of water and anxious duos, chanting and pushing against one another to express their impatience. As Saori had briefed, the team placement was pretty clear: the red team gathered on the right-hand division of the pool, and the blue team restricted to the left-hand side, leaving only a narrow barren strip in the middle. In that barren strip stood a single team: the green team, consisting of only the Kousaka siblings.

"Alright, I'm starting to feel real uneasy about this. I don't see any other green headbands," Kyousuke spoke in concern as he continued to scan through the doubles. It was much more than strange and uncomfortable to be the lone team in the middle, settled between two large masses on either side. He felt bad chills run down his spine after the greedy stares narrowed on him. He was going to be the first target on both sides, he knew it.

"I'm really tempted to just take this crap off. I feel foolish being this mismatched," Kirino complained, still caught up with the fashion offense. Kyousuke ignored the comment entirely.

"I hope you're holding on tight. We are going to be slammed pretty quickly once this starts up."

"You just keep your focus on your feet and we won't have a problem. They won't be able to get their hands on me once I slapped them away." Kirino demonstrated her skill with a few swift swats.

"I wonder how confident you will be about that when it happens."

"..."

"...Kirino?"

Kyousuke looked up at his sister, but got slapped once he turned his head. She flustered greatly and readjusted her leg lock around his neck. "D-Don't turn your head like that, pervert! Keep your sight ahead of you or I'll beat you senseless!"

"Ow, why the heck do I have to do that? I need to see behind me so I can move properly."

"I forbid you from doing that! I know what you're wanting to do! Trying to get an eye-full of my chest while you are below me! You pervert!"

"L-Like I was going to do that-"

"EK! Stop it! *SMACK*!"

"Ouch! I didn't even look at you!"

"And don't shake your head like that! Your hair bothers my sensitive spots!"

Kyousuke choked up at the mention, suddenly aware of how close he was from Kirino's groin. "Y-You didn't have to mention that!"

"You were thinking it, I'm sure! Perverted siscon!"

["Lo and behold, Raku-san! Just a few seconds away from getting the battle going! Oh how exciting is this?!"]

["Heheheheheheheheheh~~. ^_^"]

["...Uh, Raku-san? What's that expression for? Are you this anxious for the siren?"]

["Not just that, Maku-san. Did you notice that we have a special guest in the midst of our contest?"]

["Hm? I- I don't know what you mean by that-"]

["The one and only green team, Maku-san! Our very own edition of Lyn Minmay in the flesh! I even ran down to the sign-in booth to ensure her appointment myself! She's a luscious model from our sister company at Seventeen magazine!"]

"SHIT! DIVE DOWN ANIKI! HURRY HURRY HURRY!" Kirino shoved and bounced on Kyousuke's shoulders to hasten his movement, though he didn't readily follow.

"Damn it, stop that. And why's that guy sound like he knows you?"

"Get down already, idiot! Now I know why I got this retarded headband! It's because he's-"

["THE LOVELY KIRINO-TANNNN~~~~~~ XD!"]

A spare spotlight over the nearby stage turned on and directed its light to the siblings. Kirino faked a smile while spurting profanity, definitely enraged by the unexpected selection. Many guys on both sides gave loud whistles and hoots for the highlight. They were riddled with guilty pleasures and perverse screams. Kyousuke froze in the headlight, unsure of the reason behind the moment.

"What. The. Heck?"

["KIRINO-TAN! I LOVE YOU! OH PLEASE STRIKE A POSE FOR THIS UNWORTHY MAN!"]

["Oh wow, it really is Kousaka Kirino! So that explains the third party list here... and there's only one count on here. Hey! Is this your doing, Maku-san?"]

["I'D DO ANYTHING FOR KIRINO-TAN~~ XD!"]

["Wow. You are a super pervert, Raku-san. Please forgive our irresponsible support in this hijink! Hm, then again... it would be quite a feature to see the Macross unit prevail in the end-"]

["OF COURSE THEY WILL WIN! KIRINO-TAN IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING THAT SHE CAN'T LOSE!"]

["...Okay. I wonder who's the lucky guy to be her partner."]

["*GASP* You're right! I can't believe it! Is it possible that such a bastard exists to take my Kirino-tan away?! How unforgivable!"]

"It's not like that!" Kirino screamed out in embarrassment, still pushing down on Kyousuke to duck out of the way. She even resorted to pulling his hair to direct him out of the pool. Still, Kyousuke didn't know how to respond.

"Damn it, why does this have to happen? Next time choose a more subtle spot for our date, Kirino," Kyousuke muttered to himself, cautious to keep his voice low.

["Oh damn, and he seems to be a veteran, Raku-san. Just look at the red insignia on his chest!"]

["I DON'T CARE! I'D RAGE AGAINST THE HEAVENS TO FREE KIRINO-TAN-"]

["A-Alright, I'm getting an overflow of warnings from our producer to stop this and get things started. Oh, speaking of- CHALLENGERS, ON YOUR MARK!"]

["I PRAY FOR YOU, KIRINO-TAN~~!"]

["GET SET!"]

["PLEASE MARRY ME, KIRINO-TAN~! I'LL TREAT YOU WELL!"]

["Damn it stop with that- AND GO!"]

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For those sibling about to fight, we salute you! Now I'm exhausted but still have the larger fight scene to write up... What joy! Then again, I think I'm better at articulating brawls nowadays, so that should be easier than these dialogues. I really wouldn't expect the next chapter until May or so; reason being to allow my beta reader to regain time to review my material. Plus I really want to read all the new chapters and give my support (an overdue review for Miracles79. Sorry!).

Also, reiteration: this next chapter will be the final part of the Waterpark arc. I didn't intend for it to last so long (initially 5 chapters?), but I wanted to experiment with originality and interaction... Yeah, wasn't so accepted as I thought. Once completed, I'll return to the darker chasms of their relationship, which one might have already picked up recently.

Truly is great to see many authors back and new stories being made. Motivation to compete is boiling in my veins! Really so now that KSLCross's Normality is nipping at the heels of SC. Didn't even occur to me that I jumped past the 100k+ mark last chapter. Most excellent, looking forward to the next 100+!

**Lohha:** That was when I anticipated enough time and mindset to write two chapters simultaneously. Totally didn't happen. Wind and Sun's lemon final (whoops, spoiler?) will jump on my priority as the next month approaches.

**Paper Crease:** Lol, Waterpark arc wasn't 'well received' anyways, so that's not my strongest concern. I'll continue to leave the prize up to reader interpretation/expectation while I readjust the story line.

**RecklessBaka:** Not everything was told to Kirino, mind you. Hopefully that statement will interest you to read it again to find other clues.

**Marlosa:** Gotcha, though I think the pacing is improving in contrast (granted a slower narration). Hm, I wonder if I can take credit for that scene. I did draw the cover long before they probably worked on that opening...

**TK Macintosh:** *gasp* et tu, Macintosh? Another Isshenji hater?

**Villager A:** I regret even doing a bit of Kirino perspective in chapter 7( or 8?). I want to try keeping it restricted to Kyousuke's perspective of the complication so there is a sense of mystery behind Kirino's thoughts and desires in the beginning.

**VVolf:** Probably playing too many VNs, eh? That or you read some interesting doujin which I'd have to request for.

1. I intentionally kept Saori aware that Kirino is in the presence of an unfamiliar person (Isshenji) so she wouldn't refer to her by alias. 2. Seems I switched the names up by accident, and I did forget some of that personality traits (I forgot to cross-check our PMs, obviously!). I hope I corrected that somewhat in this chapter. 3. Yes, I need more Isshenji haters! BWAHAHAHAHA. It's going to be a nice read for their clash, I assure everyone. 4. Haha, those announcers were just spur of the moment add-ons two chapters ago, and I really let them shine through here. I like them too. 5. I read the Kouhai adaptation long ago, probably around the same time it came out, but I find myself still needing to reread it. Aw, June 7th is the release? It almost makes me sad to see it so close. I still propose that in-game ending I theorized!

**archangel77:** Yeah, oddly enough? Something must be in the air this month, the love is so bright (...FERNANDO). Still saying to myself: There's No Way That is It! by the way.


	29. Day 6: Do You Remember Our Struggle?(1)

**A/N:** Sorry, It's been long enough. Instead of writing up the ENTIRE chapter (13k+ length and strengthening!), I'm breaking it down into 4 parts, then I'll collapse them all into one later on. I'm pushing this out now in celebration for the LN ending (long overdue?), which I'll give my opinion at the end. For now, enjoy.** [not proofread...]**

* * *

><p>Like divine thunder, the grand, digital bell tolled overhead, resonating full of triumph and glory. Soon after, it was accompanied by the flow of melodic fanfare of angel trumpets and devil trombones (more or less ripped from the featured franchise), sounding just above the blood-curling roar of the forces meeting in battle. A true maelstrom was given birth once bodies collided; the tension in the heated air boiled, the noise frenzy grew louder and louder, and the crashes of waves and splashes churned under the wake of violent exchanges of punches and kicks.<p>

The turmoil brew more and more at the peak of the battlefield, as pairs pushed and pulled to seek an advantage. In the midst of this gruesome mess were the struggling Kousaka siblings, split on both fronts.

As one would expect of these conflicted two, their teamwork was as sloppy and chaotic as the warfare itself. Kirino swatted away any attempts at grappling from the left, yelling at her bothersome steed, Kyousuke, to fend off the advances from the right and rear. Unfortunately, Kyousuke already had his hands full, quite literally, with all sides as many lower combatants tried to engage. To make matters worse, Kyousuke had more complicated affairs below: whether an intentional act or mere coincidence, the gravel at his feet was much too soft and slick to steadfast his balance, much less stabilize the fierce turbulent sway and drag of his sister under pressure. Despite it all, even after having his feet stomped upon so many times, he held his own and fended off all attacks.

Soon enough, luck began to side with the siblings; numerous pairs at the forefront were being quickly eliminated due to the hectic manner of combat. How they managed to stay atop the fallen was beyond Kyousuke (though Kirino would surely take praise). The increasing pace of the battle gave way to more and more disqualified opponents, dictated by the loud whistle from the side (complimentary from a certain boisterous instructor). Kyousuke could not find relief in this fact however, since killing one ant only brought forth twenty to replace it. More so when at the helm of their ravenous warpath.

["Wow, look at all this bloodshed raging the middle! What a sight!"]

["He doesn't mean literally folks, but I got to agree! Everyone is giving their all to conquer the opposing team! Each side is losing members by the second!"]

["And of course the Macross is staying fast at the forefront, taking on all newcomers! Just what I'd expect out of my waifu~!"]

["Oh god, not this again- I wonder just how long the Macross will be able to last at this rate?!"]

"Urgh, I'm not going to stay to find out- Kirino! We need to move somewhere else! We are sitting ducks out here in the open!"

"NGH Shut up! Just keep on your toes and we'll be fine! HEY DON'T ME THERE YOU PERVERT!"

Kyousuke choked up at the sudden outburst, no doubt envisioning the perverse scene at hand above his head. Nonetheless, he never wavered his focus... even if tempted to peek just once. "I can't even stay on my heels much less my toes! I'm going to try reaching for the edge-"

"Don't do that, idiot! That'd only make us more susceptible to being tossed out of the ring!"

"Then I'd sure as hell would like to hear some better ideas, pilot!"

"Grgh! Go towards the left! Now!"

"…I said BETTER ideas, not WORSE!"

"Just do as I say! We won't be in the middle anymore, so that would be for the best!"

"Except you forget when we'd get targeted by every person on that team! I'd rather not have more pressure on me then right now!"

"That's only if you walk us straight into the lion's den, idiot! Take towards a corner and place your back to the wall; that will reduce the venue of attack towards us!"

"Heh, and you were saying I was wrong about going towards the edge-"

"Oh my god, just do it or I'll disqualify you myself!"

He itched to rub the decision in her face, but Kyousuke knew this wasn't the time nor place for gloating; not without risking their standing (if by her own hands). Only after waiting for the best opportune moment, where one area of combatants were so blinded by the sheer numbers, did Kyousuke pushed right, slipping through the weakened guard. An idea snapped in his mind, so he tapped Kirino on the leg to catch her attention.

"I've got a plan! Keep your head down!"

"What? What will that accomplish-"

"Just do it! You'll see why soon enough!"

Kirino followed his instructions (only after some select mumbled swears) and tucked herself into her brother, balled against his head to lower their height. Kyousuke would have grinned at his great plan; to render the sight of their team's color useless, blending in as one body with the rest of the crowd to avoid narrowed confrontation. If he could manage to reduce their height more, he could really slip through to the back without being detected.

Of course, he would have grinned, if a particular thing wasn't bobbling against his scalp. Rather, two soft things. He was taken out of his short stupor by Kirino smacking his head out of embarrassment, realizing her proximity.

"D-DON'T YOU DARE BE THINKING ANY DIRTY THOUGHTS, SISCON!"

"I wasn't!"

The tactic proved very effective, combined with Kyousuke's quick footwork and Kirino's rapid swatting action to deter any potential threats. Not even several seconds later, they found themselves deep into enemy territory, nearing the back-left edge of the battlefield. Kyousuke snickered at his brilliant thinking, confident in the fact that they could now lay in wait for everyone to eliminated themselves, thus a guarantee to be among the last few remaining.

However...

["AH! THERE SHE IS! BEFORE ALL ODDS, MY KIRINO-TAN'S CUNNING ABILITIES AND FEATS HAVE PUSHED HER DEEP INTO BLUE'S TERRITORY! HOW STUNNING! HOW FEARLESS!"]

"Urgh, that loud mouth bastard!"

"Tch, damn it!" Kyousuke cursed before looking to the pool's outer rim. The pudgy commentator, Maku, had gone through such efforts to find the siblings, in fact dragging his once-mounted microphone along with him as he vigorously paced along the poolside. He was a truly pathetic sight, striking fluid girlish poses, waving both flappy arms in endless vigor, and loudly cheering Kirino's name on high. With that kind of perverse surveillance unleashed, Kyousuke's plan was foiled.

"There goes the element of surprise..."

["Hey, get back over here, Maku-san! You're not suppose to leave the podium for up-close observation!"

["Like I care! I'm going to be suspended anyways, so I'm getting the most out of my time with Kirino-tan! OH HOW LUCKY AM I TO COMMENT ON MY GODDESS?!"]

["Too lucky... But yes! It seems the Macross unit has driven themselves far into the blue team- piercing through the frontlines like butter! How exciting is this?! Could they be planning a coup d'etat inside?!"]

["I WOULD JOIN YOU IN A HEARTBEAT IF I WASN'T ALREADY, KIRINO-TAN~!"]

"Now look what you did, idiot!" Kirino resumed her defense as the assault resumed in full force from all sides, the repeating onslaught that seemed impossible to endure.

"It's not my fault that you're so popular, 'Kirino-tan'! Why don't you just present yourself next time?!"

"I-I can't help how popular and beautiful I am!" Kirino hissed and let her heel express her vexation. Kyousuke couldn't even register, much less feel, the hit swallowed beneath the swarm of multiple strikes coming from everywhere. Every person's free hand and leg went towards some directed hit against Kyousuke, as though a stinging frenzy beneath agitated wasps. The sting of it all hurt just as such, Kyousuke found himself jesting to subsidize the pain.

It nearly seemed the end for the Macross unit, fatigue taking its belated toll along with no end in sight for the assault, until a belated fact came into effect. At the announcement of the Macross breaking through the blue lines, the red team took the opportunity to push their advance, praying upon the turned backs of several blue members.

It was a deadly maneuver, the blue numbers drastically taking a steep decline as red spewed into the territory. Once red had nearly caught up with the Macross, Kirino nudged against Kyousuke in the direction of the edge.

"Don't hesitate! Push towards the edge before we are overtaken again!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! ARGH!"

Kyousuke's roar appeared to amplify his effort, the charge crashing against an unexpected pair, knocking them over and into a group to spread apart a path. He swiftly darted through the opening into a valiant retreat towards the right edge. Of course, his retreat didn't go unnoticed, dictated with disgustingly humbled words over the intercom by Maku.

["C-COULD IT BE?! KIRINO-TAN IS MAKING A PATH FOR THE MELTRANDI TO SPLIT THE ZELTRANDI APART!"]

["Ah, splitting the force apart to quickly diminish their numbers! A foolproof plan to even the odds!"]

["WE JUST CAN'T KEEP OUR EYES OFF THE BRILLIANCE OF HER! OH WHAT ELSE COULD SHE BE PLANNING?!"]

"Jeez, if only someone would steal the spotlight already. Then maybe that lonely pervert would shut up," Kirino mumbled out of reeled disgust.

Kyousuke drew into thought as he progressed farther, realizing the lack of a certain strong presence that had yet to reveal itself. "Yeah, now that you mention it... we haven't run into them yet. Heck, I'd think I'd even hear that guy over everyone else."

"Don't even think about that! Instead worry about protecting me down there, idiot!"

"I know, I know! I'm just saying... I don't like it, not one bit."

"Well we wouldn't be in this heated situation if you'd just follow my plan at the start instead of taking that stupid flawed path!" Kirino accused him of their situation, though Kyousuke turned the blame around.

"Your plan was the flawed one! We would have been out by now if we stayed in the middle!"

"Y-You don't get to criticize me, mecha! Know your place- ERK!"

"Kirino!" Kyousuke snapped his attention upward to his partner, and viewed the most unforgivable scene in the entire day. A well-older man had reached out from the fray and cupped a hand underneath Kirino's breast during their bickering. His action was so intentional, given by his blissful expression and childish giggles.

"Hehehehe~, you've got quite a handful here, miss~"

"Y-YOU PERVER-"

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER, BASTARD!" Kyousuke yelled aloud and slammed his fist into the groper's face. He followed through the attack with a shoulder bash, leading to a fine lariat against the supporting partner, effectively knocking them out. Steam fumed from his ears, and he grew more agitated after hearing a weak 'it was worth it' during the man's fall.

"Damn asshole!" Kirino cursed aloud as she sought to slip off Kyousuke's shoulders to seek divine retribution. However, Kyousuke would not allow her.

"Forget this fool! I'll be the one to deliver judgement in full once we are done here! I'm not going to let us lose just because you want to beat him up!"

"W-Whatever! Make sure you keep your guard up from now on! I won't forgive you if you let one more hand slip through!"

"You're damn right!" Kyousuke returned in a growl as he picked up the slack. All of his rejuvenated might went into guaranteeing her safety, and to gain closer grounds to the edge. Whether because of such or the ever shifting advantage on the battlefield, no hands managed or dared to even brush against Kirino's skin.

Enthusiasm and confidence bolstered in the siblings as they made towards the right, their nearest plausible safe zone away from the intensity. The Meltrandi had detoured away from the previous straight shot, instead concentrated solely on the left flank where fewer concentrations were placed. Because of this major change, the Kousaka endeavor became less and less heavy as they progressed; many of the Zeltrandi reserves had shifted to counter the Meltrandi front, thus weaker opponents were all that could be expected.

It seemed at that moment that their placement in the final round was assured, until pure coincidence tripped them up. Literally.

Kyousuke ran into a loose leg nearby which caused him to lose his balance, stumble slightly to the side and straight into the hands of a rather challenging opponent. It was not the destined duo that Kyousuke feared most, but these two were more than capable of meeting the task.

The man and woman were both older than Kyousuke, perhaps at the peak of their twenties, who showed true compatibility with one another. Their combined smirks demonstrated such once they recognized their grand opportunity.

"Well, if it isn't the Macross. How fortunate of us to have treasure thrown at our leisure."

"Urgh, it's not that fortunate," Kyousuke grunted out as he fought to fight back the older man. The gravel below was worse than before, more worn and at an incline with the opponent at a higher ground. More effort was required from Kyousuke to endure this obstacle. However, surely Kirino had it worse.

"Fufufu, aren't you a cute little girl. I wouldn't mind taking you home~," the older girl teased as she wrestled against Kirino. Her eased approach was meant more to toy the younger combatant, and her taunting giggling brought Kirino to a new level of pissed off.

"Don't you dare toy with me!" Kirino roared and she raged on in futility.

"Do you want me to take my time down here, Kirei-chan?" The guy gave a conniving grin before he intentionally pressed against Kyousuke. This caused him to falter, nearly tilting to the side if not for the guy's firm grip.

"Oh please do Yahiko-kun, I want to play some more with this one. She's just too fun and cute~." Kirei let out a sinister chuckle and leaned into Kirino in a suggestive lean, bringing her face just shy of Kirino's ear. "Oh how much fun I could have with this imouto~."

"HE-HEY! GET OFF ME, WEIRDO!" Kirino kicked into Kyousuke to punish him for allowing this. "Stop fooling around and move! She's leaning in too close!"

"Tr-Trying down here!"

Despite the words, his actions couldn't confirm his efforts. Nothing seemed to turn the tables fpr this struggle. Yahiko ensured that Kyousuke could not proceed any farther, yet wouldn't allow him to retreat. Kyousuke was forced to suffer the standstill of the moment on that horrid slant. The combined weight of both himself and Kirino, the angled ground, and the pressure from the higher duo, took more toll on Kyousuke's legs; his thighs were screaming for a rest, his calves cramping and twitching to such extents that caused him to tremble. It was a nearly pathetic sight from the outside.

"Having troubles there, Macross?"

"Easy for you to say, holding the higher ground!" Kyousuke spit back and gained an inch, only to lose it in an instant.

"Then come on: push me off. Pull me off. What's the matter? Can't do it? Heheheh."

"Aniki, don't let him taunt you like that! Push his sorry ass aside!"

"I can't! Do something yourself!"

"That's some disharmony I'm feeling. Maybe you should learn a lesson from us," Yahiko advised with a deep mocking tone. Kyousuke found enough energy to push upward, but that only had momentary value, not enough to make Yahiko to step back. Yahiko let out a sigh and nudged against Kirei's leg.

"Alright, I think we've let them have enough time to survive. He's not going to last for much longer. It's time to eliminate the Macross and take credit for it."

"Awww, but I was just having such a good time with my new imouto~. Just see how much she's grown," Kirei mused and squeezed Kirino's chest through their clenched hands. Kyousuke caught a glimpse of the action above at the worst time, watching as the small plush contoured to the fingers. A trickle of blood slipped down his nose before he frantically returned to attention, afraid to be caught by his sister.

["S-SQUEEZE! THERE WAS A SQUEEZE!"]

["How deplorable! Is that allowed?! ... Well, looks like the referee doesn't mind. I guess even the professionals can be perverts... right, Maku-san?"]

["YOU KNOW IT!"]

Flustered and enraged, Kirino retaliated the best way she knew how.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I'VE GROWN!" The beast unleashed in the similar manner, but in a more intense way. Kirino flipped Kirei's top nearly off, exposing a great amount of cleavage for the world to see. It was a glorious, indecent scene at best for Kyousuke who had front row seats to the action. Blood truly cascaded from his nose, as well as from Yahiko, the guys within the vicinity, and the commentators.

["G-G-G-GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!"]

["DOUBLE D'S! THOSE HAVE GOT TO BE DOUBLE D- Ahem, I mean, how indecent of a view! How horrid! Surely that's a foul!... Oh, the referee is- ALLOWING IT?! AT LEAST WIPE THE GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!"]

"Y-You little bitch!" Kirei shrilled after she recovered her top, returning to fierce hand-to-hand combat with Kirino. It was an old-fashion cat fight that commenced from there, each girl aiming for any possible grip on the other whether that be hair, skin, or article of clothing. Kyousuke fell victim to the violent sway and crash of the feminine maelstrom above, Yahiko hardly able to hold his own stance under the wake. More so after that did he try to seek to subdue Kyousuke, using the flailing tempest as a favorable utility. Kyousuke could sense his legs begging to give in, quaking violently under the intense pressure. The tiring endless motion lulled him downward, farther into a steeper decline that only brought more pain. The loss was inevitable at this point, unless-

"W-Whoa!"

"A-Ah! Don't lean forward that much, Yahiko-kun!"

For whatever reason, be it overconfidence or underestimation, Yahiko had lost his balance to maintain the forward stance, stumbling forward at an unstable angle. Kyousuke fashioned a mighty grin at Yahiko's stupor, at the arising opportunity to trample this fool, and sprang into action.

"Wanna see what I can do?! How about this!" Kyousuke threw off Yahiko's hand grip and grasped the closest shoulder. With newfound, stronger position for his feet, he put all his strength into his arms and flung Yahiko into a rotating whirl, spinning him in rapid circles unable to resist against the loose gravel.

"Instant finisher! Wet Whirlwind!" Only until after noticing the spinning confusion in Yahiko's eyes did Kyousuke follow into the final maneuver. "AND KICK!"

Kyousuke reared his leg and thrust it into Yahiko's gut. An otherwise simple move, but combined with the unstable spin and wavering weight of the two, it yielded great award. Yahiko slipped along the ground backward, submerging in a swift drop along with Kirei in a loud clap against the water.

Kyousuke grinned and sneered at the fallen foes. "And that's victory for us- UMPH!"

"Hey idiot! What the heck was that crap?! You're so embarrassing!"

"What? As a man in a struggle, I had to go over the top for the win!"

"'Wet Whirlwind'?! Are you serious?! Could you not make anything MORE retarded! You lose the right to name anything!"

"Psh, whatever, now let's move on!" Kyousuke began to spring forward with a confident dash, but then stopped. The grin on his face slipped away.

"What are you stalling for now, idiot?! We are almost there- Oh, these two," Kirino muttered as she readied herself for another potential hardship before them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Part 2 will be available tomorrow when the beta can proofread this and that. I know I definitely screwed up some names in this chapter...

To say the least, I experienced a mix of emotions on the 7th after reading the 12th volume. Entirely elated at first (still am, in fact), but found fell into some distaste in the fact that the marriage wasn't 'complete.' After much personal discussion with a few readers, I started to take it in with better stride. The ending was a true fit for the series; a relationship still ambiguous yet understood for the Kousaka siblings, bringing us to the 'normal' end, yes? Then whatever inclusion is left for this '10 years later' to settle perhaps a 'happy' end. Of course, I'll proudly take on the 'true' end here with this lifelong endeavor!

Working on a congratulatory drawing right now alongside the illustrations that go with this chapter, so I should have them posted alongside the next parts. After this 'chapter' is done, I really need to sit down and reread this entire thing to see where I'm leading myself story-wise. Guarantee that things will get more darker and romantic, surely! I won't be touching 'North Wind and the Sun' for awhile, mostly because I'm not in the mood for the content. Plus I have another entry in waiting for OreImo to post once Miracle79 continues with 'Til My Dying Day'. You're not the only one who can post action-oriented epics! Zehaha! Hm, though I do need to touch my Code Geass entry... I'll respond to reviews in the next part!


	30. Day 6: Do You Remember Our Struggle?(2)

**A/N:** Or the day after tomorrow. Doesn't look like the beta has yet to receive the new renditions of these parts, so I'm just going to post it after my own proofread. SO WHO WILL THE SIBLINGS BE FIGHTING NOW?! ENJOY~. **[Proofread...once]**

* * *

><p>Kyousuke found himself in relief, unlike his at-ready sister. A mere few feet away stood the HoutarouEru pair. The pilot was folded into an acute bow, her hands clasped and raised in atonement as she spoke apologetic words.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You shouldn't apologize Chitanda; he was one of the enemies," Houtarou chided his partner during his lazed stretch, overwhelmingly exhausted by appearance. It was an obvious fact that the boy never exercised.

Kyousuke narrowed his eyes though he didn't bother raising his defense. "So did you guys help us?"

"Ahn, I-I suppose that would be the c-case."

"One cannot maintain balance if the legs buckle," Houtarou dictated under a wheezing breath. The combined weight of Eru and the sun must be placing a heavy burden on the underdeveloped boy. Eru noticed this and twitched about in nervousness, despite how detrimental the motion was to her partner.

"I'm sorry Oreki-san! I know I'm a b-bit h-heavy…"

'What a self-conscious lie,' Kyousuke humored himself and looked up to Kirino. He wondered why Kirino couldn't be so courteous like Eru, but then Kirino glared at him as though well-aware of his thoughts.

"Trust me Chitanda, that has nothing to do with it. Anyways, looks like we are in a bit of a situation now."

The four regarded themselves in dire straits. Each pair represented another team, Macross versus Zeltrandi, thus they must fight. The outcome boiled down to whose determination would conquer the other; one who seeks to solve the mystery, and one who's motive is a mystery.

Kyousuke understood he had the advantage against these two, especially in strength. Unless Houtarou was merely feigning his fatigue, the boy would not survive a direct blow.

Then again, this opponent may be more than just appearances; underneath that guise hid a rather cunning mind that figured out how to topple an older, stronger couple. One wrong step could prove fatal for Kyousuke, given his own tired status. He wondered if there was a way around this confrontation. Should he have to fight against newfound friends at the beginning-

"-!"

The solution came to him. A confrontation between three sides did offer a slight opportunity.

"What are you waiting for, aniki? Just clash into them and I'll rip them apart."

"…"

"Oh no, what should we do Oreki-san? I don't want to battle against someone we know."

"…"

"Aniki!"

"…Oreki-san?"

Kyousuke and Houtarou stared at each other, both in deep contemplation. Then, Kyousuke found himself smiling again, beaming with confidence. "I wonder, is it true that 'the enemy of my enemy… is my ally?'"

"Huh? What nonsense are you spewing about, aniki?"

"When battling three opponents, the most logic opening move would be to gang up on one side, quickening the process."

"A makeshift alliance, if you will," Houtarou interjected while he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Eru gave a cheerful gasp and clasped her hands together.

"Ah! That means we won't have to fight each other!"

"Don't be so naïve!" Kirino warned her opponent who quickly apologized. "Even if we don't see each other as opponents now, we'd have to duke it out later on! More importantly, how can we trust the both of you? At any time, you could stab us in the back."

"...That is true," Houtarou spoke up, admitting the fallacy in the tactic. Neither team could truly trust the other completely, given the nature of the event. A battle royale at the end meant that allies could not remain such; everyone had to fight one another at the end. Worse off, nothing dictated that each must honor the agreement. At any given time, one could be tempted to attack once the opportunity arose. Especially if that meant killing two teams with one push.

Houtarou had already proven that fact behind Yahiko and Kirei.

The silence built between them as war waged on around them. How no one had yet to attack the vulnerable pairs was… bizarre, to say the least. Kyousuke broke the awkward standing with an exaggerated sigh.

"You shouldn't be so perceptive, Kirino. They did help us with those guys, after all."

"Th-That's because it benefited them, aniki. As your pilot, I will not allow us to turn a blind eye to our opponents!"

"I didn't say all that just to set us up for failure." Kyousuke strolled forward, still radiating with confidence. "Two are better than one, just like how I'm better with you by my side."

Kirino blushed at the statement, probably taking it more than on face value. She spit out in distaste to avoid being caught faltered. "Y-You're not convincing me to accept this at all!"

"You shouldn't have to worry. Besides-" Kyousuke rushed forward with an outstretched arm towards the pair. Eru squeaked in fear and covered herself, and Houtarou focused his sight on the incoming strike. The cogs in his mind turned, concocting a counter to whatever move may follow. Kirino armed herself for a push, rearing her arms back for power. Kyousuke's hand lunged forward-

Instead of the expected and otherwise obvious outcome, Kyousuke grabbed an extending hand on Houtarou's left that aimed to pull Eru by the leg. Kyousuke pulled the incoming team away, into the opposite direction. Though offset by the change in target, Kirino allowed her attack to flow through to topple them over in a powerful push.

Houtarou had yet to move, instead blinking in stunned surprise, taking in the moment. Eru gasped at the fact of the action; the siblings had protected them despite the previous dispute, and allowed their backs to be open. Kyousuke looked up at Kirino with a comforting smile.

"I wouldn't want to be indebted to them at the end, risking your reputation."

"…You're going to owe me another favor for this."

Kyousuke scratched his head. "Geez, two favors? I'm not going to enjoy this at all." Kyousuke turned to the Houtarou/Eru pair and extended his hand out to the mecha, grinning like a blissful mercenary. "I hope we win. I'd rather not owe a third favor if we fail."

Houtarou took a moment to consider the options, though it wasn't necessary; throughout any scenario, teaming up offered the most benefit with less energy expended. His hand openly accepted that outcome. "Please take care of us, senpai."

Eru happily mimicked the scene below with Kirino, who showed no interest with extending the same courtesy. "I will do my best to be of use to you, Kousaka-san!"

Begrudgingly, along with Kyousuke's chiding leer, Kirino took the hand for a quick shake before retreating into a closed arm lock. "You better."

"Hm, in any case, we should make for the edge like previously. It offers the most protection."

"Senpai, you are already at the edge," Houtarou pointed out. Kyousuke was, in fact, standing at the highest level that could be obtained without stepping out, which made Kyousuke chuckle nervously for not noticing it earlier. Kirino slapped Kyousuke on the back of the head.

"Jeez, what kind of failure of a mech suit are you? You should have noticed that long ago!"

"A human type? I can't be aware of ALL my surroundings at ALL times."

"You should be! You're SUPPOSE to be my mech! I'd expect none less of my superior suit to have an advanced GPS function."

"..I don't' even know what THAT means!"

"Navigation! NAVIGATION! How did I end up with such a stupid brother in life?!"

["Oh, it looks like the Macross is having a bit of a scuffle… with itself?"]

["I'D BE MAD AT THAT MECH TOO! HOW DARE HE TAKE UP THE DUTY TO CARRY AROUND KIRINO-TAN WITHOUT MORE PRIDE?!'"]

["Not the same kind of 'pride' you have, I hope…"]

Eru chuckled from the sidelines as the heated commotion grew between the siblings. "Fufufu, what a lively rivalry. I'm rather jealous." She only whispered her words in fear of being scrutinized. Houtarou heard every word nonetheless, and sighed out of spite.

"That's just the norm for siblings: 'the more you fight, the closer you are,' as they say. Thankfully I don't have such a relationship with my sister."

"-And another thing! I know you saw that back there! Even your nose was bleeding!"

"I-I did not! If you weren't moving around so vigorously, I wouldn't have checked-"

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU DID SEE! SHAMELESS PERVERT!"

"Heheh, that's because you get along so well with her, yes?"

"…More like a forced mutuality." Houtarou strayed off from admitting the truth. His sister, Oreki Tomoe, was more than anything of being the cooperative type. Instead, she forced her favors and tasks onto the lazy Houtarou for her own gain. Hence how the Classic Literature Club continued to exist after Tomoe's leave. Granted, there was another reason for its continuation: that which sat delicately on his shoulders.

"Ano, do you think… they'll stop soon?"

"-So swat them away! You say I should be your arms, but you've got two yourself!"

"I'm busy controlling your dumb ass! At least return the favor, which you still owe several!"

Houtarou shook his shaggy head, well aware how extensive such arguments could last, not to mention that those two were oblivious to their vicious surroundings. "I doubt it. Nothing less than a fight could stop it now."

That didn't stop Eru from trying, at the least.

"A-Ano… Kousaka-san?" Her meek voice barely rose above her whispers from before. She attempted to raise her voice once more, but not enough to break through the loud crossfire. Once more she tried-

"Chii-chan! Look out behind you!"

A loud booming shrill came from the side, to which Houtarou sidestepped to avoid a harmful push. Eru squirmed with her arms in reaction, unintentionally slapping the back of the attacking pilot's back, enough force behind the momentum to cause him to fall off. Naturally, she apologized to the disqualified opponent for her actions.

"Whew! That was too close!" Ibara wheezed out as Satoshi approached, then let out a growl at the inactions of Eru's mech. "Why weren't' you protecting your precious cargo, Oreki? You can't be that lazy to leave your back open out here."

"Too exhausted to care."

"That's no excuse to make! That's so pathetic, even for you!" Ibara yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Heck, at least we arrived just in time to save the day! That's a treat within itself!" Satoshi exclaimed with a righteous thumb up. Ibara strayed off from her fury and noticed the Kousaka siblings at each other's throats.

"Hm, isn't that Kirino-san and Kyousuke-san? Why are they fighting each other like that- aren't they on the same team?"

"Every family has their set of sibling complications," Houtarou hinted in gist, unaware of the dramatic irony behind the statement.

"How unsightly from afar," Satoshi joked and waved his hands to the pair. "Kyousuke-san! Kirino-san! Don't forget you're on the same team!"

"KIRINO-SAN! OVER HERE!" Ibara roared above Satoshi's own voice, booming to grab the attention it deserved.

"Yeah, her voice would absolutely reach anyone…"

"TAKE THAT YOU- huh?" Kirino snapped out of her delusionary conflict with Kyousuke while still pulling on his cheek. She immediately recovered to her public self though Kyousuke still pulled on the handles of her waist. He let go once he heard Kirino click her tongue in disgust, then slapped him atop the head once more.

"Tch, now those other two. See? I told you they'd betray us," Kirino muttered under her breath directly to Kyousuke, but he waved off her suspicion.

"Yeah right, if anything they'd more willing to join us that fight. You saw how that Miyaka girl swoon over you at first glance." The fierce glare from above opposed the immature view, but he continued anyways. "You've been watching too much television to think that everyone's out for you. If you can trust Eru-chan and Houtarou-kun, then you can trust two more. Besides, I will protect you no matter what if things go sour."

Kirino grunted at the typical blandness of Kyousuke's naïve outlook, but sighed in defeat before glancing aside. "This isn't fair. Weren't you supposed to be listening to me- not the other way around? You keep siding with the opponents…"

"Hm, maybe you just haven't been yelling loud enough for me to hear- OUCH! Okay okay, I got you. Kirino-taichou~," Kyousuke sarcastically called to her under a sharp pinch.

They recovered quickly before the two blue pair approached, though Satoshi maintained a cautious distance behind Houtarou, eager to snap into a scuffle. The uneasy expression on his face showed his concern for Houtarou's oddly forward approach.

"My, that's a first for you, Houtarou. Boldly rushing the enemy like that."

"Seriously, we should take them on at the same time." Ibara rubbed her hands together in a greedy gesture. "If I take out Kirino-san, then I can gain some fame for sure! The girl who took out the Macross!" Ibara raised a fist above her to motion to Satoshi her intent. "We'll go first! Ready Fuku-chan?!"

"YOSH!"

"Ah, Oerki-san! We've got to do something!" Eru pled to her partner, afraid of the unfavorable outcome that would follow.

"…What a bother."

"READY- SET- GO-"

However, before Satoshi had the chance to dash, Houtarou shifted in front of the Kousaka pair, in the way of his teammates. Eru spread her arms out, blocking the path even farther.

"Eh? Houtarou?"

"Oreki, Chii-chan, what are you doing? Get out of the way! They're going to attack-!"

"Please! Don't attack our friends! We've- We've agreed to a cease-fire!" Eru exclaimed in a hectic fashion, quickly choosing her words to stop the confrontation. Her statement puzzled the two.

"Cease-fire? While in the middle of a battle? Tell me you're joking-"

"We are simply taking advantage of overlooked loopholes," Houtarou added in with the greatest of vagueness that could be presented. Still, the two were puzzled, if not by more.

"Y-You see, Kyousuke-senpai came up with the idea. We should team up temporarily to scale down the other team. Once that has been settled, we'll return to normal and fight on par. Oreki-san also agreed that it made the most sense." Eru clasped her hands together and sought out their favor. "Fuyuki-san, Miyaka-san, please join us!"

Ibara scratched her cheek in response, probably unsure of the outcome and backlash that might occur. In contrast, Satoshi let out a grand laugh and flashed a grin. "Sounds like a great scheme to me! I'm in!"

"F-Fuyu-chan!"

"Miyaka-san, please!" Eru bowed as much as she could afford without bothering Houtarou (quite the opposite surely, given where her chest rested atop of). It didn't take long for Ibara to force her hand with a resigned sigh.

"Nothing can be done if Chii-chan truly wishes for it. How am I to refuse such sincerity?"

"Thank you, Miyaka-san!"

"Well, looks like we have quite a roster at hand now," Kyousuke admitted aloud to ease the previously high tension. He bowed a bit to the new addition out of respect. "We thank you for your assistance."

"It must have already been quite unfair for you, now that I think about it," Ibara regarded with a smile. "You were all by yourself at the start, so now we can amend that handicap."

"Heh, this seems quite familiar," Satoshi mused to himself after he moved beside Houtarou. He glanced over at his friend in slight curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, in the Macross movie, the Adocras Fleet defected from the Zentradi to assist Lynn Minmay, the Macross, and Meltrandi against Boddole Zer in order to preserve the legacy of the protoculture. Seems we have a similar goal, no?"

"Ah, how meaningful!" Eru praised on high, full of marvel at the conjured imagery. "How wonderful to have people joined together for a cause!"

"Huh? That has nothing to do with us, Fuyu-chan, and we're not leaving the blue team. Besides, what's our cause? To live long enough to face each other in the final moment? Not very admirable," Ibara complained as though to ruin the mood.

"Hm, in that case," Kyousuke snuck into the conversation with his own answer, looking up to his pilot, "how about the cause to rally under our own Lynn Minmay? She's beautiful enough-"

Kirino blushed profusely by the sweet touch of Kyousuke's admittance. She felt her hands cover her face as she embraced herself for more.

"-but her shrill of a voice won't live up to that expectat- OUCH! What?!"

Those hands turned into fists, showered atop the fool's scalp.

"Y-YOU STUPID IDIOT! MY VOICE IS AS LOVELY AS MY FIGURE!"

"In whose ears? A deaf guy?"

"Take that back or I'll give you five earfuls of it!"

"*sigh* How tiresome…" Everyone beside Houtarou and the siblings began laughing at the engrossed scene before switching focus to the battle at hand.

"Seems like it's settled then!" Satoshi declared once he rushed up to Kyousuke and slapped his back. "The brother is the one most swayed by her words, after all!"

"A-Am not!"

"Yosh! We'll become a new factor all together! 'Those Who Protect the Image of Kousaka Kirino' team!"

"…Lame," Ibara let out in expected disbelief.

"My image doesn't need protecting! It's great at full display!"

"It's a play on words, Kirino…"

Eru let out an energized cheer of determination as she motioned for Houtarou to join the front (much to his dismay). "We'll do our best to protect you, Kirino-san! Then we can find out what that mystery prize is!"

'And she's still wondering about that,' Houtarou commented to himself after rolling his eyes.

Instead of a lone unit against all odds, the green team had changed their fate. Once again, the Macross had re-enacted history long forgotten; the Kousaka had convinced those keen of the heart (or logic, in this case) to stand side-by-side to battle to the end. Kyousuke stood at the helm with arms crossed, head held high, and ready to take point.

"Time to change the tides," Kyousuke declared and looked up to his sister. The confidence was there, but she wouldn't admit it openly. Houtarou kept in back with Eru providing her everlasting support, and Satoshi with Ibara were ready at the side to spread out for intercept.

["WHAT'S THIS?! OH MY GOD, THEY HAVE DONE IT! WE HAVE HISTORY IN THE REMAKING, FOLKS!"]

["I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MYSELF, RAKU-SAN! KIRINO-TAN HAS BEGUN HER SONG AND REVIVED THE STRONG PASSION OF THE ZELTRANDI TO PROTECT THE PROTOCULTURE! OUR OWN LITTLE LYNN MINMAY ON THE BATTLEFIELD! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII~"]

"Yosh! So what's the brilliant strategy you have from here on, Kyousuke-san?!"

"...Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Part 3 and 4 will be out soon enough; just adding details to make things more thrilling (the final fight with-?!). Had a lot of fun writing these kind of scenarios really, contrary to my former darker style with 'Surety.' Maybe comic action is my venue. Whatever, doesn't matter for now.

I've been reading a lot more romantic manga lately (Amagami and KimiKiss in particular) for ideas, which I intend to make full use of in the next few chapters (oh, those 'favors' that Kyousuke will regret~). Also, two important things: 1) Second year anniversary just a few months away. Damn! 2) 'Normality' has surpassed SC with followings?! What the heck has happened in the past few months?! Then again, that's 'M' rating for you; I don't see myself pushing SC into that category for quite some time (20+ chapters?). Time to recover guys! Let's make SC the creme de la creme in every aspect!

**RecklessBaka:** Mr. Red Mark... I've got to incorporate that somewhere... I don't know of this Shakugan No Shana, but I'm already annoyed (wanted to be original).

**KatzeNoel:** A Certain Fictional [de]Rail is sometimes a good break for an author. I'll get back to the roots as promised.

**Marsola:** That was my intent; to improve my technique with interaction and dialogue. I think I've done a good job with it thus far.

**Miracles79:** Yeah, that Isshenji. Quite an obstacle, eh? I'm kindof wondering about that notion: will all of this be enough to pull Kyousuke back into ambivalence? Food for thought. Get to your story already so I can compete against you!

**fearme80:** I can understand that from a reader's perspective if they are solely looking for the pairing. Thankfully they are only a temporary mention in the grand scale of plots.

**Jch15"":** Not directly. He is really the collective embodiment of several pompous protagonists.

**devg:** My strong point is mimicry and adaptation, thus how I can infuse others' perspectives so well. Contrarily, I wouldn't expect Kirino to openly reveal her blooming relationship at this point in time, considering the deep taboo they had committed. Impatience won't be kind to the reader of this story. However! That vision will become a reality!

**James Shimizu:** Well, yeah, they are not _real_ Japanese names; they're purely fictitious (lol?). Much like how much names are crafted, I just combined certain words together. Got to admit, I don't understand people's apparent need to have factual/common names. Unique names are much better than having multiple, e.g., Ichigo's or Ai's or XX's, so they won't be mistaken for another story.

**Review:** WHAT? IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THEM?! RAGE.

**SilverIceRing:** Or... do they? Dohohoho~. I figured gravel would give more detail than simply 'surface'.

**AKidLikeMe:** I won't ruin it for you. Take your time to read the volume for your own pleasure. Yeah, I probably didn't use the right terms anyways; it's been a long time since I've watched Macross.

**Paper Crease:** Lol, Wet Whirlwind. Quite professional! Well, I didn't mean that there is ACTUAL bloodshed, but just brimming on those terms makes the action feel more intense. Can the siblings pull through?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK THEY ARE?!


	31. Day 6: Do You Remember Our Struggle?(3)

**A/N:** Please excuse me if a bit of my nerd gets exposed from hereon out... Lots of otherwise outlandish references are about to unfold. **[Not proofread]**

* * *

><p>"Haha, yeah, I have to admit that I... didn't really think that far ahead…"<p>

The embarrassed chuckle persisted for some time while Kyousuke tried to concoct a reliable plan. To no avail, obviously.

"…Kirino?"

"What are you calling to to me for?"

"Pilot. Plan."

"You're the fool who came up with teaming together, so YOU come up with the solution. Idiot." Stubbornness tainted her remarks to avoid admitting her own lack of plans, a well-known feeling that Kyousuke was used to, though it came about at a very bad time. The enemy had picked up its effort to take down the cornered newfound team, placing pressure on the switched units.

"Fine, fine… Well, the previous tactic isn't work so well. We're placing a lot of burden on everyone else by cowering in the back-"

"We're not cowering! We are preserving ourselves!"

"Whatever, I still won't allow it. So instead, why not strike out?" A misplaced smirk on Kyousuke's face disturbed Kirino.

"You can't be serious!"

"Strike… out?" Eru repeated in an uncertain tone, unsure of his meaning.

"To meet the enemy head-on, eh? Sounds more like a last resort," Ibara commented after smacking down an opponent.

"That'd only put us on worse terms, idiot! Are you even using your head?"

"Just listen to me. We will use a similar movement like before- you know, keeping a low profile as we move- but we'll do so between Chitanda-chan and Miyaka-chan. This should conceal your band color from the sides, and I'll protect you from the front and back." Kyousuke raised his finger in point. "That way we can charge the red team and reduce the enemy quicker."

"Effective to an extent... though expensive in expending," Houtarou summarized with his own distaste in the facts. Despite the personal addendum, it earned his approval. "However, to better blend the concealment, I would ask you to perform a certain task, Chitanda."

"Yes, Oreki-san?"

"Keep your arms around Kirino-san's shoulders. That will complete the illusion that Kirino-san is being attacked, therefore won't merit some unbeknownst bystander to bother attacking."

"An excellent plan as always, Houtarou!" Satoshi remarked as he joined the new rank, standing in front of Kyousuke and ready to push aside those who dared.

"I-I'll do my best! Please excuse me, Kirino-san." Eru leaned forward into Kirino's back, cautiously wrapping her arms around the shoulders to give the impression that she was pulling her off Kyousuke's shoulders. The added weight didn't bother Kyousuke, but the closer distance of Houtarou behind him… definitely wasn't pleasant to think of.

"H-Hey, not so close. You're rubbing against me," Kirino muttered once she adjusted herself against the new pressure. Kyousuke gulped at the thought of the close proxy of two girls atop him. "Jeez, so big." The random comment didn't help dissolve the image.

"B-Big?!"

"Don't you dare think about it, idiot!"

"Y-Yeah! Alright then, let's move forward. Whenever you're ready, Fuyuki-kun!"

"Right! Here we go-"

["Heheh, I do believe you've had plenty of playtime up to this point, Macross. Now, it comes to an end."]

The group stopped short of beginning their crusade, the sudden interruption via the intercom taking precedence.

"What was that about?"

"Wait, I know that voice," Kirino realized after matching the voice in her head.

"Yeah… they are here."

["Hm? Where did that come from? Did you say that, Maku-san?"]

["Do I sound that feminine to you, Raku-san? No. I mean then again, we are the only ones with mics for this event... right?"]

["That's correct, unless someone as hacked into the frequency-"]

["OH MY GOD, MAKU-SAN! LOOK! TO THE EAST! IS IT- IS IT-"]

["WHOA, IT'S…BURNING RED?!"]

Sure enough, a feverish fire of sorts had burst to life along the horizon, illuminating a lone figure at the pool's edging precipice. This standing figure could not belong to any ordinary person; the sheer height was more a titan among men. It towered many centimeters beyond the tallest man, and its vast bulk of bare muscles exclaimed pure power. This kindled behemoth frightened all at first glance... except for Kyousuke, who cringed in annoyance.

There stood the supreme entrance of Henshin Isshenji along with the [intentionally] diabolical pilot, Makishima Saori. Well, if this so-glorified duo could be identified as such (given the obvious set of wear (or lack thereof in the mecha's state): yes). The two components of the powerful pair wore well-adorned helmets that hid their identities.

The mecha's headset favored that of a crimson dome, a single large, dark lens in the place of its eyes. Two lanky tubes connected into the mouthpiece, then escaped out to his back. Bright, red coils were wrapped around his wrists, each thick and, though glimmered with the sparkle of metal, were made out of Styrofoam. Of course, the most daunting feature of the mecha went without mention: the sheer taunt display of muscles.

The pilot wore a more imposing yet iconic helmet in comparison. A white beacon fashioned with a sharp 'V' crest atop the forehead. Tinted glasses concealed her eyes, and the rims of the helmet ending just shy of the bridge of her nose. Everyone at that battlefield showed their true colors as otaku, knowing too well the person exemplified.

["It's-"]

["ITS-"]

[["CHAR AZNABLE?!""]]

["JUST WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?! WHY WOULD A GUNDAM REFERENCE BE MADE HERE?! THIS IS MACROSS"]

["THIS MUST BE SOME- LIKE- X-OVER INVASION SCHEME AT PLAY! HOW FRICKIN' AWESOME!"]

["COULD THIS BE THE 'THIRD COMING OF THE RED COMET'?! HOW WILL THE MACROSS SURVIVE THIS SUDDEN TURN OF EVENTS?!"]

"…Who? That's definitely Saori and that bastard," Kyousuke pointed out in helpless confusion.

"How terrifying!" Saotshi exclaimed in misplaced exasperation. Ibara chewed him out for finding humor in this otherwise deadly situation. The strongest opponent had arrived, and its target was none other than the Macross.

"That's going to require more consideration to fight," Houtarou forewarned, as though able to detect the horror that such an extravagant appearance promised.

"…S-So cool," Kirino muttered to herself only to be scorned by Kyousuke.

"And they show up in the most boisterous way. Talk about bad timing. It should be obvious now that we must abandon the plan: the only thing we should focus on is survival-"

{*"-Target found. Beginning extermination!-"*}

"-Damn it."

The titan spoke in a mechanical tone, his natural booming voice filtered by rusty noise. Saori's husky chuckle accompanied the heavy step forward, a powerful aura radiating from the sinister sight. One more step dropped the invader into the pool with a massive splash, large waves dawning from the entry.

No one was a matched for the 'metallic beast' once he continued on. Even adults taller or larger were swatted away like flies beneath the unstoppable power of Isshenji. He toppled pairs upon pairs with the slightest force of hand, ripping apart his path along the way. His intent was quite clear: confront the Macross.

["OH SHI- HE'S HEADING FOR THE MACROSS! CHAR HAS LOCKED ON TO THE MACROSS ALLIANCE!"]

["Just look at the awesome capability of that mobile suit! He's completely decimating any and EVERY thing that is in his way! Could that be some steroid-boosted, legendary custom MS-06S Zaku II?"]

The noise-filled cackle that followed the overhead comments denied such foolish, laughable claims.

{*"-This is no Zaku, fool-"*}

Then, Isshenji snapped his arms aside, rotating his wrists outward which unleashed the coils around them. The fluid motion of the tendrils that unraveled flung to their maximum range, then draped along the surface of the water. Isshenji tapped them quickly a few times, perhaps testing the feel or building up the momentum to attack. No doubt, his action was the latter.

{*"-NO ZAKU!-"*}

*SNAP*

The simple flick of the wrist sent those tendrils to their designated targets: the fronts of two opponents ahead of him. The material flexed and twisted along the paths, ultimately to crack against exposed skin like real whips. The sheer power pushed the victims back, the recoil of water drops off the whips flying into the air, branching out like the lightning it personified. Bloodcurdling screams of pain followed the attacks, the intense sharp sensation of wet whip against skin tormenting the targets to no end. Without fail, the victims of the attacks, one after another, fell with rapid succession.

["WAIT NO! THAT'S-"]

["A YMS-07B GOUF! WE'VE DONE GOUF'D AT THE SIGNATURE FEAT OF THE GOUF: ELECTRIFIED (water…ified?) HEAT RODS! DUAL-WIELDED HEAT RODS IN FACT!"]

["SHIT THAT MUST HURT LIKE HELL!"]

["SURELY WEAPONS LIKE THAT ARE NOT ALLOWED ON THE BATTLEFIELD! Oh, the referee… is allowing it. WHAT KIND OF CONTEST IS THIS?!"]

["A BADASS DEATHMATCH, RAKU-SAN!"]

"Damn it, he's equipped!" Kyousuke cried out in fear. He knew from similar personal experience what that painful sensation felt like.

"Spread out!" Kirino barked orders to the others and kicked Kyousuke into action. "We'll have to flank him from the sides against lengthy weapons like those!"

The precaution saved the moment before Isshenji dashed forward in a sudden spurt, unleashing a sideswiping slash. The attack barely skimmed Satoshi's shoulder and Eru's waist once the team took to their feet. Kyousuke met the attack with courageous motion, colliding into the titan to grip Isshenji's arms. The nearly futile move at least prevented the whips from recovering.

Despite the momentary save, Kyousuke could hardly maintain his footing against the ever-charging destroyer, the gravel beneath him eager to give out faster than his own legs. The only good hold was Kyousuke's hands thrust into the broad platforms of Isshenji's shoulders. The crimson helm rammed down to bash against Kyousuke's head. More than likely, that the traditional great grin carried on beneath the mask.

Kirino latched onto the helmet to assist Kyousuke from being deterred away, but found herself distracted by Saori's interference from above. The larger girl handled Kirino with great ease that the couple seemed destined to be overtaken.

"So how did you enjoy our little entrance, Kirino-shi? I figured it be best to start the sortie right before you took too much of the stage."

"You could have just stayed out instead!"

"Oh my, but then where would the fun be? Isshenji-sama was just fuming to have this chance."

{*"-Haha! A star can only burn for so long before erupting into a massive super nova!-"*}

"Then it's time to die as quickly as one!" Ibara roared out as her unit drew in. Her and Satoshi's target became clear once they both wrapped around Isshenji's right forearm. Their smaller hands tugged away at the double-bound coil, hastily trying to disarm the weapon before Isshenji could re-utilize it. The attempt was by no means an easy feat, nor did they seem to be making progress; the slippery nature of the material, added on by the coax of water, made the effort more enduring to remove from the large arm. The fact that it was tightly wrapped around the ends of Isshenji's wrist made the pursuit even more meaningless, given he could tighten his grip at any moment, but that did not stop the determination of those who defend the model.

{*"-I see, so you have decided to take that path: work together with the enemy to turn the tides! Just what I'd expect of the Macross! However, isn't this below you, Mansaka?! Doesn't your manliness know any shame?!-"*}

"Rgh! Hell no! I am nothing without the support of friends!" Kyousuke took this chance to slip aside from Isshenji's persistent charge to assist the pair, his stronger and larger grip able to bind the foundations so the ties could be undone sooner. The quick decision carried favor for the team, the constraints that sealed the whips to Isshenji's wrist gave away after the final knot was pulled. The whip uncoiled and fell into Ibara's possession.

"Ha! Now let's see how you like it! Hya! Hya?!"

Ibara tried her hardest to crack the whip, but she couldn't properly direct the tip to its target. Satoshi laughed aloud at the unsuccessful attempt to which Ibara whacked him with its butt end. "Don't laugh at me! I haven't used one of these before!"

"It's just a wet noodle! You don't need much thought to send it forward! Heheheh!"

"You make it sound so easy... Here it goes! Hyaah!"

Then, somewhat more accustom to the motion of the weapon, flicked it from the side sending the moist tip towards Isshenji's backside. Although the attack wouldn't have much merit against such taut walls, it would at least-

But then, Isshenji caught the tip of the incoming attack with relative ease, as though time slowed for him. His grasp tightened and wrapped around the length, drawing the pair in with each reel. His taunting laughter frightened them to no ends.

{*"-Something that weak will never work against me!-"*}

"How about this?!" Kyousuke drew his hand back, clenched it into compact fist, and launched it direct into the rock-hard gut of the Gouf unit. Obviously, it was a devastating reversal; Isshenji was renowned as 'rock-hard' for a reason, with Kyousuke instead damaging his fist against the boulder.

"Shit! Ow! How can you be that thick?!"

"Stupid idiot! Don't waste your lacking stamina on a direct assault! So stupid!"

{*"-Ha! Get ready for the backlash! Hm?!-"*}

Isshenji flicked his free wrist, intent on unleashing the mighty wrath of the remaining arsenal, but felt no reply. He probed the area with his fingers, only to realize that even that weapon had been removed.

{*"-When did-?!-"*}

"Please forgive us, Gouf-san!" Chitanda apologized and tightened her hold on the whip in her arms, while Houtarou cautiously backed away from the proximity before retaliation could be made.

"It wasn't too hard to find the release point while you were distracted," Houtarou explained and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Ano, should I give this back to them, Oreki-san? I feel like we're stealing it..."

"All's fair in love and war. Just dispose of it if that will make you feel better."

In spite of the prevailing scene at hand- the Macross able to overcome one tremendous outcome-, Isshenji roared in laughter and gave an applaud. Even Saori treated the opponents with a conniving guffaw, unfazed by the fact that the tides sure were changing.

{*"-That's more like it! It didn't take you long to render me down to 7899.8%, Mansaka!-"*}

"Thanks aren't necessary..."

"Indeed, Kyousuke-shi! Such vigor and determination only deems you with a more worthy obstacle, don't you think?! Isshenji-sama, if you please, deploy the 'Jetstream' Mode!"

{*"-Heh, very well. It'd be in your best interest to prepare yourself, Mansaka. It will be quite painful where you stand.-"*}

Isshenji exhaled and became limb, his limbs swinging as he rolled his shoulders. The dense muscles tightened and contracted in rhythm while his body dropped down into a leaned stance. He seemed to be gearing himself, his eased hands grazing across the water surface beside him. Saori ducked into the vast range of Isshenji's back and took out a durable strap from a utility belt at her waist. She latched one end to said belt, and the other to the back end of Isshenji's helmet. She tapped him on the shoulder to signal her readiness.

Kyousuke raised an eyebrow to the strange routine at hand. "What are they..."

"Aniki, move aside! He looks like he's going to charge!"

{*"-Initiating sequence. Dash direction: Vector 00, 0°. Expansion width: .24 meters. Initial acceleration factor: 1.4x. Speed Tier Scale: 9 [lowest level]. All systems: green. Cosmic Jetstream Attack, Go!-"*}

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Decided against my better judgement to split this part later. I'm trying to figure what parts to add/omit at this point. My wording seems to be slacking as well; once I start pulling out the thesaurus for word choices, I know I need to stop writing. Anyways, the finale is next. WHO WILL PREVAIL?!


	32. Day 6: Do You Remember Our Struggle?(4)

**A/N:** Okay, correction: One more chapter before the end. Urgh, I cannot stop myself from keep adding details to this act... **[Not Proofread]**

* * *

><p>The carnage occurred all in an instant; Isshenji disappeared in a powerful burst, replaced by an after-image masked within condensed mists, and Kyousuke was thrown aside spinning after a brief collision. Sheer luck was on Kyousuke's side, since he was mere centimeters away from Isshenji's trajectory. That luck didn't get away without dangerous consequences though. His right shoulder became numb under a swelling bruise, and his right leg trembled in pulsing pain, only after a mere brush of shoulder against shoulder with this living, massive bullet.<p>

"Aniki!"

Kirino's cry could hardly be heard by Kyousuke under the intense agony, his eyes clinched shut while he adjusted himself to the condition. He could not clarify his orientation, swept asunder by the violent wane of the waves manipulated by Isshenji's charge. Only after being assisted by Satoshi and Houtarou did he refine himself, only to be struck by awe from the sight.

Literally, Isshenji took on the form of a fired shot; his large figure bound by great momentum was encased within a funneled casing by the water curling around his attack. Unlike a normal bullet shot in a single direction, he took various turns at seemingly randomized points. It only seemed at random because of the sudden moments, but his intent became clear after his strike targeted unfortunate opponents. Every pair damned enough to be in Isshenji's line-of-sight was rammed, skimmed, or destroyed by mere touch. He stopped at nothing to ensure absolute victory.

Since the mere seconds ago that he started, tens upon tens of units were removed from play, leaving both teams heavily diminished.

["A-Amazing! The Gouf has adapted the Tri-Star signature moveset! The Jetstream Attack!"]

["How brutal! Everyone's getting thrashed about- shredded apart even, like simple sheets of paper! Can the Kousaka Gundam- I mean, Macross- survive against such a dangerous opponent?!"]

["DON'T GIVE UP, KIRINO-TAN~!"]

"What the hell are we up against?!" Ibara yelled out in disbelief, shivering in her spot.

"An abomination," Kyousuke muttered out as he tended to his shoulder. He placed more of the burden on his left to let his wound heal. Kirino noticed the shift below her, and looked down. She was quite appalled at the growing bruise, to say the least.

"Aniki, your shoulder-"

"Forget about that, just tell me when he gets close so I can evade," Kyousuke warned her, still trying to calmed his breathing. He struggled to maintain himself more so, the pressure torturing his fatigued body in graduating amounts.

"Dodging won't be much use in this battle," Houtarou cautioned as he eased back farther. "Judging from that guy's size and strength, he won't be running out of stamina anytime soon."

"Then we'll simple have to jack him up, right?" Satoshi quickly looked around for some action to implement. Something to falter his movement would be more than suffice, if that was even possible with this monster. His answer came in the form of a long noodle held by his partner. "Yeah, that'll work! Hand Chitanda-chan the other end of that noodle, Mayaka-chan!"

"What, why?"

"We'll choke him down, of course!"

"Yeah right, we'd have our limbs torn off right at the moment we clothesline him! I like to keep my and Chii-chan's arms intact, thank you very much."

"Well, in that's the case, hand it to me." He grabbed the length and tighten his grip on both ends before declaring his intention. "Even the blinding speed of a runner can't do much if he trips."

"F-From below? I don't think-"

"Hey, something has to be done! Otherwise none of us will survive for long. Nothing's wrong with being a sacrifice piece once in awhile, right?"

He already began darting towards the target before Ibara could argue against the foolish idea. She could do nothing to deny his actions, so she could at least embrace the action in her own way. "If you are willing to go that far Fuyu-chan, then leave it to me to take care of the other one. At the very least... I can drag her down with us!"

As much as Kyousuke wanted to assist them, perhaps convince them otherwise to not waste their lives, his wounds prevented him from acting out. It took more effort to merely stand at ready as he looked on to the havoc unfolding.

It didn't take long for Isshenji to witness the approaching team with whip in hand. He adjusted his projection to intercept the unit, exhibiting his malicious intent to remove all who dared showing courage on the battlefield.

{*-"Finally, someone willing to risk their lives! Bring it on!"-*}

Ferocious swirls of raging waters warping feeding off of Isshenji's charge overshadowed the incoming advance, but it never faltered their resolve.

"Take this!" Satoshi took a deep breath and dived below. Great propulsion was necessary to pierce past the intensity deviating from the racing mecha, but he gained the needed assistance from above. At the moment Satoshi ducked below, Ibara jumped off his shoulders to spring towards Saori, still tucked below her mecha's shoulders. The split pincer move gave promise to a sure advantage, one way or another... That is, if the opponent wasn't Henshin Isshenji.

Isshenji extended his arms out to each respective attacker, taking hold of the closest limb to halt the useless effort. It should have been no unforeseen action taken by this colossal unit, but what truly could not have been predicted was his ability to stop at once! The trailing recoil of tidal waves caught up, blasting into the faces of both Satoshi and Ibara without remorse. Isshenji let out a sinister snicker before he positioned himself for the next move, twisted into a armed pitch.

{*-"Now, know your foolishness! Mild Godly Typhoon!"-*}

At once the area around Isshenji became a puissant typhoon, exactly as he proclaimed, given birth by his rapid spin. The acceleration and speed behind his rotation was so incredible that the waters collected around him, spiraling upward more than fifty centimeters. Isshenji let loose midway through, leaving them victim to its repercussions. With superior power, they were shot out of the typhoon like projectiles, firing them far away beyond the borders of the pool. The overhead whistle signaled their elimination.

["WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! DID HE JUST SUMMON A HURRICANE?!"]

["No, it was a typhoon! A frickin' typhoon, Maku-san! How is that even possible?!"]

"Fuyuki-san! Ibara-san!" Eru cried out as she could only watch her friends being hurled with such might. Houtarou kept watch with unconcerned eyes, looking at every angle to find some weak point. The Kousaka duo, on the other hand...

"Damn... you..." Kyousuke stumbled forward, gritting his teeth to endure the pain. His applied handicap did nothing to lessen his intention to strike against the almighty bastard now.

Isshenji looked down at the fool with a playful sneer while the waters calmed down. {*-"Haha, you think you're in any condition to take me on?! Now you're showing your true colors as a pathetic fighter, Mansaka!"-*}

["Here comes the Macross, ready to strike at-"]

["DON'T YOU DARE DRAG KIRINO-TAN INTO DANGER, YOU BASTAR-"]

["H-Hey, don't antagonize the red-clad warrior! He must know what he's doing... right?"]

['HELL NO! THAT GUY CAN'T DO NOTHING ABOUT THAT POWER!"]

"Don't do it! Your strength hasn't recovered yet, idiot!"

"I don't- I don't care! He's got to be dealt with now before he-!"

{*-"Too late!"-*}

Right on command, before Kyousuke managed to get within an arm's length from the Gouf, Isshenji transitioned into his Jetstream Mode, bursting away with ferocious whirls. Kyousuke was bashed backwards by the trailing impact, leaving him boiled over in frustration.

"We're going to be targeted next, idiot. That's when we'll drag them back down to earth."

"There must be something we can do before then. I'm not going to be able to take another indirect blow at this rate," Kyousuke admitted as he backed off. He could only catch glances of the scattering attack that danced around him, as if teasing him of the next hit.

"Um, I noticed something about the pilot while Ibara-san was reaching out for her," Eru commented aloud while thinking about the event. "She had to hold on tight to her belt to stop herself from being drawn out of the rotation."

"Yes, then again, that is the only possible weakness thus far." Houtarou shook his head in disappointment, well-aware of the implausibility of even reaching that possibility. "The Gouf moves too fast to catch up to his back, and he has shown to be able to pivot at any point. It is useless to attempt reaching for her."

"But still," Kirino interrupted with a tightened clutch of her fist, "we've got to try! I'm tired of being made a fool of by her atop her safe loft!"

The conversation drew to an abrupt conclusion once spotting Isshenji come to a stop. Everyone within his vicinity was promptly taken care of, only smaller opponents left alone at the opposite end whom didn't earn his interest. Saori seemed a bit fazed by the duration of the blitz, adjusting herself atop his shoulder. Once done, Isshenji turned around and locked onto Kyousuke. Kyousuke felt the chill ride up his spine when the noise-filled chuckle resurrected with prideful crescendo.

{*-"Redirecting course. Target: Macross!"-*}

The recurring scene returned in vivid blossom, only not a direct shot like before. Isshenji took the role of the playful cat cornering the mouse too well, drastically changing course close to his target. He took radical angles around Kyousuke, keeping the prey on edge all the time.

Kyousuke's ability to keep still was put to the test by the ever-turbulent sway of the water, picked up more animation and violence by the new spherical motion of the agitator.

["Here it comes folks! The Gouf is pulling in the final strike!"]

["OH I CAN'T WATCH! KIRINO-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"]

"When? When is it coming?!" Kirino cried out as she kept more attention to their back to call out the moment. Kyousuke didn't seemed fazed which concern her, and then sheer shock overcame her when he stepped forward after an otherwise crazed snicker.

"What are you-"

"I think I've figured it out," Kyousuke spoke up while he rolled his injured shoulder, gaining more feeling with the action. He kicked at the gravel a few times to hasten his foot's recovery, or perhaps to heighten his adrenaline. "Hang on to me, it's going to get more bumpy."

Kyousuke drove forward farther, striking closer to some calculated coarse of Isshenji's. Of course, that desperate ploy earned Isshenji's interest immediately.

{*-"So you've accepted your fate! Very well! Here's your reward!"-*}

The scattering shots stopped directly in front of Kyousuke, then became a centered dash. The same ferocity demonstrated to the former teammates came face to face with the Kousaka siblings; Kirino withdrew her limbs and braced herself for the mighty typhoon guaranteed to follow, but Kyousuke showed no intention to become its victim.

Suddenly, Kyousuke stopped and rotated clockwise to the direction of the rush, jumping as well with arms drawn in. The action seemed foolish from afar, the Macross curling into an 'assball' to bear the pain, but the reason became known as the distance lessened.

Isshenji hadn't even been twenty centimeters away before he reached his arms out, grasping for Kyousuke to unleash the follow-up. However, his target drew farther away than he could manage. In fact, Kyousuke seemed to pick up speed and distance to the side as Isshenji drew closer and closer. By the time Isshenji dashed past him, the Macross was in the clear.

{*-"What the hell?! Did I miscalculate?!"-*} Isshenji spurt around in the instant pivot, redirecting his vector back to the recovering Kousaka pair. {*-"Once more! Speed tier: 8!"-*}

At the simple mention, Isshenji dashed back, a bit faster than before to ensure the success of the attack. Despite the improved rate, the same result was rewarded to the Macross as Kyousuke coiled again and swept past the charge. Fed up with the easy effort of the escaped, Isshenji continued to readjust himself and engage the prey with faster speed. Only to be foiled every time.

{*-"Rgh! Don't tell me he's-"-*}

"Wow, he's doing it..." Eru eased out in amazement. Houtarou let out a relieved sigh, revealing that he figured out the mechanism.

"He's riding the wave."

"Oreki-san?"

"The splitting current in front of the Gouf is constantly under intense pressure by the fast pace, added on by the already violent turbulence in effect. Kyousuke lowers himself to a smaller mass and lets go of the ground, allowing himself to be taken by the motion."

"Ah, like a boat is subject to the violence of the sea!" Eru related the matter to the similar simile, to which Oreki smiled and nodded.

"Directing his rotation with the direction of the current, he increases his acceleration outside of the range, ending up at the sides before the Gouf can grab him. Even if he does stop on the dot, I'm sure senpai would be drawn away much quicker because of the backlash waves."

"So cool... And he figured that out so quickly too."

The futile recurrence and building pace carried on for several iterations before Isshenji broke off. He came to a standstill, staring down the Macross. Surely, a gruesome expression existed behind the visor.

{*-"Tch, he found the weakness to this level. Impressive."-*}

"A job well done, Kyousuke-shi! As I'd expect from our top opponent!"

Kyousuke returned fire with a confident snicker, boasting the created stalemate he established. "Done already? I haven't broken a sweat yet."

{*-"That's good to hear, because now I can unleash the 'True' Jetsteam. Can you continue to try mocking me after that?"-*} Isshenji eased down into the same lowered stance that initiated the attack, but with arms angled inward. Kyousuke didn't fall back or return to a defensive stance.

"True mode or not, I've figured out how to keep out of your range. Then I can just-"

The overconfident statement couldn't be finished. The previous words could not be heard. The panic on Kyousuke's face could not be witnessed. The tense air was more and more distorted behind the majestic roar of the sound blast and the vertical stream of pure steam behind Isshenji's more powerful charge.

The drastic increase in speed was nothing short of miraculous (or fictional, for that matter). That living bullet from before transcended into a divine projectile, breaking beyond the sound barrier, judging by the conical funnel radiating behind him. A nearly solid line of vapor was left in his wake.

Kyousuke didn't even have a chance to blink before Isshenji appeared behind him, darting side to side again in randomized directions. The superheated trail that outlined Kyousuke's side scorched his skin before he could retreat aside.

"N-No way..."

"Even more speed?! Impossible! How in the world can he be doing this?!"

"I'm more impressed that Saori's still hanging on."

"I know, we've got to-"

{*-"No you won't!"-*}

The simple word barely registered in the siblings' ears after Isshenji blazed past them, dragging them along the way by the vacuum effect gravitated en route.

"Rgh!"

The harassment returned and returned every second as Isshenji tore through space, heating the waters unconditionally, ripping tides asunder.

The limit to his stamina exhibited no bounds, continuing to exert himself in a never ending loop. He had no concern for his own pilot, who must be enduring hell ad infinitum on his back. Had it not been for that belt around her waist and the strap connecting to his helmet, Saori would have been lost long ago.

One more fatal dash lifted the water higher along with its victim, as if to position the Macross in an unavoidable occupation for the upcoming crash. Isshenji's glorious laughter set up the scene for a final blow, and extended his arms forward at a more sharper angle.

{*-"This is the end, Mansaka! I'll let you be the first to witness Speed Tier: 4! Certain Kill!"-*}

One powerful push against the gravel, and Isshenji broke through reality with ultimate force. Existence bended to his power, ripping through everything to utterly destroy his target who could do nothing to slip away. The acute, concave shape of his arms sharpened the stream and thinned the current in front of him, effectively preventing any chance to slip away.

Kyousuke could not motion his body aside to create rotation, even though the little water around him could not save him. Kirino pushed herself down onto her brother to quicken their descent, but there was not enough time to escape. Isshenji was mere centimeters away by the time Kyousuke reached out his hands to-

It was unexpected to feel a grasp on his foot, but Kyousuke's sight fell down to witness Houtarou and Eru pulling him downward to save the two. Only after their other hands took grasp of him did the effort assist, though hardly outside of the range. However-

{*-"As if I'd let you!"-*}

Isshenji diverted attention to the intruders' feet, seeming to push off the water's surface to change direction mid-attack. The pair barely managed to release their grip on Kyousuke before the tremendous power rip them away, spiraling rapidly out of control out of sight.

Watching the valiant effort of their last teammates get demolished in their stead, Kyousuke and Kirino entered a determined state of revenge- to finally put an end to this outrageous display of might. Because he was pulled closer to the ground to the effort, Kyousuke's feet gripped the loosened gravel, though staggering, and brought momentum to his cause.

{*-"Mansaka!"-*}

Isshenji began to pivot, though it wasn't as instantaneous as before. The magnanimous speed before his attack might have been too taxing, especially to the environment; the much looser and polished gravel below him dispersed and dissolved against his feet. In fact, the rapid turn hastened Kyousuke's approach because of the strong pull on the gravitation.

Kyousuke dived below Isshenji's backhanding, allowing Kirino to duck below that punch then reach upward for the stunned pilot. She wrapped her arms around Saori's waist and intertwined her legs around her partner's neck to prevent forced separation.

Kyousuke locked onto the helmet, his objective to release the piece connecting the two; if more so, to prevent any further means to deliver the Jetstream Attack. His grip found hold on both tubes extending out of Isshenji's mouthpiece, and his legs pressed against Isshenji's torso to strengthen his reel.

{*-"What is this, some sort of Jujitsu?! Useless, Mansaka!"-*}

Isshenji grabbed both Kyousuke's neck and leg, ready to crumble him inward into a crutch, perhaps into an overhead pile driver. That hold didn't stop Kyousuke at all.

"I've had enough! Of your! Over-the-top! Bullshit!"

Kyousuke stretched upward, yanking until the tubes popped out of socket, but only to acquire a new target upon completion. His fingers dug deep below the rims of the helm, continuing to pull in the same fashion. The attempt wasn't so rewarding, due to Saori's added weight atop the piece.

However, thanks to Kirino's efforts, Saori had been shifted to the left side, and the belt's buckle released during the struggle. "Aniki!" Kirino yelled out after confirming the unlatched state.

"AAAAAAH!"

Kyousuke poured more strength into his effort, and repositioned himself for more leverage. In doing so, Kyousuke hoisted himself farther up, his feet planted on Isshenji's shoulders. This spontaneous action angered Isshenji to no end, now squeezing hard on Kyousuke's ankles.

{*-"Who the hell do you think you are, stepping on me?!"-*}

"The victorious Macross, dumbass!"

Eventually, the helmet hissed at the opened seams, steam letting out to the exposed air. His powered efforts prevailed once the helmet scrapped off Isshenji's collar, apparently held together by liquid adhesives. The startling change in advantage took Saori by surprise, leaving herself vulnerable to Kirino's strong grapple. Her assisted push off Isshenji's shoulders by feet combined to her brother's efforts. T overall pressure launched them into the air, dragging Saori along from her mighty throne. Kirino snickered at the predicted bewilderment of Saori, unable to wiggle out of the hold. Kirino couldn't help but brag at the closing end. "You've lost, Saori! You shouldn't have underestimated the power of sibling bonds!"

"Heheh, is that so?"

"Hell ye- Huh?!" Kirino felt a strong yank downward, both from her opponent and her mecha. She looked down in horror at two large, strong hands holding onto the two. Isshenji was not going to allowed them to escape so easily.

"Shit!" Kyousuke yelped out before his air was yanked out of him.

"Get back down here, Mansaka!"

Immediately by the tremendous force behind the pull, Isshenji slammed his skyward opponents back down, freeing his pilot from the grasp in doing so. The water dispersed and crowned around the siblings, like a meteor fallen to earth. Had Kyousuke not reacted sooner- by coiling his legs up before impact, and tightening his hold on his sister's legs- Kyousuke could have broken his own and really get themselves disqualified.

As expected, his legs ached and throbbed where he crouched, the sling placing overwhelming stress and pain on his limbs. Only his promise to his sister to ensure her victory kept him up at this point.

"*Huff* *Huff* I can't- *Huff* *Huff* give up now..."

"*Huff* *Huff* at least, the helmet- *Huff* *Huff* is off..." Kirino was in better condition than Kyousuke, but she was lethally out of wind as well.

Isshenji's strained frown expressed the vast extent of his annoyance, having been reduced down to his base form and had a worthy opponent still stand before him. His signature grin had surely been wiped clean off his face when that helmet was ripped off. Opposite of his state, Saori still maintained her everlasting smirk despite the improving position of the underpowered Macross.

"If I didn't know you two better, I wouldn't be able to believe it has come down to this; being battered down by these 'NewTypes' can be quite frustrating," Saori commented with a strong sense of sarcasm to her words.

"Alright *Huff* *Wheeze* enough with these damn references! I can't handle anymore!"

"Oh, you shouldn't be so quick to be angered, Kyousuke-shi! It is a compliment, after all! Isshenji-sama, will we still be able to access Jetstream Mode?"

"Heh, of course I can, but it'd be pointless. He's already figured out the disadvantage of the move, and I won't be able to see clearly without that helmet to enter True Jetstream Mode. Shit, all this cowardess is grinding my gears!" Isshenji clutched his hand in front of him, its grip shaking under the anger he directed into the gesture. "No! We will settle this man-to-man! Fist-to-fist!"

Kyousuke cringed even more beneath his heavy fatigue at the inevitable approach of a melee with this unrivaled monstrosity. He had no one else at his side to support him, and he could not allow Kirino to interfer in this affair; she could not be allowed to come to harm during this one-sided brawl. At least Isshenji had been stripped down from his enhanced features, back down to his normal state... though that was already well-exceeding any mortal parameter.

To make matters worse, Kyousuke well understood, that thus far... Isshenji had been merely toying with the Macross and their makeshift team, providing simple glimpses of tapping into his real prowess. If it took all of their combined efforts to manage up to this point... what was the point going hand-to-hand now? The question pondered on and on inside Kyousuke's tired mind without relent.

Kyousuke felt himself lowering as he questioned himself, staggering downward as he legs decayed under weight. Kirino fought to encourage him through her support. In her own common way, of course.

"Don't you dare let me down! I'll beat you up personally if you cause us to lose!"

"Urgh, I'm already trying my damnedest down here, in case you've forgotten! Don't you know how meaningless it'll be to strike against this impossible wall! Can't you give me a damn break for once?!"

Kirino seemed fazed by his outburst, more likely taken serious note of his weary condition. She strained to voice her own pint up opinion in the matter. That more-than-accepted outcome did not follow as he expected, instead she grasped tighter onto her brother.

"...You'll get a break after you've made me win. And... I'll make it up... later tonight."

Although lacking in spirit, Kyousuke gulped, uncertain on how to take in that statement. Nonetheless... "...Yeah, understood."

Saori let out a silent chuckle at the soft, coy conversation occurring between those two. It nearly pained her to be the opponent who placed strain on their struggle, but not enough to stop her from carrying on her duty. 'For the figurines~!'

"Hm hm~, so the stage is set. Let's see, what will be needed to rile them up more- Ohoho, this is interesting..." Saori trailed off with the mischief smirk once her sight caught a glimpse of a useful resource. Saori holstered her 'Char' persona once again and sought to entice her opponents for the final round.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This became more battle-orientated than I predicted, thus why there is one more segment. I'm absolutely positive in stating that it is the last round! Maybe?! Also, I know I probably breached the boundaries of physics with a few scenes, but whatever; it's fiction! I already have the next three chapter after the contest written in my manuscript, but now I have to find time to transcribe them on computer. Hints: fluff to follow, the emotions behind them... you'll find out.

On another note, after reading 'Dancing Thoughts', I find my own thoughts twirling around in chaotic steps of doubt. Maybe it's because of the first person perspective, but I'm starting to question my depiction of characters. 'Is this the same series I read so long ago?' sometimes wanders around my ambivalence (especially since the last time I read one of the LNs was... 5-6 months ago?). Not to mention he's brushed upon a few scenes that I envisioned for SC. Well, I guess that's my duty as the writer to ascend beyond that with new originals! The challenge awaits!

Also, I would like to resume publishing a chapter per week like long ago, so please keep at me to do so. I don't like seeing months pass by without writing something...


	33. Day 6: Do You Remember Our Struggle(F)

**A/N:** IMA GA SONO TOKI DA (THIS IS THE TIME)! This arc can finally be drawn to a close (surely a relief to all). Enjoy the heated conclusion! **[Somewhat proofread]**

* * *

><p>"Kirino-shi, you must be quite thrilled with the current progress."<p>

"Not as much as I will be once you are out." Kirino jabbed her finger at her opponent with an air of condescension. "This will be my settlement for all those times you've beaten me!"

"Heh, but I am not referring to that. Have you not noticed those who remain? The two of us, the few others I hear skittering behind me. Did you not noticed something... else?"

Kirino didn't need to scan the battlefield to confirm the statements. The lone fact of the steep raise in cheers, particularly after Kyousuke better composed himself, acknowledged that. His lopsided lean was not a passable grade for a stance, but at least he achieved a steady level enough for Kirino to straighten her poise without caution.

Nonetheless, the last portion brought up pestered Kirino. She could not distinguish those two pairs, clearly of Zentradi and Meltrandi, in contest behind the towering nemesis, but the emphasis suggested a strong possibility. She was suppose to be familiar with them.

"You cannot mean to tell me that you have forgotten your 'duty' to those youngsters. Has their perseverance fallen out of your mind?"

In horror, Kirino's eyes shot open, comprehending the implication behind Saori's words. "Ah, Tamaki-chan and Hinata-chan!"

Despite knowing better, Kyousuke intervened. "Don't even think about those two right now. It wouldn't be a surprise if they were removed long ago-"

"No! That has to be them! They are still in!" Only after confirming that fact did she seem to calm down. "Thank goodness."

Far beyond expectation and reason (considering the hellish whirlwind of phenomenons that was unleashed earlier), Kuroneko's younger sisters, Tamaki and Hinata, were still in the fight. Furthermore, they were engaged with a Zentradi pair, somewhere within the same age. It was no desperate display of courage or might in comparison to the Macross's endeavor, but they were trying their hardest to win. Judging from the exhausting drag of their movements and pull, the two had been engaged in this scuffle for quite a long duration.

"Yes, to see the youth fight so hard to stay alive... It really is an admirable feat within itself. Though a shame that their dream is unreachable, don't you agree?"

"...What are you getting at?" Kyousuke pressed for the answer, but the horrified gasp from his sister hinted to the severity behind those words.

"You wouldn't!"

"Why not? How else will I be able to test your resolve to the end, Macross? Will you truly awaken to ensure their survival?!"

"Aniki! Move it! Get to them now!"

"Wait, is she gonna-"

"Isshenji-sama... Change target." Saori raised her head high, the slight motion meant to taunt her opponents into action. Panic rushed through Kyousuke's body, finally catching wind of the intention.

"Shit!" Kyousuke commanded his body forward in a bolt, ignoring the lingering lull in his leg. The accumulating pressure brought on by the escalation took more toll on his motion, making him slower than needed to sortie the man.

Isshenji let that conniving sneer crept on his face entice his adversary, who hastily rushed past him to block the path, before speaking heavy words. "Will this fuel your spirit, Mansaka?! Is this what it takes to bring you to full strength?! Excellent, I'll break you at your best!"

Then, Isshenji darted aside, far outside of Kyousuke's reach, and resumed the dispatch to his assigned objective.

Neither Kirino nor Kyousuke were able to raise their voice to forewarn the girls. Isshenji's faster pace beat them to the act, his left arm directed to the sky as he instilled strength upward. The death sentence to the battling teams was bestowed by the heavens, once Isshenji unleashed his repressed wrath.

"Removal Technique! Infinitesimal Galaxy Wave!"

The crash between muscles and water crafted a calamitous impact; the monstrous force behind the blow lifted everything in range to a great angled upheavel, taking along the waters, the gravel, and the teams with it. A mixture of viscous implosions and explosions burst outward in a crude mess, far outside the boundaries of the pool, thus eliminating the targets.

["Aaaaaaaand with that, the youngsters are out! Which means-"]

["THE FINAL BATTLE! ONE ON ONE! MACROSS VS. GUNDAM!"]

["I can't even fathom the gravity of this moment! Who will win?! Can the Macross turn things around?!"]

["HELL YEAH HELL YEAH HELL YEAAAAAAH RAKU-SAN!"]

The absurd move caused vehement enthusiasm to everyone witnessing the fight, all anticipating and demanding for this otherwise impromptu match-up. More dense and more intense than the outburst from the crowd grew an internal heat within the Macross.

The unforgivable act snapped the final straw for the siblings: Kyousuke, nerved by the belligerent choice to destroy innocent participants, and Kirino, angered by the direct assault on the young sisters striving for their elder. The silent rage blossomed in unison, a bright aura emanating at the seams. Not a word needed to be expressed between them to dictate the top priority: to obliterate the unbeatable Henshin.

Without a word or signal, Kyousuke walked to the side, his eyes set on Isshenji as he moved to the center. Isshenji recognized the fierce glare in Kyousuke's eyes, the harden stride behind the movement. Kyousuke wanted to finish things at the core of the ring, in front of everyone. Of course, he met the challenge in great strides with a pretentious grin.

Finally, the destined two teams stood firm at the center, the lingering results at the end of the battle royale: the Kousaka siblings and the self-proclaimed dynamic duo; the Macross and the Gundam for an unprecedented, crossover clash.

["HOW DIVINE! EACH HAVE MET AT THE CORE OF IT ALL FOR A FINAL CLASH! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES! THE INTENSITY OF IT ALL, MAKU-SAN!"]

["THE WORLD ITSELF MUST BE SHAKING IN EXCITEMENT, RAKU-SAN! DAMN THIS IS THE DEFINITION OF ENTERTAINMENT!"]

["THIS WILL SETTLE IT ALL! ON WITH THE BATTLE! ON WITH THE GLORY!"]

["ON WITH KIRINO-TAN'S VICTORY! BANZAI!"]

["I CAN'T EVEN ARGUE AGAINST THAT PERVERTED STATEMENT!"]

A mere meter kept them apart. The cross-armed colossus stared down the determined brother, measuring the meager strength behind Kyousuke's audacity to dare instigate a direct fight. It was truly laughable to think anyone would step up to an impossible duel. It fueled his humor to no end!

The wind picked up at the right moment, enchanted by an animated fervor matching the set. Its blow kept the water in its erratic sway from the endless energy dispersed by Isshenji's Jetstream Mode. The crowd yelled and roared with eagerness to see the start, support beset on both sides.

Underneath the loud outcries, the Henshin initiator began with a haughty snicker.

**[A/N:** Time to turn on 'Heats (Super Robot Wars Z2 variation)', for those you want to feel the intensity. At least that's what I had looping in the background!**]**

"So the wheel of fate keeps turning, eh Mansaka?"

"Shut up. It's time for someone to pummel your mouth shut with a fist."

"Ha! Quite a strong bark, but do you have the fangs to carry its weight?!"

"You'll find up soon enough."

"Please don't let us down after all this pep talk, Kyousuke-shi! We don't want to be disappointed!"

"Enough of your banters, Saori! The heavens may forgive your actions against imoutos, but I will not!"

"Heh. There will always be casualties within the qualms of war! That is an unavoidable fact that you should learn to accept." Saori brushed aside revealed bangs seeping beneath her helmet in a taunt. "In the case of those two... Well, a sacrifice or two is necessary to motivate those lacking on the field."

"Despicable... Completely despicable! You dare to stoop so low! And take off that damn mask already! It's annoying!"

"Seriously, we've gone beyond masquerades at this point," Kyousuke carried on to reinforce the demand.

Saori clicked her tongue in insincere apathy. "Very well. This mask has served its purpose well enough. Then allow me to introduce myself!" After a simple press of a button and an effective flip to the tip, the helmet flew off to reveal the long black locks of this girl, fashioned with large bifocals and a red headband.

"From now on, refer to me as Saori Bajeena! The legend who took down the Macross!"

[["SHE-SHE'S STILL THE SAME PERSON!"]]

["Seriously, I'm still calling her 'The Third Coming' with that name!"]

["WHAT AUDACITY TO DECLARE PREMATURE VICTORY OVER THE GLORIOUS MACROSS! HOW DARE SHE!"]

"So, are you satisfied now? I can feel your anger brimming from here."

"I'll be satisfied when I plant your face into the water!"

"Care to place a wager on how fast you'll fall to my standing, Mansaka? It's only an inevitable fact, after all!"

"You'll regret claiming that. I will not be losing this fight. Especially not to you."

"...Heh, heheheh. HAHAHAHA!"

"Pretty funny, isn't it?"

"Hilarious! 'The unavoidable battle between those who cannot accept each other.' It's just so damn hilarious! Like ripped right out of the pages of manga! Come, Mansaka!" Isshenji raised his arms, beckoning for Kyousuke to try his might against the divine figure. "Let's see how bright your 'rainbow-colored miracle' shines!"

One loud roar ignited Kyousuke's charge, and the distance between them closed. Isshenji showed no intention to move, instead allowing Kyousuke to determine the first move. A loud clap echoed once Kyousuke and Isshenji locked arms. Like time and time again, Isshenji easily dominated the vice, twisting Kyousuke's limbs at uncomfortable angles. Isshenji's massive paws enveloped the miniscule palms, his larger fingers suffocating the smaller appendages. Kyousuke pressed hard against the wall of muscle, hoping for the slimmest chance to find a slip point within that broad layer of masculinity somewhere... if only somewhere.

Above, Kirino thrashed and swiped against her friendly foe, who approached with mocking attentive as neither found favor for initiating a secure grapple. Nothing short of a malicious, rapid flurry of slaps composed their exchange until finally, Saori managed to arrest Kirino by the elbows.

"Gotcha now~."

"Damn it! Let go of me!" Kirino tried to clasp onto anything within her restricted reach, to holster against to overpower the older girl, only able to brush against Saori's side or Isshenji's hair. Saori offered no means of allowing any farther interference for the main attraction below.

"Why don't we see if your precious 'aniki' will be the one to grant your victory."

"Of course he will!"

"Nrgh! It's not that easy!" Kyousuke groaned out below the immense pressure shoved upon him. Isshenji really took his time (with great pleasure) to press Kyousuke to the limit, draining him of needed spirit and energy in a gradual advance.

Sweat dripped down his face, his body trying its best to adjust to the extreme circumstances. The combined exhaustion from the heated water, the hotter sun blazing above, and the strongest exertion of power was quickly and efficiently destroying him. The urge to falter was so tempting-

"Hey idiot! Stay up!"

That dependent voice reminded him of his lowering stance, also reminding him that he was losing control of his bearings. The needed spurt of life was short-lived however, only enough to bring Kyousuke to level, but subdued instantly by Isshenji.

"Damn... my body can't... go on!"

"Don't give up! We've got to win, remember?! For those who've fallen! For 'The Dark One''s imoutos!"

"Don't bring that crap up! I don't need-"

"And- And for me!"

"-?!"

"Didn't you say it?! That you'd take responsibility for everything, didn't you?!"

"Responsibility?" Saori asked aloud, taken back by the random context of Kirino's motivation.

"..."

"And- and you're also MY mecha, aren't you?! My mecha can't fail on me... After all, my mecha! Is infallible!"

"...Sheesh, making this sound more absurd along the- Fine!"

Isshenji received his expectation within the sudden spike in power. He felt the resistance build underneath his hands. He knew from the amplifying tension, and from the embers flickering in Kyousuke's eyes, that Kyousuke's second wind had just arrived.

"Yeah- Yeah! That's it! There you go, Mansaka! This sensation! This feeling! This passion that grows and swells! This is what I was waiting for!"

The resurrected progress was quelled without mercy once Isshenji exerted might onto the tired foe. His signature laugh seemed mixed with a hint of disappointment with the quick falter- disappointment that the moment was so dull and short term.

"Seriously? Is that it?! How pathetic! You've let me down, Mansaka!"

"Ngh! Not all of us- are muscle upon muscle of arrogance!"

"Fool! Muscles are not the only metrics for strength! Willpower! Audacity! The capacity to declare damnation to the world, Mansaka!" Isshenji squeezed on those fingers, nearly breaking them.

"-Ngh!"

"If that's the pinnacle of your potential, I'll end it here! What's your preference of an end to this Gundam Fight?! Heat End or perhaps the Shining Finger?!"

['-of the Gundam Fight International-']

"G-Gundam Fight?" Kyousuke stalled, the name running laps in his mind. Where had he heard that name before?

['-you should remember a particular rule when you come face to face... it will be the only way to win.']

"Of course! The height of excellence is through the practiced arts of two mechas brawling with fists! The epitome of dueling for the heights of glory!"

['Article One of the Gundam Fight International Regulations. Something similar will most likely be brought up by Henshin-san.']

Kyousuke's mind flicked and shined with promise. Kuroneko had yet again saved him from misfortune. He could not help the pathetic laugh that seeped past his lips. Even Isshenji felt the peculiar unease by the changed attitude, Kirino more so concerned with the maddened disposition.

"Hahah, so that's what she was hinting at. I'm going to end up oweing her a great debt for this strong curse..."

"Hm? What's this you're muttering about? Enlisting prayers isn't going to save your sorry ass now!"

"Nothing of the kind. That damning irritation is nothing of the sort. So you claim this is a Gundam Fight, right?"

"Heh! Obviously! Two vessels of power vying for the top unlike any seen before! How many times do I have to shove facts down your throat before you realize it?!"

"Then you should abide by those so-called Gundam Fight Regulations, right? You should know what those state, in particular Article One..."

"Do you take me for a fool, Mansaka! I've set them all to memory before all other things! Article One states that a unit whose head is destroy-"

Isshenji stopped, his brows raising above the rims of his glasses. He was too late to realize the intent behind bringing up that rule; Kyousuke had already ripped his hands free from the deadlock and had drawn within the titan's vicinity. His freedom instead directed to the dangling set of legs around Isshenji's collar, easily wretched from their place.

To say the least, Saori was caught off-guard by the move, faster than Isshenji after piecing together the intention by the older brother. Her lack of attention allowed Kirino to free herself, outmaneuver and reposition around the pilot's shoulders, and apply force to her advantage.

"This is-!"

"Time to fall to earth, Saori!"

"-A unit whose head is destroyed... IS DISQUALIFIED! PUSH KIRINO!"

Together, the siblings directed their strength upward and outward, all remaining energy and resolve diverted to overwhelm Saori's disheveled placement. All Isshenji could do to hinder the action was yank Kyousuke's shoulders back, yielding most of the upward pressure on his pilot. The overall force already applied proved to be too much and far too quick for either opponent to prepare themselves, Saori's legs desperately trying to ling to her mecha.

But that would not happen; the great double-edged sword at her disposal would be her critical downfall. Because of the broad, thick surface that composed Isshenji's back, it offered little room for holding, let alone a handle to ensure stability. The attached helmet set to act as that remedy was no longer available, thus Saori was doomed the moment they allowed it to be destroyed.

Instead of a violent outcry for her defeat, or a gruesome grimace set upon her face being usurped by the 'Newtypes' through her 'Char' persona, Saori merely smiled with great content at Kirino while falling from grace. Her ever mischievous grin spoke volumes of her true objective in this fight before it disappeared underneath the water surface.

Everything seemed over, and the siblings became so lax that Kyousuke leaned against the tall standstill of muscle in front of him. He was convinced that it was over, that-

Then, Isshenji redirected his hands around Kyousuke's neck and at the midpoint of Kyousuke's chest. He lifted the pair high in the air with great ease, looking up at his unworthy prey with a confident grin that suggested otherwise that this battle was over.

The vice around Kyousuke's neck chocked him, gagging from the lack of strength as he felt himself closing to passing out. Kirino's hands fought to free him from the hold, but it would be futile nonetheless as Isshenji reared in a laugh.

"Naive twat! You thought I'd stop if my pilot has fallen?! Haven't you got brains in that skull, Kousaka?! The dark arts allow the suit to continue to haul and keep on resurrecting! A HEAD IS NEEDLESS IN THE WAKE OF THE HENSHIN MIGHT! NOTHING WILL STOP MY VICTO-"

*TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET*

The sharp loud reverb of the whistle disrupted Isshenji's assurance, the old referee motioning to the titan with vigorous hand motions. His adamant gestures and blows of the whistle made it very apparent the results.

["The whistle! That can only mean-"]

["THE GOUF- GUNDAM- WHATEVER IS ELIMINATED?! IS IT BECAUSE OF THE FALLEN PILOT?!"]

["Well yeah Maku-san, didn't you read the rules?! Just like the acclaimed International Regulations from before, once a partner has fallen... both members are disqualified (what are the odds?!)!"]

["SO THAT MEANS..."]

[[""THE MACROSS HAS WON!"]]

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** With that, this over-packed arc can be placed in archive without remorse. I honestly didn't expect it to last this long; maybe 4-5 chapters at max! Guess creativity and action got the best of me. Rather annoyed that the length wasn't as long as I started out as though... I will condense all of these parts into one [skippable] chapter once I publish the next chapter. With pockets full of victory, everything will be much happier between the two, yeah?!

Looks like I will be requesting for some more beta-readers (one for summaries, one for rough drafts, one for final drafts) since I haven't heard from any of them for a long time. By the time I release the next chapter (next weekend, maybe?), I will be reading through the entire SC entry to recollect events and fix many errors/inconsistencies(probably VVolf is somewhere laughing at me!). Lol, I can't even remember what happened before Chapter 15. Well, until then!

**Basher 400:** Look to the weekend.

**KineticKaiser:** Jeez, I think I've had enough whirlwinds going on now! Glad to know my intentions have been successful.

**SilverIceRing:** *adjusts glasses* Just as keikaku.

**KatzeNoel:** Well, I can't do anything like that to the guy, but this will be suitable... yeah?

**n0mster:** I've always viewed Kyousuke as such a type, but to straight up remove/dispose of Isshenji doesn't seem plausible unless he is called to do so. I felt the taser scene was enjoyable and spoke levels on their strained relationship. And I really stir up the yan- for future -dere momen- Oh, I shouldn't mention that!

**Vhan8765:** I sincerely appreciate the devotion to pinpoint each chapter, so I can have something to read aside the chapters later on in review. (1) The omitted week prior to the start was meant to be explained later on, so no comment. (2) Regarding title faults throughout, that just shows the limitation of a foreigner trying to adapt to a different culture. I intend to fix that this week.

**Paper Crease:** No more, no more! It isn't more so the fact that I don't understand the characters, but the fact that my and his perspectives are quite distinct. Not to mention our time scopes are months apart under different circumstances.

**dbzsotrum9:** Then I'll simply create a third type: disliked character who's so misunderstood that he can only be hated for his role (well, that's already an established stereotype). Granted, he won't be as present as previously, but he'll still have some moments.

**macro1:** And now I understand how those mangaka feel when it does occur. Poor bastards...

**racenrise:** 'Stupidly hilarious'... I have no idea how to take that! Hilarious enough that it is stupid to laugh at, or it is so stupid that one can only laugh. FUKOU DA, I LOSE EITHER WAY! Probably a good thing to read if you like slow-building romance. I highly recommend the LNs versus the other adaptations.


	34. Day 6: Favors Turned Sour

**A/N:** Okay, now in the full content this was meant to be! If you had read the previously posted chapter, just jump a third down to read new content. Enjoy! **[Self-proofread]**

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable! What a frickin' ripoff!" The violent tantrum set off by the victorious model was much more torturous than the humid heat and rocking motion of that bus ride home, more so for her (un)fortunate partner who listened nonstop. That anger quickly escalated while she stared at the 'meager' winnings presented to the Macross team: two tickets applicable to any upcoming movies, a pair of resort passes for the inevitable fall season, and a rather pathetic sum of petty cash.<p>

"At least you got something. Plus you were showered with plenty of -gifts- afterwards." Kyousuke referred to the mountain of carnations tossed vehemently below her feet, given courtesy of the devote one-sided affection from the commenter Maku. He literally sung her name in the highest praise, only heard a split second before its intended ran off. It was official that she would pursue a restraining order on the lonely fellow later.

In addition, Kirino earned a rather well decorated sash to commemorate the victory (oddly enough, her name was already sown in beforehand). Sadly enough, it was also announced to have been crafted by the hands of Maku's wife. Truly, a unique relationship had been established.

"I should have burned it on the spot! That pervert is almost as bad as you!"

"Geez thanks, I'll try better next time to outshine-"

"Seriously, how can they assume to parade such an event so wildly without having the compensation to reward the winners?! Its downright illegal!"

"What did you expect then? A chariot of stallions to chauffeur you around for the rest of your life?"

"At least a stack full of limited edition collectables! Even 100 cute figurines might forgive this blasphemy!"

"Yeah yeah," Kyousuke trailed off as Kirino continued to vividly express her annoyance. Numerous pressing matters stirred in his mind than these absurd earnings. Most prominent: what did Kirino really expect to happen after their participation? The puny reward system given, a gleeful Saori and a pissed off Isshenji earning much less money (but much more fame and cheer)... it did not add up.

Kyousuke suspected sweet foul play at hand, some means to better seal the deal but met with disaster. In fact, he thanked the spontaneous arrival of their otaku friends, saving him face from humiliating himself during the heated lotion scene. From now on, he was damn sure to exercise caution in public.

He was primed to speak his mind, to batter her intentions once she rolled out of her rant, but he never got the chance. With an exasperated sigh, Kirino leaned into his naked figure, hand clasped loosely in his as though to measure her lack of strength from the day.

"Oh I can't believe how tiresome this was. I'm sooo drained."

"... speak for yourself, I took more of the blunt throughout." He started to emphasize his point by locating the nearest sore, on his shoulder and downward along his arm, but noticed that her focus set elsewhere. She still clung to that awful chest wound made worse, courtesy of Isshenji.

Kirino merely hummed in absent agreement as her free hand trailed along the marks, contouring on the loose specs like maps to his soreness. It was a truly awkward sensation- both physically and relatively, intensified by the vast stares cast upon them.

Of course they'd be the center of attention once they stepped on that bus. The winners of a mighty contest always took center stage among anyone, especially when every person there was in attendance. A mixture of awe and joy swept through the aisles when the siblings boarded, more or less eager to seek autographs or voice congratulations. Now, the feeling seemed more secluded and secret, murmurs whispering about how adorable this 'pair' looked.

Perceptions were proven by first glance once Kirino leaned into Kyousuke: one seeking the other for praise and comfort for a job well done... as expected. Among the joys also lingered fear... Fear and revere for this battle-worn mecha who unwittingly boasted his scars in public. He regretted not buying a replacement shirt back then, the unease growing by those glances and the tender scrutiny of his sister.

"...are you going to say it?"

"..."

"About how this happened?" Kirino raised her voice above a whisper, asking the pointless question. Her stubborn mule of a brother wouldn't respond to it, much less give the truth behind it. Still, she looked to him with those sincere eyes seeking any reply. All Kyousuke could manage to avoid being caught in the lure was stare out the window. The fleeting scenery was as quick as the flutter of his tired heart while the tension grew.

The final grasp came to an end after a defeat sigh from a withdrawing Kirino. "Fine! You owe me three favors instead. You better uphold your end."

"Wait, why do I owe you three now?"

"No, five. Because you are such an overwhelming moron. Better get use to it."

"Tch, fine, fine. I'll agree to it although I already regret it. What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>"Aahh, right there aniki~"<p>

"..."

"Ahn! Yes! Uuuu, keep going! Harder, harder!"

"..."

"I-i'm gonna- gonna- AAAAAAAAHHHN~!"

The excessive spasm rocked Kirino's body, the climax reaching her with heightened joy, before curling against Kyousuke' body. His fingers continued to service her despite the unsettling frown on his face.

"You can stop that nonsense now. You make this neck massage sound more erotic than it ever should be."

"Heheh, I thought that's what you'd want to hear: the pleasant cries of satisfaction from your dear little sister."

"Not. Ever." He squeezed with utter disdain against a tender part of Kirino's collar to emphasize his point, instead earning a mewing coo in its wake.

'At least this is relaxing' Kyousuke admitted in thought as he carried on his favor. She had quickly rushed him to the loveseat soon after changing into more suitable attire- an effort to avoid having their parents find out about their day together. He had little room to reject her proposal, considering he was well in-debt.

In comparison to a useless power struggle with a giant bastard, relieving his sister was a more tolerable punishment of the day. His still throbbing fingers worked against the loosened tendons, which turned out to be quite therapeutic for recuperation by both parties. In the meantime, the two siblings enjoyed the hyped action being presented on the anime network, just shy away from airing the next episode of Meruru (something that Kirino wouldn't allow them to miss). A necessary sigh left Kyousuke after he leaned more into Kirino as though he had given up his resistance.

"Well, I suppose this is one way to end a date. Sitting in front of a TV without a bother."

"..."

"...right? Kirino?"

"Not true. I'm still bothered."

The need to drop the bad subject riled his fingers to probe his intent into Kirino's skin, but it didn't extend deep enough. However, instead of the obvious, bothersome response...

"You didn't get enough tan to complement me."

Kyousuke nearly burst into laughter. This was so much more idiotic than he feared.

"Hey! I'm serious!"

"Hahahaha, I can't help it when I was below you most of the time! You soaked in more of the sun than I ever could," Kyousuke pointed out as he rubbed against skin. He even patted against one peculiar spot that appeared redder. It earned a stifled flinch from Kirino. "Haha, see?"

"I knew you didn't apply that lotion evenly enough! Now my perfect skin is tarnished- ruined!"

Kyousuke shook his head in playful sorrow. "It must be my fault. Oh how I've failed you!"

"Darn right, failure." Her pout was too playful to take seriously, but that was her intent anyways as she eased more into Kyousuke. Her hand reached up to cup his, but he resumed the treatment without disturbance. "What a shame."

"What, still on with the prizes?"

"No. I mean about our date. It... didn't go the way I hoped it would."

Kyousuke didn't immediately reply, frozen by the multitude of paths that expectation crafted. instead, Kirino responded for him with a hint of anger. "Did you really have to include everyone into everything we do?"

Kyousuke fell back, shocked by the spontaneous, erroneous accusation. "What the heck do you mean? That I somehow invited everyone along- to wait til you had me above you to wind us into trouble?"

Kirino scuffed the abated proposal, aware of the raised annoyance. "Of course not, you aren't smart enough to even bring the tickets! And your phone for that matter!"

Kyousuke flinched at the fact. Somehow he did forget to slip his cellular belongings into his shorts. The harsh truth of his naivety came back to bite him on the ass.

"I MEAN that you invite everyone along once they appear! During our most intimate times of all things!"

"That's not my fault at all! You've had me covering your timid foolishness for so long that I've taken it my duty to strengthen your friendships." To take a stab at her as well, he relied on his finger tap on her new sore. She flinched under the gesture and he merely smiled to chide her.

"Oh yeah? Two can play that game!" Kirino took to action with a backward jab into the injured center. The sharp strike easily toppled any attempt for Kyousuke to gain momentum, illustrated by Kirino's pompous grin. "You forget that you are more vulnerable than my perfect image!"

"Th-That was so- take this!"

"Ahw! You damn-!"

"Aaaaah! Grrrr!"

"Aahch! Aaach! Owowowowow!"

"Ffffuuuuuucc-!"

The aggression transformed into a ravenous furry of pokes and jabs, dangerous scuffing of bodies and cores, and enticing entanglement of limbs on that small couch as the episode of Meruru flashed on the screen. The heated taunts and laughs preoccupied its owners as they eased farther and farther into rest, exhaustion finding them in a rather coupling position. The two merely starred at each other upon realization, the implication of things to come at this pace reigning their thoughts. Kyousuke wouldn't be able to retreat underneath the pleasant sisterly cushion, circumstance made worse as their hands interlaced without permission.

Kirino's former grin wiped away to grimace, and she crept closer into her brother as if to bathe in the hitched breath close-by. He fought for sufficient words, anything to disspell this entrancement, but his logic left him at the soft rubbing of her legs against his. Her own breath lured him in as much did vice versa.

"Kirino..."

"...Aniki..."

Names continued to whisper without need as distance drew near, the horrid chest pain threatening to return but remained ignored. Lips were moistened by curious tongues as they-

"Hello, I'm home! Oh boy what a day! Kyousuke, Kirino! I hope you're hungry for a very special treat-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA D-DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

"A-AHAHAHAHAHA YYEAH OMG I CANT BELIEVE THEY DID THAT! SUCH A GREAT DELIVERY!"

The very unexpected entrance of Yoshino interrupted a feeble display of laughter and merriment, versus the dramatic accumulation of repressed lust. As if a practiced art, the moment the distant front door snapped open and their mother's aloud introduction forewarned bad endings, the siblings sprung apart into desperate action to shroud their 'getalong'. Thankfully,the television was on and the nearby remote allowed just enough chance to exit out of her guilty pleasure, into a reasonably convincing comedy routine. The transition was just enough to bite off to make believable.

The only distinguishing issue not so easily disguised... was the bright hot flush beset on each sibling from their hot, rowdy mess. Somehow that bad luck wasn't missed by Yoshino's curiosity.

"My my, aren't both of your faces flustered... is the show that hilarious, I wonder? Or did something happen while I was at work?" The raised hand to her mouth didn't help calm Kyousuke's panic of being found out. He needed to act fast.

"N-not exactly just this, but earlier... uh-"

"Well I TRIED to get this lazy bum outside so we can get some sun, but he just had to wait for the hottest time to get up. Even after I offered to advise him how to lose some of his useless gut too. So stubborn!"

Despite grateful for the clever reaction, Kyousuke clinched his teeth at the playful betrayal. He wondered while she couldn't apply her strong narrative in a better light...

In counter, Kyousuke scuffed during a graceful retreat into the kitchen for a much needed refreshment. This amount of pressure really took a toll on his thirst. "I don't know who'd have the right mind to ever agree to listen to you. Not all of us want to be super active freaks."

"Freaks? Why you!"

"You might as well be enjoying exhausting yourself to death."

His pleasant smile remained unseen to his family as Kirino rant on about one of his many flaws. Despite the strain later focused into angst from his sister, the ploy seemed to work by the pleased chuckle from their overseeing mother.

"oh same as ever I see.I just wonder how this house will survive with the two of you at home together."

"Psh, fat chance! Id rather hang out with more considerate people."

"By all means, go," Kyousuke remarked before he took another sip. Yoshino paced forward and winked at Kyousuke as she passed, perhaps hinting her reminder of knowing his agenda. Work wise, that is... and nothing more, hopefully.

"Kirino, would you mind helping me prepare this meal? Your father will be home soon since I'm a bit behind schedule. This is a good time to teach you some other things, in fact."

"Teach about wha-"

"None of your business, dummy," Kirino cut him short and stole his drink. She didn't bother to check its content, demonstrated by her deliberate act of chugging the entire liquid. She slammed the drink back into his hand before shoving him out of the way.

"... you're welcome."

"Later. Favors."

He rubbed his forehead and tossed the empty can into the trash bin, only to be stopped by a tight clasp on his forearm. Kirino leaned in shortly and growled her words.

"Wear your bathing suit. When you take your bath. Got it?"

He stumbled to ask for clarification, but Kirino had already dashed out of range. As usual, she didn't intend to reiterate her intentions, Kyousuke left a blubbering mess of confusion and worry. His once parched mouth dried up and a hard loud gulp cleared his throat as he tried to envision the horror about to follow.

* * *

><p>By some strange phenomenon, dinner went by without a hitch nor hassle. Matters were pressed to the fullest regarding the new glow of faces at the table, but the long wait from food preparation supplied Kyousuke ample time to formulate an elaborate excuse to counter the anticipation. His efforts were mostly futile, time after time, by Daisuke's request for explicit timelines, and Kirino seemed more than satisfied to watch her older, protective brother fumble with each scene. No doubt, this situational punishment exhibited the form of one of his debts.<p>

Beyond that confrontation, words went unspoken between everyone. Nothing about upcoming plans, expectations, or thoughts were discussed about the siblings being at home for the short duration. Alone. Any words spewed from the mouths of his strict father or playful mother brought slight discomfort. He feared the potential of either dropping the death bomb at the dinner table, i.e. Kyousuke's secret employment. However, for the moment... Everything remained intact.

Events and what-if scenarios continued to storm about in the bother brother's mind during his solitary confinement in the upstairs bathroom. Despite the crucial overflow of thoughts, Kyousuke left his troubles for the hot water to soak and drown. His entire body ached and heaved under the thick, steamy pressure of raising vapor in the air. Compared to everything else, he was so willing to endure the great intensity of that small space. His tired eyes lingered over to his swim wear, dragged loosely on the cloth rack. He hadn't put on the pair as strictly instructed, and he had no plan to. He much preferred to be in his bare stock compared to that hindering netted confines.

Under the wonderful magic of rejuvenating fever, his mind began to wander- to ponder what Kirino meant for him to bring along his worn shorts... Surely, she wasn't expecting him to worry those bothersome trunks during a bath. The pointless display annoyed him quite a bit before the temper drowned.

The lurking warning behind her words were unable to breach his temporary serenity, though the irked sensation still bubbled atop the surface. His shaky hands brushed across that surface in a pathetic attempt to swipe aside those doubts. Instead, he tried to tend to the sores brought by the titanic mecha, and hummed blissful nonsense while he forgot sense of time. His body lingered on the verge of peaceful collapse when a rapping came intruding on the door.

He would have easily mistaken it for coincidence (intentionally, he noted) before the rapping became tapping, and tapping became pounding, and pounding became a fierce barrage of blows loud enough to wake the entire house and neighborhood.

It was a strongly expected development, however that didn't startle Kyousuke enough to barge from his dreary state. The recurring action in his life only merited a groggy sigh at the sisterly intruder. "Okay okay, I'll be done in a minute. Right when I was enjoying the peace... Just let me drain the water-"

"You better not be done! And I expect that water to be scolding hot!"

Kyousuke chocked on water due to her insinuating, outlandish outburst. 'I should have known better' rang true through his addled mind. Kirino expected for him to share the same bath with her! He flung himself without caution out of the tub, flailing about like fish out of water upon landing, and darted to the only obstacle separating him from disaster. He ran his hand across the lock, ensuring he hadn't made the mistake to forget its hold.

"Hell no! I'm not taking a bath with you! We are not kids anymore!"

"Duh, we are full grown lovers that share the same water, dumbass! Hey! You locked the door, what the heck!"

"Damn right I did! There's no way even your flawed logic will open this door! You might as well go back to your room and play eroge to your heart's content until I'm ready to leave! Got me?!"

Silence responded to him, and he took that in confident strides. For once, he had caged the beast out of his tranquility. "At last things are going my way-"

He didn't finish his statement before his heart leaped in fear from a metallic sound. A jingle rambled the door knob before an audible click gave away the source of his panic. He remember then, some time ago as a young boy, that once in the aftermath of an argument with his father, Kyousuke ran into this bathroom with the intent to be freed from the tyrant. However, the smirk that prided his genius came undone when his father used the-

"K-KIRINO! DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT KEY-"

Yet again, Kyousuke was cut short by the vivacious throw of the handle. The door flung open and hammered straight into his flabbergast face. Dumbstruck, quite literally here, Kyousuke toppled backward and landed onto the tub's railing. He made the poor choice to allow his hands to concern the throb of his nose as he yelled out.

"Owowow! Kirino! Why do you always have to- URFF!"

"K-K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU PERVERRRRT!"

Kirino exited her once extravagant entrance the same moment she entered, the confidence slapped off her face at the indecent exposure staring back. She made sure to shove a powerful kick square into his crotch beforehand (triple damage?!). The obscure language that followed remained deaf beneath the numbing agony that Kyousuke endured once again for the day.

'Where did that sweet, sweet, lonely release go from this hell?! God help me or kill me now!'

"Y-YOU SUPER ULTRA MEGA PERVERT! WALKING AROUND IN THE NUDE WHILE YOUR SISTER IS AROUND!"

"I was in my safe zone until you breach my privacy by breaking down the door!"

"I UNLOCKED the door, pervert! Only to be so grossly offended by my idiot siscon brother! Argh, I cannot unsee the offense I have received now!"

"That's even worse to admit unlocking the door! Don't you have any shame?!"

"DO YOU?! I wouldn't NEED shame if you'd stop being such a perv! I told you to wear your frickin' swim suit tonight! Not put them aside so you can- can- can flash me!"

"That's so absurd that I- I don't even know what to say to that!"

The needless bickering concluded with her humphs and growls that lasted longer than wanted. Judging from the withdrawn backlash, Kirino, at least, knew she was at fault (admitting such was another issue altogether). Kyousuke regretted the obvious direction that this scenario must play out, evident by his retrieval of said shorts and getting dressed; other options were unavailable with his sister anyways at this point... given her personality and bizarre determination.

Kyousuke cleared his throat and adjusted those shorts to its tightest fit (more so for his protection than hers).

"W-Well, what are you waiting for? Get in. You'll look like a true brocon standing in the hall outside the bathroom where your brother is-"

"D-Don't go saying that! Idiot!" Kirino quickly spurt into that abysmal bathroom, shutting the door as swiftly as her entering maneuver, obviously more wary of their predicament during the shouting match.

Not a second past before Kyousuke's brow raised by her choice of apparel. If he had to have anticipated this action, he imagined she would have chosen to wear her adorned swim suit. Not coveted behind a tall towel shielding her body from naughty deductions. Given her long-winded intent to farther their incestuous relationship, he figured Kirino would be more broadcast at her focus through attire. From what he could identify, those pure white pieces were not brought along.

She grasped the tip of the towel tightly, her hesitant figure the very vision of a timid newly wed presenting herself to the one she loved-

'Whoa, not thinking that,' Kyousuke scolded himself for the trailing metaphor. His persistent glance at her body didn't remain unnoticed, met by Kirino's miffed huff.

"D-Don't just sit there and watch me. Tch, and you say I'm a pervert-"

"I... can't help it, when you haven't made the favor clear yet. This is the favor right? Some showing off-"

"Stop talking and scoot. Make room for me." She slowly stepped forward, pushing a baffled Kyousuke aside to slip a foot into the water. She was careful to handle her angle well, not giving an centimeter of exposure for Kyousuke to look past. The still sweltry bath brought a smile to her face and excited a shaky coo. "Yeah, that's the way I like it!" Without warning, Kirino pulled at the fastened knot that held her towel in place, alluding to its preceding drop, earning Kyousuke a dangerous glance of bare skin. The very thought shot his body to action, intercepting the towel to be redirected upward.

"What the hell! Don't strip in front of me-Omph!"

"A-Ah!"

The desperate hurdle caused the siblings to slip, bringing them down against the elevated slant. The two were drowned in the broiling water without notice to their dangerous contact; Kirino's chest buried into his face as hands braced against her mounds. Without thought, he found himself squeezing and realizing a late fact. Though it was bare color, there was fabric covering her.

"Clothes?!"

*smack*

"PERVERT! SISCON! STOP GROPING ME!" Kirino shot out of the tub, covering herself with her small hands in uncertainty and protection. Kyousuke shielded his eyes from the sight, convinced that she was completely nude regardless of evidence.

"G-Get more properly dressed then! I can't believe you'd come in here nud-"

"Don't be such a shut-in pervert! Of course I'd have something on! See?"

"No! I'm not seeing!" Kyousuke refused to falter his hands. The last thing that should happen between them in this haughty predicament was looking at each other's bare selves. Kirino ripped his hands aside without warning. Needless to say, Kyousuke was shocked at the sight.

"Such an idiot... I'd have millions of fans lining up to see me like this..."

Much to his prior farfetched conclusion, Kirino wasn't in the nude... One could suppose. Instead, some miraculous kluge of skin toned wear clung to her chest and waist. The impression left by the vague distinction suggested to the naked eye that she was, in fact, naked if seen from a blurred distance. The only mismatch to this tanned image was the crimson blush splattered across her face.

"What... What the heck is that stuff? It's so... I didn't buy that on Friday!"

"...I bought it myself from one of the conventions long ago. It was suppose to... be a surprise. Then you ruined it by your idiocy..."

"Well- it sure is... so *cough* revealing..." Conscience reminded him not to gaze down, but that guilty pleasure deep inside, combined with the angst urge for pleasure, dominated his self-control. He ended up ogling his nervous sister so thoroughly, his mind memorizing the wet accentuated curves, especially the way the thin fabric clung so close to her-

"...Ew, stop looking already. I didn't buy this so you could molest me with your eyes."

"I-I wasn't!"

Kyousuke could only wrought in his spot as the growing awkwardness arose. Whether from the convection or womanly lure, something naughty was at growth down below. Kyousuke derailed the emitted sensation with irrelevant notions and images, but in doing so instead merited the wrath of an ignored sister's foot.

"Oh my god, move already! I'm getting cold!" Kirino impatiently shot back into the body of scolding water, this time more cautious of the distance between them. In particular, she kept aware of the position of Kyousuke's hands and the look in his eyes. Likewise, he ensured to keep to himself as best he could.

The predicament turned for the best and worse in that pathetic lapse; both bodies were trapped in the tight, hot confines of that small tub, nervous cores touching without knowledge.

Neither pulled out of the erratic strangle, nor could either rip away each other's curious stare. The heightened breaths hitched in a struggle to overcome the thick air. The heat consumed any common sense to reel out in conversation or joke. Kirino sought out a word to call Kyousuke, much like Kyousuke reached into his addled mind for a defense, but nothing came other than her closed in-

Kyousuke composed himself sooner than expected, able to pass the enclosing sister back down into the opposing corner. It was enough to give his mind and hormones a breather for the split second, despite just a short distance apart.

"Okay, we've both had our share of creepiness, thank you." Calmed in a state of focus, Kyousuke took in a deep breath and plunged his head downward. He didn't stay down long, of course, blasting upward in a loud meaningful cry due to the temperature. That helped alleviate the burning and pulsing sensation down below, stopped short by Kirino's locking clasp.

"Sh! Not so loud! Do you want to get both of us in deep shit?!"

"You know... I'd rather get beaten to death than carry on with this wrongful nonsense. We are too old to-"

"Don't repeat your moronic declarations. This has nothing to do with age-related moralities-"

"Oh yes it does! It totally does- Ouch!" Kirino punched him right in the arm socket, concluding the end of that conversation. She gestured a rotating finger, instructing its recipient to obey. However... The recipient's clouded mind and naivety was too thick.

"What?"

"Turn around. I'm washing your back."

Kyousuke, ready to contend for the reason not to indulge her pleasures, instead let out the familiar sigh of defeat in the fleeting resolve. He lifted himself up, then plopped down in her direction.

"I can't believe I'm allowing this-"

"Just hush."

The awkward silence lurked with a haunting flow along with the continuing thicket of vapor, before an unsettling touch reached his back. The cool feel sparked his spine with uneasy electricity before Kyousuke fell into her arms. Instead of an accompanying embrace, she smacked him forward and commenced her massage.

"Ew, not going to hold you like that. Siscon."

It was very much a novice at work- a nervous mediocre attempt to massage another person. She must have been pouring her soul into this pathetic attempt though, given the harsh forceful treatment bound to the unsettled rhythm and squeeze. It rained great pain onto the poor soul beneath her. Nonetheless, Kyousuke gave no complain, or sense of such, despite the stinging sharpness from pinched nerves. Kirino, oblivious to his twitching blight, carried on with an annoyed scuff.

"Geez, you're so tense! How long have you been in here? You must have stunned your muscles."

"Nngh! I nngh! Wish I did!"

Kirino squeezed harder and harder before tapping atop the pressure, an act to tease her brother, instead causing more damage than bearable. To slip out of the torment, Kyousuke twisted around and turned Kirino on her spot.

"H-Hey! What are you-"

"I don't need this treatment! No, don't even deserve it! Instead, I'll massage you again! You must be so tired from today!"

"Wha- I don't need it! I want to-!"

"F-Favor! I'm calling the favor!"

"Eh?! No! I get to call the favors here!" Kirino slapped his advancing hands aside to contend with unrelenting dominance. As always, his fumbling actions roused her aggression further, but he would rather take on that backlash than return to that damnation.

The siblings sat there, basking in the heat of their argument and surrounding without muttering a word. Complaints would have been the first set to ring, since neither could relax their legs properly due to the poor positioning. More or less, Kirino found herself straddling Kyousuke's bowlegged lean, her own legs riding up his side. To make matters worse, even the mostly calm Kyousuke was becoming susceptible to a long pent up temper. It was a total disaster of a night in that small bath.

Despite the humiliation of meaningless struggle and detrimental mindsets, Kirino chuckled lightly and pressed into her brother. Obviously, he gave some resistance to this sudden change.

"Don't get any-"

"Relax already. You're... making me more nervous than I already am..."

The words weren't as assuring as she desired, demonstrated by his still standing stronghold. After a lag in agreement, Kyousuke did relax and let his sister collapse onto him. He should have voiced his opinion that he'd prefer her to turn around at least, since her chest pressed into him so suggestively... yet he must have been too tired or riddled.

"...That's better," Kirino commented aloud before she let out a relieved sigh. He knew her words were true because her once racing beat calmed down.

"Yeah. Sure made this water too hot... seemed much colder before..."

"...I don't mind. I like the heat..." Unintentionally, her legs settled better into his lap. Cascading events of sensations began that drifted down to his lower self once again.

"H-Hey, don't move like that."

"Why not? There's not a lot of space in here to get comfortable-"

"I mean... you are doing something... that you shouldn't," Kyousuke mumbled and withdrew a bit from below her. Kirino required a moment to decipher the suggestions, then bursts upward immediately.

"Th-That's so gross! EW!"

"I'm just warning you, thermal expansion..."

She appeared unwilling to settle back onto him, wary of the position of his crotch. Only after subjecting himself to a vow that he'd 'behave' and 'stay still and low' did she readjust. Another awkward moment later, and they were finally relaxed into the cooling water. He didn't mind the pruning taking over his body as Kirino switched between peaking at him and some random spot on the nearby tile. He had no idea what to say under this scrutiny and ambivalence. Should he recommend recommencing that massage to get everything over with? Should previous concerning questions brought to mind during the day be resolved now?

"...Um, should yo-"

"So... we won, huh?"

"Won?"

"Today. The contest. We won."

"Well, we survived... to better say."

"Yeah. Heh, I thought you were going to wind up a bloody pulp at the end."

"Don't remind me... At least I don't have to see that bastard again until school starts back up."

"...So you're not going to hang out with him again?"

"Hell no. Never."

"...You'd rather be with someone else?"

"Of course. Anyone is more caring and gentle to be around-"

"Like Neighbor Girl?"

"Oh definite-" Kyousuke withdrew his breath right away. He carelessly stepped on the active mine thrown at him, one well primed to detonate in a beautiful blossom of fatal explosions. He looked to her awaiting the roar, yet she continued to look away.

"Hmm..."

"I-I mean there are many others who I want to hang out with."

"Such as?" Kirino sought to throw him another mine, creating a labyrinth of explosives for him to traverse. To choose his destination for being caught. Kyousuke wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"...You."

"?!" Kyousuke flicked her attention to his statement before backing into a cradle, the great crimson burning brighter than before. "Sh-Shut up, you don't mean that."

"Maybe... Guess this sitting with you in a scroungy bath tub dictates that."

"You know you'd rather hang out with those two."

"Those two-"

"Your best friends that you drag into our lives. Then there's your frickin' fiancee to think about..."

Kyousuke rubbed his temple in agitation; she was pushing him beyond the close limit. Combined with the heavy aroma of the vapor, he had no room left for tolerance."You know the truth behind that crap. You know what? I'm done. Starting to prune." Kyousuke didn't wait for Kirino to move aside, lifting from beneath her legs. Kirino fought against his movement, preventing any deeper retreat.

"I just got in!"

"Then get out of the way. I want out."

"No fair! Why do you always do this?!" Kirino smacked Kyousuke against his wounded chest, earning a crisp grunt.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You are never comforting me! What the hell kind of relationship do you think we are in?!"

"Maybe because I don't want to! Did you ever think about that?"

Kirino gasped at the response, perhaps too confident that he'd begin begging for forgiveness right then. Instead of providing her a moment to recover, Kyousuke pushed her aside with his stronger strength, giving him the chance to grab his towel and walk towards the door.

"Kyousuke, get back here! You still owe me favors-"

"To hell with those favors. Bother me later tomorrow with that nonsense; I've got other things to tend to."

The outburst went uncontested for a long time, Kyousuke feeling the agony of guilt burdening his shoulders as he stood beside the door. He was more than ready to exit before he turned to watch her changing expressions. He thought the frown occupying her face would cause her to cry, the height of pity to Kyousuke for being such a poor boyfriend, but it disappeared behind blind rage.

"Fine! Whatever! Go to your damn room and waste your day! Not like I wanted to celebrate the week with you anyways!"

Kyousuke didn't even respond or amend the error, settling with pushing the door behind him as he hurried to his room. The steam clouded his judgment, he knew so well, yet he was not willing to apologize at this late of a stage.

'This is all her fault anyways. She can think about it while I'm at work tomorrow.'

With the anger-filled steam pumping his movement, he changed into his sleep wear and immediately dropped into the bed. That night, he was not disturbed by dream nor person...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh oh, sibling strife already in the making... Steamy matters can be a bit too much, even for the most neutral people. Speaking of, even my own budding harem has hit a few bumps; I'll just have to steam them down... I hope. If I disappear for awhile... Then even these marvelous talents of mine have failed. See you in the next chapter for Kyousuke's first day on duty!


End file.
